A Passion Rekindled
by Rontora
Summary: Mercedes is a single mother taking care of her two younger siblings, facing the world with a brave face, and Sam is CEO if Evans Empire, trying to figure out if he is living for himself or his family. When these two meet they find a kinship and friendship in each other that both didn't know they needed, and maybe something more. This is a Samcedes fanfic
1. Prelude: A Lost Love

Hi Loves its me back again with another story to rock your world! I know Coming Back Together is coming to and end and while I am working on getting my muse back to finish the other stories, I want you to enjoy this new one as a Merry Christmas to you! So Happy Holidays and enjoy.

Also in here Noah Puckerman will be using the Face of Theo James.

And Stevie. Sam's older brother will be using the FC Chris Hemsworth.

* * *

 **A day of regret**

* * *

Mercedes Jones wanted to cry; all her emotions seemed to pile on her at one time. Hatred, betrayal, rage, sadness…the list went on and on because she was starting to feel herself lose control. As she, thought about the truth that was just revealed to her, she felt like she was going to be sick. She looked around her apartment trying to focus on anything to control her tears. She glanced at the black leather sofa across from her, then to the fifty-inch flat screen on the wall. She glanced down to her left hand and glanced at the engagement ring and wedding band that occupied her ring finger.

The tears fell, silently splashing on her legging covered legs, and she gazed at the picture frames on the wall. She took a deep breath and looked at Noah Puckerman forcing the tears to stop. After two years of Marriage she knew she was still in love with him but didn't know if she could forgive him for the bomb he just dropped on her. She looked him up and down. Any other day she would be aroused at the sight of him in his workout clothes which consisted of black sweat shorts and a black Nike beater she shook her head.

"Why?" she whispered softly trying to control her emotions.

"I don't know…I messed up and I know that I'm sorry."

She looked into his pleading eyes and didn't know who he was. She knew he loved her at one point, but when did he stop? Was it the way she spent more time with her mother then him? Could it be at night when he's in bed and she's traveling to be the daughter that her mother needed? Did he go to his ex because she wasn't woman enough to take care of home? Puck moved closer to her but she pushed him away. She didn't want him to touch her she didn't want him to look at her at all. She just wanted to leave. She grabbed her multi colored blue coach purse and threw it over her blue bubble print Ruched V-neck top.

"You make me sick I can't even look at you." She spat.

Puck went to her, towering over her 5'3 height with his strong tall body.

"Baby let me explain what happened. Please." He begged, praying she would hear him out.

She pulled away and gathered some distance from him. She couldn't believe what was going on and all she wanted to do was leave and figure things out on her own. She needed to make sense of this away from him away from the sight of the man who betrayed her in such a un original way. The knight in shining armor who used to fill her heart with hope for the future took off his mask to reveal he was no different than the dogs in the pound. He would hump anything he could get his hands on.

"EXPLAIN!" she screamed at him. "What is there to explain you cheated on me? Our Marriage Vows mean nothing."

"It wasn't like that. I went to her house to talk that is it. She came on to me."

"You went to talk?" she folded her hands across her chest.

"About what?" she spoke calmly which put Puck on edge; he felt this conversation was a trap but he had to take a chance.

"I just wanted to make sense of all this. Of us and what was going on."

"And of all people you turn to your ex?" she laughed. "For a very intelligent man you are just a dummy."

"I wasn't thinking!" he volleyed back to her.

She shook her head begging the tears to stop falling.

"I told you she was trouble. She's your ex! The stupid slut was just waiting for another chance to get with you and you just gave in didn't you?"

"Baby if you would just listen to me."

She closed the distance she just made between them and shoved him.

"Didn't you!"

She shoved him again but he grabbed her hands between him pulling her close to him.

"Yes ok and I'm sorry. She said she needed to check her messages when she came back she had nothing on. I wanted to stop but I couldn't."

Mercedes struggled to get free. "You could you just didn't want to."

She pushed Puck off of her and wiped her eyes looking at him.

"I thought you were the one."

"I am the one."

"No you're not. The man I met was so sweet and caring and I just wanted to be happy with you. But I was so wrong."

"Mercedes baby please."

She turned away from him looking at the ground.

"I am going to go. I got to pick Angel up from my mom's."

"Are you coming back?" he asked moving closer to her.

"No I'm not."

"I love you. I really do and being with her just confirmed that."

She turned towards him and couldn't stop the laugh that left her lips.

"Let me get this straight sleeping with her confirmed that you loved me? How in the hell can you ask someone to marry you and you don't know if you love them or not? Two years of marriage didn't do that?"

"Please just give me a chance. Let me make it up to you…I want you and only you."

"You had me." She spat as she Puck moved angrily closer to her.

"No I had part of you. You never gave yourself to me like she did. I wanted to show you a better way to love but you refused me."

"I told you in the beginning that I have been through a lot. It was hard for me to even tell you everything I went through but I did."

"Yeah and I respected that. I never pressured you to do anything. But you could be mean and moody. I couldn't do anything right. Between you being here and taking care of your mom, you never took care of me. Hell you wouldn't even let me get that close to Angel."

She turned towards him holding herself. "I gave you my heart. I gave you my soul I loved you and you did this just because I wouldn't be here for you. My mom has Breast Cancer do you understand that my mother needed me. And for the record Angel is my daughter not ours."

Puck threw his hands in the air exhaling angrily.

"Exactly! She is your daughter but I loved her like my own why was that was never good enough. You know that I wanted to adopt her. Hell she spends more time with your mom then here."

"She is in school and she helps Maggie and Devon and more importantly she makes my mom happy. It was what was best for her."

He grabbed her arm forcefully. "No! It was what was best for you so you would have an excuse to drive home a get away from me."

Mercedes pulled her arm away from him. "I am not doing this I got to go."

"Talk to me Mercedes."

"No."

Mercedes wiped her eyes and took her keys out of her purse. As she walked to the door Puck grabbed her.

"Mercedes please don't do this."

She whipped her hand across his face pushing him from her.

"You did it. Not me! You had sex with Brie or are you calling it making love?"

"I don't love her I love you. Please give me a chance to prove that to you. "

"No Puck."

Puck pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away and slapped him hard dead in his face again. She pointed her index finger at him.

"You don't have the right to kiss me. Not anymore."

"I love you Mercedes. I do. I know I messed up. But at least I told you. Not like some of those other guys who would have just let you believe they were faithful."

"Yeah and I love you too…But I told you from the start I am very serious about my life and who I am with and the first time your unfaithful I am leaving. I have to go."

Mercedes took the rings off her finger and held them out for Puck. He turned his head so she placed them on the coffee table. Then she walked closer to the door with tears streaming down her face. Puck blocked her exit.

"Why are you doing this? Just let me prove to you that this can work."

"I can't trust you Puck."

She pushed him away from her.

"How could you do this to me? To us?"

"Why are you running from me? Every time we get close to a breakthrough in our marriage you back away."

"Oh so cheating on me was a breakthrough in our marriage?"

"In a weird way yes, I may have done wrong but I have never been so sure of my feeling for us."

"I can't hear this."

"Merce I love you I really do."

She looked at him fighting back tears.

"Puck we are not going to do this. I am done with this ok I am done with you."

"Well I am not done with you. I need this to work. So talk to me please I know we can work this out."

"Move!"

"No."

Puck stood his ground and he and Mercedes were in a stand still.

He had loved Mercedes from the moment he first met her. Puck always knew there was something special about Mercedes. From the moment he saw her there was something about her that spoke to his soul and he always got what he wanted. He knew that sleeping with

Brie was wrong but he was weak when it came to women and he had been so good up until that point. Just looking into Mercedes's tear soaked eyes was punishment enough. Mercedes wiped her eyes.

"Don't make me do this please. Just move."

"No if you want me to move then you are going to have to make me."

Mercedes stared at him. Why did he have to hurt her? Why did all men have to hurt her? Tears filled her eyes and gladly slid down her face. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other both wondering what the other was thinking. Puck praying she would just stay and Mercedes thinking of all the men who hurt her. All the men who used her and realizing that Puck was now one of those men.

"Puck right now I think it's best if you just move to the side."

"Mercedes I love you. I need you. You and I belong together can't you see that?"

"Move." She said in more of a low growl then whisper.

"You are going to have to make me." Puck said putting his foot down.

Mercedes didn't want to hurt him. Even though he broke her heart, she still loved him. But she knew he wouldn't move. He would continue to stand there until she changed her mind. He was just as stubborn as she was. Puck folded his hands across his chest and Mercedes wiped her tears knowing what she had to do. She stomped on his left foot and kicked him in his right knee. He hobbled out the way falling to the ground as she left the apartment and walked to her car barely aware of her surroundings. As she entered her car she started it but just sat there, not making any effort to go forward or move back.

She wanted to cry but she couldn't hold it in. She put her favorite CD in and pressed 7. Puck always thought she was crazy for her method of healing. But it's the only way Mercedes knew, music spoke to her soul. Once upon a time she thought she would be a singer, but everything changed and reality hit her. She turned the volume up and locked her doors. As "I won't Cry" by Profyle came on she felt the heaviness of her heart become too much and she began to cry. She loved Puck. They had been together for fifteen months before he asked her to marry him, and she thought they were moving in the right direction. When he asked her to marry him, she thought things were finally going to be normal for the first time in her life.

Mercedes grew up the second oldest in her family. Her mom kicked her dad out when she was a teen. He was an addict with no morals and a low down dirty man. Her mom Genie worked night and day, while Mercedes helped take care of her two younger siblings. Mercedes never had extra money to spend on things she wanted but didn't need, but she was happy. When she was accepted to a University outside of her hometown she didn't want to go but her mother thought it was a great chance for a new start, Mercedes had given up so much, had been through so much, that going to school, even two hours away was a gift.. When her mom became sick, Mercedes had to take care of the family. Derek, her older brother was already gone and into his own mess following the footsteps of their father and Mercedes didn't want him taking care of them so she felt she should sacrifice for her family.

Her mother had Breast Cancer it all hit them out of the blue and Mercedes new she needed to do everything she could to make everything better for her mother. Once she went into remission, Genie urged Mercedes to go to school. And even though she had no money and had to take out loans, she was excited that she could go.

That is when she met Puck. She couldn't believe someone as handsome and smart as he could want to be with her. He was in his last year of law school with his life going the way he always planned. He had no interest in being with just one woman. He prided himself on being with as many women as he could get. When he met Mercedes, she took him for a loop. She was stubborn and hardheaded, but she was also beautiful and headstrong, and the moment she opened her mouth he wanted to get to know her. He had no idea that meeting her would change him forever.

He stood at 6'2 and had green eyes that melted Mercedes's soul when he looked into hers. After a month of him, casually showing up to her job as an assistant for Dr. Miles the legal department head, she finally agreed to go out with him.

As Mercedes brought her thoughts back to reality, she was overtaken by sadness again. She thought back to that man she fell in live with. To the man who astounded her. His mind was sharp and his body was that of an Adonis, the few times a month they made love she was never disappointed. His smile would make her day even if she was in a funk. He was a sweet man who made her feel like she was the most important woman in the world. Now three and a half years later she was sitting in her car crying over him. He broke her heart and she could never get over that.


	2. Chapter 1 Starting Over

**Glad you guys like this so far its a really great story trust me and it will take a lot of turns lol. But enjoy and stay blessed.**

 **As for the questions, as you know I will answer in due time. These next two chapters will let you see into Mercedes and her life.**

* * *

 **Two years later...**

* * *

Mercedes stood outside the 25-story building and felt a knot in her stomach. She was so nervous. She glanced back down to the paper and saw her meeting was on the 24th floor. She had an interview with Whitmore and Associates. She was interviewing to be their secretary, a job she knew she was good at. Mercedes walked into the building and she exhaled deeply as she walked over to the elevator. She glanced around as she smoothed down her skirt then dug in her purse for a lifesaver mint. She sucked on it and glanced at the people who were walking in and out of the building at fast paces, trying to calm her nerves, she could do this, it was an interview, and she was good at interviews. When the elevator doors opened, she stepped in and wiped the sweat from her hands onto her skirt. She pushed the button for the 24th floor and heard a deep tenor male voice calling to her. "Hold the elevator…please."

She reached and held the doors open button and stepped back as he stepped in. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. There in front of her was one of the sexiest men she had ever seen in her life. He was tall, very tall and his green eyes had her melting in his presence, the man was handsome, damn handsome. As he stood next to her all she could think was this man smelled oh so good. He was wearing a pinstriped Black suit, with white shirt and dark purple tie. On some men that would look horrible but this man could pull it off very well. The man glanced down to her and she melted.

"Hi I'm Sam Evans."

He extended his hand to hers. As she took his hand, she felt heat rise from her center. His hands were soft and smooth not rough with calluses as you would think a man's would be. She gave a little grin.

"Mercedes Jones."

"Mercedes I like that."

He continued to smile down at her and she felt her heart flutter. She bit her bottom lip as she did when she tried to control her emotions. Sam cleared his throat.

"So you must be new here, I think I would remember if I had seen you before."

"I have an interview with Dan Mario's."

"Dan, oh so you must be the new Psychologist nice." He smiled at her and she frowned.

"Uh no not exactly…I'm working my way through school and well I need a job and he is hiring for a secretary."

He lifted his right eyebrow to her. "Really how old are you?"

She gave a small smile placing a stray hair behind her ear. "27 I know but I got a late start with school."

"But at least you're in school…trying to be better.."

She nodded as they stood in comfortable silence as the elevator rose through the floors uninterrupted. Sam sighed.

"So are you nervous?"

"Very." She said nodding. "I need this job."

"Well, just calm down…everything happens for a reason…what will be, will be."

She smiled up to him.

"My mom says that."

He leaned closer to her. "Mines too."

The doors to the elevator opened. She took a deep breath.

"Well this is my stop I should go. It was nice meeting you Mr. Evans."

"Call me Sam. Hope I'll see you around."

"Yeah, me too."

Mercedes bit her lower lip as he smiled at her. She stepped off the elevator and walked into the office. She tried to push the vision of Sam out of her mind. She headed towards the front desk wondering if she would see him again. The receptionist smiled at her. She had long dark hair with blonde highlights. Her skin was almost pale. She wore a dark blue skirt and white top that had brown stains on them. Mercedes figured the stains were coffee.

"He tends to do that to all the ladies." The receptionist's desk was a dark mahogany wood with a laminate finish with wire cutouts and spacious cubbies. The round desk with a latch opening was a place Mercedes could see herself working. It was modern and very organized.

"Excuse me?"

"You were in the elevator with Mr. Evans or Sam as he likes to be called. That fine man leaves them all speechless. If I wasn't married he would me too."

Mercedes stared at her.

"Ok so maybe he does just don't tell my husband."

She laughed and Mercedes couldn't help but laugh with her.

"My name is Mindy how can I help you dear?"

"I am Mercedes Jones and I am here to see Mr. Mario's."

"Do you have an appointment?"

She reached into her bag for her resume. "No I am here for my interview."

"Oh I'm sorry you have the wrong floor."

"This is the 24th floor right? Mr. Mario's office? I only ask because his name is on the door."

"It is but whoever called you for the interview was supposed to tell you that the interview is on the 12th floor. I can call down and let them know."

"Could you? Thank you for that." Mercedes held her breath replacing her resume into her bag.

"No problem I should warn you though there are other people interviewing for the job and being late doesn't look good…good luck."

"Thanks you have a good day."

"You too."

Mercedes nodded as she walked out the office and back to the elevator. She felt tears rush to her eyes; she prayed they would still see her. If this was a sign of what was to come she just wanted to get home. Home, how could she walk through that door without a job again? She took a deep breath. She had to do whatever it took to leave there with a job. While in deep thought, the doors opened and Sam stood there with a Folder in his hand. He smiled. Mercedes looked away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. The doors tried to close but Sam held them open.

"What's wrong? You were going down right. How did the interview go? You weren't in there for very long."

"I am fine and yeah I am going down."

"So you are crying because you had to see me again? Ouch."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and reached in her bag for a tissue but stopped as Sam handed her a handkerchief. She took it looking at the light purple material with the initials SDE embroidered on it, she wiped her eyes sighing and shaking her head,

"That's not it. I am on the wrong floor and it frustrated me for a second I am fine."

The doors started to close again but Sam grabbed them.

"Are…you coming in or are we going to stay out here letting people think I made you cry…"

She looked at the double doors behind her and of course, Mindy was looking at them surely wondering what was going on. Mercedes took a deep breath.

"So is this your job? You ride elevators all day trying to rescue women in need?"

Sam smiled leaning against the elevator door.

"No thank you very much as soon as I stepped into my office I realized I left something in my car."

"Oh."

Mercedes looked at her watch then walked onto the elevator wiping the tears from her eyes again with his handkerchief. She wanted to run somewhere and cry but there was something about this man that made her comfortable in his presence.

* * *

From the moment Sam Evans laid eyes on Mercedes, he knew there was something special about her. She looked so familiar he just couldn't place where he knew her from, but it didn't matter when he looked her in her eyes he knew he would never be the same. She was not his type by the standard set for men of his stature but she was very beautiful. Pretty short about 5'2 maybe 5'3with a body created for sin. she was thick in every aspect of the word.

She had big full breast and curves that would drive any man crazy. She wore a baby blue dress with a suit jacket. It fit her body perfectly. Her legs were short but long if that made any sense. And those heels and stockings just did something to his body.

In addition to her overwhelming sexiness, her eyes were fascinating. They seemed to change colors. They were grayish light brown when he first met her and when the elevator doors opened they were black. Now they were a soft brown and just so beautiful behind her glasses.

She wore very little makeup from what he could tell and lip gloss but that didn't bother him because he didn't like a lot of makeup to take away from a woman's beauty. The more he saw of her the more he realized that to him she was gorgeous. Her scent was overwhelming it reached into his soul and pulled him closer to her. He didn't know what it was that she had on but he loved it.

When their hands touched, a spark shot up his arm and to his heart. Her skin was so soft and smooth all he wanted to do was embrace her whole body. Once she got off the elevator and he inhaled her and knew he needed more. He was tempted to go back down and wait for her to finish, and temptation won out, when he realized that she went to his office and not to the interview room, knowing he had a chance to see her again, he headed back down. And when the doors opened there, she was looking so distraught and sad. As she stepped into the elevator, he smiled.

"So you're headed back down to the ground floor?"

"12."

He hit the button for the 12th floor and the elevator started to move. Sam wanted to say something but he couldn't. He prayed a silent prayer that some way he could help her. He looked at her fanning her face trying to compose herself, but before he could speak, the lights flashed and the elevator began to shake.

Mercedes pressed her backside against the wall as Sam went to her. Sam held her as the elevator swayed a bit then completely stopped. He looked down to her as she looked up to him and felt his body come alive. Sexual tension built for the both of them as they stared in silence at each other. He cleared his throat after a moment.

"Are you ok?"

"What's happening?" she asked with his voice shaking in fear.

"I don't know I am going to check it out ok."

She nodded as he moved to the elevator's phone. He picked it up.

"Hello? Hello? This is Sam Evans I am stuck in elevator two."

"Mr. Evans we are experiencing a blackout. I think someone ran into the pole outside we are working to get everything back on as soon as we can."

Sam looked over to Mercedes and sighed. "Do you know how long we are going to be stuck in here? There are two of us."

"No sir but we will do our best to get it up and running."

"Ok thank you."

Sam placed the phone onto the receiver and glanced over to Mercedes who had managed to slide down the back wall. She had her hands to her face. Sam pulled his suit jacket off as he sat next to her.

"It looks like we are going to be here a while." He said loosening his tie.

"Makes sense. Today is one of those days where bad things happen and happen and keep on happening….dammit I needed that interview."

Mercedes hit the wall as Sam looked at her the elevator began to shake and fear came over her again. Sam reached for her hand.

"You know you can take me up on that offer to talk. We aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

She bit her lip and looked away. He placed his hand on hers.

"So tell me what's wrong."

Mercedes couldn't hold her tears anymore she just broke down. She took Sam's handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I was counting on that job. I had two other interviews today but I came to this one…we can't survive without it. And because some girl gave me the wrong info I ended up on the wrong floor and now I am stuck in an elevator and any chance I had at the job is long gone."

"I am sure if you tell them you were stuck they would he will let you keep your interview."

"There are like 12 other people who were on time and have better references. I probably wouldn't have gotten the job anyway."

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Well you are being kind of negative."

Mercedes stood and crossed her arms over her chest. She felt the elevator rock but didn't care she was angry.

"I'm being negative? Well excuse the hell out of me for having feelings. My life has been so frustrating that I am sure even on your worse day you wouldn't understand."

She dropped her arms feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I woke up this morning to complaints from three different birds chirping in my ear. "Why are we stuck here, I need new clothes, school is starting and I want to make sure I fit in, I wanna go home."" She mimicked the kids. "And then I get out on time just to realize that I have missed the bus."

Sam stood across from her looking down to this woman whose beautiful brown eyes turned dark with anger.

She threw her hands in the air. "A bus that was supposed to be at the stop at 8:45 but came at 8:35 and you want to know how I know that? Because as I was walking up to the stop it was driving pass me. All I have been able to think about for the last few weeks is how is this going to get paid and how is that going to get done. What are we supposed to do now?"

"We?"

Mercedes looked at him and frowned. She shook her head and exhaled.

"I'm not in school that's just the story I was going to tell everyone. I was up here interviewing for the secretary position because I need to support my family."

Sam's heart sank when he heard the words family. First thing, that popped in his head was a man holding her and kissing her. He wanted to speak up but something told him to let her finish first.

"The job paid $12 an hour and it had benefits and vacation time. We just moved here, my mom has breast cancer, and thanks to my no good rotten excuse for a dad all the money she saved from working two jobs he blew through. She was in remission four years ago and now she has gotten worse. Her disability checks only covered her expenses and I had to quit school and take care of my younger siblings.

"Devon is 17, Maggie is 15, and my daughter Angel is 9. And yes, I said my daughter is 9 you didn't hear me wrong. We had to move here because there is a treatment center here that will do more things to help my mom than I ever could. I needed this job to help support my family. I am all they have now. I mean we have like one aunt but she has four kids of her own and our older brother who is 29 and has his own problems.

"I won't allow him to be around any of them because I can't bear for him or our father to hurt them. I had to sell our house to pay for Shrines that's where we put my mom in and I sold my car so we could move here. We have no money, are staying in a hotel and school is about to start. I just don't know what to do now. And to top it off I am sitting here rambling on to a complete stranger."

Sam stared at her for a moment taking in everything she was saying and knowing she was going through alot.

"First you need to take a breath. Calm down everything will be alright."

She did what he asked as he slid back down that wall and took a seat then patted the space next to him.

"Now take a seat."

Mercedes looked at him and sighed as she did what he asked again.

"I know things look grim but it's when the clouds come and the storm is overhead that a rainbow is in the horizon."

She gave him a sarcastic smirk.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Are you trying to run game on me or something because no grown man I know goes around talking about rainbows in the horizon?"

Sam held up his hands.

"No I'm not. Sorry my mom says that to me when I am going through it and it helps so I thought it might help you."

"Oh well thank you. And I do know that when the going gets tough a blessing is on the way. I have faith I just, everything is just weighing down on me, and it has been bad for so long and I do pray but look at me. I broke down in an elevator with some man I just met."

"Ok first I am not some man and well from what I see you have kept this inside for a while I'd rather you broke down in front of me than somewhere else."

Mercedes smiled up to this man who seemed to come to her just when she needed him. As Sam wiped a fallen tear from her left eye, he couldn't help but feel for her. He had fought the urge to hold her since she walked into the elevator. Now he couldn't fight it any longer, he had to hold her. He pulled her to him and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried harder. He held her tight and honestly didn't want to let her go. He wanted to help her and he knew exactly how he could.

"Mercedes."

"I am so sorry for breaking down like that." She said her face still buried in his chest. She felt so safe and secure and didn't want to leave his firm body.

"It's no problem. I think I can help you."

"You don't have to."

"I believe everything happens for a reason and meeting you is one of those things. It just so happens I am the Vice president of Evans Empire."

"Evans Empire?"

"Yeah not my choice for the name, that falls to my dad and mom."

She looked straight ahead wondering how this man's wife or girlfriend would feel if she knew Mercedes was resting her head on his him. "How old are you?"

"30. Why?"

"You just don't look like you're that old."

"Well are you really 27?"

"Yes. And breaking down like a school girl."

"Everyone breaks down its normal. And crying cleanses the soul."

"You are a really sweet guy."

"Sweet is the new rough neck I thought you knew!"

Mercedes started to laugh at him and he shook his head.

"Sorry girls like the big strong tough rough neck kind of guy so."

"I will take sweet over rough and tough any day trust me."

"Well that is me I like to think my parents raised me well."

She relaxed a little bit in his arms. He kicked his long legs in front of him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I have to admit. It feels good to cry when you have a shoulder to cry on. To be able to let it all out. I can't do it at home because once I start I won't stop."

"So tell me about your family."

"You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't." he said looking down to her.

Her face lit up as she smiled. Sam realized in that moment her smile did something to him.

"Well Devon is 17 and is really talented. He dominates the court I guess they say. He's a really smart kid and kind. He helps me a lot with the girls. He has this theory in his head that he is the man of the house. He has felt that way since he was 10."

"10."

"Yeah he has always been that way, wanting to make sure that the girls and I are taken care of."

"Sounds like a great kid."

"He is. Now Maggie she is 15 and in her teenage phase where she just wants everything to go her way. The move hit her hard. I hated to do that to her but then she agreed with us it was what was best for mom. Now my Angel is a pistol just like me. So sweet and smart and was born with a smile and no matter what mood I'm in I can look at her and know everything is fine."

Mercedes opened her purse and handed him a picture with Mercedes an older woman two young girls and a young man all smiling and all happy. Sam smiled.

"That is a beautiful family photo."

"Thanks."

"So she's 9 and you are 27."

"I got pregnant at 17 and had her a month before my 18th birthday."

"Was she planned?"

"At 17?"

"Sorry I just."

Mercedes shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I have gotten those questions before and the looks. Mostly thinking it's my fault."

"I never thought that."

"You don't have to pretend. I know what people think about me."

"And what is that?"

"That I slept around until I got pregnant. Truth is I wasn't like that. I'm not like that."

"Ok so what about her father?"

"What about him?"

"Are you guys together?"

"No."

"So he can't he help you?"

"It will be a cold day in hell before I ask him for anything. I don't want nor need his help."

Sam held his hands up.

"Ok."

"I'm sorry it's just a bad situation I am still kind of raw about it."

"That's ok. I get it."

"And what is it that you get?" she questioned.

"Whoa calm down I just meant that I get you are raw about it."

Mercedes glanced up at him as her eyes softened.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?" he asked looking down to her.

"You're 30 no wife no kids?"

She laid her head back on his shoulder as he loosened his tie more.

"I guess I am pretty picky when it comes to women. I would love to have a wife and kids but I got to feel it."

"And you haven't?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Not that my mom hasn't tried."

"Oh?"

"Yeah my mom sets up business meetings that involve just me and the woman at a romantic restaurant. Or when I'm working late at night, she will send some woman over with a picnic. It's kind of sad really."

"She just wants you to give her lots of grandkids."

"Yeah that's not going to happen. Maybe for Stevie but not me."

"Stevie?"

"My brother."

"Oh is he married?"

"No but he is in love. My mom won't have it though."

"Why not?"

"His girlfriend isn't who my mom would want for a daughter in law. She wants someone who is more in the public eye someone who comes from money."

"Why?"

"She feels if we marry women who come from money they aren't with us just for our money."

"Well that's a thought..."

"Yeah, but there's something about a rich, annoying spoiled little daddy's girl that bothers me."

Mercedes laughed.

"They can't all be that bad."

"Trust me they are. This one girl actually got mad at me because I picked her up in my car and not a limo."

He made a face and spoke in a high-pitched girl's voice.

"Daddy says never trust a man who drives his own car."

Mercedes giggled.

"Wow they really talk like that?"

Sam sighed laughing. "Yeah truthfully it's pretty nice to talk to someone who has more on her mind than what she is going to wear tomorrow or make some poor man buy."

"Yeah you don't have to worry about that with me. I don't really have much to begin with and what I do have I earn it and I like to earn it I feel like I actually deserve it when I do."

"I could tell. You seem to be down to earth."

"I am."

* * *

TBC Enjoy and review!


	3. Chapter 2 Getting to know you

I hope you guys are enjoying this, some updates will be faster than others but mu muse is super strong for this so enjoy! And Review!

* * *

As they sat in silence Mercedes inhaled his scent of sandalwood and spice a smell that made her feel at ease and at peace. Sam was everything she could ever want in a man and if she was looking she would be praying to the Lord that he would feel the same, but she wasn't ready at all and even if she was, she wasn't his type. However, sitting in the elevator with a man who made her feel safe and secure just made her ache for companionship in a way she hadn't in years. And soon curiosity got the best of her as she craved more from him. She wanted to know his likes and dislikes she wanted to know his soul. As her inner self fought with her heart struggling to find the words to say to this man who was so caring and so sexy he reached for her left hand and latched his hand to hers.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." She said sleepily realizing for the first time since they had been stuck that she was sleepy.

"What is running through that pretty head of yours?"

She sighed as his fingers caressed her hand sending jolts to places she wished would stop throbbing. She sighed clearing her throat.

"So what kind of women are you interested in?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if your mom keeps getting it wrong explain to me why. What is your type?"

 _You_ he thought with a smile. She was a type he never knew he had, but sitting in the elevator with her and listening to her story made him want to hold her and caress her. Smelling her scent and feeling sparks of passion shoot through him every time he touched her or she moved. He had to readjust himself so she wouldn't see the effect she was having on his manhood. "I think you are the first person to ever ask me that."

"So you have no idea?"

"I'm thinking give me a minute."

She smiled as he breathed trying to figure out what he wanted in a woman without saying that he was sitting next to the woman of his dreams. "Well I guess I am looking for a friend."

"A friend?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah someone I can talk to about anything and everything. Someone who sees I am so much more than this company and the money I have. I just want someone to want me for who I am sound weird huh?"

"No it sounds like you know what you want you just haven't found it yet."

He smiled to himself realizing that he had found it. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you looking for in a man?"

Mercedes snorted. "Oh no, I am not looking for anything because I have too much to worry about."

"But if you didn't have anything to worry about what would you want?"

"I guess the same thing as you."

"You guess?"

She looked up to him then leaned back against him. "Yeah I want a friend, someone who I can tell my secrets too and know they won't judge me. My past is so complicated that I am almost afraid to try again."

"Why?"

She looked at her watch.

"Wow I can't believe it's been an hour and a half and we are still stuck here."

"Is it that bad being here with me?"

She sighed. "No, talking to you is really calming and I almost forgot we were stuck."

"That's good. I see you tend to change the subject when you don't want to answer."

She sat up and straightened out her suit jacket as Sam stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just realized I spent an hour imposing on you."

"It wasn't bothering me I kind of enjoyed it. You make me feel needed."

"Really and you like feeling that way?"

He grinned opening his arms to her.

"I like feeling that way with you."

She leaned back into his arms and took a breath.

"I still don't know what I am going to do. I really needed the money you know?"

"Let's not think about this now. For now how about you just relax who knows how long we are going to be in here."

She bit her bottom lip sitting next to him was testing every boundary she had. His hard lean body called to her in ways no man ever had. She wanted his soft hands to caress her and kiss her... she shook her head trying to erase the feelings inside her.

As they sat in comfortable silence Sam felt Mercedes doze off and he smiled to himself hearing the slight snore come from her lips. He suddenly felt complete, not caring if the doors ever opened. He could sit in that spot holding her forever and he suddenly realized what he was missing. Stevie always told him when he found someone special he would know immediately and as he was sitting there staring down at Mercedes's sleeping face he just wanted to protect her.

As he removed a stray hair from her face the lights came on in the elevator and it began to sway. Mercedes awoke and held on to Sam as it began to move upward. Sam smiled.

"Hey sleepy head." Mercedes smiled shyly as Sam stood and pulled her up to him. Looking in her eyes all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her. And all she wanted was to let him. The doors opened to the 25th floor and Mercedes followed Sam out of the elevator.

"Thank you for talking to me. I am sure if you wouldn't have I would have been a wreck."

"No problem. You look like you could use some water how about you come with me to my office and I give you some and we can talk more."

"I really should be getting to the hotel."

"Just a bottle of water and then you can be on your way? Please?"

She laughed.

"Well I am still a little shaky so sure a few more minutes shouldn't hurt. Lead the way."

Mercedes followed him past a pair of glass double doors and an empty wrap around desk with files spread across it. The floor was covered in dark tan color there were two brown suede love seats against the wall. She followed him past another door and into his office. She glanced around, smiled at the messy mahogany desk, and discarded food containers on the floor around the trash can. Sam looked around to and frowned.

"Sorry about the mess. When it is just me it's hard."

"I have a 17 year old brother remember so yeah I know about messes."

They laughed as he began to pick up some of the trash around his desk.

"I usually keep a clean office but this week has been particularly busy and crazy."

Mercedes smiled at him.

"So I meant to ask what is it that, Evans Empire does."

"My dad and mom started this company by remodeling some old apartments and town houses. Then they started a construction company and it took off. My parents retired and my brother and I took over. Now I need an assistant. Someone who can help me stay on track. Keep my meetings on time as well as double-checking things to make sure everything is in order. Kind of like my right hand man."

"Oh what happened to your last one?"

Sam sighed deeply picking up a file. "She actually quit when she realized that I wasn't interested in her. She only applied for the job because she heard a rumor I date my assistants but I don't."

"So she just up and quit?"

"Yep. But that's why I think I can help you. I need an assistant and you need a job. Seems like a perfect match to me."

Mercedes looked around the office shaking her head. This was an amazing offer but she couldn't help but feel like he felt sorry for her. "But there must be others who are more qualified."

"If Mario's was going to meet with you then you must have been good."

"I am I worked as a secretary while trying to get my degree before I left school."

"Well that's all the job is but there are better perks. I will pay you $18 an hour plus benefits. You will also get a $500 sign on bonus and I will even throw in one of our four bedroom townhouses."

Mercedes sat in one of the brown suede chairs opposite his mahogany desk and bookshelf.

"What? You can't, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I want you to have this. I want to help you. So what do you say?"

"I don't know what can I say?"

He moved closer to her. "You can say yes."

"How can I turn that down? Thank you so much Mr. Evans."

"And again I will ask you to call me Sam and I am going to be counting on you so get some rest because you will start first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She pulled him into a hug and sighed happily as he held her tight. She pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. He stared down to her and gave in to the urge to pull her closer. As he pulled her looking into her eyes she felt her face flush. She didn't know why but it was like a magnet pulling her to him and him to her. As their lips touched, Mercedes felt a surge of heat rise from her core. Sam pulled her closer to him needing more wanting more. She wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled her up to him and pushed her onto his desk moving her head to the side and kissing her neck. She felt herself moan as his hands moved up her back. As he took her lips back to his, she felt herself melt in his arms. Scared that things were moving way too fast Mercedes pulled away from him reluctantly. As they stared at each other both afraid to speak Mercedes stepped back. She stared at Sam and bit her lower lip.

Sam stared at her as if he could see right through to her soul. They snapped out of it as an older woman knocked on his door and walked in.

"Excuse me am I interrupting something?"

Sam and Mercedes both looked at her like deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. Mercedes tried to calm herself as Sam smiled fixing his tie.

"No, mom what are you doing here?"

"Our lunch date, please don't tell me you forgot? Again?"

"See Mercedes that is why I need you. So my mother won't be disappointed in me for forgetting our lunch dates."

"Well I would have been here sooner but I had them make sure those elevators weren't going to stop on me." She said walking over and kissing her son the cheek as Sam hugged her.

"We were stuck in 2 for about two hours."

"You were?"

"Yes but we made the best of it."

Sam winked a knowing wink to Mercedes. She blushed feeling a smile come across her lips. She glanced at the older woman impressed with her youthful glow. Mary Evans was a woman who exemplified style and grace. She rarely walked into a room without commanding attention. Today she donned a red pantsuit and matching red pumps. Her face was flawless as her blonde hair bobbed around her face. Mercedes noticed the resemblance between mother and son immediately.

"Mom this is Mercedes Jones and she will be my new assistant.

Mercedes this is Mrs. Mary Evans."

"Mary Evans. You have a wing dedicated to you at Shrines Treatment Center."

"Why yes I do. How did you know that?"

"My mom is there. She has Breast Cancer. We just got her in last week."

Mary cocked her head to the side. "Your mother is Genie Jones?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Yes. You know her?"

"I met her yesterday afternoon we talked like old girlfriends for hours. I knew you looked familiar. Your picture is in her room. She said you kids are what keep her going on."

"Yeah she's a fighter." Mercedes said smiling widely.

Mary moved closer to her. "And you're taking care of your younger brother and sister?"

"Yes. And I was worried I wouldn't know how to take care of them. We are staying in a two bed hotel that costs more than we have."

"That is why I suggested since she is our newest employee we get them into one of our town houses."

Mary clapped her hands together. "That is a wonderful idea. We have payment programs as well. Since your mom is in Shrines we can help you settle in and your first six months are free. You will also get vouchers to get furniture and food. Clothes things like that."

Mercedes felt tears form in her eyes. She closed them counting to ten trying to control the onset of emotions. She wanted to turn them down, but she wasn't stupid and knew it was better to lower your pride and accept help, than make the kids suffer more. "Thank you. We have prayed and prayed for help and God sent us you. The kids are going to flip out when they hear this."

Mary nodded. "The Lord works in ways we can't understand. I met your mother by pure luck. I stop by once a week. I was meeting with Robin the head of the place and she told me about your mom. We met and she is very nice and sweet. Its twelve thirty now I can make a few phone calls and you can be in one of our houses by night fall."

"What? Really?"

Sam walked to his desk.

"Yes and we will take care of it all. You just go down to personnel and have Rebecca take all your information down for the job and we will see you in a little while."

"I don't know how I can repay you for all of this. Thank you so much."

Mercedes rushed out the room but walked back in.

"Umm excuse me where is personnel?"

"15th floor suite 105 give her this. She will give you all the information on the house."

"Thank you so much for this I just thank you."

Mercedes grabbed the paper and walked back out the room. Mary looked at Sam.

"She's nice."

"That she is." He replied sitting at his desk.

"And cute."

"I guess." He picked up his phone and dialed. "Josie can you have someone from custodian come up and empty the trash from my room it looks as if it hasn't been cleaned in days." He hung up as Mary smiled at him.

"She is absolutely wrong for you."

Sam walked around his desk and grabbed some files.

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"I am your mother I carried you for 8 months 22 days and was in labor for fifteen hours and thirty-four minutes. I have watched you grow up to be the successful man I am looking at right now. And I know when you like someone. And Sam you really like her."

"Mom I feel sorry for her. She's had it rough and then to top it off Mario's was supposed to hire her but hired his girlfriend. He's making everyone believe that's his niece but come on. She just looked like she needed a break."

"She does. Her mom isn't doing well. That's really how I met her. They are only giving her 6 months to a year if that. I am the one who tells the families but she didn't want them to know. You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"Mom I am only trying to help."

"But you like her."

"Mom I'm serious I am just trying to help her."

"Look at me and tell me that you don't like her and I will drop it."

"Yes I like her I think she's beautiful inside and out and sweet. To give up everything to take care of her family and I am sure once I get to know her I will like her more."

"And that is what I am afraid of. You just met her you don't know anything about her or where she comes from. She gave up everything. She has no education. No money. She has a daughter and you have a girlfriend."

Sam sighed heavily. "She has no education because she wanted to be there for her family. She has no money because she had to sell everything to get her mom into that place. She told me she had a daughter and I am ok with that. And I don't have a girlfriend even if you and Kitty think otherwise."

"She's 27 and her daughter is 9. You mean to tell me you are ok with a woman who had a child at the age of what 17?"

"Mom I am fine with it. You should be too. What is going on you have never cared who I liked before just who I parade around?" he looked at her raising his left eyebrow.

"Fine cards on the table…I don't want you to hurt her. Genie told me that Mercedes his always stepped up and did what was right. She missed her prom because she went into labor a week before. No one came to her Graduation because they couldn't afford to buy the tickets. That is why I agreed to help them. She's a sweet young woman. Who had to put her life on hold for her family? If you are going to help her with a job and a place to live then do that. Don't mix her up in your world. Because while you are my son and I love you, your ways with women are questionable. And you tend to hurt the good ones. Well Mercedes is a really good one and she doesn't need a guy like you."

Sam looked up to from his desk as her. "A guy like me?"

"Yes."

"So why is it ok for Kitty to be with a guy like me but not Mercedes?"

"You just met the girl what an hour ago. She is not even your type."

"Three hours ago and what type is that mom?"

"Well for starters when have you ever dated a woman with a child? She is not the model type actually I have never seen you with a woman who isn't a size 4 or smaller."

"Mom."

"What? You're my son I have never told you anything that you shouldn't be hearing. I love you but you and your brother are just too much like your grandfather."

"Ok mom I get it."

"Do you? I am really serious here."

"Mom I get that you are looking out for us and that is great and I am going to take everything you have said to me to heart. Now I am going to help her with a job and I am going to be her friend."

"Good she needs friends and with her mom doing as bad as she is she is going to need them more than she knows."

"And I will be there for her don't worry about it."

"But I am worried about it. I know you think I'm just being paranoid but I know you. When you set your sights on someone, you don't give up. Well I need you to this time ok?"

"Mom it's ok. I know better. If you say I am wrong for her then I am wrong for her."

"But that's not going to stop you is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I said you're going to try and go after her aren't you?"

"No mom I'm not going to go after her. I told you that I like her but you know that I am not what she needs so can we please drop it."

"I am just saying."

"Mom please just drop it ok."

She sighed she knew her son and she knew when he was interested in a woman. She also saw that passionate kiss they shared. She wasn't sure how she felt about Mercedes but she made a mental note to get her checked out. She smiled a smile that Sam knew all too well. It said, "Yeah right we will see who gets the last say on this." She grabbed her purse.

"Well ok then baby. Now come on and take your mom to lunch. I am starving."

"Yes mom."


	4. Chapter 3 It's Never Easy

I am glad that you guys are enjoying the story, its going to get pretty deep and kind of dark but remember when it comes to me Samcedes will always find the light.

* * *

"Devon is FC: Tyrel Jackson Williams

Maggie is FC: Yara Shahidi

Angel is FC: Skai Jackson

* * *

Mercedes walked into the townhouse and couldn't believe her eyes. The house was beautiful. She had no problem admitting that it was so much better than the one she grew up in. The outside siding was done in a solid light blue color and the roof was covered in black shingles. The grass was cut short and there was a flowerbed at the front door. Devon walked in and looked at Mercedes.

"So seriously what's the catch?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you go for an interview and come out with a good paying job and a house?"

"God is good. That's all I can say." Mercedes turned around getting a 360 view of the house and turned into three curious eyes. "Stop looking at me like that, we have prayed for this. And God answered our prayers."

Angel smiled as she ran into the living room.

"Mom the rooms are huge. I get my own right?"

"Yes you do sweetie."

Mercedes walked around the townhouse enjoying the happy voices that surrounded her. The house was stunning. Four bedrooms and two full baths one in the upstairs hall, the other down stairs in the master bedroom. And a half bath also downstairs. It included an office, living room, dining room, and full kitchen, laundry room and a two-car garage. Not that she had a car.

The back yard was huge with two small trees and flowers along the house. It was fenced in. At two stories high the house was a blessing a wonderful miraculous blessing. Mercedes walked into the master bedroom as Maggie came running down the stairs. Maggie flicked on the ceiling fan as Mercedes walked into the master bath and smiled at the side by side garden tub and shower.

"So who gets what room cause I call dibs on this one down here."

"Maggie I don't think so. You Devon and Angel will take the ones upstairs I will take this one."

"That's fine cause the closet space in one of them is huge so I call that room."

Mercedes laughed as they walked to the living room. Maggie gave a deep sigh.

"This house will do just fine. Looks like things are looking up for us big sis."

"Things are just beginning."

They both turned to the door and saw Sam standing there. Maggie beamed moving closer to Sam.

"Wow." She hissed. "Mercy, who is that tall dark and fine man at our door?"

Mercedes pulled Maggie back from Sam.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"I told you I would take care of things for you. Guys bring them in here."

Mercedes looked around confused.

"Bring what in?"

"Your furniture."

"We don't have furniture."

"You do now."

A group of movers walked in with furniture for every room in the house. Mercedes held her hands up as the moved pass her quickly. She began to feel overwhelmed.

"Ok wait a minute what is going on this all seems a little too much. No a lot too much."

"Look maybe I should explain."

Mercedes sighed. "Yeah that would be good."

"Every year we take five hundred thousand of the company's dollars for our own charity functions. We help those who need it. Now we had money in the Charity account and after hearing your story I talked it over with my dad and brother with the help of my mom and we decided your family needed this. So tada."

Mercedes shook her head beaming.

"You must be my guardian angel."

"I wouldn't say that."

Angel ran over to Mercedes.

"We have a computer and TV's."

"What?"

"They are in the living room."

Sam smiled

"Yes a desktop computer for the kids a laptop for you. There's a TV for the living room and each room."

"Why?"

Devon walked over to Mercedes.

"Mercy did we just win the lottery or something because I don't remember having all this stuff when we left Philly."

Maggie smirked.

"Shoot I don't remember having all this stuff when we left that hotel."

"Guys this is Sam Evans. He and his wonderful family have donated all these things to us. Sam this is Devon, Margaret, and Angel."

"Thanks Mercedes putting my business out there. I prefer Maggie."

Sam smiled as he looked over to the family that stood in front of him. From Devon to Angel he could see the family resemblance. Devon stood a shorter than him so he figured he had to be about 5'7, 5'8ft. He wore his hair low cut covered by a fitted cap. He wore jeans with a collared shirt. Maggie and Mercedes stood at the same height while Angel was a couple of inches smaller. Maggie wore her hair in a high ponytail and wore pink sweats while Angel wore her hair out with a headband and a purple sweat suit.

The kids bounced around excitiedly but nd excitedly, but Sam couldn't keep his eyes off Mercedes but took them off long enough to smile at the kids.

"Hi."

Maggie smiled and moved closer to him.

"So do you have any younger brothers?"

Mercedes shook her head.

"Maggie!"

Sam smiled.

"Very nice to meet you guys. And no sorry I have an older one though."

"So what's the catch? My sister got get with you or something?"

Mercedes stared at Devon.

"Devon! Sam I am sorry about them."

Devon folded his arms in his "just because I'm her younger brother, doesn't mean I won't jack you up" looked at Sam.

"What? I'm just wondering why a man who we don't know wants to do all this for us."

Sam moved closer to Devon.

"I see where you're coming from man and I can honestly say there is no catch. Sometimes good people want to do good things for other good people. And speaking of good things, we have a few other gifts that my dad threw in."

An older version of Sam walked into the house followed by Mary and another man.

"This is my dad Dwight Evans and my brother Stevie. And you know my mom."

Dwight wore his salt and pepper hair like a badge. He wore a blue cashmere sweater with a pair of Khakis. Mercedes knew who Stevie was before he was even introduced. Stevie looked just like Sam. The only difference between them was the Stevie wore glasses and was a little bit more built. Mercedes took their hands in hers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all of you. We are so very grateful for all of this."

Dwight stood up clearing his throat. "Young lady, when my wife and son told me what happened to you I knew we should help you. Our family is known for picking random families and helping them. Most of which are family members of those in Shrines. My son said he offered you a job and you took it well we take care of our own."

Mercedes moved closer to him. "And you have sir. We appreciate everything."

Dwight smiled. "But there's more."

"Sir, please look at this place."

"Please call me Dwight."

"Ok Dwight I just thank you. We now have a house that is rent-free for 6 months. You have given us bedroom sets not to mention a living room set, dining room set, things for the office a washer and dryer."

"And yet it doesn't seem to be enough."

"Oh but it is."

Mary stepped up.

"Here are some Wal-Mart gift cards. Three have three hundred on each. One has five hundred and then one has $1000 on it. That should be enough for bedspreads, towels, and sheets the things for the house that we didn't get, and food, and also in the envelope are two sets of keys for a 2013 dodge caliber. It's great on gas and roomy so you can take the kids to school."

Mercedes felt the back of her eyes begin to burn. "I don't know what to say."

Stevie walked over to her.

"And yet it's not over. After seeing that you wanted your checks directly deposited into your account we have deposited $5000 in your account so you can get things for yourself and the kids for school."

Mercedes looked around and shook her head this was unbelievable.

"I'm sorry. This is all so great but we can't accept all this."

Mary smiled. "It's no problem really."

"No we can't accept this. This is too much. You just…"

As Mercedes's eyes started to glisten, she grabbed her chest and frowned. She fanned herself.

"I am so sorry I need some air excuse me please. Devon can you keep an eye on the girls."

She walked out the house and walked down the street. Devon smiled nervously.

"When Mercy gets overwhelmed she gets over heated. She needs to take moment get some fresh air."

They nodded. Sam walked out the door. Mercedes placed her hands on her head and took a deep breath. She felt her breaths getting shorter and shorter. She felt lightheaded and dizzy and she knew if she didn't get control she would have a full fledged panic attack. Sam walked up behind her.

"Mercedes what's wrong?"

Mercedes jumped and placed her right hand over her chest.

"Sam you scared me."

He walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok."

"How are you?"

"I am ok I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's a lot to take in you know." She said staring down at the ground. Sam moved a little closer to her as she bent to pick up a rock.

"Yeah so when you get overwhelmed you get panic attacks?"

She tossed a rock into the street. "What are you talking about?"

"I can spot a panic attack when I see one."

She looked at him.

"How did you know?"

"One of my friends lost her brother a while back and she started to get them. You really have been through a lot haven't you?"

She picked up another rock and tossed it. "I guess."

"Come walk with me."

She stood looking around. "Walk where?"

"Will you stop asking questions and just come with me."

He took her hand in his and pulled her close as he walked her towards the park on the block. They sat on the bench in silence for a moment or two. Mercedes sighed.

"It is so beautiful out here."

Sam looked over to her and grinned. "Yes it is."

"I have been so busy these last few weeks I haven't been able to enjoy this kind of beauty."

"I can tell. You seem to be the one who puts everyone first."

Mercedes turned towards Sam taking his hands. "Sam why are you guys doing this you know nothing about my family or me. There are things in my life that just…" she paused standing shaking her head. "there are people out there who need this more. The job was enough."

Sam stood and pulled her closer to him. "And that is why we did this. I was very impressed by you the moment I saw you and after talking to your mom my mom is convinced that you guys were meant to be helped by us. I grew up rich. My great grandfather struck it rich and we have managed the money ever since. My parents always had us doing charity work when we were younger. That is why Stevie and I came up with the One million ways to help charity a Charity that our business is known for."

Mercedes shook her head as tears fell from her eyes as she sat back down and lowered her face. "But there are other people who need this, people who are worse off than we are."

Sam sat next to her as he lifted her face up. "Right now I only see you."

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "And your family of course you guys deserves this so please just accept it."

"There is no way I can pay you guys back for all this."

"You don't need to pay us back for anything. This is what we do. So please let us help you."

He gripped her hand tighter.

"Let me help you."

Mercedes bit her lower lip. "It's just hard to go from having nothing to having everything. I have done everything for this family and no one has ever done anything like this for me."

"It's my pleasure. Now can we please go back to your house?"

"I just wish there was something I could do for you."

"There is."

Sam caressed her face.

"You just keep being you."

He placed her hair behind her ear. She looked at him and he grinned.

"Come on where's that smile?"

Mercedes shook her head. Sam smiled wider.

"Come on. I know it's there."

Mercedes smiled at him. Sam pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Are you ok now?"

She looked up at him, as she held onto him tighter.

"You don't know how much this means to us."

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mercedes you are a stunning woman everything about you is just beautiful. I think you are a fighter and-"

As he looked into her eyes the familiar force pushed him towards her and the need to feel her lips on his was overpowering. He leaned over and she allowed his lips to embrace hers. She accepted his lips as she wrapped her arms around him to kiss him back. He pulled her over to him and allowed her to straddle him. He kissed her then moved to her neck. Mercedes didn't want her body to respond to him but she was so attracted to this man. Sam couldn't stop himself from wanting to take her, feel her and just wanting to be close to her. After what seemed like forever but was only minutes, she pulled away.

"Sam."

He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her again. All of her craved for his hands to explore her body, for his lips to taste all of her. She wanted him so badly that tears started to brim her eyes as she pulled away from him.

"Sam wait."

"Mercedes I like you a lot. I mean I really, really like you. I felt an instant attraction to you the moment I laid eyes on you. Being stuck with you in that elevator was the hardest thing I have ever had to do because all I wanted was to kiss you and take you right then and there. And oh my God kissing you is like the sweetest and yet most arousing thing that has ever happened to me. No woman has ever done this to me. I look at you and I just want you. But I also know you are not in the place to be with anyone and I am ok with that. I am willing to just be your friend."

"You are even though you feel this deep attraction to me?"

"I didn't say it would be easy. But I will do it for you."

"So since we are on the same page can I get off your lap now?"

He smiled at her.

"Yes. But only if you admit you like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean admit you like me."

"Of course I like you."

"No I mean really like me."

She smiled and looked around the playground. He pulled her face back to his. She blushed.

"Of course I like you. You're sexy and tall. And you're smile is so I don't even know but all I need right now is a friend."

"Well if that is what you want that is what you get. So friend let's just go back to the house and you have no more worries about all of this ok?"

"Ok."

"I am serious. I am going to make sure you guys are ok."

"Ok. And I am ready to go back."

They stood and he grabbed her hand.

"You know your daughter is really adorable. She's lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she looks just like you."

Mercedes smiled as they walked back to the house. When they entered to the house, the movers were setting up the beds and Mary and the girls were in the kitchen making a list of what they needed. They passed Devon as he was talking with Dwight and Stevie. Mercedes walked into the kitchen. Mary looked at her.

"Awww sweetie are you ok?"

"Yes. I am sorry about that outburst. It's just so overwhelming. You guys have blessed this family in more than one way we appreciate it."

"With the help of the Lord we did. I was telling the girls since you are new here you should stop by and visit our church."

"After everything you have done for us we certainly will."

Angel walked over to Mercedes and leaned against her shoulder.

"I'm hungry."

"Ok…well how about we take the car for a test drive? Would you guys like to join us?"

She looked towards Mary.

"We would love to but Dwight and I have a dinner meeting but can we get a rain check."

"Definitely." Mercedes looked over to Sam and Stevie. "What about you guys?"

Stevie stood.

"Well I have to go to the community center tonight my team has a game. If it's ok, I would like to bring Devon along. He said he loves basketball."

"Oh um I guess it's fine as long as he's not out too late."

"We are just going to go to get some pizza after the game. I should have him home at around 11."

"That's fine. So Sam what do you think are you going to join us or do you have plans too?"

"It would be my pleasure to join you ladies."

Mary cleared her throat.

"I thought you were going back to the office."

"That can wait. I am going to show these lovely ladies around."

Devon smiled.

"You have my sister's home at a decent hour."

"No problem."

Sam held his arm out to Mercedes. "So shall we go?"

"We shall."


	5. Chapter 4 Letting Go

I love reading the reviews and seeing what you guys think of my stories and I love that you guys love this one already. I do too! I hope you enjoy Samcedes and family fluffiness because that is what you are going to be getting from this chapter. Enjoy

Happy Holidays and Stay Blessed! Also you know me more reviews means another post today or tomorrow! :)

* * *

Sam pulled into a parking space and smiled over to Mercedes.

"How did you guys enjoy steak and shake?"

Angel smiled. I loved it. That strawberry banana milkshake was so good."

Maggie took her seatbelt off.

"Yes it was good."

Sam looked back to Maggie.

"So you girls excited about the new school?"

Maggie exhaled deeply.

"I was happy in my old school. I had great friends and now I just don't know. It's hard cause I have to start over and it sucks but it's what is best for my family so."

"You know starting over isn't a bad thing, think of it as reinventing yourself."

Mercedes looked at Sam and then looked at Maggie.

"How come I didn't think of that? We can go shopping after I get home from work tomorrow.

Maggie lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah I need to get some work clothes and you and Angel need things too so it's a date."

As Sam stepped out of the car Mercedes glanced over to him. She knew from the moment she first saw him Sam was something special and she could see that. No matter how hard she wanted to deny it she knew she could fall in love with him.

As they walked into the store Maggie and Angel ran to grab two carts and Sam slipped his hand into Mercedes's. She looked up at him.

"Sam."

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

"You are going to be trouble aren't you?"

"I could be persuaded to behave."

"Ok that is enough." She pulled her hand away from him. But he pulled her closer to him.

"Is it?"

"Sam!"

She gently pushed him away from her.

"You need to behave."

"Just one kiss that's all I want."

She shook her head no. "You are something else."

"Hey can't blame a man for trying."

She smiled and pulled away from him as they caught up with the girls.

"Hey mom so I can fill my cart with anything I want?"

"Oh yes Scar I think we should."

Mercedes smirked and shook her head no.

"No everything you want will go through me."

"But mom I want everything purple. I want purple drapes and purple carpet and oh I want a purple lamp and I want a desk I can paint purple."

Sam smiled.

"Let me take a guess. You like purple?"

"I love it almost as much as Maggie loves Pink."

Maggie smiled.

"Bet you don't know Mercedes's favorite color?"

"Actually I think I do. It's blue."

Mercedes turned to face Sam.

"How did you know?"

"You wore blue to your interview. Most people use their favorite color to an interview it's a calming factor for them."

"Wow. You just keep impressing me."

"That's what I do best."

Mercedes smiled as they walked over to the bedding. Mercedes pulled out the Wal-Mart cards.

"Ok so Maggie you are 15 and Angel your 9 I think you both are old enough to get what you want. So I have gift cards for both of you. There are three hundred on each of them so go nuts."

Maggie and Angel screamed and hugged Mercedes. They ran to the bed section. Mercedes looked at Sam.

"Can you help pick out a temporary bed set for Devon? I am going to let him come up here tomorrow to get his stuff but should get him something for tonight."

"No problem."

They followed the girls into the bedding section. Maggie had already begun filling her cart full of pink everything. Looking over towards Angel her cart mimicked Maggie's except in color. Mercedes walked over to the bedspreads and looked around. Sam walked behind her.

"So what bedspread are you looking at getting?"

"I like this one."

She held up a brown and tan bedspread with leopard print sheets.

"Wow really?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing it's just I didn't see that coming."

"Oh whatever!"

She laughed as she placed it in her cart. An hour and a half later, they were loading the car, with Kitchen items, bedding and everything they could fit in four carts. As Sam loaded the last bags, Mercedes stood next to him.

"Thank you so much for helping me tonight."

"Not a problem…so I am in the mood for some ice cream."

Mercedes looked at her watch.

"It's nine thirty."

"So? Come on lets go to Cold Stone."

They got into the car. Mercedes looked at Sam.

"What's Cold Stone?"

"It's an ice cream shop down the street. Trust me you guys will like it because you can make the ice cream anyway you want it."

Angel put her seatbelt on.

"Wow mom can we go please?"

"Yeah Scar I don't want today to end yet. It's been the best day I have had in a long time."

Mercedes looked at the girls and smiled.

"Ok."

Sam drove them to cold stone. He parked the car and they walked in. Maggie looked over the menu.

"I already know what I want. I want cake batter ice cream with the apple pie filling."

Angel smiled.

"What can I have mom?"

"You can have a small anything you want."

Sam smiled.

"Oh that's a like it size."

"Well can I have cotton candy?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Sam stood behind Mercedes.

"So what will you have?"

Mercedes shivered as he stood behind her.

"You really need to stop standing behind me like that."

"Why? Does it bother you?"

He moved closer to her and she pushed him away from her giggling.

"Stop! I will have strawberry shortcake all the way not that I need it."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me."

She held her hands up and he could see every curve in her body. He grinned widely and winked at her.

"I can't seem to stop."

After they ordered and received their ice cream, they walked to the car. Angel stopped after opening the door.

"You are a really cool guy Mr. Evans."

"You know you can call me Sam?"

"Can I mom?"

"Sure if he doesn't mind."

"Which I don't, so where to now?"

Mercedes shook her head.

b"Home I have work in the morning."

"Oh I forgot about that."

"Uh huh."

As Sam drove them home and helped them unload the car, he hadn't remembered when he had so much fun just being around someone. He convinced Mercedes to let him stay until Devon got home. So after helping the girls decorate their rooms and looking through their photo, albums Devon arrived and Mercedes walked Sam to the door.

"This was really fun."

"I know we have to do this again."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes! So I will see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early."

He pulled her to him and gave her a searing kiss, as much as she wanted to pull away she couldn't. She wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss. Sam grinned as they pulled apart.

"I am sorry I just needed to do that before tomorrow."

"Good night Sam."

"Goodnight."

He gave her a light kiss on the lips before he returned to his car. He waited for her to shut the door and walk into the house before he drove away.

* * *

Sam sat down in his chair pulling at his dark blue tie, his black suit jacket already on the coat rack. He hated wearing suits but it was the job. He learned at a young age looking your best everyday rain or shine was a must. Stevie walked into the office smiling. Sam always noticed that no matter the time of day Stevie always looked like he just stepped out of GQ magazine. He wore a pinstriped black suit with a blue shirt and white tie.

"Hey little bro how are you?"

"I am good real good. How are you doing this morning? I heard you guys won."

"Yeah so you must have stayed late over Miss Mercedes's to know that."

"I stayed a while. Not that late. Just till like 11:30 or so."

"Yeah I saw your car when I dropped Devon off. He is really talented you know. He shot around with the players for a while. I asked him to join the team."

"Well that is good. This is his senior year. And Mercedes was worried about scholarships."

"So what did you guys do last night?"

"We went to Steak and shake. You know they had never been there before. But since they never lived in Ohio why would they right?"

"Yeah why would they?"

Stevie sat in the seat across from Sam as he kept talking about his night.

"Then we went to Wal-Mart and got the things for the house and I took them to Cold Stone. Then we decorated the girl's room and just sat at the house and I looked at the photo albums."

"So you really do like her."

Sam looked up from his computer and gave Stevie and inquisitive look.

"What makes you say that?"

"Mom thinks you got a thing for her."

"Well you know mom." He looked back towards the computer.

"I do but I know you to."

"And what does that mean."

"It means you are a man and she is cute."

"She's beautiful."

"Ok so you have this beautiful woman working for you that I know you like so tell me what the problem is?"

"You know what you went through with trying to get mom to be ok with you and Q…then there's the fact that Mercedes works for me now. Nothing can happen ok so just drop it."

"You can always fire her."

"And why would I want to do a thing like that? So I can be like you."

"What do you mean like me?"

"You remember when Harmony was working for you? Well you fired her just so you could get with her. What kind of sense is that?"

"First of all that was what three, four years ago and her own suggestion thank you very much and second she was fine you know how it is."

"If you say so."

Stevie picked up a piece of paper from Sam's desk. "I still don't see why you can't be with her just because she works for you."

"That's not the only reason."

"Ok so what is the other reason?"

"Mom seems to think I will hurt her."

"And?"

"I don't want to hurt her."

Stevie couldn't hide the smirk that formed across his face.

"Since when? Aren't you the guy who takes a girl out once and if she doesn't pass your ridiculous standards you just don't call her?"

Sam shot an angry look towards Stevie. "I don't know since now ok. Now I have to get back to work."

"Speaking of work where, is your new assistant?"

"She is down in personnel finishing up her paperwork. So if you don't mind."

The phone rang and Sam picked it up. Stevie stood.

"I am going to head to my office…I'll be back around later."

"Ok…Hello this is Sam Evans."

"Since when do you answer your own phone?"

"Puck! My man you know I'm no stranger to hard work."

"I know so how's it going?"

"Good I can't complain. How are you doing?"

"Great on a 6-0 streak right about now."

"That's what I'm talking about…heard you had a new girl."

"Yeah Santana. Man she's hot."

"That makes what? Three girls this month?"

"Something like that. Though we spotted Brittany a few weeks back and somehow we all ended up in bed and it has been amazing ever since."

"And that is why you will never settle down again."

"Who wants to settle down again? I am at the top of my game boy. And anyways you are one to talk."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means you go through just as many girls as I do…maybe even more."

"Yeah well things and people change."

"Since when? I remember after you and that girl you were engaged to, broke up you became a man who enjoyed the company of many women and I am not mad at you about that because I did that same thing after my marriage. There is nothing wrong with sampling from different platters."

"where did that come from? Sampling platters?"

"I'm hungry so that was the first thought that came to my mind."

"Ok well how about you go eat and I will get back to work."

"ok."

"Hey wait when are you going to grace us with your presence here?"

"I am actually thinking about coming in a couple months."

"Well good cause mom can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see her. It's been three years since I've seen her. I guess I can leave the California sun for a little while."

Mercedes walked into the room with a cup of Coffee. Every time Sam saw her she seemed more beautiful than before. She wore a black skirt with a white tank top and pink jacket and all Sam could think was how he could get her out of. Sam motioned for her to sit down.

"Hey man I got to go but call me later so we can plan your visit."

"Bet. Bye."

"Bye. So I see you found the coffee machine."

"Yes. Two creams one sugar just how you like it."

She handed it to him then took a seat. He smiled.

"Good but its two creams two sugars."

"Yeah I wasn't sure so I brought another sugar packet just in case."

She handed him the packet and pulled out a notebook. He glanced at her bottled water.

"Good thinking. You're not having a cup?"

"Oh no thank you I can't stand drinking that stuff."

"You know we have tea too."

"Don't like tea either."

"Really?"

"Yep never have."

She smiled a little and bit her lower lip.

"I gave it a chance but it's just not my thing."

"Wow if I wouldn't have had coffee working here I don't think I could make it through the day."

He took a sip and Mercedes crossed her legs.

"You know coffee stunts your growth?"

"I'm 6'3 I think I will survive."

She laughed and he looked at her.

"So tell me what you think about the company."

"From what I am hearing and seeing I think I will love working here."

"Well good cause I think you will do great things here."

Mercedes stood.

"Yeah I should get back to work."

"Ok well you're doing a great job. Keep up the good work."

Mercedes walked back to her desk and shut the door. Sam looked after her as she walked. He loved how when she moved her curves just moved right along with her. She was so beautiful. The more he saw of her the more he liked her. He knew from the moment his lips touched hers that he would never be the same. He knew he was in danger of falling in love with her. And that excited him and scared him at the same time.


	6. Chapter 5 New Beginnings

So you guys are so spoiled just like my boys, and just like my boys I have to give you what you want which is more. I know you have questions and they will be answered, in due time. Everything happens for a reason and you know I love dragging things out. So Happy Holidays, enjoy and review.

Have a Blessed rest of 2016.

* * *

Mercedes sorted the papers at her desk. There was no way she would have them done on time. It seemed like every time she thought she had a break she didn't. She looked at the clock 6:30pm. She placed her water bottle on the table and picked up the phone dialing home.

"Hello."

"Devon hey how is everything?"

"Fine Merce I told you that the last time you called which was what ten minutes ago."

"I know I'm sorry…I just wanted you make sure you guys were fine."

"We are…Angel is watching a little TV before bed Maggie is doing her hair for some reason and I am finishing up a paper. We are good. You don't have to worry."

"I know."

"Don't you have a paper you need to finish?"

"I'm just about done. The contract that Sam had me revise is complete. Well I have like one or two pages to go."

"So how many pages is it?"

"32."

"32 I would go crazy."

"Well it's the contract and then it's the legalities and all that…but I am done with that…I just still have a lot of work to do…and it has to be done tonight. So I will be getting in kind of late."

"Well like I told you don't worry about us…now I have to finish my homework…stop calling…I love ya sis goodbye."

She hung up and put the phone down. She walked into Sam's office and went to grab a bottle of cherry Pepsi out of his mini fridge. As she walked, back into the room, she stepped back and tripped over the extension cord plug and it came out of the socket. She looked at the computer screen as it dimmed then went black.

"No…no. no!"

She plugged it back in and waited anxiously as it loaded. She then tried to find her work. She felt tears come to her eyes as she frantically looked for it. She hit the computer screen.

"Bring it back!"

She screamed in frustration.

"Bring it back now!"

She hit the computer as Stevie walked into the room.

"Are you ok?"

"No this stupid ass computer shut off and now I can't find that contract. I spent five hours on it and it's gone. Stupid. Stupid."

With every stupid, she hit the computer.

Stevie walked over to her and pulled her from the desk.

"Calm down…beating the computer won't solve anything."

"I can't calm down I worked so hard and now I am going to be here even later. If you're lazy assistant would do her work then maybe…"

By then she realized that she was acting a fool in front of the president of the company.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be…with this job everyone has one of those days…I've been there…so let me help you. What was the file saved under?"

"Contract. File."

Stevie sat at the desk and worked his magic.

"Ok…and here it is."

Mercedes stood over his shoulder and looked at the screen.

"How did you find it I looked all over for it?"

"When these computers shut down or get turned off it automatically saves whatever anyone was working on…but it saves under whatever the opening line is. So your file is sir/madame1."

Mercedes hugged his back.

"I owe you so much thank you."

"No I should be thanking you…you have done a lot in your one month here…you haven't just been Sam's assistant you have been mine too…and those cookies you made were no joke you going to have to make some more…you're a hard worker and you don't give any lip unless it's to the computer."

She laughed.

"I like it here I do…it's just everything was piling up on me. Angel is still adjusting to her new school and my mom not being there all the time and she doesn't like that…Maggie is still in her teenage I hate the world phase and while one minute she can be an angel that can leave rather quickly. And I am so worried about Devon not being able to get into school because we don't have the money. Taking out loans sucks, you know. Well not that you know I was just going to shut my mouth now."

"It is a lot of pressure I get it and no I may not have your problems but I have them. My, overbearing mother who won't let me and Sam run this place without her watching our every move. Trying to live up to, what they want me too. I'm not like Sam he caught on so early to all this. I was kind of forced into it. I am the oldest and it was up to me to take over."

"But you're doing a great job."

"Because of Sam."

Mercedes smiled to herself as Stevie went on.

"He is the one keeping me on my toes. Or he was until I fully got the hang of it. I was just like you frustrated angry…between you and me in the last ten years I have had to replace my computer 21 times. But I found an outlet."

"Coaching?"

"Yes ma'am. And that is all you have to do."

"I have one I just haven't done it in a while. I sing, and write."

"Really what?"

"Well songs. Any and everything and in writing, poems, letters, cards, stories stuff like that."

"Wow I thought you were creative."

"Yeah Devon he used to help me sell them for some extra cash, and I used to sing at local clubs for a while."

"You guys had it really rough."

Mercedes walked around the office grabbing a folder. "Yeah but it all turned out great. I have this wonderful job…and even though I call too much I know they are all safe because the neighborhood is great."

"Devon has a real talent you know."

"I know I was his dunking buddy."

"Dunking buddy?"

"Yes I would have to stand under the net while he dunked on me."

"Oh that's crazy."

"He loved the game and whenever he wanted to give up cause he felt like he wasn't good enough I would look at him and say Devon…"many of life's failure are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up."

Stevie leaned back in the chair. "Thomas Edison said that…it's one of my favorites."

Mercedes sat in her plush office chair. "Well my favorite quote is: Footprints in the sand are not made by sitting down."

"I like that…or how about: Character is like a tree and Reputation is like its shadow. The shadow is what we think of it; the tree is the real thing."

"Abraham Lincoln."

"You've heard that one?"

"Yes. It's true though."

"So can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Mercedes stood looking over at Stevie.

"Well…I know that Angel is your daughter and if I heard right she is 9."

"She is."

"And you're 27?"

"Yes."

"So you had her pretty young?"

"Not by choice but stuff happens."

"So you want to talk about it?"

Mercedes sat back down in her chair and looked at him, the look in his eyes told her in an instant, he already suspecting something. "Not really. But I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Only if you want to."

She sighed as he sat in front of her, she had learned from the first day she started working there that she could trust Stevie, and she was certain her past would come out if they really searched for it, so she wanted to be the first to tell him. "If I tell you can it just be between us…I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me."

"I won't say a word."

"When I was 11 my dad was in deep with this drug dealer."

Mercedes's leg began to bounce up and down and Stevie could see it pained her to talk about her past.

"You don't have to tell me what happened."

Mercedes looked up to Stevie and what his words didn't say his eyes did say, he did already know.

"Devon told you didn't he?"

"Don't be mad at him…it wasn't his fault we were talking and it slipped out and I figured if I got you to talk about it you wouldn't be upset with him, but I'm a bad liar."

"Yes, yes you are. So he told you everything."

"Yes…and you know what it makes me admire you so much more. You are such a remarkable woman."

"Thank you…if we could keep this between you and me."

"Why Sam knows you're a mother."

"Yeah but he doesn't know all the other stuff."

"You got it I will let you tell him."

"Thanks…you know talking to you is so nice…it's kind of like talking to a big brother."

"Wow I never got that comment before."

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be I like that…big brother…Sam and I talk about everything I guess I'm always in big brother mode."

"I wish my older brother was like that but he's not he's a jerk."

"Sometimes brothers are."

"Well your brother is most certainly not a jerk."

"I know that…and while we are talking like brother and sister…I have noticed how you look at him."

"Huh."

Stevie grinned as she blushed.

"Don't huh me. I see the way you look at him and I know you have feelings for him."

"I'm sorry…I can't help it."

"What are you sorry for it's not a bad thing?"

"Yes it is, it's a really bad thing he is my boss…and he is Vice president of this company and."

"And what? Just because he has a title doesn't mean anything."

Mercedes walked over to the printer.

"Stevie I just got here and it's hard enough being the new girl let alone people thinking I got this job just because I am easy."

"I can understand that. But you really think people would think that?"

"I just don't want to take any chances."

"I think and don't get mad but that you don't feel like you deserve a man like my brother."

Mercedes placed the files in blue folder and looked at Stevie.

"Wow where did that come from?"

"I see it in your eyes. And if that is it I don't want you to think like that. You would be good for him."

"Well no matter what I feel or think right now my focus is my family and this job and that is all I can afford to focus on right now."

"You know you remind me of my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah I think you would like her. She is 27 and she teaches English Lit and AP English."

Mercedes sat back down in her chair and began to sort the files on her desk.

"You're dating a teacher? Sam didn't tell me that. No wonder he thinks your mom doesn't approve."

"Wait when did you guys talk about me and Quinn?"

"Oh when we were stuck in the elevator."

"Oh ok I forgot about that."

"So you're dating a teacher."

"Yeah…we met when I started coaching about five years ago. She had just got out of school and started teaching. One of her students was failing and he was on my team so we got together and helped him. We became friends and now we are together."

"Wow…I thought you would be with like super models or something…but a teacher? That is great I am sure she's great."

"She is. I've never been happier."

Mercedes looked at Stevie. "What does your mom say?"

"Well you've met my mom…no one is good enough…but I really care about Quinn."

"That's good though…everyone deserves to be happy."

"I agree with you that's why I think you should rethink this whole not being with Sam thing."

Mercedes leaned back in her chair with a dreamy smirk. "Between you and me it's kind of hard not to want to be with him…he's smart and funny. He's so cute and caring and from the moment I laid eyes on him, I felt an instant attraction to him. But that's where the problem is…I feel I like him only because he helped me. If it wasn't for him I don't know where our family would be."

"He was very adamant about helping you…wanted to give you a fresh start."

"And he did…you all did."

"Well you deserve it."

"That's what he told me before he kissed me and when it happened I felt like I was on cloud nine you know."

"Wait you guys kissed? When?"

Mercedes jerked up in her seat. "Oh! I didn't know he didn't tell you."

"No he didn't but you can finish telling me."

"Well the day we met we were in his office and it just happened. Then that night it just happened again but nothing more than that. He has been the perfect boss since then."

"Wow he really must like you."

"How you figure?"

"Because I had no idea you guys kissed."

"It's just."

"Just what?"

"It doesn't matter anyways…I better finish this up."

She began gathering the files again but Stevie stopped her.

"Don't do that I want to know what this just is."

"I was married before. Twice."

"What? Wait Devon said once."

"the first didn't last longer than a few months, and he doesn't know about it... but my second one lasted about two years. I was young and really wanted to erase my past. But he cheated on me and I left him. Then my mom got sick all over again and it was just easier to walk away."

"Is that the reason you won't make a move on him?"

She leaned into the desk. "Stevie my family has been through so much and I just want to settle down and breathe."

"I can understand that. It's going to be ok."

"I know."

"Well we both should be getting home."

"I have to finish all this stuff before tomorrow."

"Says who? The only thing that needs to be done is the contract and you seem to have that finished."

"Yeah but I need to double check his notes for the conference…select which families are approved for new housing and then have to make out the vouchers…there is a list of 80 families that have to leave their homes because of the remodeling and we can only fit 65 in the new buildings…that means 15 families will go without homes…no place to live but your shelter and because they don't have the money they just accept it."

"I know and we have tried to figure out a way for that not to happen but."

Mercedes sighed. "How can I just say you don't deserve a house you know?"

"Yeah but what can we do?"

"I had a suggestion but it's a long shot and maybe I am overstepping my boundaries."

"I like new ideas so hit me with it."

"Well I was looking at where I am living. It's really nice and I have noticed there are a bunch of abandoned houses."

"Yeah it's for new employees and out of town guests…we try to keep a space or two open."

"I have noticed that there are twenty three houses that are not in use as of yesterday. They are all in working condition and I was thinking if we could work it so that the families can move into those homes we can make sure we still have eight houses for new workers and guests. This is another reason why I am still here…I was looking into some things."

She grabbed a piece of paper.

"See this is the ranking scale of each family. I ranked from high pay to low pay. The beauty of your apartments is that it's perfect for those who are having it rough. You guys didn't make them for profit because you are already making profits from the investments and Construction Company. But because you help your tenants as much as you can you have been turning a huge profit."

"I get what you are saying but unfortunately those houses are specifically for our families those who work for us."

"I kind of figured that…and that is why I have a plan B."

"Plan B? How many plans are there?"

She smiled. "That depends on how many ideas get turned down."

"Ok so plan B?"

"I have looked into the jobs you guys have here and I was shocked to see that of 25 floors you have people working on everyone. You own this building."

"Yeah we do…we rent it out to businesses…but what does that have to do with anything."

"By renting it out to people they are working for you right?"

"Yes."

"Well at least ten of the families on this list are from one of the floors under us…so technically they may be working for the Doctors' offices or insurance or even cleaning but since you own the building that means that they work for you."

"Wow…you are brilliant."

"Well no I'm not but I know how it is to struggle."

"Ok but that still leaves five families."

"Ok now see the other five are tough because out of 80 people only ten are connected to this company…aside from hiring the five people I don't know what we can do."

"Look the calls go out tomorrow and once that happens it will be too late to do anything about it…let's call Sam up here and see if we can't come up with something."

"He's at dinner with one of his girlfriends."

"Well work comes first he knows that."

Stevie pulled out his phone.

"I feel three heads are better than one with this situation."

"I think we can handle this."

"You just don't want his girl to come up here with him."

Mercedes folded her arms. "Why would I care?"

"You and I both know why. Hey Sam I know your busy but we need you at the office."

"Oh thank you so much."

"For what?"

"This was a horrible idea. So I will be there soon as I drop her off."

"Good."

Within fifteen minutes, Sam walked through the doors to the office. Mercedes's heart leap for joy as it did every time she saw him. She tried to maintain her joy as he pulled off his Navy suit jacket and placed it on the coat rack.

"Ok so what's the big rush?"

"Your astonishing assistant came up with a brilliant idea…a way so that we can provide houses to everyone on our list."

"Really; how?"

"Go ahead Mercedes it's your idea so you should tell him."

Mercedes cleared her throat and stood handing Sam a piece of paper.

"Well…there are 65 houses available in the Waters Empire Lot. And I noticed that in Empire Grove there are 23 houses available."

"Yeah but those are specifically for workers…we aren't able to put random families in there."

Stevie nudged him.

"Will you just listen to her?"

"Ok sorry."

"if you look at the paper I just gave you it shows how I went through the files and found out you own this building…and ten of those 80 people work inside here…so technically they work for you…so if you move them into Empire Grove it won't be against your rules because they are your employees."

"Yeah but what about the other five?"

"Now that I don't know yet…that's why we called you."

Sam smiled as he placed the paper back on her desk.

"This is really good Mercedes."

"Thanks…I just wish I could figure something out for the others."

"Wait what about the Mahler building."

"Mahler Building?"

Stevie hit his head.

"Yeah it's our other building I'm sure we have a few others on that list who work there. It's almost as big as this one."

Sam began gathering some files from his office.

"Ok let's take all of this into the conference room just for a little more space and then we can get your plan underway."


	7. Chapter 6 I gotta do me

I couldn't help it, I had too post this one too! So enjoy and stay blessed and happy Holidays. And review

* * *

Three hours later Mercedes was working on the proposal letter, Stevie had called his parents in and Sam pulled all the documents they needed. As they explained their idea to Mary and Dwight, Stevie stood in front of the projector.

"So as you see dad if we put 18 of the families who work in our buildings into Empire Grove, that would leave five houses for the workers who come in out of town. More if you agree to turn three of those into apartments. Mercedes did the research it won't cost that much to convert them into apartments because most of our out of town guest don't bring their families. We can make one two story house into three mini apartments where all they would have to share is the kitchen and most of the workers eat out anyways."

"This is remarkable…all the information is accurate how many days did this take you?"

Mercedes looked up.

"A little less than five hours."

"Hours?"

"Yes sir when I realized we didn't have enough room for all those families I went to work immediately. I couldn't let them have no place to live."

Dwight grabbed Mercedes's hand.

"You my dear are worth more than we are paying you. You came up with this all by yourself."

"Well the guys helped."

Stevie piped up. "Only after she found out majority of the information…dad she has basically found a way we can help all those families."

"You deserve to be recognized for this."

"That is not necessary sir."

Mary looked at the paperwork as well.

"Mercedes your mother told me you were an extraordinary girl and I guess you just proved your mother right. You have just helped not only this company but also those families. My husband is right you deserve a raise or something."

Mercedes smiled and stood.

"I am just doing or trying to do what I would want someone to do for me…doing to them what you all did for me. Its 9:45 I am going to call Devon I know he's wondering where I am…if you can excuse me."

Mercedes walked out the room and Mary looked at Sam.

"You know I was kind of skeptical that she couldn't handle this place but I am pleasantly surprised that she can…this idea is wonderful."

"Yes guys it is…now there is nothing to stop us from moving forward and the apartment idea was noteworthy too I would have never thought of it."

Stevie clapped his hands together.

"So we will push this through as soon as we can. We can have those families moved in by the end of the week."

Sam smirked.

"You know she even threw in the idea of investing in a moving company. If we do then we can move our families for a discount."

Mary looked out the door to the reception area where Mercedes was on the phone.

"She is just full of ideas…this will certainly put us out there more caring in the public eye. To have all our families move into a new house and help them, which would not leave any room for the press to hurt us. They were having a field day when someone leaked we would have to kick some of our tenants out."

"Well now we don't…it's getting late but we will have everything in order by tomorrow afternoon."

Mercedes walked back into the room. Stevie looked at her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes. So what's next?"

Stevie smiled. "What is next is you go home and get some sleep. We have done all we can tonight. Tomorrow we will have our contractors began working on the houses and we will call all of our tenants and I am sure they will be happy to hear they are all moving into better housing…you have done a great job."

"Thank you."

"Well good job everyone and good night Dwight and I have a busy day tomorrow we are going to the hospital for the dedication of a wing."

Stevie took Mercedes's hand.

"Yes and I should be going too I know Quinn is wondering why I haven't called her. Mercedes Thank You so much."

They walked out the room and Mercedes gathered her things. Sam walked over to her.

"That was a great idea…why didn't you bring it to me?"

"I didn't plan on giving it to Stevie we were talking and it slipped out."

"You were talking?"

"Yeah I like your brother…he's easy to talk to…not that you aren't but he just gives off that older brother vibe."

"Well it was a very good job on your part…you have proven that you belong here…I am very proud of you."

Mercedes turned towards him.

"Proud of me?"

Sam moved closer to her.

"Well yeah…you not only saved those families you saved us from bad publicity."

"Thank you…coming from you that means a lot."

She looked at him and bit her lower lip. He was so handsome it hurt her not to stare at him, not to touch him. She turned away.

"I better get going…it's late and we have a lot to do in the morning."

"Ok. Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Well I didn't get to eat dinner because I was interrupted and wanted to know if you wanted to join me for something to eat."

"Actually I was going to go to Ihop I really want some breakfast."

"If you wouldn't mind company I would love to come."

Mercedes looked at her watch.

"I don't mind. It's a little after 10 and I know the kids are in great hands with Devon."

"How about we drive to your house and drop off your car since it's on the way. No use using up all that gas."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She grinned. He held out his hand.

"After you."

As they walked out of the office Mercedes grabbed her purse. Walking with him to the elevator she couldn't help but feel relieved Stevie and his parents were still waiting. She just knew they would be gone and she would be alone with Sam again in the elevator, but with them standing there it gave her a chance to focus and pull herself together. Sam on the other hand was disappointed.

"You guys still here?"

Stevie smiled.

"I guess we are not the only one's leaving right now. I just wish they would hurry up with the renovations of the other two elevators."

Dwight shook his head.

"It's like I always tell you don't wish for things to get done in too much of a hurry because haste makes waste. They are on schedule and under budget so everything is fine."

As the doors opened the men allowed Mercedes and Mary to enter first then they followed. After saying goodbye again to everyone Sam followed Mercedes to her house and she dropped her car off. As they drove to Ihop Mercedes laughed at herself. Sam glanced to her.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that if they didn't have an Ihop here I think I would lose my mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah if there wasn't an Ihop or Taco Bell here I would not be able to make it some days."

"I never would have taken you for a taco Bell lover."

"You don't like it?"

"No I do but I am a McDonald's lover at heart."

Once they arrived at Ihop Sam pulled her seat out for her and she smiled.

"Why thank you."

The waitress walked over to them and smiled. She was a young something maybe 19/20. She was a petite woman with blonde hair with red highlights and blue eyes. She smiled at Sam, and Mercedes wanted to smack her but instead she just plastered a smile on her face.

"Hi I am Penny sir can I get you something to drink while you look over your menus?"

Mercedes took the menu from her.

"Root beer little ice please."

"The same for me."

"Right away."

She swayed as she walked away. Mercedes smiled.

"Are you serious? She sees me sitting here doesn't she?"

"What?"

Sam looked at her dumbfounded. Mercedes frowned.

"She was all over you."

"She was not. She is just trying to get a good tip."

"You men are helpless."

"And you women get jealous to easily."

"Why would I be jealous of that young girl?"

"Girl?"

"Yes girl!"

Penny walked over to them with their drinks. She smiled at Sam.

"So can I take your order?"

Mercedes cleared her throat.

"I would like your two by two breakfast with scrambled eggs with cheese, sausages and pancakes."

She wrote it and turned back to Sam.

"And you?"

"I will have the same but with Bacon."

"Coming right out."

She winked at Sam then walked away. Mercedes laughed.

"And I guess there was just something in her eye huh?"

"Ok so maybe she was flirting with me but it's nice to be wanted every now and again."

"I wouldn't know."

"And what does that mean?"

She played with her napkin. "It means just what I said."

"Which is?"

"Forget I said anything." She pick up her drink and took a sip.

"How can I just forget you said anything?"

"It's pretty easy."

"You really think you're not wanted?"

"Am I?"

"Mercedes I have wanted you from the first minute I saw you. So yeah I would say you are wanted."

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at him as they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Mercedes sighed.

"I can't believe how great this day turned out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's see. This morning I was late because Angel couldn't find her book bag. That put me behind in all my work. Then having to do Bernie's work too was stressing me out."

"Yeah I know Stevie loves the extra work he has had Bernie's for a year and she still doesn't do everything he needs her to do."

"I found that out the hard way."

She laughed as she twirled the straw wrapper between her fingers.

"I love working with you guys. It's the best job I ever had."

"Well you are the best assistant I have ever had. I am glad that I met you. My parents were really impressed with you tonight."

Mercedes looked up to Sam.

"They were?"

"Yes. Between you and me the media was slamming us."

"What do you mean?"

"They were slamming us because we were going to have to get rid of those people. Even though its spring they would have gone to our shelter. I didn't want that to happen."

"Me neither."

"So how did you figure it out? We have spent months setting up this reconstruction of Water's Towers and when we found out we could only put in 65 units we bent over backwards trying to figure out how we could accommodate the others. And you come in spend a day on the project and come up with an amazing idea."

"Well I was always told I thought outside the box. Whenever we had a problem everyone in class would come to me."

"Well I can see why."

Penny walked over with their plates. She placed Sam's in front of him then placed Mercedes's down. She handed them butter and syrup.

"If there is anything else I can get you don't hesitate to call me over here."

Mercedes shook her head as she bowed to bless her food. Sam did the same. As they began to eat, Mercedes glanced at him and couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

Sam smiled. "Okay so I have a question to ask you…"

"Okay?"

"Maggie called you Scar the other day and I was wondering…"

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip taking a deep breath. That was a long story but she could give him the condensed version. "I changed my name when I was 18. My full name was Scarlett Mercedes Scott, but my mother had divorced my father and I wanted to start over after everything went down so I took my mom's last name and changed it to Mercedes Jones. Maggie always called me Scar and sometimes she still does."

"Oh well that makes sense." Sam studied her face for a moment, to change your name, it meant she must have really been though a lot.

Mercedes took another bite and smiled softly. "So tell me about you and Stevie? How were you guys when you were younger."

Sam cleared his throat. "We went to private school. Stevie was really into basketball. He was really good to. Could have went pro but Mary and Dwight Evans had big plans for their children which didn't include some hobby."

"So what was your hobby?"

"I had a band."

"A band?"

"Well a group. It was me and some other guys. We wanted to be Boyz II Men."

Mercedes placed her hand over her mouth to cover her face as she laughed.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, but that was not going to happen either. We got discovered but our parents didn't see what singing would do for our future. Well my parents didn't see it."

"So they were strict."

"Very, but Stevie is only three years older so we stuck it out. He got it the worse because he was older. They wanted him to be just like dad. And I just fell in line with him. Now we had fun we really did. But we knew work came first."

"Wow."

"So I know you said you weren't the oldest right?"

Mercedes swallowed clearing her throat. "Yeah no I'm not the oldest but I might as well be. I told you Derek is a jerk. He took after our dad. I never really had any fun growing up."

"Why not?"

"I was always the one my mom could count on. My mom worked so hard trying to provide for us and I was her rock. I was the one who watched Devon and Maggie. I was the one who was there for them. Cook and clean and other things... It was hard but I had to do it."

"I am sure you didn't have to."

Sam stared at her and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"If I didn't who would? I was all my mom had and Devon was so young. Things were so hard and, I just don't think we should be talking about this right now."

"I get it. I see how you always put everyone first but when do you ever put yourself first?"

"I really don't…I don't even take a five minutes for myself. I don't know how to."

"How can you not know how to take five minutes for yourself?"

"I just don't I never really had a life until I went to college and even then I was working so hard I really didn't do anything."

"So what are some things that you want to do?"

"Well I want to sing at a karaoke club for fun. I want to go to a drive in movie. I have a list of things I want to do. I have never been to an amusement park or gone racecar riding. I haven't done many things. I really haven't done anything. I want to learn how to play basketball."

"You like the game?"

"Oh I love it."

"What's your favorite team?"

"Right now the Lakers."

"What? No you can't be a Lakers fan."

"Why not?"

"It's all about the Miami Heat."

Mercedes gave a thumbs down.

"Boo!"

They laughed.

"So you love the sport but don't know how to play?"

"Not really."

"Well we are going to have to change that. Come on."

"Where, it's almost midnight."

He stood up.

"We are going to cross something off your list."

"We haven't even gotten our bill."

Mercedes looked across the room and made a face.

"And plus I think Penny would be sad to see you go."

"Come on live a little."

"I can't."

"You can."

"No I can't."

"You have come and changed things for us so no more whining."

"What about the bill?"

He pulled out fifty dollars.

"That should cover both us and a nice tip now come on."

* * *

They got into his car and Sam took her to Stevie' gym and supply store. Mercedes stood close to Sam as he unlocked the doors.

"Are we supposed to be here?"

"This is our gym. We can't play in these clothes so let's go to the shop and get some things."

"You have a gym and a Store?"

"It's actually a fitness center for the community a place everyone can afford a gymnasium for basketball games and the store where Stevie's players work here after school. So they can have some money in their pockets. It's a way to keep them off the streets."

"Every time I think I can't be impressed by you guys anymore I get a surprise like this. You guys are doing so much for the community."

"Yeah. Stevie said he offered Devon a job but he said he couldn't take it."

"Devon and I talked about it and with the money I am making he doesn't need to work. I just want him to concentrate on school and basketball. I want him to enjoy his life."

"You are such a great sister. Now stop stalling and let's get changed. What size shoe do you wear?"

"Umm I wear a size 7 in women's."

"Okay go find some sweats we can change and meet in the gym."

"Ok."

Mercedes walked away but Sam pulled her back to him.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"This."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She pulled him closer to her as he pulled her to an empty room. She looked around and noticed a burgundy love-seat against the wall. He pulled her down to the love-seat. He ran his hands up her neck as he kissed her. She pulled off his jacket and threw it to the floor. Sam pulled away and brushed the strands of hair from her face. Mercedes smiled.

"I am glad you stopped."

"Why? I have been on my best behavior for the last month and I just couldn't fight it anymore."

"Sam you know how I feel about this…and us."

"Mercedes this doesn't make any sense we both want to be together."

"It's not that easy for me you know that."

"I know."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know but what I do know is I am going to kiss you again."

He pulled her back to him and placed her onto his lap so she straddled him. He kissed her neck and she began to sigh as his hands began to stroke her breast. He kissed a trail back up to her lips and began to caress her legs as she moaned removing her blouse. He kissed a trail down her neck and Mercedes could feel him on under her. He lifted her skirt and gripped her thighs as she threw her head back, Mercedes shuttered at his touch and forced herself to pull away from Sam.

"We need to stop. I don't want to but we need too."

"I know. I'm sorry."

She paced the floor.

"Don't be, I mean come on I want you as bad as you want me."

"So why stop?"

"Sam things are still so confusing right now. I am having conflicting feelings here it's like I want to be with you but I don't just sleep around."

"I understand how you feel. So let's leave it for now and go get changed."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Ok."

He walked her to the store and after they picked out sweats he led her to the rest room to change. As she walked onto the court, she found Sam shooting lay-ups. She wore a baby blue sweat suit and matching shoes. She smiled as Sam made another shot. He had on a dark blue sweat suit. He looked at her and smiled.

"You can't learn by watching so come on."

"Ok."

She walked over to him.

"Ok this is a basketball."

She shoved him.

"I know that you fool."

"Oh ok then show me what you got."

"What do you mean?"

"Block me."

"What?"

"Block me."

"Can't I just learn to shoot?"

"Ok. Take the ball. Let's see what you got."

She tossed it and hit the rim.

"Ok you're not as bad as I thought. You want to position yourself. Then make sure you have a good grip on the ball. Now when you go to shoot you release it mid throw."

"Umm can you help me with my stance?"

"Stance?"

"I heard Devon say it ok. Are you going to help me?"

"Sure."

He went behind her and held her tight. He moved his arms to hers then helped her shoot. The ball hit the rim then bounced off.

"Ok I could have done that on my own."

"Let me try this again."

He held her again. And shot the ball. It went in Mercedes jumped around and hugged him.

"I made a basket."

"Yeah well let's celebrate when you make it on your own."

"You don't think I can?"

"I think you are better off letting me help you."

"Oh ima show you."

She grabbed the ball. Dribbled it for a moment then shot it. It spun around the rim then went in. she jumped and screamed.

"Yes I did it."

"Ok so I have a game we can play."

"Shouldn't I continue to know how to play before I start playing games?"

"Come on its simple. I make a shot you tell me something I want to know about you, if I miss the shot then you can ask me anything you want to know about me and the same goes for you if you make it ask me whatever you want if you miss it I get a question."

Mercedes smiled at him and grabbed the ball.

"Ok."

She bounced the ball for a minute then tossed it in the air. It twirled around the rim before entering it.

"Ok so I get the first question."

"Ask away I'm an open book."

"Why did you decide to follow your parents plan for you rather than make your own?"

"You go right to the tough ones huh? Well at first I wasn't sure it was what I wanted but I figured I would humor them for a while. But as school came along and I started understanding what we were doing I started to really enjoy it. And to be honest being able to buy whatever I want whenever I want and being able to date any girl I want is a plus."

Mercedes smirked and shook her head. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason you are not finding Mrs. Right is because you look for and refer to your dates as girls."

Sam held the ball and glanced her way.

"Nope, I never thought of that."

He tossed the ball and it went in.

"My turn, I want what is that intoxicating smell you wear all the time?"

She smiled.

"It's pure seduction by Victoria secret."

She took the ball and tossed it up. It hit the rim but bounced away. Sam rubbed his hands together.

"Oh I get another question…hmmmm why won't you let your guard down with me."

"What?"

"I get that you don't sleep around and I would never pressure you let alone anyone into having sex. But why won't you date me?"

Before she could speak Stevie cleared his throat. As they turned to him they noticed him and a woman staring at them.

"Stevie what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you guys the same thing."

"We were just playing basketball."

"Uh huh."

Mercedes walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Mercedes I work for Stevie and Sam."

"I am Quinn."

"So you're the famous Quinn? Stevie talks about you all the time."

"He better."

They laughed.

Sam cleared his throat. "So Stevie why are you guys here?"

"Well I was driving Quinn home and saw your car."

"We went to Ihop and we were talking about things she wanted to do so I brought her here to teach her basketball."

"I will pay for the sweat suit."

Chris smiled. "Don't worry about it. How about we play a little one on one? Quinn and I against you and Sam?"

Mercedes smiled widely.

"What about me and Quinn against you and Sam?"

Stevie laughed.

"No I don't think you guys want to do that?"

Quinn folded her arms. "Why not we can take you."

"I just mean girls against guys there's really no competition."

Quinn looked at Mercedes. "Do you hear that Mercedes they don't think we can beat them."

Mercedes scoffed. "I think we should make a bet then Quinn, if we win and according to the guys that's a long shot. Then they owe us a night on the town."

"Yes full treatment. Limo, dinner the works."

Sam folded his arms laughing. "Ok what do we get if we win?"

Mercedes beamed. "If you guys win then we will cook you guys the best dinner you ever tasted."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah I can back that. So do we have a game?"

Stevie and Sam looked at them as Stevie tossed the ball in the air then spun it on his ring finger.

"First team to get ten wins."

"Ok give us a second. Let us practice."

Mercedes and Quinn walked over to the bleachers. Mercedes smiled.

"How good are you at basketball?"

"Not very good but I'm getting better."

"Yeah me neither so I have a plan let's make a couple of free throws and miss them. I bet they will spot us and then all we have to do is stop them from scoring."

"I was just thinking the same thing. We are on the same page here I like it."

They begin to toss the ball at the basket. Stevie and Sam laugh at them.

"Ok this is so painful how about we make things fair. We will spot you say six points."

Quinn smiles sweetly. "You guys would do that for us?"

Stevie kissed her forehead. "Yeah. Every point is worth two. So let's start playing."

They begin to play and within minutes the boys are up by two points. Quinn called time out.

"All right Mercedes it's time to stop playing."

"Who is playing? These guys are killing us…so I know you have a plan just tell me what you have in mind?"

"We are women so let's work our magic. Seduction is the only choice we have. I know what Stevie likes. You just get open ok I'm going to steal the ball and toss it to you."

"Ok."

Quinn and Mercedes went back onto the court. Sam tossed the ball to Stevie and Quinn bumped him with her breast shoving them on his arm distracting him as she swiped the ball and sent it to Mercedes. Mercedes tossed the ball and it went in. She smiled and ran back as Sam caught the rebound. He called time out and walked over to Stevie. Deciding to take a page from Quinn's book Mercedes UN zipped her sweat jacket past her sports bra allowing her chest to poke out a little bit.

Stevie tossed the ball back to Sam and Mercedes blocked him while gently pushing her chest into him. Sam couldn't help but enjoy her show. He knew what she was doing and it was working, he decided it wouldn't hurt if he took a peek real quick. But as he looked down to her chest, she stole the ball and tossed it to Quinn who was under the net. Quinn caught it and shot a layup. It went in and they jumped up screaming.

"Ha we win." Quinn screamed as Mercedes hugged her.

"Yes I knew we could."

As Quinn and Mercedes hugged each other Stevie walked over to them.

"No we want a rematch we shouldn't have spotted you."

Quinn playfully pushed Stevie away from her.

"Hey whatever we win you lose."

"But we are men…who know how to play the game and you are girls who don't."

"Oh we have our own game. And it worked."

Stevie pulled Quinn to him as Sam stood beside Mercedes.

"You girls had an unfair advantage."

"And you guys are sore losers."

Mercedes looked at her watch.

"Oh wow it's almost two. I need to get home."

"Yeah we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Quinn it was a pleasure playing with you. I hope I get to see you again."

"You will the guys owe us a night out."

"They do don't they?"

"Yes we do and we are men of our word. Stevie and I will get together and make it happen. We promise."

"You better."

Sam smiled hugging Quinn then Stevie. "Ok well come on Mercedes. See you guys later."

They walked out the gym. Mercedes twirled around Sam.

"That was so much fun."

"Yeah it was I don't really get to do stuff like that. Most of the girls I date don't really want to play me in anything."

"Well that was so much fun so I will play you anywhere and anytime. All you have to do is ask."

"I'll take you up on that."

"I hope so."

Sam looked in her eyes and she knew where that look would take her. She backed away and smiled.

"We should be heading back."

She walked to the car but Sam stopped her.

"I know that you are a little hesitant about being with me and all I am asking is for one date."

"Sam let's be honest here you asked a question and I owe you an answer, I am your assistant. I set your schedule and I know who you see and when you see them."

"What does that mean?"

"You were on a date tonight, and the night before that and last week."

"And what does that have to do with us?"

She looked up to him and smiled.

"Nothing…all I am saying is that for the first time in my life I am making it on my own providing for my family and proving that I am worth more than anyone gave me credit for and I know you and your family are helping and I am so blessed to know you and to work with you but right now you are looking for something I just cannot give you. Maybe in a few months but right now I am focusing on my family and I am just so glad we are friends."

Sam stared at her for a second then headed to the driver side of that car.

"Yeah me too."


	8. Chapter 7 Time Passes

Thank you guys for the reviews I am so glad that you enjoyed them and want to read more. Please continue to review and stay blessed! Merry Christmas Eve!

* * *

 **6 months later.**

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she watched Devon shoot around at the gym with Maggie and Angel. They looked so happy and Mercedes knew they were. Finally after so many years of struggling to get them out of debt and to a place of happiness, seeing them playing around carefree made her feel like things were finally working out for them. Someone sat next to her and cleared their throat. Mercedes turned towards Quinn and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Sorry Stevie and I were otherwise detained."

"And that is why they call it TMI."

They laughed as Quinn turned towards Mercedes.

"So tell me about your date?"

"Uh you mean my nightmare."

"Nightmare? Seriously what happened?"

Mercedes moved closer to her. "He calls me and asked me to pick him up. Now I'm ok with that but when he got into my car, his breath smelled so bad like weed and alcohol. I tried to play it off giving him a mint it didn't work. I mean he was a sweet guy but by the end of the date I was through. But there will not be a second date."

"Why not he might have been nervous?"

Mercedes looked at the kids then to Quinn.

"So I dropped him off at his house and he invited me in. This dude tried to make out with me and I was just not having it then he tried to guilt me into having sex with him."

Quinn gasped. "Tell me he didn't."

"I would if I could. It was the most disgusting thing ever I mean his breath was humming he was working the love sick angle "girl I am so in like with you right now I swear I could fall in love on the spot" I was trying so hard not to laugh."

"Wow I cannot believe he did that. Well at least you're rid of him."

"I wish. Dude still texting me talking about baby can I spend the night."

"Are you serious?"

Mercedes handed Quinn her IPhone and sighed. "Quinn what is wrong with me. I am finally ready to start dating and all these guys I meet are just losers."

Quinn handed her phone back. "You know I am a firm believer what you put out there you will get. You keep giving off this attitude like you don't deserve love. But you do.

Mercedes saw Stevie and Sam walk into gym and she beamed. Quinn bumped Mercedes's shoulder.

"It's a shame you keep denying you have feelings for Sam."

"I don't deny it. He has become one of my best friends."

"Uh huh that's what you say."

"He has. I love working for him and I can tell him anything and not feel stupid."

"So can you tell him about bad breath guy?"

"No way."

Mercedes watched Sam run over to the kids and began to play with them. Stevie joined in by smacking the ball away from Sam. Mercedes and Quinn cheered them all on as they laughed playing together.

Mercedes gave a low growl. "I just…I don't want to ruin anything."

"I know what that means."

"What?"

"It means you want to be with him. But you are too chicken to do that."

"I am not."

Quinn looked at Mercedes as she sits staring at Sam.

"You know we still haven't gotten our double date."

Mercedes felt her spirits lift a little.

"I almost forgot about that."

"You think they are pulling a fast one on us?"

Mercedes leaned back against the bench. "That could be my fault."

"How so?"

"That night Sam and I kind of made out in one of the rooms and it was incredible."

Quinn moved closer to her lightly hitting her shoulder. "You never told me that!"

"I know I guess I figured if I pretended it didn't happen it would hide my feelings."

"But what did happen?"

"Nothing it's like I said we kissed. Then after the game he tried to talk to me about it but I shot him down. And it's not because I don't want to be with him, it's because I don't know if getting into a relationship with him is a good thing for either one of us."

"So you think they dodging us because of that?"

"I don't know maybe?"

"Oh no that's not going to fly. They are giving us our night. Tonight."

Quinn stood but Mercedes pulled her back down. "Tonight."

"Yeah why not?"

"I can give you a thousand reasons why not."

Stevie walked over to them and laid a kiss on Quinn.

"And what are you beautiful women talking about over here?"

Quinn stood up on the bleachers. Two bleacher steps allowed her 5'7 height to become eye to eye with Stevie's 6'3 height.

"You and Sam seemed to have backed out of our date and Mercedes and I believe it's time you paid up."

"What?"

"Six months ago? The basketball game? You and your brother owe us a night out and you are going to give it to us tonight."

Stevie shook his head no.

"Tonight? Have you forgotten what tonight is?"

"Nope tonight its poker night but I think you can forget that for one night."

Mercedes stood.

"Quinn I."

"No Mercedes they have stalled long enough."

Stevie laughed.

"Can't we get a rain check?"

"Nope already gave you six. Pay up now. We haven't been out in a month and I know you've been busy but you're not tonight so do this for me. We have been working really hard and it's time you and your brother pay up."

Stevie looked at her and folded his arms. She did the same staring at him just as long and hard as he was doing her. Giving in knowing he would never win Stevie sighed.

"Fine. You and Mercedes be ready at six."

"Great we will be."

Stevie walked away and Mercedes pulled Quinn down to her.

"What did you just do I don't have anything to wear I am a mess. Quinn I can't go on a date with Sam."

"Why not a bet is a bet and hey you don't want Sam remember."

"I am going to feel."

"You are going to feel beautiful now come on let's get the girls and go to the mall. I am sure Devon won't mind getting a ride with the guys."

Quinn stood and called over to Stevie.

"You can pick us up over Mercedes's when you drop Devon off. Girls you are with us."

Before Mercedes could protest, Quinn pulled her out of the gym. Angel and Maggie followed. Sam looked at the door then to Stevie.

"What was that about?"

"Well you remember how we have been dodging taking the girls out well we can't dodge anymore."

Sam shook his head. "Stevie tonight is not a good night. We have that dinner at mom and dad's."

"When did that happen?"

"I told you last night."

"Yeah I didn't hear you."

"Well we do."

"So what do you want me to say Quinn is very demanding and she used that oh we haven't spent any time together. I don't have a choice and neither do you so I suggest you call mom and dad and tell them we need to reschedule."

Sam laughed. "You're the oldest you do it."

"You're their favorite you do it."

"Mom and dad have no favorites."

"Yes they do it's you Sam and I am ok with it."

Devon laughed.

"You two are wimps afraid to call your parents?"

They looked at Devon then back to each other. Devon put the ball on his hip.

"Look when Maggie and I don't want to do something. We do rock paper scissors."

Stevie held out his fist.

"Three out of five?"

* * *

Mercedes stared in the mirror. She shook her head at the outfit they had her try on. It was a purple pants suit.

"No I don't think so. This outfit makes me look like Barney's mistress."

Maggie laughed.

"Yeah I have no idea what I was thinking."

"This is the ninth outfit I have tried on nothing works."

"Mercedes it will with the right outfit."

"I am just going to call and say forget it."

Quinn brought back a short black dress.

"No you're not you are going to try this on."

Mercedes's jaw dropped.

"A little black dress? Really?"

Quinn smiled as Mercedes shook her head.

"I think it will look cute on you."

"I don't do little black dresses."

Quinn smacked her teeth.

"Just try it on! With those curves I bet it will look amazing."

Maggie smiled.

"Come on Scar live a little."

Mercedes took it and walked into the fitting room. Angel shifted in her seat.

"I'm hungry mom. Can we get something before we head home?"

Mercedes stepped out of the room and everyone stood silent for a moment the dress on her looked exquisite with the intricate ruche design and plunging neckline she felt beautiful. Angel smiled.

"Mom you look incredible."

Maggie's eyes widened.

"Scar you do you really do."

Mercedes looked into the mirror and was taken aback. How a simple black dress could make her feel and look so beautiful, she didn't know. It flowed down with her curves with ease. Quinn smiled at her.

"I think you have found the perfect black dress every woman has one."

"I think you're right."

Mercedes walked back into the fitting room and got dressed. Quinn smiled as she walked out.

"Ok now let's figure out what shoes you are going to wear."

"It's four now you think we have time for that?"

"There is always time for shoes."

Angel grabbed Mercedes's hand and began to whine.

"Mom please can we get something to eat. I am starving here."

"How about a pretzel from Auntie Anne's right now and then on the way home I will get you dinner."

"Thank you. Wait can I have Lemonade too?"

Sam sat nervously inside the limo. Devon smiled.

"Thanks for the limo ride boys! I'm going to hold you to letting me use this for prom."

Stevie smiled. "I told you Dev anytime you need to impress the ladies I got you."

Devon laughed.

"I will let the girls know you are ready."

Sam pulled Devon back into the car as he tried to exit.

"Devon wait. You really think the white roses will work?"

"I told you she loves them. Why does it matter anyway its just dinner?"

Stevie grinned.

"Because and don't tell Mercedes but Sam is crazy about your sister."

Devon lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "And why shouldn't he be? Mercedes is the best but why is it a secret?"

Before Sam could speak, Stevie chimed in.

"As much as my little brother likes Mercedes, he is kind of a ladies man and your sister knows that."

Sam raised his hand. "You think I can speak on my own life?"

Devin looked at him. "Well do you like her?"

"Yes I do. Can we get inside now?"

Devon stepped out the car but stopped.

"If it's any help to you she likes you too. Just give her time she is very careful with her heart and trusting people with it. And as much as I like you Sam, I need to say this. If you are looking to make my sister one of your many, you need to look elsewhere because she deserves so much better than that. But if you genuinely like her, then I wish you luck."

He stepped out the limo and Stevie and Sam followed suit. They both were casually dressed in Khakis. Sam wore a blue cashmere sweater and Stevie wore a Black blazer with a white dress shirt. They followed Devon into the house. Maggie smiled when she saw the guys.

"Don't you guys look handsome? Mercedes and Quinn should be down in a minute. It's a shame you don't have a younger brother."

As if on cue, Quinn walked down the stairs followed by Mercedes. Devon smiled.

"You ladies look beautiful."

Mercedes wearing her little black dress added Black heeled boots and silver dangling earrings and silver heart necklace. Her hair was in shoulder length Shirley temple curls. Quinn wore a stunning red dress with a solid body, surplice neckline with cinch bust and padded cups. The pinched rhinestone clips on the tank top straps and a banded bottom hem fit her like a glove. She wore a matching purse and long black boots her free flowing long locks were strait down to her back. Stevie took Quinn's hand.

"Baby you look beautiful. You both do."

Mercedes smiled.

"Thank you. You both look really handsome."

Sam wanted to speak but nothing he could say could do her justice. She was beautiful. The way the dress clung to her curves made him want to explore her body. His mother was right she was no size four but even at whatever size she was, she was breathtaking. She walked over to the den.

"I am going to go say bye to Angel I will be right back."

She walked out the room and Quinn and Maggie followed her. Stevie looked at Sam.

"Dude please wipe the drool from your mouth."

"I am not drooling."

Devon smiled.

"You're standing there like you lost the ability to speak. You got it bad."

Mercedes and Quinn walked out the den.

"Ok we can go now. Devon we will be back a little bit later."

"Have fun go out and don't worry about a thing we are fine here."

Mercedes hugged Devon as she grabbed her shawl.

"You are the best little brother ever. The girls have eaten you got a key to the car and pizza money is where it always is. I love you!"

She followed Quinn, Stevie and Sam out the door, as they walked down the path, Sam pulled her to him.

"Stevie give us a second."

Stevie lead Quinn to the limo and Sam stared at Mercedes. She tried to pull away but Sam pulled her back to him.

"Sam we need to go."

"Wait."

He turned her to him and bent down to her."

"I didn't get to tell you inside but you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"No I am serious. Mercedes you are."

He pulled her to him. He placed his left hand on her cheek and pulled her face to his then kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her closer to him. After a few moments she pushed him away and tried to catch her breath. Sam kept his hand on her cheek.

"Mercedes we need to talk."

"Sam we really need to go."

"Ok. I get it. But unlike last time we will finish this later."

They walked towards the limo and Mercedes smiled as she stepped in it. The limo was spacious. She sat next to Sam and her face lit up.

"This is my first time in a limo."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So what do you think?"

"I will let you know."

As they drove, Mercedes finally allowed herself to relax until they arrived at an estate. Mercedes frowned.

"Where are we?"

Quinn looked at the estate and then back to Stevie.

"Stevie what are we doing at your parents' house?"

Stevie cleared his throat.

"Yeah about that I know I said that we would paint the town red tonight but I forgot we had a dinner party planned with our parents so when I called this afternoon to explain we would not be joining them my dad suggested we just make an appearance."

Quinn shook her head.

"You're just going to feed me to the wolves you know your mother hates me."

"She doesn't hate you she just doesn't know you."

"Stevie."

"Quinn please do this for me. Please."

He gave her his puppy dog eyes and Quinn rolled hers.

"Fine."

Mercedes sat back.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Merce we will be in and out I promise."

"I don't think I can do this. Sam I thought we were going out not coming to your parents."

"I know but please I will make this up to you. I promise."

Mercedes sighed looking out the window. "Sam how is this going to look?"

"It's going to look like I have a beautiful woman on my arm. We will be in and out I promise."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as Quinn and Stevie stepped out the car. She and Sam followed.


	9. Chapter 8 Truth hurts

Another Update as a gift to you because I love you and I know how family can be around the Holidays! Enjoy and review, stay Blessed

* * *

The two couples walked into the house and Mercedes was immediately greeted by a tall Hispanic man.

"Good evening Stevie, Sam may I take your coats and the coats of your lovely ladies?"

Mercedes and Quinn smiled and said a simultaneous "thank you" to the man. Stevie and Sam led them to the main room and everyone turned to them. Mary smiled as she walked over to the guys. She nodded at the girls.

"Quinn, Mercedes so glad to see you all again. Can I steal my sons for one moment?"

Stevie frowned.

"Mom we just got here."

"I know it will only be a minute."

Dwight walked over to them.

"Ladies you look beautiful. Please come in and enjoy the party."

He pulled Mary away from them and Sam looked at Stevie then Mercedes.

"We are only going to stay an hour or so. Then the rest of the evening is ours."

As the party got into full swing, Mercedes and Quinn smiled as they watched the guys mingle. Mary walked over to her sons.

"Having fun boys?"

"Yes mom we were just about to head over to the girls."

"Why are they here?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Mom come on. This is getting really old."

"I'm sorry guys. Stevie, Becca is here to go over the proposal and Sam can you please talk to Izzy she is seriously considering coming on the board."

Sam huffed. "Mom come on we promised the girls we would leave shortly."

"You guys have a job to do. Work comes before play and you know that. I will keep them company."

Stevie bellowed a laugh.

"You will? Yeah no thanks mom."

Mary gave a sweet smile.

"I'll behave go."

She shooed the boys while they looked at her. As she walked over to the girls they walked over to their prospective set ups. Mary smirked.

"Ladies, how are you enjoying yourselves?"

Mercedes beamed. "We are having a great time. Your home is so beautiful."

Quinn smiled.

"Yes it is. Thank you for inviting us."

"I didn't invite you my sons did but you're more than welcome."

"Well either way we appreciate you letting us stay here."

"Well what kind of host would I be if I made you leave?"

Mercedes and Quinn looked around as Mary continued to speak.

"But since you are going to be here ladies, can you do me a favor and look around you. Do either of you really belong here?"

Mercedes looked at her and frowned.

"Excuse me."

Quinn put her drink down.

"And what does that mean?"

Mary stepped closer to them.

"Well let's just be honest here. Quinn dear you are a schoolteacher, an English teacher. While I applaud the effort it takes to get young people to write a paper do you really think it is appropriate for the President of such a major corporation to be with the likes of you?"

Mercedes's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me I am sure I didn't hear you correctly."

"I am sure you did and as if Sam bringing you Mercedes is any better. Look at you. You're his assistant. If he brought you here for work I would understand that but as his date it is just not acceptable. Look around for me ladies. In this room, there are lawyers and doctors daughters of wealthy parents. My boys being with girls like you are just rebelling against their future against nature. Because we all know, girls like you are fun to be with just not to marry and it's about time my boys thought about marriage and having kids. I mean really do you think you two have the makings of being the mothers of strong businessmen or women? I think not."

Quinn was about to say something but Mercedes beat her too it.

"In all of my life I have never met such a stuck up arrogant woman. How you made such wonderful sons is beyond me. They must have your husband's kind heart. You have boys who can look past a person's faults and see their soul. How dare you talk to Quinn like that? She is one of the most upstanding, smart, dedicated and beautiful, women I know. By the way, not that it is any of your business but being an teacher is a remarkable accomplishment. You are a phony self-absorbed hateful woman because when it suits you you're all smiles but when it comes down to it only a really selfish woman would be this evil."

"Evil? Selfish?"

Mary laughed.

"I am looking out for the best interest of my boys. Don't get me wrong I like you girls very much. You both have overcome things that most women would have thrown in the towel for, but I just don't like you for my sons. I mean really girls they are each millionaires in their own rights. But I am sure you both know that."

Quinn shook her head.

"Are you calling us gold diggers?"

"Well why else would your type be with my boys. Now if you know what is good for yourselves you will go back to your little world and stay out of the big leagues? If you care anything about my boys you will bow out gracefully."

Quinn looked at Mercedes then back at Mary.

"I love your son and I know he loves me and you think you can intimidate me? Us?"

"I will call you both a cab home. If you don't mind, there are women I need to introduce my boys to, women who have something going for themselves, something great to offer my sons. Take Isabelle Cart over there talking to Sam. At 27, she is CEO of a Top selling Magazine with a Master's in business. Or Rebecca Rice talking to Stevie, at 29 she is a multimillionaire Heiress who has her PHD in Psychology. Both are very beautiful smart and talented women. How can either of you compare?"

Mercedes and Quinn glanced over the ladies. Isabella was 5'7½ she looked a bit how Mercedes imagined snow white might look in human form. She had jet-black hair that reached just below her ear lobes. She wore heavy makeup but it worked for her. Rebecca was the complete opposite she was 6'0 even. She had long flowing blonde hair that went down to her waist. She wore light makeup and jewelry on every open piece of body she had. Her eyes were baby blue as Isabella's were brown. Mercedes shook her head.

"I really just don't understand. How can you possibly?"

"I am going to cut you off right there. I am not interested in being nice. I have an empire to protect and sons to watch over. I know all about you girls. Lucy Quinn Fabray. You were born October 26th to Claire and Paul Fabray. You graduated 20th in your high school class. You took out forty-five thousand dollars in loans to pay for school and graduated in the middle of your College class. You make less than 50,000 yearly and that is on a good year.

Now look at my Stevie. He graduated top of his class in both high school and college. He gives 50,000 away like its candy. You drive a 2001 Toyota corolla. He drives whatever his heart contents. You are a recovering anorexic. Do I really want my son or grandkids to inherit that?"

Mercedes spoke up.

"Mrs. Evans with all due respect."

"Oh and let's not forget about Mercedes Jones or is it Scarlett Scott? Born November 19th to Darrell Scott and Genie Jones. You would have graduated 19th in your high school class had you graduated on time. You went to college two years then left. You had a daughter at the age of 17. You are a divorced single mother raising your brother and sister on a salary paid to you by my family. You live in a house we gave you and drive a car we bought you. And I know about you and James Fields."

Mercedes flinched at the name.

"What you didn't think I knew about that? I did. How do you think my sons would react if they knew your sorted past? Look at you you're a size what 14? 16? Maybe bigger? You really think he would want you on his arm in anything? I am here to protect my boys. And you girls are nothing more than like the stray dog my boys found when they were 9 and 12. They wanted to keep it and feed it. Heal it. They always want to help the less fortunate. They hold a position of power and you girls most certainly have no idea how to handle that. So like I said, I like you I really do and that is why I am telling you…you both should bow out now."

Mercedes shook her head trying to control the tears that wanted to fall. Quinn moved closer to Mary.

"Mary I love Stevie more than you can ever realize. He is the best man I have ever met. You can say what you want but you are not going to ruin this for me."

Mercedes shook her head. "And I never wanted to be a part of this. Your son is the one who keeps pursuing me but you are right about one thing I have no idea why he wants me. Sam is a great man and I could easily fall in love with him but I know my past is what it is. I don't understand how you can think you are doing what is best for your sons by being like this though."

Dwight walked over to them with his sons and Mercedes held back tears. She had so many more things she wanted to say to Mary but once she felt the tears fall from her eyes she knew, it was pointless. When she thought about it all Mary was simply right. Her boys were destined for great things and they needed women who had that feature. While she believed Quinn did, Mercedes knew she didn't.

"So thank you so much, for reminding me why I kept my distance these last few months. You know what Mrs. Mary. I like you too. So let me be honest with you. You have never been in my shoes and I hope you thank the lord for that because it's a position I wouldn't wish on my worse enemies. I have been hurt and disrespected in many ways but this is the first time I have ever felt sorry for the person doing the hurting.

I feel sorry for you because if you keep this up you are going to push away all the women who would actually be great for you sons and end up with the daughter in law from hell. But at least you both would have something in common."

Before Sam could say a word, Mercedes lifted her head and walked out the room. Determine to hold her composure until she was out of sight. Sam looked after her.

"Mercedes wait. What happened?"

Quinn gave Mary a piercing look then glanced at Stevie and Sam.

"Why I don't think there is anything left for me to say on this subject! You all have a good night."

She walked out as well. They boys turned to go after them. But Mary stopped them.

"Boys let them go. There are plenty of women here I want you to meet."

"What did you say to them?"

"Nothing."

Stevie rubbed his head.

"Mother!"

"I just explained to them how you guys were destined for greatness so you know. And they don't fit into that."

"How could you?"

Stevie began to walk away but Mary followed him.

"Oh come on you and I both know that you can do better than them."

"No mom I can't do better than Quinn and I don't want to, why can't you see that."

Stevie shook his head and went after Quinn. Sam looked at his mother.

"How could you mom? I invited her as my guest and you make her feel worthless. After all those things you said to me about not hurting her."

Sam walked out.

"Sam wait."

He threw his hands in the air as he continued to walk away. Mary looked at her husband.

"I will not apologize for having my son's best interest at heart."

"Nor should you have to. But hurting two women who you may not like in the process is pretty low."

"So I suppose you are angry too."

"Mary I love you but you really need to open your eyes to the bigger picture here. What you want doesn't matter. It's what they want."

* * *

Mercedes sat on a bench in front of the house. She wanted the tears to stop but they wouldn't. She felt so small. She thought it would feel good to put that woman in her place but it didn't. Mercedes felt like screaming. Sam walked up behind her.

"Mercedes."

She wiped her eyes but didn't face him. He moved closer to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine just waiting for a Cab."

"Why are you leaving? What did she say?"

"Nothing I didn't already know."

"Mercedes please talk to me."

"About what Sam? You are this wonderful man on a path of greatness a woman like me will ruin that for you."

"You can't believe that."

"I can and I do."

"Mercedes."

Mercedes held her hands up and stood.

"Enough ok we tried, it didn't work."

"What are you talking about we didn't try anything?"

"Sam this is why I have stayed away from you. This is why I choose not to be bothered with you. Why whenever I felt drawn to you like this can actually work I pushed those feelings away and refused to act on them. If you don't put yourself out there, you won't be hurt. And I was hurt today. I just wish I would have listened to myself. Sam you are a wonderful man and you deserve an amazing woman. And I am not her."

Mercedes turned away but Sam stopped her.

"And what makes you think you're not?"

"What?" she turned back towards him.

"Mercedes I know what I deserve and it's you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"What I know is you are just afraid."

"Good night Sam."

"No you are not walking away from me we are going to talk about this."

"No we aren't."

The cab pulled up into the driveway and she walked over to it. Out of nowhere, Quinn walked past her. Stevie following her.

"Quinn baby please just talk to me."

Sam ran to the door, stopping her from closing it.

"Mercedes please I don't care what she said I want to be with you."

"Look you guys enjoy the rest of the party. I know there are guests here your mom is dying to introduce you too. Please just leave us alone right now. Please."

She pulled the door closed and Stevie and Sam stood back as the car drove off. The boys looked after them. As Sam paced Stevie fumed.

"Every time! Every damn time I bring her here mom has to do or say something to hurt her."

"Stevie I don't know what to do? They were hurt. Really hurt."

"Well we just need to fix that. Show them what mom thinks doesn't matter to us."

"And how do we do that?"

"I don't know yet but I am not going to let her ruin this for me. I am in love with Quinn and I don't really care about anything other than that."

"Stevie I just got her to put her guard down and be with me I can't lose her."

"And you won't. We are going to make this right ok I promise you."


	10. Chapter 9 Its Time

Hey Guys! I hope you had a Merry and Happy Christmas. The next two installments will be diving into Mercedes past and some of Sam's. I want to warn you that there are several triggers coming up including, rape, drugs, sexual and physical abuse. I know its not idea but its a part of this story and while it doesn't really get deep until the next chapter I wanted to pre-warn you now.

Now usually I make you guys wait but you have waited long enough so they will be posted together.

* * *

Mercedes placed the last of the files into the cabinet and smiled as Sam walked out his office. It had been a few weeks since she left his parents house and they hadn't really spoken about what happened at the party. Part of her was happy about it, that part didn't want to know if Sam agreed with Mary, but a part of her wished they could talk about it, see how he really felt. While they were great professionally, personally they were no further along than the first day they met. Mercedes knew she might just have to face the fact that maybe his mom was right and they were not right for each other.

Sam walked over to her desk and cleared his throat.

"Do you need anything before I head out?"

Looking up to him, Mercedes smiled. "Nope after I straighten out my desk I am heading home."

"So any weekend plans?"

Mercedes exhaled.

"I don't know I might, it depends on how I feel when I leave here. How about you?"

"Just heading home alone, got to finish up the McBride files before Monday."

Mercedes smirked while beginning to type on the computer. "Sounds fun."

"It should be. So I will see you Monday?"

"That's the plan."

"Well, have a good weekend."

"You too."

Sam walked out the office and Mercedes frowned as she gathered the papers. She glanced at her phone and decided there was no way she was going to spend another weekend alone in that big house. She needed to move on from Sam and see what else is out there. It was time for her to have a life whether she really wanted to or not.

* * *

Mercedes opened the passenger door and stood in front of the Club. Clubs were not her scene at all but this club seemed to be the exception to the rule. It was a 26 and over club called the Clover. There were two parts; you could head upstairs to eat at a four star restaurant or stay downstairs to dance.

"Hold on let me get that."

Mercedes waited as her date ran over to her and helped her out the car. As skeptical as she was to go out with this man again, she had to admit he was a true gentleman. She met Mike through Quinn and Stevie, it was her first blind date and she had to admit she had a great time. In the month that followed meeting Mike she saw him twice and each time she was both impressed and taken back at how down to earth and sweet he was. As they walked into the club area and over to a table Mike smiled.

"I am going to grab us a drink what would you like?"

"Pepsi."

"And if they don't have it?"

"Water."

"Coming up."

As he walked away Mercedes glanced over at him and sighed. She gave him another once over debating if he could replace her feelings for Sam. She had to admit there wasn't anything wrong with him; in fact the man was downright gorgeous, he just wasn't who she wanted. But she could work around that she had to work around that. Mike pulled her out of her thoughts as he placed the drinks on the table.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Trust me you would need more than a penny."

Mike laughed.

"Rough day?"

"Actually I am just thinking about how before I met you it had been a long time since I have been out or had some fun."

"well I am glad that you agreed to come out with me again."

Mercedes allowed him to take her hand in his.

"Me too."

Mike kissed her hand. "So how was work?"

"it was long but I enjoy every moment I am there I like knowing I make a difference."

Mike nodded. "I get that."

"I know you do you're a doctor…how did you know that is what you wanted to be with no doubt in your head?"

"I didn't for a long time, until I decided that my heart was in becoming a doctor."

Mercedes looked at her drink using the straw to stir it.

"I wish your specialty was cancer."

"That is the typical response of someone who has or knows someone with cancer."

"My mom."

"And that is why you are taking care of your brother and sister?"

Mercedes looked at him seeing the concern in his eyes.

"Yes she has been sick a long time, went into remission twice and she just doesn't have that much steam left."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you put others before you?"

"I don't know I guess I just do."

Mike smiled and looked at the dance floor.

"You want to dance?"

"Sure."

They walked to the floor as "You" came on and he pulled her closer. Spinning her in his arms, she smiled wrapping her arms around him as the song continued. After the song ended "the cupid shuffle" came on. As they got in line and began dancing Mercedes allowed Mike to stand behind her holding her waist.

"Oh I love this dance." Mikes said with a jump.

Mercedes couldn't help but smirk at how excited the song made him. As she continued to dance with him someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Quinn beside her. Mercedes hugged her.

"Girl what are you doing here?"

"Stevie and I come here all the time I am surprised to see you out here."

"Yeah I am too. Mike I am going to go talk to Quinn for a minute ok?"

Mike smiled as he kept dancing.

"Go ahead I will be here."

Mercedes followed Quinn to a table.

"So are you having fun?"

"I can't lie I am."

"I told you he was a good guy."

"And I am glad I listened to you, Mike may not have been my first choice, but he is fun to be around."

"Speaking of your first choice I should warn you Stevie and I are here kind of on a double date with Sam. They kind of blindsided me."

Mercedes felt her heart sink deep into her chest. She forced a smile.

"Oh ok that's fine."

"Don't give me that 'I'm ok' look I know you aren't."

"He is a grown man if he wanted to date me we would be dating by now."

Quinn shook her head. "Not buying it."

"What?"

Quinn gave her a matter of fact look and Mercedes shook her head.

"No I'm fine I mean so what if he lied to me about going home alone. So what if I have these feelings for him I just can't get rid of."

"Mercedes what are you doing here?"

Mercedes turned and faced Sam.

"I should be asking you the same thing I thought you were headed home to work on the McBride files." She said smiling so he would know she was hurt.

"I was. I thought you weren't sure of your plans?"

"I wasn't until Mike asked me out again."

Sam frown.

"Mike?"

His eyes followed Mercedes's to the dance floor and he felt like he was just gut punched.

"You are here with Mike Chang?"

"Not that it is any of your business but yes I am. you know him?"

"We went to school together."

"Oh small world, if you will excuse me I should be getting back to him."

Sam blocked her. "Since when are you dating him?"

"Again not that it is any of your business but this is our third date. Who are you here with?"

He shrugged. "Just a business associate."

"Yeah like I believe that. Quinn I am going to call you in the morning I should be getting back to my date."

Mercedes turned and bumped into Stevie and Mike followed by a woman. She was wearing a simple skin tight ruby red dress that came just short of her thighs. Mercedes immediately felt insecure of her choice of clothes. She wore black leggings with a sparkling sequin top that had fluttering chiffon sleeves and a scoop neck. Her hair up in a high ponytail with the ends being flipped, while this woman allowed her long locks to flow over her shoulders. Mercedes hugged Stevie.

"Stevie I am sorry I didn't see you there."

"Mercedes hi, you look great."

"Thanks."

Mike stood closer to Mercedes and smiled at Sam.

"Hey, long time no see Sam how are you?"

"I am fine how are you doing?"

"Great! My practice just opened another office downtown and as you can see I have your beautiful assistant on my arm."

"Yeah I see that, how did you two meet?"

Mike smiled widely.

"Stevie introduced us. So can we join you?"

"No!"

Mercedes and Sam spoke at the same time looking at each other. Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Mike this has been fun but I think we should be getting home, it's getting late."

Mike pulled her close to him.

"Trying to take me home already boy am I lucky. We will see you all later."

Before Mercedes could speak he pulled her away. Kitty smirked.

"That's your assistant? She's interesting."

"Kitty don't."

She twirled her hair in her right hand.

"Don't what?"

"Don't start because I don't want to hear it."

"I didn't say a word."

"No but you were about to."

"It's nothing I mean aren't your assistants a little more in shape I want to say? But it's kind of a relief."

Sam stared at her for a moment then looked at Stevie.

"Stevie can I talk to you for a second?"

Sam pulled Stevie away.

"What were you thinking introducing those two?"

"What?"

"You know how I feel about him and her."

Stevie laughed. "You still on that high school stuff?"

"Every girl I wanted he took. Every time I got a high grade he found some way to out shine me and now he is out on a date with Mercedes."

Stevie shrugged. "So what do you care?"

"What?"

"Sam after the party you just gave up on whatever you were feeling for her. You went back to dating these superficial women and left your feelings for Mercedes in mom and dad's driveway that night. Did you expect her to just sit and wait for you to be ready to fight for her?"

"What?"

"Did I say something wrong? You had your chance you didn't take it. I warned you to go to her to ask her to forgive you and show her that what mom thinks is not what you think but you didn't. so don't get upset with her or me for introducing her to someone who could maybe take her mind off of you."

Sam placed his hands in his pockets.

"But Mike?"

"Look I am going to go and enjoy the rest of my night with my beautiful girlfriend and since you brought Kitty here I suggest you do the same. Unless you are finally realizing that being with someone you really care about and fighting for that relationship is more important than just being with someone who can make your life easier."

Stevie walked away and Kitty walked over to him.

"So ready to have some fun?"

"Actually I just realized I have a lot of work to do I need to be heading out. If you want to stay I can ask Stevie to give you a ride home."

"Wait I don't understand is something wrong?"

"Kitty I just need to go ok."

She brushed his lips with hers.

"If you stay I can promise you a great time."

"That is going to have to wait. I will call you later."

Before she could speak Sam walked towards the door. He knew he was taking a huge risk going over to Mercedes's house but even if Mike was there he needed to tell her how he felt.

* * *

Sam walked up to Mercedes home and knocked on her door with a bunch of Lilac flowers in hand. Mercedes came to the door wearing a long Black and Pink silk nightgown.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"Wow Mercedes even in a nightgown you are breath taking."

She smacked her teeth and went to shut the door. Sam stopped her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Mercedes looked at him puzzled but then realized what he was asking.

"If you came over here just to see if Mike is here you wasted your time. So goodnight."

"Please just talk to me. Please."

"About what?"

"Us."

"What us? There is no us."

"Mercedes if you don't like what I have to say I will leave but please just hear me out."

She let him in and shut the door. He handed her the flowers.

"I bought these for you."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"They are beautiful. Thanks."

She took the flowers and put them on the table then walked into the kitchen. Sam followed her.

"So where is everyone?"

"Everyone is over a friend's house."

"Mercedes I owe you an apology."

She turned towards him and frowned.

"For what?"

"For everything. For not coming over the night of the party and apologizing for whatever my mom said. Her views are not mines. Or Stevie's for that matter. For not telling you how I feel about you."

"Sam none of this matters. You didn't come over here because you and I both know what she said was right."

"You're wrong."

Mercedes sighed heavily.

"Am I Sam look at me! All of your girls young or old aren't as big as I am, or as poor as I am or has a family like I do. Men like you don't fall for women like me."

"How can you say that?"

"You and I both know that I am not the type of woman you are into. We saw that up close and personal tonight. Women like your date who are so beautiful and glamorous are the ones you like. They are in style and shape."

"Mercedes you are beautiful. When I look into your eyes I know what I want and it's you."

"And what about you and your family owning everything I have. You guys gave us this house, our car everything all those other women can afford anything they want I can't. "

"Mercedes I don't care."

Mercedes held her hand up for him to stop.

"It's not just about what she said or the girls you date."

"Then what is it?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "There is so much you don't know about me."

"Then tell me. I want to know it all."

"Sam getting involved with you would make me open a door that I have spent so much time hiding behind. It would just be easier for both of us to just walk away."

"I don't want to walk away from you. I don't know what this is. I don't know if what I am feeling for you is real, but I know I want to find out. And if I just let you push me away then I wouldn't really care about you now would I?"

"but these things are horrible."

"Maybe, but whatever you are made you the woman you are today so they can't be that bad."

"Yeah they can."

"Try me."

"I can't."

Sam took her hand in his and pulled her to the couch then sat next to her.

"I am all ears."

Mercedes took a breath then looked away from Sam.

"It all started with my loser father."

"Why? What happened?"

"My father is and was an alcoholic and drug user. He was a mean and abusive drunk."

"Why?"

"He was an evil man…mean all the time. Before he became a loser, I called him daddy. He taught me how to cook when I was eight. He had a great job and we were happy. Then when I turned ten things got bad. By the time, I was 11 he was using and dealing and screwed around, so much he owed this dealer a lot of money. He smoked and drank all the time. Then Angel came and well look I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"What? It's ok."

"No its not. Look, we are friends and stuff but we are just getting to know each other and I appreciate everything you are doing for me but there are just some things that I just don't want to talk about but then there is the fact that you should know this. But honestly I don't know exactly how to put this but Quinn knows and so does Stevie and I just I don't know if I can."

She wiped a falling tear from her left cheek. "It's about Angel's dad."

"Ok."

"If I tell you then I could risk losing you."

"Mercedes just tell me."

"It's a long story."

"I have nothing but time."

Mercedes exhaled deeply.

"By the time I was 17 my dad was in deep so with James, thats his name but they called him Danger because that's what he was. He was the man to see about anything and everything. Umm one day after school I came home with my best friend and my dad my brother Derek and Danger were there getting high. Devon and Maggie were in the room watching them use and drink. I grabbed them and took them to the neighbors. They were real nice didn't mind watching them. Maggie was 4 and Devon was 6 the environment wasn't suitable for kids. When I came back to confront them I found out my dad promised Danger that he could have me."

"Have you?"

"My dad told me I was no longer his daughter I belonged to Danger. That I had belonged to him for years I just never knew."

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I know you wonder how you don't know. Well I didn't think about him being nice to me much."

Mercedes wiped her eyes.

"When I was 11 he started to buy me things and took me places. He made me feel like I was special. The older I got the more he treated me like he loved me. I never knew getting new shoes and clothes, money and games would cost me. But it did."

Her voice trailed and Sam held her hand.

"Mercedes I know this is hard and if you don't want to talk about this."

"Sam I have to."

"Ok."

Mercedes stood.

"On this horrible day, I walked into the house with my best friend, this day I found out I was his, this day my life changed."

Sam could see her relive that day.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 10 Truth about Scarlett

So this is it. Here is your glimpse into why Mercedes is the way she is and the thing she had to go through. I want to warn you that there are several triggers in this Chapter including, rape, drugs, sexual and physical abuse. I know its not idea but its a part of this story and these things do happen, more often then not.

James FC : Michael Ealy

PJ FC: Elijah Kelly

Genie FC: Regina King

Now usually I make you guys wait but you have waited long enough so they will be posted together.

* * *

 **11 years earlier.**

* * *

Mercedes unlocked the door to her parents apartment immediately regretting inviting her best friend Val over. Her dad was sprawled across the couch passed out while her older brother Derek and his friend James sat at the dining room table counting money. She sighed as she glanced over to her younger brother Devon and baby sister Maggie. Being six and four she worried for their safety. She shook her head looking over to Val.

"This was a bad idea maybe we should work on our project tomorrow."

James smiled towards Mercedes as she turned towards the door.

"Mercedes come join the party and sit on daddy's lap."

Mercedes turned towards Val with pleading eyes but she didn't get the hint.

"What's wrong why can't I stay?"

"Just because I realized I have to babysit and make dinner. I wouldn't be able to focus."

Val looked at Derek then to James then walked out the apartment with Mercedes.

"Mercedes who was that guy with Derek?"

"His name is James."

"He's cute. I mean really cute."

"Yeah amongst other things."

"You should make Derek hook you up."

"Val that man in there is like twenty-six. No thanks."

"I'm just saying maybe his has a brother our age."

"Just go home ok. I will see you Monday."

"Fine ok."

Val left and Mercedes walked back into the house as she heard Maggie cry because Darrel's feet kicked her crayons on the floor. She walked over to her and picked her up consoling her.

"Devon did you eat anything yet?"

"No neither had Maggie. Mom dropped us off and told dad to feed us but he passed out. I gave her some juice but we don't have anything else in there to eat."

"Come on let me take you next door I am sure Mrs. Kellings has something for you guys to eat. Devon get your books you can do your homework there too."

Mercedes grabbed Maggie's coloring book and led them over to Mrs. Kellings house. She and her husband were an older couple who never had any children so they took any chance they could at watching Devin and Maggie. Mercedes always thought she looked a little like Maya Angelou and her husband Carl looked like James Earl Jones. Mercedes went back to her house to grab her book bag. She slammed it on the table looking over to the three men oblivious to the hell she was living in.

"Dad."

She shoved him but he didn't budge.

"DAD!" she screamed louder which caused him to jump.

"What do you want I was sleeping?"

Mercedes scoffed.

"Why am I not surprised seeing how that is all you ever do. And what's wrong with you guys…Devon and Maggie are here and you guys are in here getting high and counting money? I try bringing my friend over here and you do this."

"It's my house."

"That I cook in it and clean it."

She picked up one of the beer bottles on the table and shook her head tossing it back down.

"But there is no point in that seeing how you do such a great job at messing it up. I can't do this anymore I have school and a job I'm telling mom."

Darrel jumped up and slammed her against the wall.

"You better shut the hell up. If you utter one word to your mom."

Mercedes shoved her father off of her. "You are going to do what? Most of the time you are too high to do anything. You are pathetic and the sooner we are rid of you the better now let me go."

He slapped her across the face shoved her to the ground, James ran over to him grabbing him before his hand could hit her a second time. He shoved Darrel away from Mercedes.

"Aye chill the hell out that is no way to treat anyone especially not mines."

James reached down and helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

Mercedes looked at him with tears in her eyes. She pulled away from James and ran to her room tears falling fast. After a few minutes someone knocked on her door then opened it as she wiped her tears clearing her throat.

"What?"

James walked in with a smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"As you can see I am fine so you can leave now."

"Scarlett come on is that anyway to talk to someone trying to protect you."

"I can protect myself."

He walked around her room then sat on her bed. "I was so right about you Scar. I told Derek, the older you got the sexier you would be and I love what I am seeing."

Mercedes sighed wiping her eyes. "Thank you and thank you for helping with Darrel I didn't mean to snap at you. I need to go check on the kids."

Mercedes walked out of the room going to the door but James stopped her.

"Yeah the kids are fine but I wanted to talk to you about something rather important."

"And what is that?"

"Well you know I am a successful businessman."

She rolled her eyes. "You are a drug dealer."

"Hey I run a legitimate business here. I get people what they need."

"I'm waiting on the part that has to do with me."

"Well you know your dad lost his job a while back and he has been racking up a pretty big bill that I have generously paid for."

"Again waiting for the me part here."

"Well you know me I am always willing to strike up a deal when it suits me."

"Look whatever he promised you, well he's a crack head you can't believe them anyways."

"Well I can trust this deal."

"Why?"

"Because he gave me you."

She jerked her head towards him. "What do you mean gave me?"

James caressed her arm.

"I mean you are mines. In every single way."

Mercedes pulled her hand away from him.

"No. No!"

"Scarlett what do you think we were doing these last years."

"Not preparing for that!" She turned away from him.

James came up behind her caressed her arms. She tried to move away but he grabbed her. He was 6'2 about 213lbs. He was muscular and attractive. He had blue eyes and was a Caramel complexion. She always thought he was cute but now she regretted even thinking of him at all. Mercedes tried to pull her arms away from his hands but he held her tighter.

"You knew this day would come."

"I need to get next door."

"Oh you will Mercedes but first lets you and me talk about how you can pay your dad's bill."

"It's his bill to pay."

"I think it is high time we kicked this into gear."

"James please I don't want this."

"Yes you do." He said caressing her face.

Mercedes looked at her dad as James grabbed her; she felt tears fall from her face. He pulled her against his rock hard body.

"You and I both know you will enjoy this."

She tried to break free. "You can't do this! Someone! Someone help me! Please don't let him do this to me. How can you even think this is right?"

Darrel looked at Mercedes. "Danger shut her up please."

James kissed Mercedes's neck.

"Do you know how much money I have let slide all these years for this very moment? I didn't mind giving him anything because I know the merchandise is up to par."

Mercedes couldn't believe what was about to happen. She felt herself grow angry. Danger reached for her but she pulled away.

"Merchandise? Merchandise? I am a person and this is not happening."

She moved away from him and over to Darrel.

"I am your daughter how is this right?"

"You are nothing to me anymore."

She cut her eyes at him.

"You are pathetic and I am not doing this."

Darrel jumped up wobbly and lunged at her. He pushed her against the wall.

"Who in the hell do you think you're dealing with little girl? I make the rules you follow them. Pathetic?"

He raised his hand to her but James pulled her away from him and Darrel hit the wall.

"I've told you about putting your hands on her!"

Darrel turned towards Danger with fist raised high. Danger smirked.

"I would think long and hard about your next move if I were you."

"Dammit I am tired of dealing with this. I'm tired of her smart mouth."

"Derek hook your father up with our special batch. Today is a special day."

Danger grabbed her again but Mercedes moved towards the door.

"James please think about this, do you really want to be this man?"

"Scarlett come with me."

Tears came to her eyes as she feared the unknown.

"Please don't make me do this."

"Look I am against violence in women but I am telling you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

He moved to the side allowing room for Mercedes to walk past him.

"So what is it going to be?"

Mercedes knew how Danger felt about abuse and women but she also knew he didn't think twice about beating a man who owed him or getting what he wanted from anyone.

She moved away from him and walked towards her room. James followed her and shut the door. He pulled off his shirt revealing tight abs and a tattoo of an angel on his shoulder.

"You know this could be fun for both of us."

Mercedes moved away trying to get some distance between her and James.

"Please don't do this. You don't have to."

"Oh but I do baby."

James smiled a devilish smile and Mercedes felt a chill overcome her. James moved closer to her. He looked her up and down and immediately Mercedes regretted wearing her pink and white spaghetti strapped sundress. He squeezed her shoulder as he removed one of her straps.

"I love seeing you wearing things I bought you."

Mercedes sensed tears come to her eyes.

"James I can't do this."

Mercedes's hands began to shake.

"Please don't do this."

"I know this is your first time and I am going to make sure you enjoy yourself."

She pulled away but he grabbed her arm and sat her onto the bed. She tried to get up but he pushed her back down. He began to kiss her neck and moved his hands down to her breast.

"I can't believe you're finally 17. I have been waiting a long time for you."

"Please don't do this I'm not ready for this."

Mercedes pushed him away from her.

"I don't want this."

"Why not, I think we both could get something out of this."

"Please I'll get you the money he owes and I will pay you back for everything you have bought me please just don't do this."

"You really think I'd rather have money…than you."

" could get pregnant you don't want that."

"Scarlett, baby Girl…if it happens it happens."

"Please don't do this I am begging you."

"And I am ready for you…trust me you will enjoy this."

"No stop!" Mercedes pulled away from him and pushed him off of her. He landed on the floor and jumped up angrily.

"That was a mistake."

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs from behind his back and she frowned looking at them as moved closer to her.

"I knew you weren't going to come easily. So I came prepared."

He moved closer to her as she tried to move off the bed. He gripped her leg and pulled her back to the bed. He cuffed her right hand on to her head board and stood.

"Now this could be fun. But you need to loosen up a little bit."

He walked out the room and Mercedes began pulled at the cuff. Before she could get loose he returned with a syringe.

"This will help you calm down."

"No don't please."

Mercedes screamed.

James smiled. "It's half a dose just enough to take the edge off."

"Please I won't fight just don't stick me with that. Please."

James looked at her and put his hand down as his eyes soften.

"Ok."

He walked to the dresser and placed it on top then he moved towards her pulling off his jeans. He unzipped her sun dress and kissed her stomach working his way up to her neck. His hand moved down to her core as he moved her panties aside and stuck a finger inside of her causing her to scream as she used her left hand to push him off of her. He grabbed her face with his right hand.

"I'm just seeing if you are wet enough for me…not yet."

He cupped her breast and kissed them through her bra. He looked at her as to say, if she fought him, he would hurt her. Then went to her lips, he kissed her and she allowed him too, though she didn't kiss him back. She could feel her hand getting sore from the cuffs.

"You are a beautiful woman and I can see your body responding to me so just enjoy it."

He stood from the bed removing the rest of his clothing, and pulling her panties completely off. Mercedes prayed to get free but it was too late. He guided himself in her and she screamed in pain. He moved slowly to ease her. But nothing could. She was being raped, and nothing in her world would ever be the same again.

She felt the room spinning. She cried and screamed for help as he began to move faster. He placed his hand over her mouth as he got the rhythm, then a few moments later he was done.

"Damn girl!" He said panting over her. "You got something special right there, you were so tight I came so fast. You got me wanting more already. I love what you got and I will be coming back for seconds, thirds and whenever I need it."

He kissed her once more before he got off her as she cried harder. He caressed her face and buried his head into the top of her head kissing her hair.

"Oh sweet Scarlett you are mines baby."

He un-cuffed her hands and kissed her forehead. She curled up in a ball on the bed. He sat next to her.

"Scarlett don't cry. Please don't cry."

She stayed in the position. He moved her hair out her face.

"I guess it's no secret I have fallen in love with you. And what we just shared was what people in love share."

Mercedes cried harder.

"Scarlett it will get easier. The first time is always the hardest. But soon you will learn to love it. And me."

She looked at him not understanding how one minute he was this hard ass and the next sweet. He stood.

"I got to go but I do have something for you."

He pulled out a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart. He placed it around her neck and kissed her shoulder.

"I am going to call you later ok."

He got up and walked out the room, Mercedes jumped up slowly and slammed the door, then punched the wall. She ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She felt so dirty and needed to get as clean as possible.

* * *

 **2 weeks later.**

* * *

Mercedes and Val ran as fast as they could to catch the bus.

"Come on Val we are going to miss it."

"Scarlett wait up my shoe fell off."

Mercedes laughed as Val grabbed her shoe but the smile soon faded as the bus rode by them on the opposite side.

"Damn it!"

"Scarlett I don't think I have ever heard you say a bad word in my life."

"Yeah well people change."

"Yeah especially you in these last few weeks you have been kind of wild."

"Wild? Me? Uh huh."

Scarlett shuttered as her cell phone went off. Val shook her head."

"You and that cell phone. So you ever going to tell me who is on the other end of that thing or is it still a mystery?"

"Leave it Val."

They began to walk and her cell phone went off again. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I got to call him back ok."

Mercedes dialed Danger and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello."

"Hey you uh called?"

"I did. And why did it take you two calls to answer?"

"Because I was trying to catch the bus."

"Did you?"

"No I missed it so I am walking home. Can I go now?"

"No I want to see you."

"I can't."

"You can and you will. Don't forget who you are talking to. You know how this works."

"I'm nowhere near home."

"Well where are you?"

"I am a block away from my school."

"Wow come to think of it so am I."

"What?"

"Yeah my boy is wondering who that cutie is standing next to you."

"Where are you?"

"Turn around."

Mercedes turned around and saw Danger's car coming towards them. She hung up the phone and turned to Val.

"You have got to go now Val."

"What why?"

"Just go."

"Am I your best friend or what?"

"You are and that is why I need you to leave. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Scarlett what is going on?"

Mercedes glanced over to the parked car and frowned.

"Look long story short is."

Before she could finish Danger walked over to them with his friend. His friend was a little shorter than Danger and darker but only by a little bit. She frowned as he smiled down to Val. Danger moved towards Mercedes.

"So are you ready?"

Val smiled.

"You're dating James?"

"My friends call me Danger. And you are?"

"I'm Val I'm Scarlett's best friend."

"Well hi best friend Val this is my best friend Pj."

Val gave her award-winning smile. Pj bent down to her.

"Maybe you and I should go somewhere to get to know each other."

"Maybe we should."

Mercedes pulled her aside.

"Val you don't want to do this."

"Why not? He is cute and hey you're dating Danger?"

"I'm not. Look the situation is complicated enough. Val I don't want you involved in any of this."

"I am not going to sit back and let you have all the fun. Pj how about we leave these two alone?"

"Val!" Mercedes yelled after her.

"Sorry Scarlett can't hear you."

"Val!"

Mercedes went to grab Val but Danger grabbed her.

"Let's go back to my car."

"Danger you can't let her go with him."

"Look Scarlett let's get one thing straight. I get what I want when I want. So let's go."

Danger grabbed her and escorted her to his SUV. It was all black with tinted windows. He opened the back seat door and pushed her in then he sat next to her. He shut the door and began to kiss her neck and pull her to him. He lifted her skirt as he pulled her on top of him. As much as Mercedes hated to admit it, he gave her as much pleasure as he did pain, she couldn't understand why it felt so good, when she didn't even want it. He pushed himself in her and she let a moan escape before she could stop it.

"Ohhhh."

"I knew you liked it baby. Now ride me."

"What?"

"Ride me."

She stopped and looked at him.

"I don't know what that means."

"Oh well let me teach you. I want you to move up and down like this."

He grabbed her hips and moved her up and down. She started to get the rhythm and did as she showed her. His hands massaged her breast as she rode him. Mercedes had never felt an orgasm before. All the times she and Danger had sex he came and she wouldn't allow herself to be sucked in. but as she rode him, she was unable to stop the waves of pleasure as they coursed through her body.

"Oh yes. OH yes. Faster. Please."

Danger smiled as he moved her faster and he went deeper inside her. As she began to moan louder, Danger who would normally just get his and be done was enjoying seeing her feel good too much to stop. Using a trick, he learned a long time ago he stopped himself from reaching the breaking point and continued to make her scream.

"Say my name Scarlett."

"Don't stop."

"Say my name!"

"James."

He pounded harder.

"Tell me you like it."

"I like it. Ooh God."

She closed her eyes as she began to buck wildly on top of him. Danger knew she was close to cumming, so he stroked her clit pushing her over and finally allowed himself to release as well. As she breathed heavily, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you, you would like it."

"What was that?"

"You had an orgasm. And may I say I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"I didn't want to but..."

"It felt good didn't it?"

She nodded.

"I can make you feel that good all the time. You just need to be open to it."

Mercedes looked at him. As much as she wanted to deny what had just happened she couldn't deny that the pleasure she felt was something she wouldn't mind becoming addicted too. If this was her life, she might as well enjoy it.

* * *

As the weeks went on Mercedes found herself unable to control anything around her. The only thing she could control was what happened when she and Danger got together. With Val messing around with Pj, things seemed to be getting worse. Especially at home.

"Scarlett get in here. Now!"

Mercedes walked into the living room wearing an all in one black jumpsuit. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore black boots. She frowned as she saw the angry expression on her mom's face.

"I just got off the phone with your principle my dear."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh! You going to tell me why you have been late 32 times in the last three months and why you are skipping classes? Why he said if you continue on this path you won't graduate?"

"Mom I can't deal with this right now."

"You can't?"

"No I can't so drop it."

Genie moved closer to her. "Well you better start talking because I have had it up to here with this mess. Scarlett you are a smart girl you are better than this."

"How would you know? It's not like you're ever home."

"I have to work."

"All the time?"

"This house cost money the bills cost money you think I want this life but it's all your father and I can do to keep you guys happy and safe."

Mercedes laughed. "Happy and safe? Yeah well don't come in here trying to tell me how to be. I have been doing well without your help."

"Really so you and Val jumping some poor girl last week that was doing well."

"She pissed us off."

"Pissed you off? Little girl." Genie warned with her voice. Mercedes turned towards her angrily.

"I am not a little girl anymore I am 17."

"Mercedes if you want to make it your 18th birthday I suggest you change your attitude."

"Or what? I don't have to listen to this I have better things to do and better places to be."

Mercedes turned around and walked away. Genie grabbed her.

"Scarlett Mercedes Scott what has gotten into you?"

"Not what mother who? And if you were doing your job you would know."

Mercedes walked out the door with tears in her eyes.

"Where are you going? We are going to finish this."

"I am going out I won't be back until late maybe not at all so I advise you find a sitter for your children."

She walked down the stairs and walked out the door.

Later that night, Mercedes stepped out the car as Danger stood with Pj and Val. Val moved forward but tripped over her foot and fell. Pj and Danger laughed as Mercedes bent down to help her.

"What is wrong with you that's not funny?"

"I tumbled."

"Pj what did you give her?"

"Something awesome she is on cloud nine."

"What does that mean?"

"It means can we hurry up and get inside I am waiting for my Scarlett to be a bad girl."

Danger groped Mercedes as he followed her up the stairs to her apartment.

"So where is mommy dearest?"

"Working. All night long I guess she left me a message saying the kids are with my aunt, and Darrel is gone with the wind so how about we cut the chatting and get to the good stuff."

Mercedes led him in her room and sat on the bed. He leaned in and began to kiss her. As he laid her back, Genie walked in seeing red. She turned the light on and pulled Mercedes out into the living room and Danger followed. Mercedes pulled away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell am I doing? No what the hell are you doing? And with him? Do you girls know that these guys are in their twenties?"

"Mom you need to go back to work and leave it alone."

"You losers get the hell out of my house before I call the cops."

"I don't think Scarlett wants me to leave do you baby?"

Mercedes looked at Danger and he gave her a piercing stare. She sighed.

"No I don't."

"Well this is my place so I don't give a rat's ass. Get the hell out now."

"No."

Pj stood beside Danger and smirked.

"Make us."

"Make you? Ok."

Genie walked to the phone and grabbed it but before she could dial, Danger grabbed her. He threw her to the ground and PJ was about to hit her when Mercedes stood in between them.

"James don't please."

"She disrespected me Scarlett."

"James you leave her the hell alone you hear me. You promised me you wouldn't hurt her."

Danger stepped away and stared at Mercedes for a moment then turned.

"You got an hour to get this handled. Then I'm coming back and if her attitude isn't better ima handle her."

He walked out the door followed by Pj and Val. Genie stood up and picked the phone back up. She started to dial again but Mercedes stopped her.

"Mom don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't call the police."

"Why not? That bastard was in there about to have sex with you and he shoved me oh I'm calling."

"Please don't."

"Don't tell me you love that boy? He's a grown man Mercedes and you're 17."

"I don't love him."

"So why are you hanging around him? Why are you being this way?"

Mercedes folded her arm afraid to answer. Genie exhaled deeply.

"You are never going to see him again you hear me."

Mercedes turned to her mom with tears in her eyes. "Mom I have too."

"No you don't. When your father gets off of work we will talk about this."

"Work? Your husband is off somewhere getting high with your son."

"What? No he is at work."

"A job where he is never home right? You ever wonder why he can make his own hours. Why he is making so much money but looking more and more like a cracker on the street?"

"He hasn't been feeling well."

"Yeah being high twenty four seven will do that to you."

"I don't believe you."

"Really? Well how about you call him at work? Oh, I remember he is not allowed personal calls at the office. Wake up and take those blinders off. Your husband has been using drugs for the last five years maybe longer. He used to handle it better but now he's just sloppy."

"No he may smoke but he doesn't use drugs."

"Yeah he does. And so if you don't want to have to get a second job again I have to call James and fix this."

"Why?"

"Because he has been paying the bills in this house. He pays me and I put it in the bank so you think that loser is doing something. Everyone wins but me."

"He is paying you for what?"

Mercedes looked away from her mother but Genie turned her towards her.

"Paying for what Scarlett?"

"Paying for me."

Genie fell into the chair and looked distraught.

"For you?"

"Yeah. I'm his girl and have been for a while."

"A while? How long is a while?"

"He has been taking care of me since I was 11."

"You have been having sex with him for years?"

"No that just started a couple months ago."

"Scarlett how could you be so stupid. He is a drug dealer. I can't believe you are such an idiot."

Mercedes moved away from her. "Yeah that's me stupid Scarlett. I didn't ask for this mom. You think I wanted my first time to be taken from me? You think I enjoyed James raping me while your husband and son were in the living room getting high."

"He raped you?"

"He made me his and your husband let him."

"No your father wouldn't do that."

"He is no father of mines!" she spat. "He traded me mom. He traded me so he wouldn't have to pay what he owed Danger."

"Stop it you're lying."

"Yeah of course I am lying. I couldn't be telling the truth. Maybe you aren't telling me the truth."

"What?"

"I find it odd that you don't know what's going on in your own house."

"You think I would let that man touch you? And not try to stop him?"

"If it made your life easier then yeah I do."

"Scarlett I would never let anyone touch you. Baby girl from the moment you were put in my arms I just wanted to protect you."

"Great job mom."

Mercedes walked away from her and Genie stood up.

"You have to stop this you have too."

"He will kill you or Devon and Maggie. Mom I was never going to amount to anything anyways this is the least I can contribute to the family."

"Scarlett you are just a child."

"No I'm not, not anymore."

"Scarlett just because he took that from you doesn't make you grown."

"No? Well does being pregnant?"

Genie's heart fell to her stomach. "What?"

"I'm pregnant mom."

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't had a period in a few months and he's never worn protection."

"What are a few months?"

"Three."

"Three? Scarlett."

"I know I'm stupid and an idiot."

"No sweetie you're not."

Genie walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's ok we are going to get through this we always do."

In that hug Mercedes let the tears she'd been afraid to cry shed. "Mom I'm sorry."

"No baby I am sorry. I knew something was going on but I just didn't want to see it. I never thought this would happen."

"Mom I'm worried. I have tried to get away from him. I have but nothing works."

"Well I am here now and we will get through this."

They both turned to the door as Darrel walked into the apartment. Genie jumped up and started to hit him. Because he was so high, he fell backwards and curled up in the fetal position.

"Genie stop."

"You no good rotten bastard. How could you do this to your own daughter?"

Genie felt herself grow weak and tumbled backwards. Mercedes held her.

"Mom I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault baby. I will fix this."

Mercedes looked away but Genie pulled her face back to hers.

"Scarlett look at me. I promise you I will fix this. No one will hurt you again."

* * *

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 11 Truth About Sam

Now we go on to Sam and why he became the way he was, again I want to warn you that there are several triggers in this Chapter including, sexual abuse. I know its not idea but its a part of this story and these things do happen, more often then not.

Enjoy and Please review.

* * *

 **Back to the present.**

* * *

Sam stared at her for a moment then pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Mercedes I'm sorry."

"Because he told me he would kill my family, I went along with it I couldn't let him hurt them. So when he called I answered. Sometimes I would have to sneak out at night to meet him. It would go off in the middle of class."

Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I felt so dirty Sam, because of how I felt after a while...and when I found out I was pregnant I lost my mind."

"Wow."

"So you like a woman who was given to a drug dealer for her father's bill. Every single time Danger came to me, every time my dad allowed him to do come to me made me hate him. Your mom was right about me. I don't belong in your world. I had a daughter at 17."

"Mercedes that wasn't your fault you did everything you could to stop him…why wouldn't I want to be with you? I care about you a lot."

"I still haven't forgiven myself for what happened to Val."

"What happened to her?"

"When I got out I tried to get her out too. Her parents gave her everything she wanted. They were well off and she never had anything bad happen, to her so when she met Pj she enjoyed the thrill. I did everything I could think of to get her out I even called her parents after I got out but she wouldn't forgive me."

"Forgive you?"

"While I never allowed myself to be sucked into that world never used drugs, never drank she did it all. Her parents shipped her off to her grandparents and she ran away from them to be with Pj she got turnt out and her parents shipped her to a boarding school when they found her. I tried reaching out to her but she has never forgiven me for it."

"It wasn't your fault you tried to stop her."

"But there's more."

"More?"

"About five years ago I met this guy. He was everything to me. We dated for about fifteen months and we got married. "

"You've been married before?"

"It was doomed from the start we went to the courthouse because with my mom being sick and none of his family could be there it was just easier. But when we got married, my mom got worse and Angel couldn't bear to be away from her. So I was living back and forth between Philly and Napa. It strained our relationship and he ended up cheating on me with an ex. The day I found out, I was on my way to pick Angel up, and well my mom wasn't doing well. After a few weeks I filed for divorce didn't see the point in being in a marriage where I shared my husband."

"Do you still love him?"

"We divorced two years ago. And while I still have love for him I am not in love with him."

"So what does all this have to do with us?"

"If you thought I wasn't good enough for your life before what do you think now?"

He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her. He filled that kiss with all the passion he could find. After a moment he stopped.

"I think I could fall in love with you."

"What?"

"Look at you. After everything you have been through you are still going strong. You are proof that one person can try to ruin your life but they will only succeed if you give up."

"I don't understand."

"What's to understand…I'm so proud of you…everything you have been through? You are so brave."

"What about your mom?"

"What about her?"

"She hates me. She feels like you can do some much better, like you want to do so much better."

"Mercedes. I have wanted you since the first day I met you and you kissed me in my office. Every time you're near me my pulse races. You're Smart beautiful and so fun to be around."

"But you really want to be with me? Knowing that my past experience was being raped by a man who got me pregnant? Being divorced to a man who cheated."

"I know that must have been tough."

"Angel doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?"

"She and Maggie have no idea what is going on. Maggie knows that Danger exists but that's it. And Angel has no idea that her father raped me and abused me. She thinks he's dead and I want it like that."

"I want to erase what those men did to you."

He moved closer to her.

"I want to hold you and love you make up for the years you were hurt."

"Oh Sam I want that too…but I'm no good for you. What will it look like having me on your arm?"

"You will be as beautiful as you are now…you are it for me…I know it now I just have to convince you."

"I don't want to get hurt in all this?"

"What?"

"What if your mom is right and I am just a fling for you?"

"You can't be afraid of what you don't know and you can't believe I would really hurt you like that."

"I don't know what to believe."

"Believe me. That I care about you a lot and I won't hurt you."

"Sam you are such a wonderful man."

"And you are an amazing woman. I know you don't want to be hurt but I don't either."

She looked him in his eyes.

"You think I would hurt you?"

"You told me about you and maybe I should tell you about me."

"What do you mean?"

"Mercedes when I was 22 I was engaged to be married to this wonderful woman. She was a year younger than me working on her Masters. Everything was going so well until she lost it. She decided she wanted to quit school and live her life. She grew up like me she in a household where you had to be perfect. Her parents were worse than my mom. So she went off and lived her life."

He got up from the couch and walked across the room.

"One night she was at a party and she got carried away. She called me to drive to Cincinnati and pick her up. When I got there, she was in bed with these two dudes. She saw me and just kept going. I lost it. It took everything I had in me to walk away. She came to me the next day apologizing and saying that I just wasn't it for her. She kissed my cheek and said that if I was any kind of man I would stop living for my parents and start living for me."

* * *

 **8 years earlier.**

* * *

Sam checked himself out in the mirror as Marley walked into his apartment. He smiled as she planted a kiss on him. He looked her up and down and loved everything about her. He smiled seeing she was freshly tanned, Sam knew she has just left the spa. She frowned as she saw him in his three-piece suit.

"You're not wearing that to the party are you?"

He turned towards her. "Party?"

"Spencer is throwing the party of the year in Cincinnati don't tell me you forgot."

"Marls I'm sorry I can't make it. Stevie and I have a merger to help with."

"Sam you are not doing this to me again."

"I'm sorry. I will make it up to you I promise."

She threw up her hands in anger. "Forget it. Sam when are you going to wake up and realize that there is more to life than just work."

"I'm sorry but I have a job to do."

"Is this what I have to look forward too as your wife?"

"Look baby I would love to talk to you but I have to go. Just call me later ok?"

Sam grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Lock up when you leave."

Sam walked out the door and Marley kicked the couch. Three hours later Sam arrived home looking for Marley. He frowned when he noticed all her things were gone. He picked up his phone but before he could dial, is phone ringed.

"Hello?"

"Sam it's Spencer."

"Oh hey man how are you?"

"I am good but I think you should head up here."

"I would love to but I have a huge merger tomorrow and just a lot of things going on."

"I really think you should come here."

"What's wrong?"

"Marley is here and I think you should come get her, she is not in her right mind."

"Oh ok I am on my way."

Sam ran to his car and took that two-hour drive to Cincinnati. He wanted to do anything he could to prove to Marley she was important to him. As he arrived, he smiled and waved as he interacted with his friends. He looked around for Marley. Spencer Porter walked over to him.

"Sam glad you came."

"Where Marls is?"

"I saw her go upstairs about an hour ago I told her she could wait for you in one of my rooms."

"Ok thanks."

Sam took the stairs two at a time and went to the first door. He knocked and then walked in. two guest yelled for him to get out and he slammed the door apologizing. As he walked to the next door he heard a moan as he walked away he heard Marley scream. He walked back to the door and opened it. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Marley was bent over the bed with one man behind her and one in front of her. She was moaning and screaming as one guy was hitting it from the back and the other was giving her a mouthful. Sam felt sick to his stomach.

"What the hell is going on here? Marley?"

She looked at him but went back to what she was doing. Sam not knowing what to do walked out the room and down the stairs. He got into his car and just drove away. He sat in his room and didn't know what to do. He couldn't wrap his head around what just happened. The next morning he was shocked to see Marley at his front door.

"You have some nerve showing up here."

"Sam I am so sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry you were getting done in by two dudes Marley. Two guys!"

"I know. You don't have to yell."

"Oh I don't? Well ok then."

She looked down to the ground. "I don't want to do this ok. I came to apologize. I am sorry you saw that I didn't mean for you too. I was wasted when I asked Spencer to call you and didn't want to drive. As I waited for you this guy came up to me telling me how sexy I was and how he and his friend wanted me. I was flattered and I just wanted to feel alive again so it happened and I am sorry you saw that but I can't change it."

"Why don't you just leave ok? I can't even look at you."

"Sam this life just isn't for me. I have spent my whole life being the good girl, doing what my parents wanted me to do, what you wanted me to do. Last night was a mistake but it was my mistake to make. Finally I made a mistake in my sheltered loving life and the world didn't end. I love you I do but when are you going to wake up and realize there is a great big world out there."

"Whatever."

"You know what fine. I just wanted you to know how sorry I was."

Marley walked over to Sam to kiss his cheek but he moved away from her.

"You can leave now."

"If you are any kind of man you should stop living for your parents and start living for you."

She walked out the door and Sam looked after her.

* * *

 **Back to present**

* * *

Mercedes stood up and walked over to him.

"Sam I am so sorry that happened."

"I haven't been serious about anyone since then until now."

"Sam neither one of us wants to be hurt, but there is always that possibility that we will be. I just."

"Tell me you don't have any kind of feelings for me other than boss and employer or friends and I will be just that."

"You know I do."

"Then let that be enough to start something here."

He bent down and took her lips in his. Mercedes stopped him.

"Sam I cant."

Sam pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I am glad we got things out in the open and it makes me feel so much better to tell you about my past, and yes I do have these feelings for you that make me feel weak in the knees but it doesn't change what's going on now."

Mercedes turned away from him and he looked at her.

"And what is going on?"

"Mike and I are kind of dating."

"You had one date."

"Actually we have had a couple of dates and I really like him."

"And what about us?"

Mercedes looked at him.

"What about us?"

"I came here ready to give us a try. You just let me kiss you."

"You caught me off guard before. And not to be cliché but it's too little too late."

Sam stood.

"Why because Mike is so much better than I am?"

Mercy nodded sadly. "No." She said softly. "Because after the party you ignored me so I moved on, because Mike cares about my feelings. When Quinn and I left your parents' house we were both really hurt. Stevie went to her right away and consoled her. You ignored me until work that Monday and then you acted like everything was fine. You know after the club scene tonight Mike could see that I was a little insecure with your date and he made me feel better."

"I didn't know how to handle that situation."

"And that is fine with me but all that got me thinking maybe we were just meant to be friends."

"You don't believe that?"

"I do. I owe it to myself to see what's going on with me and Mike."

"And you don't owe it to us to see if this could work?"

She sighed. "I did give us a chance and you didn't take it. And that just makes me think that maybe you just want me right now, because of some rivalry between you and Mike."

"Who said anything about a rivalry?"

"Mike told me about you guys and school."

"It doesn't even matter because that has nothing to do with it."

"Really, because you didn't seem all that interested in being with me before tonight."

"Mercedes this is all so new to me. I have never had a woman make me feel the way you do...not even Marley."

"Sam maybe this is for the best I mean I work for you I and we are becoming good friends and maybe that is why this is not going to work."

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Excuse me?"

Sam pulled her closer to him.

"Are you attracted to me?"

"You know I am."

"Do you think that we would make a good couple?"

"I think that we would be great together."

He pulled her even closer so they were face to face.

"So why not give us a try and see if this can work."

"Because I can't cheat on Mike. If we break up that is one thing but I won't intentionally break up with him."

Mercedes moved away from him and stood.

"I'm sorry Sam."

He nodded. "Yeah me too."

Sam stood.

"So I think I should get going."

"Sam are you we are ok?"

"Yea we are ok."

"I just don't want you to be angry with me."

"How can I be mad at you for what you are feeling? This was my fault and I understand that."

Sam walked to the door and Mercedes followed him.

"I am glad we had this talk."

"Me too."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Friends?"

Sam smiled a lopsided grin. "Friends.

Mercy nodded. "I will see you Monday."

"Sounds like a plan."


	13. Chapter 12 Let the Sun Shine In

HAPPY NEW YEAR! So I will gift you with a new Chapter, maybe two I am not sure yet. I am so glad and i love how you guys really get into the stories. Keep reviewing you know I love reading your thoughts.

* * *

Devon grabbed the phone as Mercedes walked through the front door.

"Hello."

"Hey is Mercedes there?"

"She just got home can I ask who is calling?"

"Oh this is Mike."

"Mike is it? Ok and what do you want with my sister?"

Mercedes grabbed the phone from him.

"Devon come on that's was rude…hello I am sorry about him."

"That's ok I'm a little brother too. How was your day?"

"Long and about to be longer, but in a good way."

"How come?"

"Family bowling night."

"Sounds like fun."

"It is Stevie and Quinn and I take the kids and we have fun just hanging out."

"Awww I wanted to see you tonight."

"Well I know I have been putting it off but if you want you can come and meet the kids."

"Really? Oh...I mean I would love that."

"Well can you be here in twenty minutes?"

"On my way now."

"Ok great."

Mercedes hung up and looked towards the kids.

"Ok guys I need to talk to you."

Angel sat on the stairs as Devon and Maggie walked over to her.

"Ok guys so that was Mike and he is coming with us tonight."

Angel smiled.

"It's about time mom."

"Yeah Mercedes you guys have been out a couple of times I was wondering when we were going to meet him."

Mercedes ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah about meeting him, Devon I am going to need you to be on your best behavior."

"Aren't I always?"

"No you aren't when you first met Puck you threatened him with a letter opener."

"Well it didn't do the job you all got divorced."

"I know you think that it's your job to protect me but you don't have to."

"Yes I do but I will be nice for now."

Devon walked up the stairs as Mercedes walked to her room to change. She smiled as she picked out her clothes the evening. Things with Mike were going smoothly and for the first time in a long time she let her guard down with him. Letting him meet the kids was something she didn't really want to happen but knew she couldn't put off. It was the make it or break it date he needed to see that she came with three kids they were a packaged deal.

* * *

Mercedes felt herself at peace as she watched everyone having so much fun. The introductions went very well everyone seemed to like Mike. Maggie squealed as she got another strike. She jumped up and hugged Mercedes.

"Three in a row I am on fire!"

"Yes you are."

Mercedes smiled as she walked forward and grabbed her bowling ball. As she walked up to grab her 9lb baby blue bowling ball Mike walked besides her getting ready for his turn. He held his arm out allowing her to go before him and she smiled.

"You just want me to go first so you can check me out."

She walked in front of him and he gave a cat whistle.

"It's such a beautiful view how could I ever resist."

She laughed as she took her position getting ready to bowl. As she bent down to bowl and released the ball she backed up watching to see if she would add a fifth strike to her score. As all the pins fell she jumped up and screamed.

"Yes."

Mike smiled.

"I can do that."

As he went to bowl she yelled.

"Don't mess up."

As she did he got startled and bowled a gutter ball. Stevie jumped up laughing.

"Hey that's not fair."

Mike turned towards her.

"That was so dirty. But its ok I work better under pressure I am a doctor you know."

He went to bowl again and stood back as the ball went down the lane. She smiled as he got a spare and she hugged him. Quinn walked over to them.

"Boo we don't want them to get spares Merce we got to win this."

Mercedes beamed she separated from Mike.

"Hey I can appreciate his hard work can't I?"

Quinn shook her head while Mike pulled Mercedes onto him as he sat on the white and blue bench. Devin glanced over to them and looked at Maggie.

"So what do you think?"

"I like him and Mercedes seems to be happy with him."

Angel jumped on Devon's back and smiled.

"I like him not as much as Sam but I do."

Devon laughed.

"Yeah I don't think she likes him as much as Sam either but she likes him and he seems good for her."

Mercedes laid her head on Mike's shoulder. He smiled down to her and she sighed happily.

"Are you having fun?"

"I am are you?"

Before she could answer her phone rang.

"Very much so, but hold on…Hello."

A frantic Sam came through the phone speaker.

"The meeting with Brayer, Wade and Gill is tomorrow."

"What? No I talked to them yesterday it's not until next Friday."

"Apparently they called Bernie this morning and she forgot to tell us."

"What? How did you find out?"

"My dad called me confirming that we were prepared this is a very important meeting concerning that lawsuit."

"Wait hold on."

She turned towards Stevie who had a mouth full of fully loaded nachos.

"Did Bernie tell you that Brayer, Wade and Gill moved the meeting to tomorrow?"

Stevie choked on the nachos as he tried to swallow.

"I am going to take that as a no."

She put the phone back to her ear.

"Ok look it's only seven thirty. I will call Morgan and Bethany from finance and have them fax us all the information we need and Stevie and I will be there as soon as I drop the kids off and he takes Quinn home."

"Ok."

Mercedes hung up the phone then turned towards the kids.

Maggie frowned. "Mercedes no we were just starting to have fun."

"I know. Well how about you guys stay and Devon can drive you home. Mike can you drop me off at the office please?"

"Sure do you need me to stay?"

"No I am sure either Stevie or Sam will give me a ride home."

Stevie stood nodding.

"Yeah that's not a problem. I am going to drop Quinn off and meet you up there."

Mercedes hugged the kids then grabbed her purse. She pulled out three twenties and handed them to Devon.

"That should be enough to get whatever you guys need ok. And be home by 10 ok just because you don't have school tomorrow since its a teacher conference, doesn't mean that you can be out all night."

"Ok I will make sure everything is ok Mercedes you take care of work."

Mercedes hugged them then followed Quinn and Stevie out of the bowling alley. As they arrived to the building she looked towards Mike and smiled.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"You want me to come up make sure you get there ok?"

"No I got it. I will call you later ok?"

"Ok."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss then opened the door and walked into the building. As she reached the office she noticed Sam pacing back and forth. She walked into the double doors and smiled.

"Sam are you ok?"

"Do I look ok? Seriously do I look ok we have less than 15 hours before we have to pull out a win. I just don't understand why they sent the email to Bernie."

"Sam calm down ok it's going to be ok."

"You want this to be ok? Then why don't you get in here and do you job instead of acting like some lovesick puppy."

Mercedes glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You were on a date with Mike when you should have been doing your job, if my father hadn't called me-."

Mercedes felt herself chuckle.

"You are seriously tripping right about now because your jealousy is showing.. I am going to go into the office and I am going to see if the fax has come in. you need to really get a hold of yourself."

Mercedes walked into the office fuming and Sam followed her.

"I am sorry Mercedes this means so much to us and sometimes I just don't know how to control my anger and you didn't deserve how I was talking to you."

"Uh huh."

She walked further into the office and he continued to follow her.

"No I am serious. I didn't mean it."

"Sam its fine, but what I don't get is why you care? I know we had our talk and all but I mean you have Kitty and I have Mike so why do you care?"

"Have I been out with Kitty? OR any other girl? No because when I spend time with them, they just remind me how bad I screwed up."

"I am not having this conversation with you when we have work to do."

She turned from him but he made his way into her view. "No! I messed up Mercedes. I know I should have came to you. And I wasn't going to tell you this because its stupid but now I think you need to know. I didn't come to you because I didn't want to hurt you any more than my mother did. The things she said to you, Stevie and I we don't feel the same way, and the woman who said those things, I don't know who she is, because my mother isn't that way and that is what I told her. Stevie and I both did, we don't condone how she acted but she is our mother. I know you can't see it, but by staying away I was trying to save you, I never wanted to see that look of pain and hurt on your face again."

"Sam I don't know what you want from me."

"Nothing, but I am here waiting, because one day you are going to realize that Mike is great, but I am better for you then he is. I realize that now and I am just waiting for you to realize it."

"So you aren't dating at all."

"You have made my schedule, do you see any dates?"

Mercedes turned toward him. "You need to date Sam, you have functions and things that you need to take dates too. If in the end we end up together I want it to be because we were meant to be not because you wasted away pining after me."

"Mercedes I cant jus-."

"Please. I know Kitty ask you to dinner, I am going to put it on your schedule. You need to do this. And as for the lawsuit. Sam I know you are worried but trust me we got this."

* * *

Mercedes looked away from Quinn; there was no way she was going to be pulled in by her puppy dog eyes. She glanced at the technician worked on her Manicure.

"Quinn I don't think so."

She stuck out her bottom lip and frowned.

"Mercedes."

Mercedes mocked her sad tone.

"Quinn, no."

Quinn folded her arms as she glanced

"Come on its the Backstreet Boys in concert. You always told me that you wanted to go for your birthday and oh look its March 24th already! Come on! He had to pull major strings for me to get you the perfect gift. We are in the front row do you know how long I have begged Stevie for these tickets?"

"Look I love BSB as much as the next girl you know this, and they are my favorite group, have been ever since I heard 'Anywhere for you' but it's a triple date with Sam and that girl of his."

"Okay first that is all Stevie, his guy gave us six tickets and he didn't want two to go to waste. Plus, if you are so jealous of her and him why did you tell him to date her?"

"I am not jealous of her and I told him because he only wants to date me because he is jealous Mike and I like Mike."

"So come with us I promise you will have a good time…and I really don't want to be alone with Kitty I just cannot deal with her I am so better than you attitude."

"I don't know."

"Where are the kids?"

"Well they gave me the house to myself for my birthday, so Angel and Maggie are with Fran and her girls and Devon is of course out with his friends. The house seems so empty nowadays."

Quinn sighed.

"Aww you miss the kids…come with us."

"I don't know. You think Nick will smile at us?"

Quinn gave a sneaky smile.

"I think he will because I have markers and poster board."

"Are you serious? How old are we? 16?"

"This is your birthday and this is something you have always wanted to do, a concert isn't a concert unless you have a sign. Because lets be honest, no one can turn down a poster."

Mercedes smiled.

"Well I would like to wear this new blouse I just bought."

"Good! Yay! So I am going to call Stevie and let him know he and the guys can have the limo pick us up at your house once we are done here.."

"Guys? Wait did you already tell Mike I was coming?"

Quinn shrugged with a bright smile. "I knew you would say yes and he and Stevie are hanging out already."

"Would we have to share one with Sam?"

"No they are going to meet us there."

"Good! My bag is already in the car, when we get home we can get dressed and make the posters…the concert is in six hours."

* * *

Four and a half hours later they were dressed and ready to go. Quinn in a sexy purple and blue mesh halter top with ruffles, a banded bottom and a keyhole back with two covered buttons. She added a pair of black skintight jeans, purple UGGs, and sterling silver hoop earrings and matching necklace.

Mercedes wore her hip hugging jeans with a two-tone style flutter sleeves blouse with a boat neck. She loved the way the shirt flattered her curves. She added diamond studs and a pair of black flat knee high boots. Someone knocked on the door and Mercedes ran to it pinning up the last of her Shirley temple curls to the left side. She smiled as she saw Mike and Stevie.

"Well don't you two look handsome?"

Mercedes hugged Mike loving how their styles always seem to go together. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans with a black t-shirt and black leather jacket. Stevie wore a buttoned up baby blue shirt with a Cream blazer and jeans. Quinn kissed Stevie and looked at his watch.

"We should get going Sam has the tickets."

"Ok." The girls said in unison.

Mercedes grabbed her purse and shut the door behind everyone. When they arrived at the concert hall she was the first one to spot Sam. She couldn't deny how handsome he looked in his black cashmere sweater and khakis. Mercedes looked over to Kitty and noticed how every time she saw the girl her dresses were shorter and shorter. Tonight she sported a short black mini dress and 5 inch heels. Mercedes looked at Quinn and they both smiled thinking the same thing. That girl was crazy going to a concert with heels was not a great idea.

As they walked into the three story building Sam moved towards Mercedes. She looked over to him and smiled. Sam nudged her.

"So first off Happy birthday! I hope your day off has been great so far."

"It has! The kids made me breakfast and their gift to me was to scatter and give me the day to myself."

"That's great! So I heard back from accounting today."

"Really what did they say?"

"In the last 8 months since you started working for us you have tripled our profits. How in this economy you are still coming up with ways we can make money amazes me. Because our moving company is charging less than others we are turning a huge profit. Mom and dad are very impressed."

Mercedes smirked. "Yeah your mom is all for me making her money."

Sam sighed. "Mercedes, please."

"I am sorry, for real I am happy, this is so great I am just glad you guys used my idea."

"We always use great ideas and you had a great idea."

Mike wrapped his arm around Mercedes's waist.

"Hey guys no work talk tonight."

Sam's jaw clenched as Quinn smiled.

"Yes please no work talking we are about to see some sexy men."

Stevie laughed.

"Quinn you think I am sexy right?"

"Baby come on I love you and you are all kinds of sexy but these are the Backstreet Boys...no comparison.."

Mike spun Mercedes around.

"Am I sexier than the BSB right?"

Mercedes laughed.

"I plead the fifth on that one."

The lights flashed and Quinn grabbed Mercedes by her arm and pulled her to the doors. Mercedes laughed as she allowed herself to be pulled. Stevie looked Sam and Mike.

"I think we should have thought this through these women might actually forget we exist."

"No worries when they need a ride they will remember us." Mike said with a laugh.

They walked into the hall and saw Mercedes and Quinn jumping up and down. Sam looked at Kitty.

"You are awfully quiet."

"You told me if I didn't have anything nice to say then I should keep quiet. And the way those girls are shrieking and jumping around like they are teens is annoying to me. How can Stevie be attracted to such foolishness."

"I don't see anything wrong with how they are acting."

"That is because they are not on your arm. I feel sorry for Mike. At least Quinn looks like she has something to offer even if she really doesn't. But that Mercedes girl she is an embarrassment. I really think that you should fire her."

"Kitty we are not having this conversation. Mercedes is a great asset to have in our office and Quinn is amazing. I can't believe you are so superficial that you would put people you haven't even bothered to get to know down."

"Sam you and I both know I am right. So let's get inside and enjoy this concert."

She walked away and Sam followed shaking his head. He really didn't care what Mercedes said, There was no way in hell, he was going to continue to see Kitty.


	14. Chapter 13 I won't say it

Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. It will give you a little glimpse into their family dynamic. I love the reviews so keep them coming. Stay Blessed and thank you for letting me share my love of writing and Samcedes with you.

* * *

Mercedes sat on her bed and dialed her mother's number, tapping her leg lightly against the bed. She smiled brightly when her mother answered. "Well if it isn't my number one baby girl."

"Hey mama, how are you?"

"I am living so i would say pretty damn great! How are you? How was your birthday?"

"It was amazing we went to see the Backstreet Boys and and it was everything mama. We missed you this morning."

"i know I am sorry I had to cancel on you guys, I wasn't up for visitors and you know i don't want my Angel or Maggie seeing me like this."

"Mama, they just want to be near you, we just want to be near you, we don't care how you look."

"But baby I do. Why do you think I would want my children to watch me die?"

"You aren't dying mama, you defied the odds once again and surpassed the sentence they gave you."

"Yeah I have, but still. Baby some days when I am at my lowest I can't have you all here, it makes things worse because if I die and you all are here, that is something you have to live with and baby you have dealt with so much already."

"Mom we are coming to see you tomorrow and that is that!"

"Well fine! Lay down the law miss ma'am, I see you got your mommy voice on."

"We just miss you is all."

"Okay well you should go and come up tomorrow. But come after 11, Mary will be up here."

"Mama how can you still talk to her."

"Baby things are not often what they seem, and sometimes you gotta sift through the bull to get some answers."

Mercedes sighed. What does that even mean?"

"You will see I love you."

"love you too mama, see you tomorrow."

Hanging up the phone Maggie knocked on her door letting her know Quinn, Stevie and Sam arrived. Walking out the room Mercedes pushed the negative thoughts out her head. It was family fun night and time for her to enjoy being with them.

As she came out and got settled Sam sat on the chair next to Mercedes. "So where is Mike?"

"He couldn't make it, but he said next time. Glad you made it though, you usually have plans."

"Well not tonight, tonight I am all yours."

She blushed, which had not gonna unnoticed by all in the room.

Maggie walked into the room with the karaoke machine that she begged Mercedes to buy for family game night.

"Okay its time! Lets have a Karaoke party, I have been dying to pull this out and since its my turn to pick what we do I am ready to sing. Angel and I have decided we are going to do Dreamwork, Disney and Pixar songs. And I am gonna start you guys off with a little Katy Perry."

Maggie started to sing "Firework" from Madagascar and everyone clapped and sang along, her rendition was amazing. She bowed and had Angel go next. She pulled up "Do you wanna build a snowman" from Frozen and had fun singing and dancing, Mercedes could definitely see a little performer in her trying to bloom.

While at first Devon opted to just sit and listen then, Sam and Stevie convinced him to stand so they could all three sing. After much debate they decided to sing "I'll make a man out of you." From Mulan. They had so much fun singing that Stevie was thrilled when Quinn pulled him to sing with her. Quinn and Stevie gave a remarkable performance singing "A whole new world" from Aladdin.

Mercedes was gonna sit out when Quinn and Maggie said they would sing backup for her and basically pulled her up, picking out the "perfect" song for her. The moment the music started playing she wanted to sit down, This song brought up feelings and they were ones she didn't want to think about, for a boss she didn't care to want. She glanced at Sam, who was eagerly waiting for her to sing and then to Angel who bounced up and down because she loved the song.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that, (Who d'you think you're kidding, He's the earth and heaven to you, Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you) Oh no  
(Girl, you can't conceal it,We know how you're feeling, who you thinking of)?"

Mercy glanced at Sam and caught his eyes. "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no. (You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh.) It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."

She quickly looked the screen pretending to read the words, to stop her eyes from returning to him. Though Devon and Maggie were not fooled, they knew she knew the song backwards and forwards.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming "get a grip, girl". "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out" Oh ohhh (Girl, you can't deny it, Who you are and how you're feeling. Baby we're not buying. Hon we saw you hit the ceiling.) Oh No! ( Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?) No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no,." She glanced at Sam and couldn't even hide her smile at the way he was looking at her.

"(Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love.) This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love. (We'll do it until you admit you're in love,) You're way off base, I won't say it, Get off my case, I won't say it, (Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love.)"

She looked at Sam and then turned to Maggie and Quinn. "At least out loud I won't say I'm in...love."

Once she was done, everyone applauded as she and Sam stared at each other, Sam staring in awe and Mercedes wondering why she suddenly couldn't breathe. Sam stood with a wide smile.. "Wow, I swear you have the voice of an Angel."

Mercedes shook her head. "I do not, now whose turn is it? I am going to grab some more snacks."

Mercedes walked into the kitchen trying to get her emotions in check and Devon followed her.

"So did you talk to mama?"

"I did."

Devon looked at her. "And?"

She sighed turning towards him. "I got her to let us come see her tomorrow so hopefully she won't turn us away again."

"She can't just keep refusing to see us Merce! We are her family we need to be there for her."

"And I told her that! Devon I am the big sister and I am handling it."

"You can't keep handling everything on your own, i am here too! I can help."

Shaking her head she grabbed the Ice Cream from the freezer. "I want you to have a normal teenhood, I want you to enjoy it as much as you can."

"I am 17 and I am a man, I can help!"

Mercedes stopped and turned to Devon. "I know, I know I shouldn't keep treating you like a kid, I just… I had to grow up very quickly and I don't want that for you."

"I know what that man did to you messed you up a lote but we are okay, you don't have to hold on so tight that you forget to live yourself."

Mercedes leaned over and hugged him. "I love you baby bro, and I know you are just looking out for me but I am fine."

Devon walked to the door but stopped. "Even if its just to yourself Merce, its okay to admit that you are in love with Sam."

Mercedes looked at him. "What? No its not."

Devon sighed. "It is." He walked out the room and she sighed sitting on the stool humming to herself as she put the Ice Cream in the bowls. She glanced at the door and sighed taking a breath. "At least out loud I won't say I'm in love."

* * *

Mercedes hummed along to her IPod as she placed the files in their respective folders. The last few days had been so amazing, she felt luckier than she had in years. The concert started out weird but when she saw the BSB hit that stage there was nothing that could ruin it. Not Sam managing to sit next to her, not his date complaining the whole time. And definitely not Nick Carter singing to her and Quinn. That wouldn't ruin her time anyways but she felt it necessary to relieve it over and over again. That and the boys singing happy Birthday to her as they took pictures with them.

Then the family game night was just as fun, even if it brought along the realization that she was falling in love with Sam, and that was something that she wasn't ready to truly admit to anyone., But the rest of the night was pretty great, the kids had fun and even the adults sat around talking and drinking a glass of wine once it was over.

As a new song played she went back to her computer and began to type. "Cupid" by 112 came on over the speakers and she stopped what she was doing. Cupid was her and Puck's song. Whenever she heard it she always thought back to the good times they did have. There was a time when he was everything to her. She closed her eyes and sang along with the music.

"Cupid doesn't lie, but you won't know unless you give it a try. True love won't die but we won't know unless we give it try. Ain't no doubt about it Lord knows I really mean it, I'd rather die before I, before I lie to you, never want to leave ya ain't no life without ya, never going to leave never going to go No, no, no, no."

"Wow, so its not just disney songs, you can make anything sound amazing can't you?"

Mercedes opened her eyes to see Sam standing in front of her in a three piece black suit. She turned down the speaker and stood.

"I'm sorry I thought everyone was gone for the day. And stop don't think I couldn't tell you got a pretty nice voice on you."

Sam blushed as he walked closer to her.

"It's okay and I forgot my phone."

"Yeah you left it on the copier I put it in the safe but I can get it for you."

Mercedes walked into his office and grabbed his phone out the safe. As she walked back out Sam turned up the speakers and smiled at her. Brian McKnight came over the speaker with "The Only One For Me."

"I like this song."

She gave him a know it all look.

"Me too that's why it's on my play list."

"Its Brian McKnight right?"

"Boy what you know about Brian McKnight?"

"Stevie and I have this friend named Unique. Best Party Planner/Coordinator ever and she loves her some Brian McKnight,"

Mercedes smiled. "Well see now I have to meet her.

Sam moved closer to her and held out his hand. "Dance with me."

Mercedes shook her head. "Stop playing, I still have a lot of work to do before I leave."

"I am not playing and I think you deserve a break and I want you to dance with me."

He pulled her to him and they began to sway to the music. He spun Mercedes around in his arms and she laughed.

"You my dear boss are a good dancer."

"Why thank you. You aren't so bad yourself. But I guess I found that out at the concert last week."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Quinn were going hard at the concert. I have never heard people scream as loud as you guys. I am surprised you still have a voice after all that."

"You know what I am too. It was so much fun though. I have never been to a concert before let alone be in the first row. It was a great experience."

"I am glad you enjoyed it."

Mercedes laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance. Sam decided to sing along, not know the words were so true to their situation until after the face. "Say you'll never fall again, you subject yourself to such pain, but if you give me half a chance I will, I'll never leaving you standing out in the rain. And if you think that i can look you in the face and lie right through my teeth, then turn around and walk away. Cross my heart, girl I care for you."

Mercedes melted in his arms enjoying the moment between them. Sam pulled back slightly and smiled down to her.

"So you and Mike still going strong?"

"I would like to think that we are."

"Good for you guys. He seems to make you happy so I am glad you're in a good relationship."

Mercedes looked at him.

"Sam we are just dating it's not like we are getting married tomorrow."

"I'm just saying it's good to see you happy. How do the kids like him?"

"They think that he is a great guy."

Sam pulled her close.

"That's good I am glad they like him."

"Yeah it's nice to feel wanted."

"I wouldn't know."

Mercedes scoffed. "Really all the women I see hit on you. Not to mention how much Kitty is all over you."

"It's hard to tell if they want me because I have money or is it me."

"Well I like you and it's not because you have money it's because you have a sweet heart."

"That is good to know I am glad you like me."

He spun her around again and she smiled looking up to him. He licked his lips and Mercedes knew he wanted to kiss her and honestly she wanted to kiss him too. He bent down closer to her and pushed her gently against the wall while gripping her hips.

"Sam I…"

He nodded. "I know Mercy." he said softly as he laid his head against her neck, after a few minutes, Mercedes softly pushed him off of her. Still holding her in his arms he looked down to her.

"I'm sorry."

"Sam its okay…but I should be getting back to work."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "I didn't mean to-."

"It's ok. I have a lot of work to do and I really need to get these forms in on time."

She pushed him further away from her and walked around to her chair.

Sam nodded not wanting to dwell on the moment. "Mercedes as your boss I have to say you are working too hard you need to loosen up a little."

"Yeah that's all I need to loosen up so things won't get done on time here. Things are running smoothly and I like to think I have a lot to do with that."

"My don't you have a big head?"

"I don't mean it to sound like I have a big head I just mean I finally got things in order here I don't want to mess things up."

"You couldn't if you tried."

He walked closer to her.

"I want you to know that I really appreciate all the work that you are doing here."

"Thanks that means a lot to me."

"So I will see you in the morning."

"Bright and early."

"Again I am sorry about the almost kiss."

"Again it's ok."

Sam smiled at her as he walked to the door.

"Sam wait."

He turned towards her with a hopeful spark in his eyes.

"You forgot your phone…again."

She held it up and he walked over to her and grabbed it.

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you in the morning."

Sam held up the phone gesturing thanks and walked out the door. Mercedes looked after him and sighed then looked back at her computer. Sam walked into the hall and pushed the down button.

"So how long have you had a thing for her?"

Sam turned to see Mike sitting in a chair looking at him.

"Mike what are you doing here?"

Mike stood.

"I came up here to surprise Mercedes, we haven't been on the same page for a while and i just wanted to change that,,, but I am rethinking that right about now…how long have you liked her?"

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. "Honestly since the first day I met her."

"So why didn't you make a move?"

"I was stupid."

"So now you are trying to get with her knowing that we are dating?"

"No I'm not."

The elevator doors opened and Sam walked in. Mike followed.

"You asked her to dance and you almost kissed her. That's not coming onto her?"

"It is but it was unintentional I never meant to do that it was just an impulse. I respect what you guys have. That's why I didn't kiss her."

"Do you because it didn't look like it to me. So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Mike shrugged. "I mean I like her and so do you and it seems to me she likes us both so one of us is going to have to back off. And since you don't seem to want to, I think we should settle this once and for all."

Sam watched Mike closely. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"I don't know but definitely not the same way we did it in high school."

"Yeah I can't see how playing to 21 and the winner gets Mercedes would work. Neither one of us would win."

The doors opened to the first door and they stepped off. Sam looked at Mike for a second then cleared his throat.

"So what do we do?"

Sam stopped in his tracks. "Wait I need to know something. If you like her so much why are you willing to even go against me?"

"Because I am torn. Don't get me wrong I like her a lot and I think that she is a great girl. But I don't know if I can be that father figure those kids need. I have always figured I would be a family man a few years from now I am willing to see what happens, but after meeting the kids and seeing how big of a responsibility it is on her, I am just not sure I am right for them because with Mercedes it's not just her its them."

"I get that."

"And that doesn't scare you?"

Sam smiled shaking his head. "Its doesn't. Devon, Maggie and Angel are amazing and anytime I get to spend with them, I enjoy."

"You got it bad don't you?"

"I do, and I dont' want to come between you guys but I gotta try and see if I can be what she needs. I am ready for it all even if you aren't."

Mike stood there for a while and nodded. "I will back off."

"Seriously?"

"You love her, or are falling in love with her and I can't come between love. Though if you can hook me up with that girl Tina you went out with a few months back, we could call it even."

Sam shook his head with a wide smile as they walked towards their cars.


	15. Chapter 14 Breakups and Balls

So you know me I love Samcedes fluff! So the next two chapters are just that. More about her past, her relationship with Puck and Angel'a father coming up soon, with a few twists maybe you have seen coming and maybe not. Enjoy.

* * *

Mercedes ran to her ringing desk phone and answered catching her breath.

"Sam Evans office this is Mercedes speaking."

"Mercedes hey it's Mike."

"Hey how are you? I know I was supposed to call you but I have been so swamped. How are you?"

"I am ok how are you?"

"I am okay too. Just kind of wondering whats going on with us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for the last three weeks you have been distant and breaking dates. And yes I know i have done it too but I have been working and Angel was sick. I just… Is this going somewhere or not because I don't have time to waste."

There was a long pause before Mike spoke up. "Do you have feelings for Sam?"

Mercedes sat in her chair with a plop. "What?"

"It's not a hard question how do you feel about Sam?"

"I… I umm... like him but what does that have to do with anything."

"Uh huh. I think that we should cool it. I like you, so very much, but you have Angel and Maggie and Devon and I am not ready to be a father."

"I am not asking you to be one."

"No not yet, but the closer we get you might and I am not ready for that. And with you having feeling for Sam, and having the kids it just lets me see that you and I aren't on the same page."

She nodded taking a deep breath."

"So you are breaking up with me?"

"I guess so, I am so sorry Mercedes I am."

"Well I appreciate you doing it this way and not just ignoring me."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt Mike, sad, yes but not hurt. I know where you coming from and I am a packaged deal. Its a lot for one guy."

"For one guy yes, but not for _the_ guy, and I think we both know who that is."

She sat in silence not wanting to acknowledge his words verbally.

Mike sighed. "I wish you guys all the happiness and I hope we could be friends someday."

"Yeah, maybe, Bye Mike."

Mercedes felt tears burn the back of her eyes. She didn't want to say something she would regret so she hung up the phone. She forced the tears to stop as Sam walked into the office.

"Mercedes it's time for our afternoon meeting."

Mercedes nodded as she gathered her things she looked back at the phone hoping Mike would call back. After a minute she exhaled deeply and walked into Sam's office. She glided around Sam's desk with a note pad. Sam looked at her.

"Are you ok? Have you been crying?"

"I am fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yes I am."

Mercedes opened her note pad.

"Ok I moved your ten and eleven o'clock appointments for Monday to Tuesday. I moved your tee time to nine instead of eight and double-checked the files you gave me and someone miscounted. There are twenty seven errors not ten."

"Twenty seven?"

"Yes sir. I made copies and highlighted them."

"Mercedes that is a great catch. Send the highlighted files to my brother and then you can go."

"Oh I still have a few more things to take care of and I already sent one to him knowing that is what you would have wanted me to do. Also, Kitty called again. I told her you were at a lunch meeting that is running late and would get back to her as soon as you can. She wanted to know about some ball tonight. She wanted you to be her date. So why are we ignoring Kitty?"

She gave an inquisitive look at him but he didn't even look up from his computer screen.

"I have nothing to say to her she just hasn't gotten the message."

"Really now?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes and I don't want to hear anything from you, I told her it was over and she keeps calling, so I figure a few more days of ignoring her she will catch on because words clearly don't work with her."

"Ok…So what's the ball?"

"Every year we throw a ball for all the and sponsors and all of our workers, it's a charity thing just to say thank you. It starts at 8 and lasts till like 2 or 3…I completely forgot about it."

"I'm sorry I didn't know or I would have reminded you."

"I know that. I think I purposely forgot about it. But I do need to make an appearance."

Mercedes sat in the chair across from him.

"Well its only 12 so I can get your things together for you and call Kitty I am sure she would be suitable for you to show up with."

Sam held in his laugh.

"Stop it…now what about the Jefferson Park Apartments files?"

"Already sorted numbered and sent off to the financial office. I also went through the tenants list and tracked down the no pays. I separated the ones we know about from the ones we missed. And I ordered you a lunch because you have not left this office all day and eating cookies and candy from your hidden stash you think I don't know about will not fill you up."

"I seriously don't know what I did before you."

"You were very disorganized and stressed."

Sam leaned back in his chair. "Well are you in a rush to get home?"

"Um no I actually have the house to myself this weekend. Devon has a college tour tomorrow and is hanging with his friends all weekend. And the girls are with our aunt, well she isn't blood but she is family, her and her husband came down and are taking the girls to that indoor waterpark. I am going to curl up by the fireplace sip hot chocolate and watch the snow fall."

"That sounds really nice. So no date with Mike"

He could see the sadness in her eyes.

"No we won't be hanging out anytime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after the concert I thought things were going well but he has been distant and breaking dates then finally today he called me and basically dumped me."

She wiped the tear that fell from her left eye.

"I knew it would happen just not this fast."

"Knew what would happen?"

"Mike is an accomplished Doctor what would he want with someone like me."

"Mercedes you don't believe that do you?"

Mercedes shifted in her seat.

"I do but it's ok. I am used to being alone it works better for me."

"I don't believe what I am hearing you are amazing. You come in here and you fit in so well, you made a name for yourself and you took off in your position you are amazing."

"Thanks…it's easy to do your best when you love your job."

"Well if you keep this up you're going to end up making more money than me."

Mercedes smiled and pulled her glasses off and wiped them on her shirt.

"I keep telling you guys to stop giving me raises I'm just doing my job."

"Well you saved our butts when you fixed the housing situation…you reorganized both myself and Stevie and his assistant is working harder so that she can live up to you…you caught the miscalculations on the budget. And let's not forget how you set up the blood drive…you have just made a name for yourself and you did it in under a year…dad wanted to promote you but I told him I needed you here…and that is why you are the highest paid assistant ever."

"I appreciate it I do but I told you guys I don't need it…but it feels good to know you want me."

"Well they do…and I know I do."

Mercedes stood up and walked over to him.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah go ahead."

She sat on the edge of his desk. Sam glanced at her as she sat there. He imagined her on his desk but not sitting. She leaned in closer to him and gave a sad smile.

"Do you think I did something to turn Mike off?"

"I think if he is seriously blowing you off then you deserve better."

Mercedes looked down to the ground.

"Thanks for that."

"I have an idea…since you have the house to yourself how would you like to join me for dinner and dancing."

"What do you mean join you for dinner and dancing? You want me to come to the ball with you?"

"Well yeah I just want to show you I appreciate the work you are doing. You're doing a great job. Keeping me on track and me want to show you off. Plus it's for workers as well as sponsors."

She got up from the desk and straightened out her skirt.

"I don't know."

"Come with me as my date."

"I can't. I don't have anything I could wear I have never been to anything like that."

"It's just like a prom."

"I never went to my prom."

"So let me treat you to one."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Let me take care of it."

"No I'm sure Kitty would be better than I would."

He got up and walked towards her.

"No I am sure she wouldn't."

He took the notepad and pen from her and grabbed her hands.

"Mercedes I really want you to come with me. I am going to call Quinn and I am sure she can help you."

"Sam I don't have the extra cash to go and buy stuff I would need for this. All that money goes to those kids."

He reached in his wallet.

"Here take my card and I will cover all your expenses."

"I can't."

"You can. Mercedes you are going to look so beautiful on my arm."

"What about your mother?"

"You let me deal with her. Please come with me. Make me the envy of this ball."

He smiled down to her and she felt a grin upon her lips.

"Well I guess I can miss a nice night by the fire to help you out."

Stevie walked into the room.

"Little brother mom wanted me to remind you we have the ball tonight."

"Yeah I know I was hoping you could ask Quinn to help Mercedes get ready."

"You're taking Mercedes?"

"Yeah."

"Ok let me get Quinn on the phone and I will see what we can do. I am sure she can help you get everything together."

Mercedes smiled.

"I am going to gather my desk up can you tell Quinn I will meet her at her house."

"Sure."

Mercedes walked out the room and Stevie looked at Sam.

"Why are you taking her I thought you were going with Kitty and isn't she dating Mike."

"I broke up with Kitty after what she said about Mercedes and Quinn at the concert and I doubt Mike will be seeing Mercedes anymore."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing honestly he said he wasn't ready to be a dad to Angel or Maggie and Devon and broke up with her."

"And you didn't try to stop him."

Sam shrugged. "I am no fool, I am not gonna convince him to stay with her when he doesn't want too...besides I wouldn't have had to resort to pushing them further apart, if you wouldn't have introduced them."

"And I wouldn't have introduced them if you didn't act like such an ass."

"I know I screwed up and now I have a chance to fix. Please just support me."

Stevie hugged him. "I support you, I always have and always will."

Sam smiled brightly pulling away. "Let's just go get ready ok we have a ball to get to."

* * *

Mercedes sat next to Quinn as they were under the hair dryer. Mercedes started biting her nails. Quinn looked at her.

"Mercedes everything is going to be fine calm down."

"Calm down? What was I thinking telling him I would be his date? I don't know anything about going to a ball."

"It's no big deal. You are going to have fun. Ima be there to help you."

"I can't thank you enough for helping me get ready."

"That's what friends are for."

"We still don't know what I am supposed to be wearing."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know."

"Come on every woman has a dream dress."

"Well my dream dress is a princess dress I guess they call it. I saw it one day while I was walking through the mall when I was in high school. I found the most beautiful pink dress. It was kind of puffy at the bottom sparkles on top. I wanted to wear it to prom. As I was in the store trying it on, I started to feel sick. That's when I found out I was pregnant. I always wanted a dress like that."

"Well personally I think pink is your color. Its 2 and the ball starts at eight but it really doesn't start till nine so I think we have enough time to hit the mall. We are going to find that dress and the matching shoes."

Mercedes went back to biting her nails. Quinn lifted the dryer and turned towards Mercedes.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I see your face you have tears in your eyes. It's not about Mary again is it?"

"No. it's just first Mike dumps me and then here comes Sam asking me to the ball when Kitty really wants to be his date."

"Yeah but he asked you."

Mercedes lifted her dryer and turned towards Quinn.

"Quinn she is beautiful and my own so called boyfriend basically dumped me. And it's no wonder I mean you have seen her she is tall, skinny, she is everything I'm not. And she is the one woman Mary wants him with. How can I compete with that? How can I believe Sam really wants me or maybe he is feeling sorry for me? I mean look at all his ex-girlfriends they were models. And the ones that weren't were rich and famous. I just don't fit into his world."

"Mercedes you're a beautiful woman and if Sam didn't want you he wouldn't have invited you. He wouldn't be going against his mother's wishes and he would just be with them but he is with you."

"But."

"No! No buts. He cares about you so much. Just because you were dating Mike doesn't mean he gave up on wanting to date you. He talks to Stevie about you all the time. You are the one he wants to be with. Not Kitty, not any of the others just you Mercedes."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. I went through the same thing with Stevie. I saw his exes and wondered what in the world he wanted with me. Then I realized all he wanted was me."

"Quinn look at you ok Stevie would be stupid not to want you."

Sarah walked over to them.

"Ok Quinn I am going to take you and Mercedes Cindy is ready for you."

Quinn stood up.

"We are so grateful you fitted us in."

"Anything for my best customer I can't have you walking into that Ball looking a hot mess."

"Thanks."

They stood and walked over to the chairs. After they were finished with their hair and nails, they stopped by the mall in search of the perfect dress for Mercedes with matching shoes they went back to Quinn's house.

* * *

Mercedes loved the house at first sight. It was a two-story Victorian style house. With a wraparound porch and rear deck that lead to an 8-foot pool Mercedes could see them relaxing on the porch while the kids swam. But the elegance of outside of the house was no match for the inside. When she walked in, she saw a formal parlor and dining room off the inner doorway. There was a wide-open family room connected to a sun washed breakfast room. The kitchen was very conservative with contemporary appliances. The living room was Mercedes's favorite with plush carpeting and a fireplace.

"Wow I can see you reading right on the floor."

"I do."

"I always wanted a house like this."

"I worked hard for it. So we better get dressed or the guys will have a fit."

"Quinn I don't know where I would be without you."

"Well it is a good thing you don't have to find out."

"You really think everything will be ok?"

"Mercedes I know that you're terrified. But if he cares about you like you and I both think he does then you need to pull it together. Don't let Mary or Kitty or anyone make you believe that you're worth anything less than what you are."

Mercedes hugged Quinn.

"Thanks for everything."

"I know you have been through a lot and so have I so we tough women need to stick together."

"Yeah when you are right you're right."

"And let me just say again how much I enjoyed seeing you give it to Mary."

"I don't get her."

"What's to get?"

"She likes us as women but not as her future in-laws."

"It's whatever. What matters is how Stevie feels about me and how Sam feels about you. It doesn't matter what Mary or anyone thinks."

"Well let's get going. We don't want to keep the men waiting now do we?"

"Fine men like that? Heck no."


	16. Chapter 15 Take A Chance

Yes another update. I love you so I am on a role. Please review and stay happy and blessed!

* * *

Sam and Stevie waited at the entrance. The girls were fifteen minutes late.

"Where are they it's freezing out here?"

"Quinn said they should be here any minute."

"Yeah well we are already late."

"Sam calm down it's not that serious."

"Boys why are you out here? No dates?"

"Mom, dad I thought you guys would be inside already."

Dwight and Mary Evans walked over to them. Dwight looked handsome in his black double-breasted tux and black shirt with a white tie. Mary looked stunning in her black Long halter dress out of stretch Carmeuse. The material gathered under the bust line by a beautiful square buckle accent with cascade streamer tie. She wore a beautiful matching bolero Jacket with pearls with her arm was draped over Dwight's gloved covered hand. She smiled at her sons both looking as handsome as their father. Stevie wore a two-button notch black tux with a Satin light blue vest. He wore a white micro-fiber pleated wing shirt along with a light blue satin 4-in-hand tie. Sam wore the same except his vest was silver and his tie was a stripped white and silver.

"Yeah well what's a ball if you're not fashionably late?"

"Wow this can't be the Mary and Dwight who raised us to be 30 minutes early to everything can it Stevie?"

"Wasn't it you and your brother who told me I needed to get a life of my own and stay out of yours? But don't think I don't know that you didn't answer my question."

Stevie smiled and gave her an inquisitive look.

"Which was?"

"Why are you standing out here?"

"We are just waiting for our dates."

"Your dates? Who are they?"

Sam smiled.

"Quinn and Mercedes."

"Quinn and Mercedes?"

"Yes they are on their way."

"Steven Patterson Evans I thought I asked you to bring anyone but her."

Sam looked away and smirked. He shook his head. Mary looked at him.

"I don't know why you're laughing Samuel Preston Evans what did I tell you? I told you to leave Mercedes alone. Why don't you boys listen at all?"

"Mom I invited Mercedes because I happen to like her. Alot. I let you run her off once it won't happen again. As you said we told you, its our life."

"Yeah and Quinn is my girlfriend and you're just going to have to get over it."

"You men have reputations to uphold."

Stevie sighed.

"And we are doing just that Mother. Its time you butted out of this one. You hurt those girls and mom I love you but you will not talk to Quinn or Mercedes like that again. We are Evans men. You raised us to make up our own minds and to look at the person for who they are and not what they have and you should just trust our judgment."

"Hello everyone."

Kitty walked over to Sam with her arm wrapped around some handsome guys arm named Ryder. She wore a long slimming Silver dress. Strapless with a shawl she walked with confidence. Her date wore a simple black suit with a silver vest. Kitty pouted her lips out.

"Sam, Awww no date? Well if you would have called me back maybe I would have come with you."

"Kitty I have a date."

"Oh then where is she."

As if on cue, a limo pulled up and Quinn stepped out. Stevie walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Quinn walked up to Stevie wearing an Ivory gown with a sweetheart neckline made out of gorgeous organza. Decorated with golden small sequins it zipped in the back. She wore Ivory heels and a matching wrap. Her makeup was simple yet flawless and her hair was pinned up with curls. She wore pearls around her neck and in her ears. Stevie pulled her to him.

"You look so breathtakingly beautiful. Thank you for coming."

She looked up to him and smiled.

"Only for you Stevie."

"I love you."

"I love you too but can we go inside before it starts snowing?"

"Yea but where is Mercedes."

"She is still in the limo. I think she's freaking out a little bit."

Stevie peered into the limo.

"Wow…Mercedes you look great. Why are you still sitting there?"

"I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be."

"Stevie I don't do things like this. The most dressed up I get is for work. I'm not sure I look right for this occasion. And what about your mom?"

"You do look great and forget her…now come on."

"What if I make fool of myself?"

"Then you make a fool out of yourself."

Mercedes shook her head trying to stop her hands from shaking. "I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"Mercedes don't worry about it I know you're nervous but you look breathtaking so suck it up and come on."

"What if I step out and Sam regrets inviting me?"

"That won't happen now get your butt out here."

Mercedes took a deep breath and stepped out the limo she felt like all eyes were on her. She wore a pink Italian Satin gown made with delicate embroidery highlighted with hand-sewn beads. The dress had a crinoline underskirt for puffiness that flowed over her curves. She wore Silver strapped heels and a matching shawl. To top off the outfit she wore diamond earrings and necklace. Her hair was up in a French roll with curls at the top. She wrapped her shawl around herself.

Sam stepped away from Kitty and walked over to Mercedes.

"Wow you look incredible. You're so beautiful."

"So you don't think it's too much?"

"I think I am very lucky to have you on my arm."

She smiled up to him.

"You really mean that?"

"I do."

She grabbed hold of his arm as they walked to the entrance and followed Stevie and Quinn and Dwight and Mary into the hall. As Sam escorted Mercedes to their table and took her wrap, Mary smiled.

"Mercedes I have to say you look absolutely beautiful. You and Quinn both do."

"Thank you. You look gorgeous too."

Quinn smiled.

"Yes Mary thank you and I have to agree with Mercedes you look stunning."

As Stevie and Sam glanced at their father, wondering if she really meant that, he shrugged.

"Your mother is a complicated woman, but she doesn't want to loose you guys."

They nodded looking at each other, as the photographer walked over to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, what a pleasure it is to see you this evening. I have three others walking around taking photos for you and since the individual pictures did so well last year we are continuing them this year. Of course all of your pictures are on the house so if you like we can take them first."

Mary smiled.

"Of course. Guys bring your dates."

Mary followed the photographer to a back wall where he set up a mini studio. The backdrop was gold and white balloons alternating in color and twisting all the way to the top of the wall. The backdrop was gold and it looked beautiful. As Mary explained to the photographer what she wanted, everyone took their places. Mary had Stevie, Sam, and Dwight take their photos first wanted a portrait of the men in her life. That was followed with her and Dwight, then Quinn and Stevie and finally Sam and Mercedes. Then the three couples smiled, taking their final picture. As Mary and Dwight walked away, Sam and Stevie pulled the girls back for a photo of the four of them.

As they said their thank you's they headed back to the table. Mercedes didn't know what to think about what just happened. Maybe appearances meant a lot to Mary. Maybe she just wanted to let everyone see she was happy with whomever her son's chose. Or she was just putting on a front. Either way Mercedes didn't want to be bothered with it. As they walked to the table and Sam pulled out her seat Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks but I need to go to the restroom."

"Ok its right over there."

"I will come with you."

"Thanks Quinn."

They walk to the restroom. Mercedes laughed.

"What is up with Mary? I mean who was that woman?"

"I don't know. Stevie said he talked to her. Maybe she has turned over a new leaf."

"I don't know. I hope so. I have to say though Quinn I have never felt so beautiful in my life."

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Excuse me?"

Quinn and Mercedes turned towards a fuming Kitty. She moved closer to them.

"Showing up here with my man are you crazy?"

Mercedes looked at Quinn then to Kitty confused.

"Your man? Really I guess he didn't get the memo."

"I am the soon to be Kitty Evans; Sam's soon to be wife and you are messing with my future."

"Look Kitty is it?"

"Oh you know the name don't act like you don't."

"Look I am here to have fun so if you don't mind."

Mercedes walked pass her but Kitty grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Well I do mind. You don't belong here. Look at you. You're a whale. You don't belong in this world."

Mercedes was about to speak but Quinn stood in front of her.

"Kitty why don't you just get out of here, you're just jealous of Mercedes. She looks so beautiful tonight and she is on Sam's arm. So whether or not she belongs here in your eyes, doesn't matter."

"This is not a Cinderella story little girl. You do not get to meet the prince and live happily ever after when I put so much effort in this relationship."

Mercedes smirked.

"So if this was a Cinderella story you would be the ugly step sister right."

Quinn laughed as Kitty moved closer to Mercedes.

"You don't want to mess with me. I have real clout here. I am a lawyer and you don't want to be my enemy."

"I am trying to be nice here so if you don't mind get out of my way."

"You watch out girl you are just one of many. He will come back he always does and when he does...well consider yourself fired."

Mercedes placed her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh no I better dance and enjoy myself now since you're going to have me fired. Oh I am really petrified whatever will I do."

"You should be."

Mercedes laughed.

"Well I'm not! You don't scare me so get out of my face. And if you and Sam are so close why did he bring me here and not you…and why is he ignoring your calls? As far as I am concerned, I don't want to be a part of this drama. I am going to have fun and enjoy this night even if it's just one night I am not going to let you ruin this."

"I guess she told you."

Quinn followed Mercedes out of the restroom.

"That was awesome…don't let her get to you."

"I won't. And thanks for having my back in there. I haven't really ever had female friends. I'm more of a loner."

"Well I am not like these prissy stuck up females. I told you earlier what to expect when you got here."

"Yeah I know."

They laughed and walked to the table. Kitty smiled to herself.

"This is not happening. You think this is over it's far from it sweetheart."

* * *

Sam glanced at the table while he talked with friends. He saw Mercedes at the table with Stevie and Quinn laughing.

"I have to say Sam you're date is looking pretty good in that dress."

"I know."

"I bet she looks even better out of it."

"Brad why you got to say stuff like that I didn't bring her here to sleep with her."

"But she is your assistant right?"

"Yeah so what?"

"So where did you find her?"

"I didn't she found me…and she is the best assistant ever."

"So is she more than an assistant?"

Sam shrugged. "No! I don't know."

"So you mean to tell me you're not mixing business with a little pleasure?"

"What is with all the questions?"

"Just wondering if I have a chance with her."

"Whatever man."

"I'm serious I know she's a little what's a nice word for it thick around the edge's but I don't care. Big girls need love too."

Sam shoved Brad.

"Don't talk about her like that. What's wrong with you?"

"Me what's wrong with you I was just saying."

"Well don't!"

"Dude what's the problem this is how we talk about our dates all the time you never cared before."

"Well I do now so you better watch your mouth about her."

His friend Artie who started his own law firm stood between them. Brad walked away and Artie wiped his forehead.

"Well that was interesting…so…Kitty seems to be highly upset you didn't bring her."

"Well I'm not dating Kitty so I really don't care."

Romeo a 6'1 Hispanic executive investment banker looked over at Mercedes then back to Sam.

"So can I ask your assistant to dance?"

"If you want to Romeo go knock yourself out!"

"Shoot you don't have to tell me twice a good looking woman like that."

Romeo walked over to the table and Artie hit Sam on the shoulder.

"He doesn't waste time does he?"

"No he doesn't."

They watch as Romeo escorted Mercedes to the dance floor. They began dancing to a fast-paced song and Sam soon felt envious of Romeo. Artie looked at him.

"Sam you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"You sure because I got that look once. Right before I knocked Anthony out for hitting on my wife. And you looked like you were going to punch brad in the face."

"I'm not going to hit anyone."

"Sure tell me anything."

"I'm not. If she wants to dance with him it is a free country she can do what she wants."

"But you got a thing for her?"

"Why would you even say that?"

"Cause we grew up together. I know you…and you wouldn't turn on your boys for just anyone you like her."

"So what if i do its not that serious to where I'd kill."

"It looks serious to me."

"Well it's not…at least not yet."

"Why not?"

"She just got out of a relationship and plus you know my mother she won't hear of it."

"This isn't about your mother I know you this is about you."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"No? The last woman you got close too broke your heart. All you wanted to do was move on and you did. You moved on went from girl to girl and now you have found a woman you might be able to spend the rest of your life with and it scares you."

"Mercedes is so different. She is not like any of these girls out here. And I just I don't want to lose her. With Marley, it was a love that grew from friendship. I felt we had to be together because it was who we were raised to be. But with Mercedes, it was love at first sight. And the more I see of her and am around her it grows every day."

"It must be love. You actually said Marley's name. In all the time you have been separated from her, I heard the girl. The heartbreaker or even her. Now it's Marley?"

"I think talking about what happened with Mercedes did that."

Artie gave Sam a cocked look? "Wait you told her?"

"Yeah I did."

"And what did she say?"

"That she was sorry that happened to me and that she wanted to erase that hurt for me like I do for her."

"And how is she at work?"

"Great. She has really came in and made changes for us in a good way as just my secretary."

"Sam this woman is Beautiful and smart. She is a hard worker and she wants to be with you. I don't think you can find better."

"You're right as always."

"I know. So get over there and cut in. before Romeo makes his move."

Romeo twirled Mercedes in his arms and she smiled.

"You are a really good dancer."

"And you are beautiful."

"Thank you."

Mercedes looked over to Sam and Romeo followed her eyes to him.

"You know I would love to take you out sometime."

"Oh that would be nice but."

"No buts."

He pulled out his card.

"You take this and call me anytime."

Before she could respond, the song ended and Sam walked over to them.

"May I cut in?"

Mercedes smiled.

"Sure. It was great talking to you Romeo."

"You too. Don't lose my number now."

"Ok."

Romeo winked at her as he walked away and Mercedes laughed shaking her head. She turned to sit down but Sam pulled Mercedes in his arms. Mercedes smirked up to Sam.

"Your friend thinks pretty highly of himself."

"Yeah he always has."

Sam spun her around in his arms.

"You seem to be having fun tonight."

"I am."

"So you're happy I invited you?"

"Yeah it's been a wonderful evening. I'm sad it's almost over."

"Yeah but all good things come to an end."

"I sure hope not."

"And why is that?"

"Cause working for you is a good thing I don't want to come to an end."

Sam stared her in her eyes she smiled back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing you just look so beautiful tonight. I just."

Sam placed his lips to hers and gave her a light kiss. She looked at him and allowed him to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around him as their lips parted. Mercedes smiled as the song ended. Everyone applauded as Dwight Sr. and Mary walked onto the stage. Mercedes was still engrossed in Sam's eyes. When Stevie walked over to him.

"We have a problem. You know that CD that was supposed to play with the slide show of all work the charity has done over the year? It's missing, and while the band knows the song, their singer won't song it, she feels she won't do it justice."

Sam ran his hand threw his hair. "They can't just let it be instrumental?"

Stevie shook his head. "The way Unique the coordinator put it, Whitney Houston needs to be heard not vocally. Then she snapped me away in fear we ruined her."

Sam looked over to the temperamental. "So what do we do?"

Stevie swallowed looking at Mercedes. "Can you help?"

Mercedes took a step back. Stevie I cant."

Sam smiled. "Mercedes you have such an incredible voice! You would blow them away."

"I just don't think I would be that great."

"Please." Sam and Stevie said in unison."

Mercedes looked over to Unique and back to Stevie and Sam. "Fine I can help out its just one song."

Mercedes walked away and Stevie smile. "Lets go get on the stage."

It didn't take Mercedes long to get the song down, since she knew it by heart. Unique thanked her Profusely, instantly falling in Love with mercedes and calling her the Diva to be. After Sam introduced her, she became nervous but once the music started and the slide show began she just stared at the screen smiling brightly and sang. It was an honor being able to sing to for such a worthy cause. The slide show, showed all of the charities that Evans Empire had taken the time to support. Show kids hugging employees, parents crying and a community becoming stronger. As the song ended and she took her bow, she received a standing ovation. Though she gave most credit to the band.

* * *

Dwight cleared his throat as he began to speak. "What a great night this has been. Can we give another applause to the band, and the multi talented Mercedes Jones?" The room filled with applause as Sam held her closer kissing her forehead.

Dwight continued. "My beautiful wife and I love to attend this ball because it never ceases to amaze us at how wonderful the turnout is…Benjamin asked me to say a few words before we wrap up this evening. First, I want to once again thank you all for coming out tonight. And second, I want to give a special thank you to my sons. Why don't you guys come up here? Your beautiful dates too."

Stevie and Quinn walked over to the stage as Sam followed. Mercedes still standing in the same place she was. Sam stepped back and grabbed her hand and escorted her to the stage. Stevie took the Microphone.

"Five years ago my brother and I decided to create an event that would unify us with you all. We wanted a way to thank all of our supporters, our friends, and staff. So we came up with this Ball as we simply call it. It's to show the sponsors the donators and all of you that work hard that we appreciate you."

Sam took the microphone.

"I would also like to recognize Unique, who is our Coordinator, she is the one who put everything together tonight…and Mary Wills Catering Company who provided the wonderful food this evening and the band Walter Hill and the Mavericks for the wonderful performance they have given us all night." He looked to Mercedes. "My beautiful and talented date Ms. Mercedes Jones for filling in when needed."  
She blushed smiling at the fact he didn't call her his assistant but his date. Sam continued to speak with a smile. "So seeing as this is the last dance why don't you grab someone hold them tight and just enjoy their presence because as my mother always says. "Enjoy the here and Now…" I know I will."

He grinned at Mercedes then looked back at everyone.

"So everyone drive safely and good night."

Everyone applauded while the band played the last song. Sam escorted Mercedes back to the dance floor. Kitty walked over to them.

"May I cut in?"

Sam and Mercedes beamed looking into each other's eyes and Mercedes shook her head.

"I don't think so. Besides I'm sure your date is looking for you."

"Sorry Kitty. The lady has spoken."

Kitty stormed away. Mercedes beamed still not taking her eyes from Sam's. He held her tight and placed gentle kisses on her neck.

"What spell do you have me under?"

She pulled back and looked at him.

"Huh."

"There is something about you that drives me crazy. How do you do it?"

"I don't know? But I feel it too."

Sam pulled her closer. "I don't want this dance to end."

"Me either."

Sam held her tighter and kissed her again. When he pulled away from her, he dipped her. As the song ended, she couldn't think of a better than the night she had attending her first ever dance. Sam lead her to the table so they could grab their things and then he walked her out of the venue and to the limo arm in arm. Stevie smirked.

"You two behave yourselves now."

Quinn punched his arm.

"Oh stop it."

Mercedes laughed as she walked up and hugged Quinn, then Stevie. After all the goodbyts and hugs were done, Sam and Mercedes walked to the limo that he and Stevie took earlier. Stevie led Quinn to the limo she and Mercedes.

Mercedes let her dress pool around her as she took a seat and smiled as Sam sat next to her. He took her hand in his, running his thumb over her hand.

"Did you have fun?"

She nodded with a bright smile. "I had the best time. It was incredible."

"I'm glad. You look so beautiful tonight. I know I keep saying it I just can't seem to say it enough."

"Well I didn't even have to tell you how good you looked. Those women just flocked to you."

"Maybe, but I'm not interested in any of them."

She looked at him with a soft smile. "So just out of curiosity that are you interested in?"

"You."

Mercedes swallowed hard as she looked around the limo.

"Sam. I do like you. I like you a lot but."

"I am not looking for any buts tonight…I'm just looking for a kiss."

"What?"

"You're beautiful and smart and I am falling for you. But right now, you need to concentrate on your family first and the whole Mike thing, and I respect that. But that is not going to stop me from wanting to kiss you and wanting to be with you more and more."

She took a deep breath before licking her lips. "So what's stopping you from kissing me now?"

"Why I have no idea."

Sam leaned in and grabbed her face gently with his hands as he placed his lips on top of hers, pushing his tongue through them. As his tongue massaged hers, she let his hands explore her body. Everything about her drove him crazy. The limo stopped and Mercedes pulled away.

"I think we are at my house."

"Oh ok…can I come in?"

She looked at him, still in his embrace. "I want to say yes so bad but I don't think so…I think it's best that we don't let this go too far too fast."

Sam nodded. "You're right…can I at least walk you to the door?"

"Yeah I would like that."

Sam walked her to the door."

"So I will see you Monday?"

"Yes you will."

Mercedes pulled his lips to hers and kissed him.

"I had a great time. Thank you for inviting me."

Her phone went off and she lit up. Sam looked at her.

"Is it Mike coming to his senses and ruining this for me?"

"Stop it. It was a text from Quinn we are going to have lunch Sunday."

"That's good. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Umm nothing I have the whole weekend to myself remember?"

"Well how about you join me for a movie?"

"Really?"

"Yes so will you go out with me? Please?"

Before she could answer, a gust of wind blew the snow off the roof and onto them and Mercedes screamed.

"Ahhhh that's cold."

Sam laughed as he shook off the snow.

"See that is what I get for my bad thoughts a cold shower of snow."

"You better get in the car and warm up."

"Not until you agree to go out with me."

"And if I don't?"

Sam stood his ground. "I will stay out here all night long."

"Well we can't have that, so ok I guess I can go to the movies with you."

"Great so I will pick you up at what 2?"

"That will be great gives me enough time to get ready."

"Ok. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her again. After a few moments she pulled away.

"Good night Sam."

"Good night."

She placed another light kiss onto his lips then opened her door and walked in. Sam stood outside for a moment and sighed. He turned to the limo as his phone vibrated. He picked it up.

"Hello."

"I had a really great time thank you again."

"Mercedes you know if you want I can turn around and come right back in."

"Goodnight Sam get home safely ok."

"Fine. Goodnight."

He hung up and got into the limo. His phone vibrated again and he answered.

"Changed your mind?"

"Why you sound really happy."

"Hey dad I can't help but be happy. I feel really good."

"So where are you?"

"Just dropped my beautiful date off."

"You guys were the talk of the party."

Sam stepped into the limo. "Well what can I say it was a really good night."

"You really have feelings for this one don't you?"

"I do. I think I fell in love with her, the first time I saw her, the difference is now I am not afraid to embrace it."

"And she feels the same?"

"I hope."

"Well I trust you and Stevie and if you say these are the women for you then I believe you. But be careful ok I don't want to see you guys hurt."

"Dad we won't be. As long as mom keeps up the nice act. I suppose we have you to thank for that?"

"You know your mother, she never does anything she doesn't want to do. After I told her that if she didn't stop, she would lose you and Stevie she has calmed I guess you can say."

"I do see the change... I just."

"You just what son?"

"Dad how can I choose between my mom and the woman I am in love with?"

"It's not going to come to that."

"And how do you know that?"

"Look why don't you and Stevie come join me for a game of golf in the morning I think there is something we need to discuss."

"Ok then I guess I will see you in the morning."

"Well ok goodnight son."

"Night dad."


	17. Chapter 16 With Me

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this next chapter. A few more might be coming today so fingers crossed! Have a Blessed New Year and review!

* * *

Mercedes walked to the door but checked in the mirror before opening it. She wore a large gray sweater dress with black leggings. She had on long boots with gray and black fur at the top and little balls that tied. She opened the door and saw Stevie standing there. Mercedes stood in surprise.

"Stevie. This is a surprise. Come in please." She stepped to the side allowing him to enter.

"Mercedes hey! You look great and I won't keep you, but we need to talk."

"About?" She shut the door and smiled.

"You and my brother."

"Oh." She said as she lead him to the living room. As they sat down, Stevie cleared his throat.

"I first wanted to personally thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, thank you. You were hired as a secretary and you have done so much. You came in here and you made such an impact on this company and my brother."

Stevie pulled out a paper. "This was posted this morning."

Mercedes took the paper and saw a picture of herself with Sam, Stevie, and Quinn from last night. Stevie grabbed her hand.

"I have never seen him so happy. He seems so content with his life and so much in love."

She whipped her head over to meet Stevie's stare. "Love? Yo- You think he loves me?"

"Yeah he reminds me of myself when I met Quinn. And that is why I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

He turned his whole body towards Mercedes.

"Mercedes I don't know how to put this so I am just going to say it if you're going to be here you need to know what you are getting yourself into."

"Such as?"

"If you want to be in a relationship with Sam then you are going to get phone calls from strange women claiming to have been with him. You are going to have to deal with our mother. And you need to know that we are the job. Work comes first for us."

"Women actually do that?"

"Sam and I are wealthy. Women want that. But you need to trust what you feel for him. Mercedes I like you. We have always been able to talk and you and Sam are a perfect match. Trust that."

"I do. It's just."

"Just what?"

"I don't know I guess I just feel like with Mike, this with Sam is going to be short lived. You said Mike and I would make a good couple too."

"I introduced you to Mike because I thought he would be a nice distraction from Sam and whatever happened with that whole situation I am sorry but I do think that you and Sam would be good together and if you feel something for him then give it try. The worse thing that could happen is it doesn't work out."

"You are right. Thank you."

Stevie stood. "You are welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I need to pick Quinn up before we are late."

She nodded following him to the door. "Stevie do you really think we are good together?"

"I do, you complete him in a way I could only pray he would find...and I get the feeling he does that for you." Stevie hugged her.

"I know what happened a while back with my mom, it turned you off of her. But honestly Mercedes I don't know that woman, even though she doesn't approve of Quinn, she has never been as verbal, as mean. We were both so shocked that we couldn't even do anything. I just wish we would have said something that night. I know you told my dad that you didn't want an apology from my mother, but she owes you one."

"Stevie I just don't see the point in being fake."

"I get that. Well let me go."

Stevie walked out the door and shut it. Mercedes stared at the news clippings. She felt overwhelmed with emotions. She never thought she would meet someone who made her feel the way Sam did. She walked over to the table in the hall and picked up her cell. She dialed and felt at ease as she heard her mother on the other end.

"Hello."

"Hi mama."

"Mercy, sweetie how are you?"

"Good, just checking on you."

"Oh I'm fine just doing a crossword puzzle."

"Keeping your mind right huh?"

"Always. So I got a call from Maggie and Angel they are having a great time over Tasha's."

"Yeah they are there until Sunday."

"Mercedes I know you guys are due up here this week but there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Mama please, please don't cancel again. They were so happy to see you last week, and you promised we can come up at least once every week."

"I know baby, and you know how I feel, I don't want them, or you watching me die."

"You're not dying."

"Things aren't looking so good over here."

Mercedes sat on the ottoman and felt a weight on her heart. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. They say I should get my affairs in order."

"Mama no! No! They did you had six months and here you are still going strong.. They are wrong we can get you a second opinion."

"Mercedes you and I both knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Well I prefer later."

"Mercedes I am telling you now so that you can be prepared."

"I can't lose you mama,"

"Mercedes I have done all I can for you and the kids. I have made my peace with this."

"But mama."

"Merce I have to go but we will talk about this soon ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

As she hung up the phone, putting her hand to her face, trying to control the tears. She held her stomach realizing for the first time that this was the beginning of the end. Someone knocked on her door and she wiped the tears brimming on her eyes away. "One minute." She took a couple of deep breaths and moved to the door. She pulled it open and forced a smile when she saw the dozen roses Sam had in his hands. Sam glanced at her and smiled.

"It is freezing out here…wow you look stunning."

"I don't but you look very handsome. So are you ready for the movies."

"Not yet. I think I need to warm up."

Sam shut the door and pulled her into his arms.

She sighed living in the moment, trying to ignore the ache in her heart. "Why Mr. Evans what do you have up your sleeves?"

"Nothing really I just want to kiss you."

"So do it already."

Sam pulled her to him. He kissed her as tenderly as he could at first, leaving small pecks along her jaw. He made his way back to her lips kissing her passionately. He turned her around and pushed her against the door going to her neck. She licked her lips catching her breath.

"Sam I think we are going to miss the movie."

He moved up nibbling her earlobe. "I think I can live with missing the movie as long as I have you to keep me company."

"You are going to get me in trouble."

"What's life without a little bit of trouble?"

She laughed softly. "Peace."

Sam kissed her again and she pulled him close to her.

"But if I were to get in trouble…I am glad it's with you."

"That means a lot. Now let's get into some trouble."

He pulled her to the couch. He kissed her fingers and went to her arms.

"I could kiss you all day."

She laughed as he pulled her sweater to the side and kissed her shoulder.

"Your skin is so soft and smooth."

He kissed her neck again then nibbled on her ear.

"I really like you Mercedes you are just fantastic"

"Fantastic huh?"

She sat up and looked at Sam as he frowned at her really seeing her.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"I see it in your eyes something is wrong."

"It's nothing."

"No it's something."

Mercedes sighed pulling back from him. "It's my mom."

"Mercedes what happened?"

"I called her and she is saying that she doesn't have that much time."

"Mercedes I'm so sorry."

"I am so afraid. We are gonna lose her Sam and there is nothing I can do about it."

"It's going to be ok. I am here for you all of you and you don't have to face this alone."

He pulled her closer to him and she held him. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Anytime. You know I care about you."

"So you have said a few times."

"And I am gonna keep saying it until you realize that I am serious."

She shook her head. "But what about your image?"

"What about it?"

"I work for you."

"Yeah and? That doesn't matter to me."

"Are you sure because I'm not sure I can be what you need me to be."

Sam removed hair from her eyes. "You just be you and you will be all I need."

"You have made me feel like the most important woman in your life."

He smiled. "You are."

"And what about your mother."

Sam shook his head. "I told you Mercedes what she feels doesn't reflect what I feel."

Mercedes brushed his face with her fingers. "You are to me too. At first I didn't know if you being my boss and boyfriend was going to work but it seems well worth the risk to try. As long as you keep keeping your hands and lips to yourself in the office."

"Well as you can see I don't know if I can keep resisting holding you and kissing you?"

"The only way we are going to make this work is if we keep it professional. I don't want us to interfere with the job I have to do."

"Ok. I understand. I promise I will be professional at work. As long as I don't have to be professional outside of work."

"Oh I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam pulled her close to him and kissed her. He held her tight and pulled her on top of him. She kissed down his neck and back up to his lips. He moved his hand up her legs, running it over her bottom and squeezing. She moaned out against his lips as she kissed him hugrily. She pushed her tongue through his lips, and he gripped her tighter as the door opened and Devon walked into the room. He cleared his throat and Mercedes sat up and blushed.

"Oh my God."

Devon looked at them.

"And look at you two looking like two teenagers who just got caught fooling around."

She sat up fixing her hair. "I thought you were out for the weekend?"

"I forgot my bag. I will be out of your hair in a second."

"That's fine we need to go catch a movie anyways."

He laughed. "I'm sure that's what you guys are doing."

"We are."

Devon folded his arms. "Hey you guys are grown you do what you want. Just be careful."

"Devon. Are you actually giving me the speech?"

"Well Merce I mean I walk in and see you messing around on the couch. I think it's about time we had that talk. Now I know this may be awkward."

She shook her head standing.

"Go get your bag you punk."

He turned to leave but stopped. "Hey how was last night?"

"See for yourself."

She handed Devon the newspaper.

"Wow you guys looked great. Mercedes who knew you were hiding under all this."

"You know what?"

She ran after him and he laughed as he took the stairs three at a time. Sam picked up the paper.

"Wow I can't believe we are on the front page."

"Me neither. You look so handsome though."

"Only because you were standing next to me."

Sam pulled her to him and nipped her lips, as Devon came back down stairs.

"Dang guys can't you at least wait until I leave?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Goodbye Devon. I will see you tomorrow."

Devon nodded waving bye as he left the house. Mercedes grabbed her purse then took Sam by the hand walking him out the door, because she knew if they stayed any longer they were not making it to the movies. She locked the door and turned with a huge smile staring at his 201 red Porsche 911 GT3 RS.

"Have I said how much I like this car?"

"No but I am sure you are gonna tell me."

He smiled opening her door and letting her get in before hoping in the driver side. As he pulled out the driveway he drove a little ways then pulled into a hiking trail parking lot.

She smirked. "This doesn't look like a movie theater."

"I thought we could take a detour I wanted to show you something."

"Ummm ok."

He pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car.

"Ok I need you to get out."

"What? Do you not know how cold it is out there?"

Sam smiled. "Come on. Trust me just for a second. I promise I will keep you warm."

She sighed taking off her seatbelt and exiting the car. Sam pulled her close to him.

"I know its cold so stay close to me and I will keep you warm."

"Where are we going?"

"You ask too many questions why don't you just let someone else lead."

She huffed. "What do you mean lead?"

"I mean walk and talk with me."

She smiled as they started to walk. Sam exhaled gently.

"You told me how much you like the snow and I decided I should show you what Ohio has to offer. When we were younger my dad would bring us here and I just thought you would like it."

"Ok but why?"

He stopped her in the middle of the path and beamed. "Look up."

Mercedes looked up and saw the snow covered trees and snow falling all around the, She looked around and never in her life saw a more beautiful sight.

"Wow look at it."

"I know."

She inhaled the cold winter's air.

"It takes my breath away. It's weird how it just falls in place to make this beautiful picture. I wish I had a camera."

"It's a peaceful place you know?"

She nodded. "I didn't even realize how much I needed this, until this moment. Thank you Sam."

"You are welcome Merce….so have you ever been kissed in such a beautiful place?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head and blushing. "No will you be my first?"

"I would love too."

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Wrapping his arms around her waist and nipping at her lips before taking her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him as the kiss grew frantic and deeper. She whimpered softly as he pulled away.

"You are a mind-blowing kisser."

He smirked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you blow my mind with every kiss."

"Yeah well I have been told that a couple times before."

Mercedes scoffed. "Oh really?"

She picked up some snow and tossed it at him then ran away. She slipped on some ice and fell. He ran over to her and she laughed pulling him down to her. They played till they were covered in snow. They walked back to the car laughing, Mercedes blew between her fingers.=.

"I am freezing."

"Me too. I know a way we can warm up." He pulled her to him but Mercedes pushed him away.

"You are so bad."

"Only for you."

He pulled her close to him.

"So warm me up baby."

"How about I cool you down."

She put a ball of snow down his neck and ran away. He chased after her. He picked her up and spun her around. She screamed as she grabbed his neck, she kissed him softly staring into his eyes.

"When I am around you I forget Sam, I forget the bad and actually feel like I am normal for a while."

Sam placed her back on the ground and looked down to her. "I know what you mean being around you even when things are going badly I think of you and feel so happy I found you. You are honest and giving and I fell in love with you because of that."

Mercedes stepped back looking at him.

"You what?"

"Huh?" Sam said internally freaking out.

"You said you were in love with me?"

"I did?"

Sam stepped back a little further and rubbed his forehead but before he could speak his phone rang, he held up his finger to her as he answered.

"Hello?"

Sam felt relieved to hear Stevie on the other line knowing he was being called away.

"Hey Sam we got to go."

"But I'm out can't you handle it?"

"No I can't the Miller Corp is here and its crunch time.

"Ok I get it I will meet you there."

Mercedes forced a smile. "Duty calls?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry."

Mercedes kissed his cheek. "I know you're the job Sam and I know how hard you work I had fun just being with you now. So drop me off at home and we can do a rain check."

"You are really something special." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"If you need me to come in I will."

"Ok."

They walked hand in hand back to Sam's car. And after a few more kisses and a push away from the door, Sam finally left to tend to the business as Mercedes closed her door reflecting on their date.


	18. Chapter 17 Girl Talk and Family Times

Here is another chapter, this one focuses on Quinncedes and The Jones Family and I hope you enjoy it. Stay Blessed and leave a review.

* * *

Mercedes grabbed the tray and sat across from Quinn putting her phone back down. She had just called to check on her mom for the 12th time today.

"Ok so where were we?"

"You were telling me about what happened after we left the ball."

"Oh well nothing much we just kissed." Mercedes said with a blush forming her face.

Quinn sat up raising an eyebrow. "What kind of kiss? A good kiss?"

"Good? Girl it was a great kiss. Girl his lips set me on fire."

"Oh girl I know about those kisses. Girl the first time Stevie and I slept together I thought I was going to lose my mind."

"Really?"

"Yes he catered to me. Gave me what I wanted even when I didn't know what that was."

Mercedes sighed looking down to her plate. "Oh see that's what I want, I want to be with Sam in every way."

"Okay so what is stopping you?"

Mercedes took a sip of her drink. "Well, the sexual tension is killing me I know he wants me just as much if not more than I want him, but the problem is that we have only been dating officially for a week."

"So where is the bad in that, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be with your man. Besides you have known Sam what? 9 months? Its not like this is brand new."

"Quinn, the only men I have ever had sex with was with a man who took it and man who didn't think I was enough for him. I don't know what I'm doing. Why am I even with Sam I mean he deserves so much better?"

"No he doesn't. He deserves you."

"But what about all those girls he has been with."

"Most of them are probably rumors."

"And the ones that aren't rumors?"

Quinn shrugged. "What about them?"

"They are probably 5'9 with a swimmers body. I'm nothing near that."

Quinn popped a fry into her mouth. "Ok change of subject…so what happened yesterday?"

"Well we were supposed to go to the movies but we didn't. First we made out on the couch got caught by Devon."

Quinn laughed. "What?"

"Yeah he caught us on the couch… but then we left to go to the movies but got delayed. He asked me if I was ok with having a relationship with him. He took me to this park on a hiking trail so I could see the snow on the trees. It was beautiful. And then we fought in the snow and made out and fought some more…then Stevie called."

"Yeah we were in the middle of lunch when he got the call. You know you guys were the talk of the ball?"

"So I hear."

"You guys looked so cute though."

Mercedes sighed stirring her ketchup with a fry. "Do you know how out of place I felt?"

"Yeah I do…that's how I felt when I first started dating Stevie."

"And what about the looks from Mary. She acted all approving and smiling all the while we know how she really feels."

"Look its like Stevie told me his mother isn't the one in love with me. He is and no matter what he wants to be with me."

Mercedes played with her food before looking up to Quinn.

"I told Sam."

"About?"

Mercedes looked over to her. "My past, well most of it."

"That's awesome."

"I told him a while ago to let it seep in and he still wants to be with me…it makes me feel like it's not my fault you know?"

"It wasn't."

Quinn took her hand. "It was not your fault! You were the victim in all of this, and I am so proud of you. Proud to call you my best friend."

"Quinn."

"No I'm serious…you are a strong woman. I don't think I could handle it if it was me."

"I honestly don't know how I did. And now I'm here."

"And doing a great job says Stevie."

"I really like him he is like a big brother to me. He's helped me so much."

"He looks at you like a sister too. Who knows we may become sisters soon."

"Not if Mary has anything to do with it."

"Why do you think she has the control in our relationships? It has nothing to do with her. It's about her son's not her, we can't let her get to us."

"I am just afraid that Sam won't want to keep fighting."

"If he loves you he will fight for you. No one who is worth having is perfect. I'm not. I have a not so sparkling past. I told you about me being anorexic, trying to be what everyone wanted me to be. It was hard to get through that, but I made it through. And Stevie told me he loved the fact I wasn't perfect."

"But maybe Sam doesn't feel that way about me."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know." Mercedes said pushing her tray away from her.

"Come on girl I know when something is wrong."

"Quinn I'm falling in love with Sam, hell I might already be in love with that man."

"What?"

"And I wanted to tell him yesterday but he said it first without even knowing it."

"What do you mean?"

"He said it and then he backed away and looked kind of like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck. And before I could ask him about it Stevie called."

"Whoa."

"Yeah and that's why this is a problem. Maybe he didn't mean it, and what if he didn't mean it and we have sex and then he breaks up with me. What if he sees me in my fullness and changes his mind. What about my job. You know I have been working my butt off for them. What if he said it and regrets it."

Mercedes wiped her eyes and Quinn sighed. "You have to have faith in your love."

"It's hard. I don't want to be hurt."

"You won't have anyone if you keep thinking like that."

"I know."

"Good because I don't think I would like being sisters with Kitty." Quinn said with a smile. Mercedes smirked and shook her head. "Man she is a trip ain't she…I was going to hit her but I didn't want to mess up my nails."

They giggled. "Girl she wouldn't have been able to handle you."

"Her stupid ass…but let's get back to you and Stevie…so you guys planning on getting married?"

"I don't know I thought we were moving that way. I am 29 years old I'm not getting any younger and I have known him since I was 24 come on five years of waiting."

"So why wait."

"Because I love him…he is it for me. I knew it the first time he kissed me."

Mercedes smirked. "I am gonna have to give you the same great advice I just got. Have faith, if he loves you like I know he does he will ask you."

Quinn sighed happily. "I am so happy we did this…I hadn't had girl time before I met you."

"You know I hadn't either. I am glad we get to do this once a week, it just makes things easier."

Quinn took a sip of her drink. "So tell me about your mom."

Mercedes looked at Quinn sadly. "Well she is a brilliant woman. She was always working to make us better. Always gave us what we needed or tried too at least. I was horrible to her at first… and yet she was still there for me."

"Horrible how?"

"When my mom found out about me and Danger she flipped out. I got smart with her and didn't listen I yelled at her. But she stood firm. She wanted me to be ok. And once Darrel and Derek were out the house things got a lot better. Then I left to go to school. I didn't want to but mom told me I would regret it if I didn't."

"And that is where you met Puck?"

"Yeah that is where I met Noah Puckerman. He was so cute and so funny. I thought he was the one. He brought me out of my shell and he adored Angel and Maggie. He wanted to be there for us. But from the moment we were married something just wasn't right."

"Well maybe he was the one but just the one for that moment."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah maybe."

"I just mean that people are brought into our life for a reason. He was brought in to show you that you deserve to be loved."

"Yeah but not to be respected. He cheated on me with his ex."

"But you said you wanted to forgive him."

"I did. I wanted to forgive him I always wondered what would have happened if I went back to our place and he was there."

"Well I don't want to know. Because if you did go back and he was there then you wouldn't be here with me right now. And that would suck."

"And I am glad I am right here with you."

Quinn stood. "Me too…so we going to catch that movie?"

Mercedes popped the last of her chicken finger in her mouth.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

Mercedes, Maggie, Angel, and Devon walked into their mother's room. Genie Smiled. Mercedes noted how pale her mother looked. She wore a nightgown but it looked as if it drained her. Genie noticed the concern in Mercedes's face and held her hand.

"Now this is the best surprise I have gotten in a long time. I thought you all weren't coming till tomorrow."

Maggie moved over to her and hugged her tightly. "We couldn't wait to come see you…how are you feeling?"

"Oh I am fine. I would much rather talk about you all. So tell me how things are with you all. I want all of the juicy details. Mercedes, how is the job going?"

"Its going great I love it."

"I heard you were a hit at that ball they threw."

"So they tell me but I had a lot of fun with it."

"I am glad you deserve to have fun. Devon what about you are you still tearing up the courts?"

"Yes. I love playing for Stevie's team."

"That's great and Maggie how is school?"

"I like it. It's a lot better than our old school and I even have a best friend here."

Angel smiled. "And they don't mind me and Alex tagging along."

Mercedes looked at her mom. "Alex is Angel's best friend and Andrea's little sister."

Genie nodded. "Well that is great Angel, how are you doing?"

"I am good. Miss you a lot though." Genie opened her arms as Angel hugged her.

"I miss you too baby girl. I miss all of you."

Mercedes frowned. "Are they treating you alright mommy? I have enough money now, you can come home."

"Mercy baby you ask me this every time and I will continue to say the same thing. They are treating me great here. And the food is splendid. I am happy here."

Maggie looked at Genie. "Its good you are happy here mommy but we still would rather bring you home so you can heal properly. Did they say when we can bring you home?" Genie and Mercedes looked at each other then back to Maggie.

"They haven't said yet but I hope soon."

Mercedes sat next to her mom and put her arm around her. Genie smiled.

"So are they driving you crazy?"

Mercedes smiled but winked at the kids. "Always but that's why we love them."

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully. "You drive us crazy too Merce."

"I know. It's my job."

Genie smiled. "I'm glad you brought up your job again. Now what is up with you and that boss of yours? I heard that you guys kissed?"

"Who told you that? Devon?"

Devon held up his hands. "It wasn't me! I was saving that juicy detail for later."

Maggie giggled.

"Ooooh Mercedes you didn't tell us that."

Genie laughed. "No it wasn't Devon."

"I bet it was Mary well we did."

"I see you like him."

Mercy nodded. "I do."

"And that's all?"

"Maybe we are dating a little I really like him mommy."

"Well then I like him like they say third time's a charm."

Mercedes reached into her purse. "So you will be proud to hear that I received progress reports and no one is getting less than a B."

Genie took the papers and looked at them with a wide smile. "Now that is great so what did she promise you?"

"Mom I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm serious I know you all very well."

"Well I kind of told them that I would give them fifty bucks for every A and twenty-five for every B."

"Well I think they are going to break the bank."

"No I have the money. My job is awesome mom. Oh and Stevie is going to help

Devon with some scholarships."

"I am just so proud of you guys. It looks like this move was well worth it."

"Yeah I think it was." A nurse walked into the room. "Genie it's time for your checkup then back rub."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "Oh back rub aren't we special."

"Yes I am."

"Well we should go anyway. So we will come back to see you later in the week?"

"Ok I'll call tonight. I love you guys."

"Love you too mom!" They all sang in Unison.


	19. Chapter 18 Call from the past

Here is the latest chapter and here you will get to see a little bit more of Mercedes and Puck's relationship. Enjoy, stay blessed and review.

* * *

As Mercedes brought the grocery bags into the house, her cell phone rang. She placed the bags down and debating on answering since the number was private. Sighing she answered. "Hello."

"Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of you?"

She immediately froze. "What? Who is this?"

"You mean to tell me you really don't know."

"Noah?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"How did you get this number?"

"It's nice to hear from you too."

"Noah I'm sorry but this is kind of a shock I mean I have an unlisted number."

"Your aunt gave it to me. I came to see you and I noticed the house was empty I spent the last 6 months trying to get a hold of you. My mom finally remembered she had your aunt's number so I called her. Why didn't you tell me you moved?"

Mercedes attached her headset then started putting up the groceries. "Should I have?"

"Yes I mean you know I want to make sure you guys were ok. I am taking a trip to Ohio and wanted to stop by and see you guys first."

"Oh well yeah we are not in Philly anymore. My mom got worse so we actually moved out to Ohio."

"Why didn't you tell me? Is she ok are you guys ok? How are Angel and Maggie and Devon?"

"We are fine Noah, I promise. I have a great job and they are adjusting really well. Mom wants me to pretend she's ok in front of the kids but the truth is she's not ok. It's not looking good, but Shrines is taking good care of her. The upside to all of this is that neither Danger nor my dad know where we are."

"Mercedes I am so sorry it's been awhile since we talked but I really wish you would have told me you moved."

"I wanted to, I really wanted to at the time... but I didn't think it would have made much difference I only hear from you on the kid's birthday or Christmas when you send them gifts and I figured you were too busy to worry about what I was going through."

"I know I handled the divorce poorly but come on."

"Come on where Noah? You fought me to the point where I just wanted to be done and didn't get any support from you at all. So no, I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is you know how much you guys still mean to me I just want to make sure you all are ok."

"Well we are."

"You can't still be mad at me."

"I'm not. I mean I was for a long time but I am not anymore Noah, I moved away from what you did to me."

"So why haven't you told me?"

She sighed looking out the window. "Because I can handle things. I can take care of everything without your help."

"Mercedes stop trying to be so tough. I know you can handle things alone but everyone can use some help."

"Noah I have to go. But since we are in Ohio and you have my number, when you get here stop by I know Angel and Maggie would love to see you."

"And what about you?"

"I have to go."

"Fine, ok I will call you later on."

"Ok bye."

Mercedes hung up the phone and sighed as she bit her lower lip, she couldn't help but wonder what Noah had been up too. Even though they divorced he was still a part of her. She smiled as she thought back to the days when everything changed for her. The day she finally agreed to be with him and wondered what would have happened and where she would have been if she never said yes.

How she could be so wrong about a man she thought she knew was beyond her. He was everything she ever wanted and she was everything that he wasn't used to. While he was fun and full of life, she was quiet and determined to overcome everything. When they first met, he needed some papers faxed and only she could help. He walked over to her licked his lips and smiled.

* * *

Five years ago

* * *

"Excuse me I could really use your help."

Mercedes looked at him and tried to hide her amusement at how obvious he was being. She folded her hands and placed them on her desk.

"Ok how can I help you?"

"I have some forms I need faxed. The library's machine is broken and it needs to be sent immediately."

"Sorry I can't help you."

"Please it will only take a minute to fax. I have all the information."

"Good it will help when you go somewhere else."

He walked closer to her. "Come on there has to be something I can do to convince you to help me out." He leaned into her and smiled she gave an evil smirk back to him.

"Well when you put it like that I think there is something I can do." He leaned back and grinned.

"Really great!"

"It is Kinko's is open down the street. You better hurry though I think they close soon."

Puck stepped back. "Man that's how it is?"

"Yeah that's how it is. Now if you will excuse me I have to lock up."

She stood and walked over to the cabinet. Puck looked her up and down and smirks. She was a cutie. Not his usual type by a long shot but she had something about her that he was drawn to. He snickered as she tried to reach a file that was a little out of her reach. He walked up behind her and grabbed it. She shivered as he slowly reached down and handed her the file while brushing her shoulder. She took it and walked away.

"Thank you but I still can't help you."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Because you said so that's all I get?"

"Look I know guys like you."

"Guys like me?"

"Yeah guys like you."

She sat back down and he moved closer to her again. "Come on cant you do me this one favor?"

"You know instead of wasting your time here you could be halfway to Kinko's they close in like five minutes so you better hurry."

"Please."

He sat down in the chair in front of her desk. He decided it was time to stop the games.

"Please I really need your help."

She looked up to him and folded her arms.

"Giving up the seduction act are we?"

"It didn't seem to be working."

"It wasn't."

"So what will work?"

"I am busy."

"Look I need your help. The form I am faxing is the completion of my internship it needs to be faxed today or I have to wait until the end of next semester to get credit for it.

This means I won't graduate on time."

He saw her eyes soften and knew she would help him.

"I have worked so hard to get to this point, please help me I have nowhere else to turn."

Mercedes looked at him and shook her head and exhaled.

"Look I have a few files to get faxed before I leave hand it over and I will make sure I fax it for you."

"Thank you so much I owe you."

"Don't worry about it."

She grabbed the forms and numbers then walked out the office. He followed her.

"So I didn't catch your name."

"That is because I didn't throw it."

"Oh well I am Puck."

"Uh huh."

She pulled out her keys and opened the door to the inner office. She walked over to the fax machine and began to send out the files. When she was finished, she held out her hand for Puck's file. He handed it to her and smiled.

"So thank you for this."

"What's the number?"

"It's right there on the form."

She sent the remainder of the files and then walked out the office. As he followed her, she shut the door. He followed her back to the office and she grabbed her purse and turned off the light.

"So can I walk you to your car?"

"I don't have a car."

"Well can I give you a lift?"

"I live across the street in the McKay dorms I am fine."

"Come on there has got to be something I can do for you."

"There is. You can I have a good night."

Mercedes walked away and Puck watched her walk. She turned him down and that was something he wasn't used to.

Having the next day off he decided to give it another try. He walked into the office as she was on the computer writing. He liked watching her bite her bottom lip and push her glasses up as she typed. He cleared his throat.

"Wow fancy meeting you here."

"Of course it is. It's not like I work here or anything."

"Ok so maybe I came back here to get your name."

"If I wanted you to have it I would have given it to you yesterday."

"You really don't like me do you?"

"I don't have any feelings either way."

Puck moved closer to her. "All I want is a name."

"Not going to happen."

"I have ways of finding out."

"Good for you."

Before he could respond, Dr. Miles walked into the room. "Mr. Puckerman what are you doing here?'

"Just thanking your assistant for helping me yesterday."

"Yes I got the confirmation this morning. I am looking forward to seeing you walk across that stage. I know your parents are very proud of you."

"Thank you."

"Mercedes after you finish the letter you can head home and Puck I will see you later."

He walked out the door and Puck gave her an "I told you so" look.

"Mercedes huh?"

Mercedes shook her head and continued writing.

"Look I am very busy so if you will excuse me."

"Oh ok I get it. But I will be back."

Puck kept to his word. He showed up to that office just about every day for a week. Mercedes pretended not to be affected by him but she was.

* * *

As Mercedes brought her thoughts back to reality, she was overtaken by sadness again. She thought back to that man she fell in love with. To the man who astounded her. His mind was sharp and his body was that of an Adonis, the few times a month they made love she was never disappointed. His smile would make her day even if she was in a funk. He was a sweet man who made her feel like she was the most important woman in the world.

* * *

Sam sat at his desk when Mercedes walked in.

"Hey why are you still here your appointment is in ten minutes?"

He shrugged. "I cancelled I just didn't feel like going you know?"

"But what about the merger?"

"I am letting Stevie handle it."

She nodded moving closer to him. "What's wrong you seem distracted?"

"I don't know it's just one of those days."

"You feel ok?"

"Yeah I feel fine. I would be even better if you came over here and kissed me."

She walked over to him and kissed him softly. He pulled her down to him and she grinned sitting on his lap.

"I want to make you a thank you dinner of chicken Parmesan."

"How did you know chicken Parmesan was my favorite?"

"A good girlfriend knows it all. So what do you say dinner at six thirty?"

"I would be honored. Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

There was a knock on the door and Stevie walked in. Mercedes stood up and walked over to him as Sam pouted from the loss of contact.

"Hey little brother. Mercedes looking beautiful as usual how are you doing today?"

He hugged her.

"I am great. Tell Quinn I had a blast at the movies and I am going to call her later."

"And how do you know I am going to see her today?"

She smirked a no it all smirk. "Cause you are."

"So true."

"Well oh I got to go pick up Angel, Stevie have fun with Quinn and Sam I will see you…at six thirty?"

Mercedes walked out as Sam nodded. Stevie looked at his brother.

"Six thirty huh? Big date night tonight?"

"Mercedes invited me over for dinner as a thank you for everything I have done for her."

"Well that's great! I am happy you guys have finally got a Rhythm going. But we need to talk, apparently, Kitty threw a huge fit at the ball. She went up to Mercedes and told her she doesn't belong in our world. And that you and her were destined to be together."

"What?"

"Yeah Quinn said when they went to the bathroom Mercedes and Kitty got into it but Mercedes can hold her own she put Kitty in her place."

"Why didn't Mercedes tell me it's not like we haven't been around each other since then."

Stevie laughed. "Isn't it obvious? This girl has it bad for you I think she is in love with you and I know you love her too. I just don't want to see you hurt her."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt that woman? Why is it so hard to believe that maybe I won't do to her what I did to the others. Maybe it's possible to love someone so much that you can't dream of hurting them."

"We all know you love her, maybe it was even love at first sight but it's about time you admitted it. That's a pretty big step. But why do I feel there is a "but" coming on?"

"We went out last before you called me in and I let it slip that I loved her."

"That's a good thing...right?"

Stevie looked at him.

"Unless she didn't take it well."

"It wasn't her that didn't take it well. It was me, i wanted to wait for the right moment and so I got freaked out and before I could respond you called."

"Why did you get freaked out?"

"I don't know. She is the best assistant I have ever had and I worked so hard at trying to get her to admit she wanted to be with me. Now that she wants to be with me, and I feel like I am complete with her it just seems too good to be true. But Stevie when I kiss her I feel like I am on top of the world."

"Ok so where is the but...?"

"She is the first woman that I am freaked out about being with because of work. I can't expect her to understand that I am the job. Like we were out having fun and then you called me and I had to leave her."

"What does leaving for work have to do with being with her? We are all the job but if she loves, you like mom does dad and Quinn does me, then you guys will make it work. She understands work has to come first at least until you are married."

"Marriage wow...if it scary that I am not the least bit freaked out about marrying her?"

"You aren't?."

Sam shook his head. "Nope, I know she is the one. I could and want to spend the rest of my life loving her."

Stevie sat back into the chair and exhaled. "Wow, I mean i get it, I feel the same way about Quinn but wow."

"If you feel the same way about Quinn why haven't you given her the ring you bought?"

Stevie sighed. "Because I keep trying to find the right time, you just have to do it, you already know she will say yes."

The phone rang and Sam looked out the door then picked it up.

"Hello."

"I have some news about your little girl friend."

"Who is this?"

"Sammy you know who this is!"

"Kitty?"

"She is not watching her brother and two sisters she is watching one brother one sister and her daughter."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Really?"He asked sarcastically.

"She has a daughter. That is what her secret is."

"You think so?"

"Sam I saw how she was all over you at the ball so I did some research and let me tell you she is con artist."

"And who exactly is she conning?"

"You and your name isn't even Mercedes Jones! Its Scarlett Hale!"

"So you are saying she has a kid and she is conning us. So that's not really her mother in shrines and she is not who she says she is."

"Yes a Con Artist! Plus, get this she was involved with a drug dealer. What kind of look will that be for the company when they find out that Sam Evans is dating a drug addict."

"So now she's a drug addict."

"Well why else would she be dating a drug dealer?"

"Kitty you have really lost it this time. I got to go."

"I am serious ask Quinn I am sure she knows."

"Goodbye Kitty."

Sam hung up and laughed Kitty was crazy but he was certainly worried now that she was digging into Mercedes past. Stevie stared at him.

"What was that about?"

"I should have known that Kitty would do some digging into Mercedes's past."

"So she found out about Angel?"

"Yep. She pretty much found out everything."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "We have to find a way to protect her from this, from Kitty."

"I know Sam, don't worry, its like dad said when we went golfing. As long as we are willing to fight to keep our loves we will be fine. We will fight to protect everyone of them okay."

Sam hit the desk finally realizing the reality of Kitty digging.

"Dammit! After everything she has been through and how she has made a way for Devon, Angel, and Maggie. I will not let that crazy ass wanna be hurt her."

"Don't worry little brother. Being in love is never easy but she knows you will protect her."

"Its not easy, but its worth it right?"

"Love is always worth it. But I am going to tell you like I told Mercedes. Be prepared for the haters. And now that includes Kitty. There is always someone who is against your relationship and some may mean well but come across intimidating. You just can't let them get to you."

"I am prepared Stevie. I won't lose her."

His mind went back to Mercedes. He hoped she was up for the challenge of being with him. Hoped she was up for the battle they had ahead.


	20. Chapter 19 Giving him Something

Hey guys I am back with an update I know its been a minute but I hope you enjoy! Remember review and have a blessed day!

* * *

Mercedes ran to the door and stood smoothing down her dress, rubbing some more gloss on her lips and checking herself out in the mirror, before opening the door and smiling. She bit her lower lip as she looked Sam up and down. He wore Khaki pants and a baby blue smedium long sleeve shirt with a black sports coat.

Before she could speak, Sam pulled her to him and covered her lips with his. His hands wrapped around her waist and loved the feel of the silk material she wore. The light purple knee length dress clung to Mercedes in ways Sam loved. She wrapped her arms around him as he moved inside the house. He shut the door with his foot then finally pulled his lips from hers. She smiled.

"Now that is a way to say hi."

"Oh sorry I forgot. Hi."

She laughed at him.

"You are right on time dinner is just about ready."

Mercedes walked into the kitchen and Sam followed his eyes glued to her curves. He promised he would behave and he planned on it, but it had been a very long time since he had sex and his body had other plans. He watched her busying herself around the stove and shoved his hands in his pockets to try and cool down.

"So where is everyone?"

"Stevie was taking Devon to a game and had extra tickets and he and Quinn thought it would be fun to bring the girls along as well. They took them to Cincinnati so they won't be back till very late."

She gave him a wink and he smiled at her.

"Oh that's good." He said nervously. His mind went to the wink and sighed as he tried to shake off the thought. "So you and Quinn seem to be becoming good friends."

"Yeah, best friends actually. I like her alot, she is honestly like another sister to me. She reminds me of me kind of."

"I think you guys are alike too. You both have overcome so much."

She nodded and went back to cooking. Sam moved closer to her.

"So something smells so good right now."

"Thanks."

"Merce I just.. I want you to know that no matter what the future holds. My family is here for you and the kids."

Mercedes laughed.

"You and Stevie, I believe. Your dad maybe but not your mom."

"Mercy."

"No, Sam, your mom just doesn't think I am good enough for you or your family. And I don't say I blame her."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks…I have these strong feelings for you and something tells me you do too."

"I do I told you I do and I mean it… you know that I have fallen in love with you Sam."

"I've fallen in love with you too Mercedes. Ans I know I freaked out but that was because I didn't want to scare you off."

She looked up and smiled softly. "You didn't."

"Oh well if that is that case."

He moved closer to her. "I love you Mercedes Jones and I think you are beautiful and amazing and you are good enough for me. Better than good you're the best and better than me in more ways than i can count."

He pulled her closer to him. "I think I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. And I am so blessed to know you. I know you understand I have a life in the spotlight and I want you there, right there with me. Also on a side night I really want to kiss you."

She shrugged with a smile. "And what makes you think I want to kiss you?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "You're showing all the normal signs. You are smiling brightly, you can't stop looking at my lips. You know you want to kiss me too. So why fight it."

She shrugged. "Okay, maybe I wanna kiss you too."

Sam pulled her lips to his and kissed her deeply. He held her close as his lips explored hers, going over every dip and curve of her lips. Mercedes wanted to pull away but she was overtaken by the pure pleasure she felt from his kiss. The way he held her close and kissed her with all the passion in the world just made her feel so good. He pushed her against the counter and she pulled off his jacket.

He moved his lips to her neck and laid a trail of kisses down the side as her hands went to the hem of his shirt. He sat her on the counter and pulled her legs up to him, as he stroked her thighs as he pulled her dress up. Mercedes could feel his hardness through his pants. He kissed a trail to her breast when his phone rang.

Mercedes moaned out. "Just ignore it. Please just ignore it."

Sam continued kissing her as the ringing stopped, but hissed in frustration as it rang again.

"I am so sorry it could be important."

He pulled his phone out and answered his quickly. "Hello? Hey, man I'm kind of busy can I call you back…what Monday yeah I am free in the afternoon. Yeah okay bye."

Sam hung up his phone and looked down to Mercedes.

"Now where were we?"

Mercedes pushed him away from her gently.

"I think we should stop now before something happens."

"No come on." Sam whined.

She hopped down from the counter.

"No…I'm serious. Let's just eat."

"Fine." He huffed disappointingly.

Sam picked his jacket up from the floor and went to the table, as Mercedes straightened her dress out. Sam looked after her as she grabbed the plates from the cupboard.

"So can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah sure."

Mercedes began making their plates. Sam looked at her.

"Why didn't you give your ex-husband a second chance?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "I thought about it but when I was going to tell him I forgave him I got the call about my mom. I was in love with him even after he did that. But I focused on my family and here I am now."

"Wow. I never understood why people did that...the whole cheating thing. My boy was crazy for his girl. I mean he was a dog for sure, but he thought she changed him. I never met her but the way he described her, she had to be special you know. But in the end she left him because he couldn't be faithful."

"You men are dogs. I mean don't get me wrong but you are."

"Yeah I know. I have had my dog days too. But I'm starting to see the benefits of turning in my leash."`

He winked at her and she smiled.

"Don't do it on the count of me. I wouldn't want to tame such a wild animal."

He looked at her shocked "Me? A wild animal?"

"I've heard stories about you, and your wild ways."

"Really now and what were these stories?"

"Just gossip. I know not to believe everything I hear."

"That's good."

She nodded, "Yeah I've been gossiped on enough to know not everything is true."

Sam took a bite of his dinner and moaned at the taste exploded in his mouth. "You know you are a great cook. This is delicious."

"Thanks my father use to tell me I belonged in the kitchen…of course when he was high or drunk that was a different story. Before he got into drugs and stuff he was a chef… I actually thought he loved us."

"I can't believe he hurt you the way he did."

"Me neither. But I am ok with it. As long as we are here and they are there I am good."

"Good."

Mercedes looked at him and bit her lower lip.

"Sam I need to ask you a question."

"Ok go ahead for you I am an open book."

He took another bite of his chicken and she played with her food.

"What are your thoughts about sex?"

He coughed on his food from her bluntness. He grabbed his glass of water and swallowed.

"What about sex?"

"I know that's what you want…and where you want us to be headed but I."

"Mercedes I would never make you do something like that. You mean so much to me that if we never had sex I would be ok."

"Sam, be real."

"Ok well not like never had sex what I'm saying is I will wait for you."

"I just don't…just don't know what will happen if it happens. Sex seems to ruin everything."

"I understand that. I don't tell people this because everyone thinks I am such a playboy but I can count the women I have had sex with on both hands and still have fingers to spare."

She shook her head. "I don't believe that."

"I'm serious I want love not just sex. I realized at a young age that I wanted something more. Something more than just sex or being able to knock a girl off one of those notches on my belt, I realized that if a man expects a woman to not have many guys on her list he should return the favor."

"Wow I would have never thought that you of all people would think like that because of the rumors of you and all those girls I mean they had you in the late twenties and early thirties."

"Those are all just rumors. Stevie and I made a lot of mistakes in college and after that once we started to take our career and life serious we made a promise to ourselves that we wouldn't do it again unless we found our future wives. And he had with Quinn."

"Wow. But you're so-"

"Horny yea because I am so attracted to you. I want you. I have never wanted a woman as much as I want you. And because its been a very long time, every since that night we played one on one when I knew that we were meant to be together I have kept it in my pants. Kitty didn't like it but i couldn't be with her knowing i wanted you. I have had sex with people I cared about but never someone I truly loved so waiting for you seems well worth it."

Before she could respond, her phone rang and Sam stood.

"You get the phone I will clean up."

She smiled as she picked up phone.

"Hello."

"Mercedes hey it's Stevie."

"Hey how is everything? What's up?"

"It looks like we are staying in a hotel tonight the game is running into overtime and I just got word a snowstorm is heading this way. If you want us to leave we can try to make it."

"No,* don't I don't want you guys to get stuck go ahead and stay I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind keeping me company here."

"Oh so he's still there?"

"Yes he is."

"He better be on his best behavior."

"He is Stevie."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course, I am just so thankful for you all."

"I know. Can I talk to Sam for a second?"

"Uh yea sure…it's Stevie."

Mercedes walked into the kitchen as Sam took the phone.

"Hey big bro how's the game?"

"It's going good…how is your night going?"

"Really well."

"Just remember you need to be safe."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well hey I know you love her and I think she's the one."

"I am going to go now you guys have fun here is Mercedes."

He handed Mercedes the phone.

"Can I speak to Devon?"

"Sure."

"Hello?"

"Hey Dev having fun?"

"A bunch what about you?"

"We are just getting done with dinner."

"Ok well you better behave yourself and he better too."

"Devon."

"What? I am not stupid and you are not dead."

"Have fun and let me talk to Maggie ok."

"Sure love you Merce."

"Love you too."

"Hey Mercedes we are having so much fun. I got hit on by three guys but Devon wouldn't let me take their numbers."

"He wants to protect you."

"I know. But he is cramping my style."

"Maggie he loves you he really does and he wants to make sure you are ok."

"Yeah but at my age I don't want to hear that I just want to have fun."

"Yeah you get it honestly. Have fun and listen to Quinn and Stevie."

"I will here is Angel…love you."

"Love you too.

"Hi mom, wish you were here."

"I know you do are you having fun?"

"Yes we are aunt Quinn is taking us for ice cream and Mr. Stevie is getting us movies. They said we get to stay overnight in this huge hotel room. It has a pool and we get to get new swimsuits."

"Well you have fun ok sweetie you listen to Quinn and Stevie. I love you."

"Love you too mom. Here is Aunt Quinn."

"Mercedes we set you up now all you got to do is take it home."

"Quinn you are something else you know that? I am trying to behave."

"Please we have the kids you better make something happen."

"Oh stop."

Mercedes and Quinn laughed.

"Hold on Stevie wants you."

"Ok Merce so we will be back maybe tomorrow night. I figure if we are here we might as well make a day of it."

"Stay as long as you want it's no big problem it's a three day weekend just make sure they don't scarf down candy all night."

"They will bye."

He hung up before she could protest. She smiled.

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves all night long."

"Really now?"

He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tonight has been great I just hope you are having a good time too."

"I am,I can't remember Sam, can't remember a time when my life was this great."

Sam knew better than to say anything in that moment he just let her lay her head against his chest and held her close. After a few moments she pulled away from him.

"…I want to show you something."

She pulled him with her to the living room. Letting go of his shirt she pulled open the curtains and started the fire while he smiled at her.

"So what are we doing?"

She threw a couple pillows onto the floor.

"I love this house because the fireplace is right across from the patio doors. When I have time to myself, I sit down here and watch the sky or like now the snowfall. Or read or play my IPod."

"It's really relaxing."

"It is."

She walked over to the IPod speakers and turned on the player as 'You Put A Move On My Heart' by Tamia starts to play. She turned off the lights and walked over to him. Mercedes took his arms and placed them on her hips then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. They begin to dance.

Sam held her tight, content with just swaying. "Being in your arms feels so right."

"I know what you mean. Sam I."

"Let's not even talk. I just want to be close to you."

"I want to be close to you too."

As they rocked back and forth to the music Mercedes laid her head on Sam's chest smiling to herself, knowing no song could say what she was feeling better. He put a move on her heart and she couldn't help but want him. Mercedes lifted her head and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. He kissed her back as she pulled him down to the cushions. She laid him down then got on top of him. She kissed a trail down his neck and began to lift up his shirt.

"Mercedes what are you doing?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk."

Sam shook his head. "I know but I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Sam have you ever listened to a song that explained exactly how you felt in every way or form?"

"I have."

"This song is me right now. Sam you put a move on my heart and I want to do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Answer me this and I will answer you…if you had to pick a song to describe how you are feeling right now in this moment what would it be?"

"If I had to be honest it would be "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake."

Mercedes shook her head and smiled. Sam looked at her.

"What?"

"Wait for it."

As "You Put A Move On My Heart" faded off "Mirrors" began to play and Sam smiled.

"Seriously?"

"I made this playlist this afternoon wanting to create a mood for us. I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen but I wanted to be prepared, and if that doesn't answer your question I don't know what will. I want to do this I am head over heels in love with you. And I know that sounds weird but it's true. This is a love I haven't felt in my life, I want to be with you. I want to make love to you."

She pulled him to her and devoured his lips. She pulled off his shirt and kissed a trail down his chest. He pulled her back up to him and kissed her as he unzipped her dress. She looked so beautiful in the firelight. He pulled back and continued to look at her. She frowned.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No I just want to look at you. I just want to see how beautiful you look. But before we do this I want you to know that I do love you. I am so in love with you and I just… I want to make sure you are sure you want to do this? We have only been dating for a few weeks and I don't want to scare you off."

She smiled biting down on her bottom lip. "You couldn't scare me off if you tried."

Sam kissed her hand.

"I'm glad to hear it."

She looked at him, pulling him closer to her, "Do you have protection?"

"Yeah I do."

He slipped the dress off of her, tracing his finger down her back as she covered herself with a pillow.

"Why are you covering yourself I want to see all of you?"

She frowned. "I can't. I have ummm scars and I..."

He took stroked her cheek softly. "Don't be embarrassed."

She sat up with the pillow still covering her.

"It's hard to have you see me when I know the women you have been with."

"What?"

"I'm no size two it's just I don't want you to compare us you know."

"They have nothing to do with this. Nothing to do with you, I love everything about you, and God these curves…" He ran his hand down her thighs. "You are so beautiful."

He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her tightly as his boy hovered over her. He ran his hand down her body as he worked his lips down her neck, allowing his hands to cup Mercedes breast. She moaned with pleasure while he teased her breast with his fingers. He moved his lips to her breast and played with her nipple through the lace as he reached behind them to unhook her bra. Pulling it off he latched his lips to her breast, sucking and teasing, paying attention to what she seemed to like and what she didn't. Her hands went to his pants unbuttoning the, as he moved to her other breast giving it the same love and attention as the left. Her body shook under him as he kicked them off. As Mercedes positioned herself on the pillows she closed her eyes. Sam nuzzled her face with his.

"Look at me…please."

She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Your eyes are beautiful, just like every part of you. I love you I need you and I can't wait to finally have you.."

He kissed her again moving his left hand down from her breast to her stomach. She moaned as his hand caressed her core. His fingers dived in as she closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure. Foreplay was never her and Puck's thing he was an in and out kind of guy but she loved how Sam explored her body. As he held her and gave her a pleasure she never knew.

He moved his lips from hers to her breast and began to suck, lick and nip them as he moved his hand faster. Her body arched up to meet his hand and he knew he had her, knew she was his. After paying homage to her beautiful breast he kissed a trail down her stomach. She sat up on her elbows looking at him.

"Ummm Sam? What are you doing?"

Without hesitating or stopping, Sam removed her boyshorts and spread her legs.

"Sam seriously, what are you doing?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Relax and enjoy."

Sam lowered his head, kissing a trail back down her waist and to her right thigh. She licked her lips still watching as he worked his way down her right leg and up her left. His lips moved to her core and she immediately fell back, the sensation of his actions causing her body to respond on its own as eyes rolled in the back of her head as her legs went weak and his face dove deeper. Mercedes felt herself buck against Sam's face, trying her best to get as much pleasure from him as she could. His actions spread up as he added one, then two fingers deep inside of her, pushing her over the edge. Arching her back, she came hard against Sam's mouth and cried out in pleasure screaming how amazing he just made her feel.

Sam smiled to himself at how he made her feel. As she tried to catch her breath, he removed the rest of his clothes and then the condom from the package and put it on as he looked at her. Glancing at him she swallowed hard as he guided himself into her. He saw her wince and he immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Its okay Sam." She pulled him down to her and kissed him softly. "Its just been a long time, but I am okay Sam."

He searched her eyes for any doubt, before he passionately, he moved faster. She gripped his back as he picked up the pace. Mercedes arched her back as he moved she felt like she was losing her mind. She loved the way he felt. She knew he was tailor made to be her better half. If she had any doubts, Sam was the one the moment he got inside her all of them subsided.

Mercedes tried to muffle her screams as Sam flipped her over and began again. The harder he pushed the more pleasure she felt and soon the louder she screamed begging him to make her feel good. She wanted him more and more and the deeper he went the more she needed him. She was no longer able to contain her screaming his name leaving her lips made him grip her waist. Seconds turned to minutes as they explored and worked each other raw. And as she felt she was about to explode and she couldn't hold it in any longer it seemed they erupted at the same time.

Falling against Sam's chest she held him tightly. Sam took a deep breath and went limp as she held him. Mercedes could only caress his head for she didn't have the words just then just a smile on her face. After a moment or two he propped himself up on the pillows and looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "That was incredible."

"You don't have to tell me."

Mercedes leaned over and lay on his chest again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything Sam, for everything."

She kissed him again and continued to lay on his chest as they hummed to the song laughing happily. He held her close and they stayed in that position for a long while.


	21. Chapter 20 Bad things happen

**Hey guys! I am here with another update for you. I need to say that this will give you another look inside Mercedes and what she is about. Plus it will let you understand the Puck/Sam of it all. Once again I thank you for the reviews and hope you stay blessed and continue to voice your opinions.**

* * *

Mercedes sat at her desk. She had a few more papers to file before she went to lunch. As she filed away the last file, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"I don't have long so spill the beans did you and Sam have sex this weekend?"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah so tell me?"

"Yeah we did."

"Well how was it?"

"Incredible. I almost lost my mind."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am in love girl. And he told me he loved me."

"I am so happy for you."

"He's it for me."

"I knew you guys just needed a push."

"Thank you."

"Hey I have to go. We have to do lunch call me later ok. Bye."

"Ok bye."

Mercedes hung up and the phone rang again.

"Quinn do some work."

"Hey beautiful."

"Sam? Hey babe."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine just finishing up here so I can leave."

"Oh well look I am running really late. I am on site at one of the apartment buildings and there's a leak we can't locate."

"Its fine you're running late…I cancelled all your appointments today anyways so you're good."

"Yeah well a friend of the family is coming today at 2:15 and I am not sure I will be back on time. Could you be there to keep him company until I get there?"

"But Sam you said I could leave early. I need to be at Angel's school at 2:55."

"And you will make it. I won't be but five ten at the most minutes late."

"Ok I will be here."

"Thank you…you're a life saver."

"Yeah tell me what else is new."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mercedes sighed as she hung up. Ten minutes later, she looked at the clock. It was 2:22. His friend was running late too. Mercedes went into Sam's office as she did whenever she didn't get a lunch and grabbed a bag of chips then looked in the mini fridge she recently stocked and grabbed a pop.

She sat the snacks on Sam's desk when she noticed some of his files were on the floor. She sat in his chair and began to pick them up. Puck walked into the room.

"Sam didn't see your assistant or shall we say your hit it girl or is she the get it girl anyways I decided to just walk in."

"What?"

Mercedes stood up and saw Puck. Puck stepped back.

"Mercedes?"

"Puck what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

Mercedes placed her hair behind her ears. "I work here this is my job."

Puck smiled widely. "Wow it is a small world."

She eyed him frowning. "You still haven't answered what you are doing here?"

"Wait a minute you're Sam Evans assistant?"

"How do you know Sam?"

"We go way back. Been friends for years."

She looked at him confused. "You're the friend of the family?"

"I guess so."

She shook her head folding her arms across her chest. "Wait no that doesn't make any sense I would have known if you and him were friends."

Puck shrugged. "Well since your mom was sick we didn't have a wedding we agreed to wait until we were married for five years to have one."

She shook her head. "Yeah but if he was your friend why didn't I meet him?"

"When would you have met him? On my trips up here, you were with your mom. And when he came to visit me you were with your mom."

She threw her hands up. "Ok I get it."

"You know you are looking really good."

"Thanks Puck…you look nice too."

"Just nice?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know you look good."

"Wow I just can't believe I am looking at Mercedes Puckerman."

"Puck."

"Sorry I know you went back to Jones. So can I get a hug?"

"I guess."

Mercedes hugged Puck as Sam walked thru the door.

"Am I interrupting something?"

They pulled apart and Puck went to Sam.

"Sam what's up boy? Long time."

"Yeah…how do you two know each other?"

Mercedes moved closer to Sam. "Puck is my ex I was telling you about."

Sam's jaw dropped. "What? Wait your ex-husband?"

"Yep."

"You're telling me that Mercedes is your ex-wife. The one you cheated on."

"Yeah. But that is water under the bridge right Mercedes?"

Puck placed his hand onto Mercedes's shoulder and she smile.

"Yeah it is."

The phone rang and Sam picked it up.

"Evans Empire…um yes one second. Mercedes its Angel's school."

"Hello…what…oh my God I will be there. Yes ok thank you."

Sam leaned over to her. "Mercedes what's wrong?"

"Angel was hit by a car. I got to go."

Mercedes ran out the office and the guys followed her. As they enter the parking lot Mercedes grabbed her purse for keys. They dropped to the ground and she screamed.

"Dammit!"

Sam picked them up. "Mercedes how about you get into my car I will drive you. Puck can drive your car."

"I can drive."

Sam pulled her to him. "Mercedes your hands are shaking, it's going to be ok."

She closed her eyes then looked at Puck sighed and nodded.

"She's at children's general."

She walked with Sam to his car as Puck got into hers and they headed for the hospital. As they pulled up to the hospital Mercedes was out the car before Sam could put it in park. Running into the Emergency room she was surprised to see Devon and Maggie are already there.

"Devon how did you guys get here?"

"We walked over to the middle school to hitch a ride with you."

As tears ran down her face she hugged them both. "What happened to her?"

Devon shrugged. "Let let the little kids out early so that they could play for a bit and she and her friend were at the fence waiting when some drunken fool drove onto the sidewalk, to the fence and hit her and her friend. When we got there, they were loading her up so we hitched a ride."

Sam and Puck walked into the ER seeing Mercedes talking to Maggie and Devon. She turned towards Sam and Puck but frowned when she notice Mary walks in with two paramedics rolling Genie in. Mercedes spotted them first and felt her knees grow weak.

"Mom…Mrs. Evans what happened to her?"

"She's passed out. They tried to revive her but needed to bring her here."

Mercedes shook her head. "What? What does that mean?"

"It just means she's coming here for test. Your mom will be fine. Wait why are you guys here? Did shrines call you?"

Mercedes ran her trembling fingers through her ponytail.

"Angel was hit by a drunk driver…I think Ima lose my mind here."

Her legs finally gave way and she fell backwards, as Puck and Sam caught her and moved her to a chair. Mary walked closer to her and held her hand.

"Mercedes everything is going to be fine ok…and I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to fuss over her…she would want you to take care of Angel then check on her."

"Excuse me I am looking for the mother of Angel Jones."

Mercedes stood forward trying to regain her balance.

"I am her mother. Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Well your daughter is stabilized. I don't know how much you know about the accident but apparently, she was standing with another young lady when a car came up and hit them. The driver was very drunk and has been arrested. If you want to see her you can follow me."

Devon took Mercedes hand. "Merce go ahead we will go with mom."

Mercedes looked at him for a long while before she followed the Doctor and Devon and Maggie walked with their mother. Sam looked at his mom.

"Is Mrs. Jones going to be ok?"

"They don't think so son."

"Oh man I better call Quinn…Mercedes is going to need her."

Mary looked at Puck.

"Puck!"

Puck smiled sadly moving to the older woman and hugging her. "Hi Mama Mary how are you?"

"I'm fine. So glad you came up here."

Sam moved closer to her. "Mom you know that wonderful woman he lost three years ago…well I just learned it was Mercedes."

She took a breath and nodded. "I know Sam."

"You know?"

"I recently found out and was going to tell you but you told me to butt out of your love life."

Sam ran his hands through his hai. "I suppose it doesn't even matter right now. I just I can't believe Angel was hit by a car."

Mary looked back at Sam.

"I know, once Quinn gets here you can go back to the office or hang with Puck."

"Mom I am not going anywhere I need to be here for her."

"Why?"

Sam shook his head as his voice raised. "Because we are dating, and have been since the ball? Because she is my girlfriend and I am supposed to be here for her? Take your pick."

Puck stepped back.

"What?"

Mary moved closer to him.

"Sam you really need-"

Sam cut her off raising his hand to her. "Mom please don't start ok."

Mercedes walked towards them with tears in her eyes.

"Angel is going to be all right she has a broken leg and some minor bruising they sedated her when they brought her in because she was screaming hysterically so she's sleep. But um my mom…she's not doing so well. I can't be at both places so Sam I was wondering if it wasn't any trouble."

"Mercedes consider it done, I will help you in any way I can."

She nodded placing her hand on her head. "Devon is with her now if you could just check on them I should get back to Angel and Maggie."

Puck walked closer to her.

"You're dating my best friend?"

Mercedes stopped moving and looked at him with a sigh. "Puck that is something I really don't feel like talking about right now."

"We were married…You can't be dating my friend."

"Puck I'm sorry it's just."

"It's just what Mercedes!" he yelled as he moved closer to her. Sam stood between them.

"Hey Puck calm that down… don't yell at her like that…do you not know what's going on here?"

"What I know is this is real foul."

Mercedes's face lifted as tears freely fell from her eyes.

"You want to talk about foul Puck? Really? You cheated on me with your ex-girlfriend because I was taking care of my mother and my daughter. You were upset because I wouldn't let you adopt Angel well I couldn't."

She looked away. She had to say out loud what was meant to be her little secret but everyone knew. She told this story many times but never really admitted that she was raped by Angel's dad. She exhaled.

"I couldn't let you adopt her because I was still getting over being raped by her father. I was still hurt by what my father did to me and Danger did to me. I wanted you to be her father because at least she could have been proud of you. When she asks about him, I tell her he's dead. Only Devon knows the truth. To Maggie and Angel, that's their truth. I couldn't face it after all those years and now I can. But I am not sorry for trying to protect myself and her. Now as for the Sam thing, I told you I didn't even know you and he were friends. And it's not my fault I mean who has a best friend your ex-wife didn't even know about it. Now that you have embarrassed me and made me to feel just a little bit more stupid along with all the other emotions I have I need to go check on Angel."

"Mercedes."

Puck grabbed her hand but she pulled away.

"Puck just don't you have done enough."

Mercedes walked away and Sam saw red. He exhaled deeply then looked to his mom.

"Mom can you go check on Devon and Mrs. Jones for me please."

"Sam I don't think you heard me so I am gonna say it again, you shouldn't-."

"MOTHER! I am sick and tired of all of this. Mercedes is amazing and I know I am not good enough for her, but I got a chance to be with her and I am not stupid enough to let you screw it up so Mother go check on Mrs. Jones while Puck and I talk."

Mary sighed as she walked away. Puck looked at Sam.

"Sam, how can you stand there and justify taking my wife away?"

"I took your wife away? First of all, you guys have been apart for what three years? You messed that up. When you told me she left you I told you that you lost a good woman."

"I never wanted any of this."

Puck looked at the double doors. "You know that was the first time I can ever remember her admitting that she was raped by Angel's father. She never wanted to accept that she was betrayed by her father and Angel was as well."

"She hasn't since I have known her."

Puck looked at Sam and frowned.

"How serious is it Sam?"

"I have fallen for her."

"What do you mean fallen for her?"

"I mean I love her."

* * *

Mercedes walked into the room and placed the flowers on the side table. She rearranged the daisies and looked over to her mother. She grabbed her mother's hand and sat next to her. Mercedes felt an overwhelming urge to cry.

"Oh mom. I don't know what I am supposed to do without you. I have counted on you for everything. You have always been there for me, what am I supposed to do now?"

Mercedes wiped her eyes.

"I was so horrible to you. For no reason mom, I never blamed you I never blamed you for anything that happened. Mom I love you so much, you have been an inspiration to me. You were there when Angel was born you were there after my divorce. Mom no matter what you were always there for me and I am extremely blessed to have you. Don't give up mom. We need you."

Mercedes laid her head on her mother's bed and cried.

"Your mother was so proud of you."

Mercedes turned to see Mary at the door. She was dressed in a pink sundress and jacket. Mercedes wiped her eyes and stood smoothing down her red oversized shirt and jeans.

"Mrs. Evans."

"How are you holding up?"

Mercedes wiped her eyes and frowned. "I don't know it's been three days and no change."

"I know it's scary but you have to have faith."

"I do. We have been through so much and I am so heartbroken. It's like if it's not one thing it's another. I never thought all this bad would happen to me."

"It's ok sweetie."

Mary walked over to her and hugged her. Mercedes let the tears fall as she hugged Mary back.

"It's not fair. All she ever did wrong was love a jerk. She always saw the bright side always put us first. Why is this happening?"

"Mercedes I know it doesn't seem like it now but everything happens for a reason. Your mom talked to me a day before this happened."

Mercedes looked up to Mary.

"What did she say?"

"Mercedes sometimes we never know what people pray for."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mom told me she was tired of fighting the pain. She told me how proud she was of you and Devon and Maggie. And how she knew Angel was blessed because she was your daughter. You were happy finally. Living in a great house and have a great job. You are working so hard on making your life better. She was so proud at the woman you have become."

"I was so mean to her once. I yelled I screamed I blamed her. I was angry at her. I didn't understand how she couldn't know what was going on in her own house. But she didn't and it wasn't her fault."

"She told me what happened. You know she understood the anger. She understood why you were so upset. She never blamed you either."

"I'm just so sorry. She has to wake up so I can tell her. She has to wake up so I can explain to her how sorry I really am."

"She knows."

"How can she know? How can she know I never meant to take my anger out on her? How can she know I was just letting off steam?"

"Because mothers always know. She knows you love her and how lucky she is to have such a wonderful daughter."

Mercedes pulled away from her. "Then why don't you like me?"

"What?"

"Why don't you like me? If you see that I am such a great woman then why don't you like me?"

"It's not like that, I promise its not...see I was talking to your mother and we-."

Before she could finish talking someone knocked on the door. They both turned to see an emotional Quinn standing there. Mercedes looked at her and knew something wasn't right. Mary cleared her throat.

"Well seeing how Quinn is here you will be in good hands so I will be going."

Mary gave Mercedes one last pat on the back before she walked out the door. Mercedes walked over to Quinn and hugged her.

"You ok?"

"No. Stevie and I are done."

"Wait done? What happened?"

"I walked up to his office last night he said he was working late he canceled on me again. When I got there I heard music playing and when I opened the door he was there with that blonde from the party."

"What?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You can't believe that he would hurt you."

"I know what I saw."

Mercedes moved closer to her. "So what did he say?"

Quinn threw her hands up. "Nothing I wouldn't let him."

"Quinn you got to talk to him."

"No I can't. He is the worst kind of man. He made me believe that he was in love with me. That he wanted to be with me. He made me believe that we could be happy."

"Look." Mercedes pulled Quinn to a chair. "I know Stevie that man loves you so much."

"Then why was he with her."

"Quinn I don't know, that is why you need to talk to him."

"I can't."

Someone knocked on the door and Stevie walked in wearing khakis and collard red shirt.

"Oh Quinn thank God you're here."

"Stevie go away."

"Quinn it's not what you think if you would just listen to me."

"No."

Mercedes took a deep breath.

"Ok look I don't have time for this so let's do this the fast and easy way Stevie what was that blonde chick doing in your office?"

"She came up to go over some forms."

Mercedes sighed. "What about the music and the dancing?"

"I wasn't dancing with her. Look when she came up I had the radio on and I was trying to finish up my work. She came in and when we got done a slow song was on and we got up she pulled me to her and that's when Quinn walked in."

"So nothing was going on?"

"No! Nothing at all."

Stevie moved towards Quinn. "Quinn baby I love you there is nothing I would do to hurt you. Ever!"

"She is so beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

"Your mother loves her."

"But I love you."

Mercedes threw her hands in the air.

"Will you guys just kiss and make up please."

Quinn walked to the door.

"No. I can't do this. It's not the first time and it's not the last. I can't keep turning my head to this. I love you Stevie so why isn't that enough?"

"It is."

"No it's not. If it's not your mother, it's some other woman. I can't do this so leave me alone."

Quinn walked out the room and Stevie followed. Mercedes looked back to her mom then went after them.

"Guys wait. Now you both listen to me and listen up. I am tired and I am angry so please don't get mad at me for being so rash but you both are being stupid. I know being in love is Scary but you move through it. Life is too short for you guys to be going through all this. My daughter was hit by a car. My mother is in there fighting for her life. So you both get it together and work this out. I mean it."

Mercedes walked away as Quinn and Stevie looked at each other.


	22. Chapter 21 It all falls down

Thank you guys for being so patient. Since you have been so good to me I am going to upload a few chapters of this. I am on a roll and really enjoy reading your comments and I am sure you guys will love what is next. As always stay blessed!

* * *

Mercedes was sleep on the chair when Puck walked into the room with two cups of hot coco. He brushed her hair out her face and she awoke.

"You always were a light sleeper."

"Puck what are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were. I brought coco. I remember whenever you were worried or upset it would calm you down. There is extra chocolate and marshmallows."

"You remembered that?"

"Yeah. I remember a lot…I'm sorry for getting so upset…it's just I was shocked about you being with Sam."

Mercedes looked at a sleeping Angel.

"Puck when we divorced I wasn't myself. I know I didn't do all I could as your wife. I put my mom and daughter before you and I am sorry about that. It's just…I have always been someone my mom could rely on and when she needed me I had to be there for her. She is my rock and I am hers. It was wrong of me to expect you to get that. It was wrong of me to take you for granted."

"So why did you file for divorce?"

"I came back to the apartment. I waited for you for an hour. I figured you were out with Bree, I know it wasn't a rational thought but I was there waiting and wondering where you were. And when you never showed up, I just figured we were better off apart. You deserved someone who got you. You and I both know that from the start we were not going to work with each other. We are too much the same person. I figured I had loss you so I should just leave."

"But you didn't lose me. If you would have called I would have been there I would have begged you to take me back because I have been miserable without you. You were it for me and now any woman I am with just doesn't do it for me. I wish I could have made you trust me."

"I do too. I loved you so much and I was afraid that you were just going to keep on hurting me."

"I can't say if I would have or not. But know this I loved you more than anything and I was just being stupid."

Mercedes looked up to Puck. "Is it because I didn't come home when you wanted me too? Is that why you slept with Bree?"

"I don't know. Honestly, it was one of those things you just can't explain. I didn't want it to happen I even tried to stop it and I am so very sorry that it did happen. If I could take it back I would."

"I wanted to wait longer you know. I was already to too. I got in the car and said I will give it another thirty minutes. I waited for about 20 minutes before my phone rang. It was Devon telling me that mom was getting worse. I had a choice to make and it was a tough one. But in the in the end I ended up being gone that same day. I always thought you would come after me. You knew where I was and if you wanted me, you would have come to me but you didn't. So after a month I filed for divorce. After being home for a year and a half and seeing how bad my mom was getting I knew Shrines was the best chance she had. But I didn't have any money. I couldn't ask you to help seeing how I just up and left. So we packed up and sold the house. But it was run down and beat up the people who bought it were only going to tear it down. It was worth 100,000 we got 80,000. I sold my car but only got 2,000 for it. And after paying off all the hospital bills and house bills, debts that I didn't even know existed. Buying six plane tickets so the nurse could travel with us we had 25,000 left. Shrines cost 20,000 yearly. I had to find us a place to live and it was just all so very stressful. Then I went for a job interview and met Sam. He and his family have been so good to us."

Puck nodded. "The Evans are a wonderful family. They really do care about people. Sam seems to be taken with you."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes you know you still can. Just because it's been three years doesn't mean I have stopped caring about you."

Mercedes nodded and moved up. "I still love you. I thought three years was enough time to get over it but it's not. But then there is Sam."

"You love him too?"

"Yes I do, I am in love with him…but this is about us. I know we have both moved on but I made the mistake. Everyone deserves one get out of jail free card. I'm just sorry."

"No I'm sorry."

Puck moved closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over the fallen tear. "I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her but she held her hands up pushing him away softly.

"Puck I can't."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

"I love you but I'm not in love with you anymore. We have both moved on and grown and I still want you in my life."

"I want you in mines too."

She smiled as she heard Angel moan.

"Mommy?"

Mercedes looked up at Angel.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital you had an accident."

"Is Alex ok?"

"Alex? Oh, the other girl yes she is fine. You two were very lucky."

"I was waiting for you and…"

"I know baby let's not think about that."

She looked over to Puck.

"Puck?"

"Yes, as soon as he heard you were hurt he came here to check on you."

Puck walked over to her.

"How are you Angel?"

"I have been better."

Puck laughed softly..

"You are growing up to be a very beautiful girl."

Angel reached out for him to hug her, when he did she sighed.

"Puck are you going to leave again?"

"Yes but this time I will keep in touch more."

"Really?"

"Of course I got to make sure my favorite girl is doing ok."

She hugged him again.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too Angel."

Devon ran into the room.

"Merce we need you now." Mercedes stood hearing the panic in his voice, she looked over to Puck.

"Puck can you?"

"You don't even have to ask. Go."

Mercedes ran out the room and followed Devon. She went into her mother's room and saw a Doctor trying to resuscitate her.

"What is going on here?"

"Mommy is dying." Maggie fell against the door tears streaming down her face. "Merce mommy is dying."

"Maggie it's ok. Come here."

Mercedes held her as they continued to work on her. Devon grabbed them both. Mercedes turned her head away as the doctors worked on her mother. None knew who cried the hardest when they pronounced her dead at 5:24pm On May 2nd 2016. They covered her body and Mercedes hugged Maggie and Devon, pulling them from the room.

"Its okay, we will get through this I promise." She said as she pulled away from them, she saw Devon look up and his whole body language change. Turning around she froze seeing her father walking towards them. Her face went from sad to angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see what was going on?"

"We?" Mercedes moved closer to him. "Who is we?"

"Me, your brother and Danger."

"Danger. You brought that son of a bitch up here?"

"Mercedes watch your mouth."

"No you watch your back! You need to get the hell out of here all three of you. We don't need any of you."

"Well Danger wanted to see his daughter and I wanted to see my wife."

She folded her arms. "You have no wife and he better not be with my daughter. I will kill him make no mistake about that.."

Mercedes ran down the hallway and to the elevator but stopped when she heard Danger's voice.

"Well well if it isn't the one and only Scarlett Hale."

Hearing him say her name made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. She turned around and saw Danger and Derek and all she could see was red.

"You bastard you stay away from my daughter."

"Well well well look at you all grown up. You are a beautiful sight Scarlett. Come over here and give big daddy a kiss."

Mercedes moved closer to him as Maggie and Devon walked behind her.

"You will leave this hospital right now."

Danger laughed. "Baby I love it! You're so forceful. Anyways I have a right to see my daughter and you. I miss you guys."

"You have no rights to her or me. Now I am only going to tell you once to leave."

"Scarlett I came here to take you and my daughter home. You're my wife we belong together."

She shook her head slowly staring at him. "I am not your wife."

Derek walked closer to her.

"Why are you being like this Mercedes he just wants to see his daughter? And we want to see her too! We are family."

"Who in the hell was talking to you, you crack head? And how did you find us Derek?"

"Maggie called me. My little sister missed me."

Maggie started to cry harder.

"Mercedes I'm sorry I didn't know he would bring them I just thought he should know."

"Maggie it's not your fault. This loser never could say no to these idiots."

Maggie stood behind Mercedes and Mercedes stood firm. She needed to show these guys no fear and that is what she was going to do. She looked at Maggie and Devon.

"Maggie I want you and Devon to go check on Angel for me."

Devon stood in front of Mercedes putting his phone back in his pocket.

"No we are not leaving you alone with them."

"Devon please I can handle this ok. Go I will be behind you. Take the elevator though I don't want them to know what floor she is on."

Devon walked away holding Maggie's hand and Mercedes turned towards Darrel.

"I want you three to leave this place. My mother just died and I need to be with Devon, Maggie, and Angel."

Darrel moved a little closer to them.

"She's dead?"

"Yeah Darrel I wonder whose fault that is."

"What it's not mine?"

"Not yours. She never relaxed enough to heal because she was doing your job. You ruined her life and mines."

Derek frowned.

"We just came to see our family."

"Well that sucks for you because like I said you have no family here. Now I advise you guys to leave before I call security and tell them about the restraining order you three just violated."

"Merce is everything ok?"

Mercedes turned to see Sam and Puck walking towards her.

"Mercedes are you all right? I got a text from Devon, he and Maggie were worried."

"I am fine I was just heading to see them."

Danger moved closer to Mercedes and turned her towards him.

"You think I am just going to let you walk away from me…it's not that easy."

Mercedes could feel the heat from the alcohol he must have consumed on the way there. It burned her nostrils. Sam moved closer but she shook her head and waved him off.

"Yeah I am and it is. I did it once and I have no problem doing it again. I am done with this situation and all of you in every way shape and form."

He scoffed. "Please you never forget your first love."

"You are right about that you don't."

She looked over to Sam and Puck then turned her head back to Danger.

"But you were not my first love. I dealt with you, I tolerated what you did I might have even lusted after you, but I never loved you."

"You are lying."

"Am I? You actually think after everything you have done to me. All the ways you hurt me I could love you."

He moved closer to her but she pushed him away from her.

"You are nothing more to me than a ghost from my past, a ghost I really don't want or need in my life."

"Scarlett!."

"My name is not Scarlett! Not anymore, YOU took that from me!" Her hands began to shake as the familiar anger tried to come to surface. James smiled smugly know he was getting to her.

"I know you loved me and I cannot pretend I didn't love you. I still do even though you have kept me away from my daughter, you got our marriage annulled you kicked me out your life and because I was in jail I couldn't do anything about that. But I am out I am here and I am not going anywhere."

"Then you stay here. I will leave."

Mercedes turned away and walked to the elevator with Puck and Sam. Danger yelled after her.

"You don't walk away from me. I am that girl's father she deserves to know who I am and you cannot stop me."

She turned towards him. "James you gave up your rights to her when you raped and kidnapped me. As far as she is concerned you are dead. And I advise you not to take another step closer to me. The security office is right down the hall and I have no problem sending you right back to jail where you belong."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Danger screamed as the doors began to close.

"This ain't over. It's far from over girl you wait."

* * *

Devon wheeled Angel out the room followed by Mercedes and Maggie. Dwight, Mary, Sam, and Stevie were out waiting for them. Mary looked at her.

"Are you guys ok?"

Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah I am just glad to take Angel home. We have a lot of things to work out before Friday."

Sam walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Do you need any help?"

"That would be great but we need to do this alone. I knew this was coming so I saved for it. Everything is already settled."

Sam exhaled loudly as he looked at her. "Mercedes I am sorry all this happened."

"It's not your fault."

"No it is."

"Sam it's not, you didn't hit Angel with a car, you didn't get my mom sick and I should have known they would find us."

Sam moved her hair behind her ears. "Mercedes your Brother went to Shrines and they sent him to the office and he asked about you and your mom. Bernie called me and I told her where he could find you guys. I had no idea all this would happen."

"What!"

Mercedes pulled away from him.

"Sam, please tell me that you didn't...please."

"Mercedes I am so sorry."

"I told you what a jerk he was."

"I'm sorry."

"You had no right."

Mercedes looked at Devon.

"I need to talk to Sam can you take the girls to the car?"

"Yeah."

Devon wheeled Angel away followed by Maggie and Mercedes pulled Sam to an empty lobby.

"I cannot believe you did this."

"Mercedes how could I have known this was going to happen? When Bernie called me on phone she said that he was alone he said he changed, that Maggie had called him and he just wanted to say goodbye."

"You could have trusted my judgment. Do you know what you just caused? What you telling that man where we were has done? Do you see this mess that is unfolding? Now they know where we are."

"Mercedes I was trying to help you heal."

"You want to help me. Leave me alone that will help a lot."

Mercedes walked out the lobby slamming the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 22 Die a little, cry a little

Here is another chapter! I think you will enjoy. Stay Blessed and Review!

* * *

Sam glanced at his watch and waited in his car for Mercedes to return home. He didn't know what he was going to say to her but he knew he needed to get her to understand he never meant to hurt her. He saw her car pull up and watched as she, Angel, Maggie and Devon stepped out. He got out of his GT and walked over to them as Mercedes handed Angel her crutches.

"Hi guys."

"Sam!"

Angel limped over to him with her crutches and hugged him.

"We missed you."

"I missed you too Angel how are you feeling?"

"So much better. I can't wait to get this cast off can you sign it?"

Sam smiled.

"Of course I can."

Devon walked to him and high fived him as Maggie gave him a side hug. Angel grabbed his hand and he helped her up the stairs as she smiled.

"Come in so you can sign my cast."

Mercedes followed silently as they walked into the house. She wanted to scream for him to leave but she couldn't disappoint Angel she had really missed Sam. He wasn't slick though. It was a low move using the kids to keep him around. Either way she had to get rid of him and soon because the longer he stayed around the more, she realized she missed everything about him. His eyes and voice made her want him all over again. And even in black jeans and a baby blue polo shirt, he was so handsome. Mercedes screamed on the inside. This was going to be a long night.

As Sam signed Angel's cast and sat through the hour and a half of the ranting and pizza, he noticed how quiet Mercedes was but didn't want to push it. He couldn't help but steal glances at her. Even in anger, she was beautiful. He knew she was something special and he missed her. He loved how even in the pink sweater and a pair of black stretch pants she wore he could see every curve. As she crossed and uncrossed her thick thighs and Sam wished, he were between them.

After Mercedes sent the kids off to get ready for bed and they were alone, he moved closer to her. She got up and began to pick up the pizza boxes. He went to help her and she gave him a look that pierced him to his soul, he could see she was not pleased with him. At all. After she was finished, she sat down and folded her arms.

"What are you still doing here Sam?"

"I needed to talk to you. I didn't know if you would even let me in."

"It wasn't by choice believe me."

"Mercedes I'm sorry."

He moved closer to her.

"So very sorry for what I did. I didn't know he would bring them I didn't know any of that would happen."

"Sam I really don't want to get into this."

"Ok I can respect that. So how are you dealing with everything I know the funeral is tomorrow?"

"And I thought I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Mercedes I am just trying to be here for you. Devon told me you haven't so much as cried or screamed you are emotionless."

"I am fine; I don't need you to be here for me."

"I love you and I just want you to be ok."

"Well I am not ok!"

Mercedes stood and moved around the living room. Her emotions finally got the best of her and she could no longer keep them inside.

"Sam you don't understand. My mother is gone and now I have to deal with the fact that Danger knows where we are. I can't just fall to pieces at the drop of a hat because I need to be alert and stay focused. He is really here and I am terrified. Every time I leave the house I'm scared he is going to pop up. I don't want to be like this I don't want to live in fear anymore."

"Baby I'm sorry."

He walked over to her and held her. She sighed in his arms missing the feel of him, missing his scent and his ability to bring her peace. But she knew the feeling couldn't last. She had to let go. She pulled away from him clearing her throat, he went after her but she stopped him.

"No just stay over there I have to say this."

He stopped in his tracks, he didn't like the way she said that. His heart sank as she closed her eyes and more tears started to fall.

"Sam I met you at a time in my life where I really needed someone. I was stressed and lost and you were it for me. You were my knight and I needed you, when I got you everything was right in the world. For once, I was happy. I felt like I was in the right place and in the arms of such a wonderful man. But I have never faced my past and I need to. My mom is gone and I know that she blamed herself for everything that has happened. I never got to tell her that I never blamed her. That I was trying to protect her."

The tears began to fall from her eyes and Sam wanted to hold her and it pained him that he couldn't.

"I need to get it together because I cannot let them see me like this. I can't let them see me so hurt and distraught. I need to be strong for them."

"Mercedes they don't need you to be strong all the time, they just need you. You are this unbelievably strong woman, but its okay to cry. I know it your family knows it and you need to know it."

Sam walked over to her and even though she protested, he pulled her into his arms. She went limp against him and cried her eyes out to him.

"She was everything to me. To us. It wasn't her fault she fell in love with him. It wasn't her fault that she got sick. He should be the one we are burying not her. That's my mother. She carried me for eight and a half months. She was there when I gave birth to Angel. She worked so hard to provide for all of us. She gave us love and in return, I couldn't protect her. We couldn't protect each other."

Devon stood at the top of the stairs listening to the cries of his sister. He knew she was holding so much in and was glad that she let it out but he was scared for Sam. Devon knew this was the calm before the storm for Sam. She was going to break his heart. Devon pulled out his phone as Mercedes realized how she was imposing on Sam. She backed away. He frowned at her.

"Mercedes let me be here for you. I love you with all of my heart. My life didn't begin until you walked into my life."

"Sam I need you to leave."

"What why?"

"I have to do this on my own right now."

"Mercedes don't do this I know you love me."

"I do love you but right now I need to focus on my family. I need to focus on Devon and Maggie and Angel. I need to allow myself to take care of them."

"I don't understand. Are you breaking up with me?"

Mercedes stepped further away from Sam. Hoping the distance would make it a little easier to say but it just made it harder.

"Sam you need to leave."

"I can't."

"Please. Just leave."

Sam saw the pain in her eyes and wanted to stay but he knew it would hurt too much. He knew the best thing for her was to walk away.

"I love you Mercedes. Please just know that."

"I do. But love is not always enough."

"Why can't it be?"

"Why? Because my life is a horror story and yours is memoirs of the rich and famous! You don't know the anguish and hurt I felt, that I still feel! I'm not doing this with you, get out!"

"Mercedes."

"GET OUT!"

Sam stared at her for a moment then sighed and walked out the door Devon walked down the stairs.

"Now why in the hell did you do that?"

"Devon!"

"No Mercedes that man loves you and you love him. Why are you throwing your life away?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mercedes you quit your job now you're letting this man go?"

She moved close to him. "Devon we can't stay here. I have to protect you."

"It will be fine let me help."

"No way."

"What? Why not?"

"Because Danger knows where we are. I won't let him hurt you guys."

"So what if he comes near us. I can handle him."

"You're going to do what? I am not going to put you guys at risk. No one will hurt you guys again."

Someone knocked on the door and Mercedes screamed.

"Go away."

Devon went to the door and opened it as Puck walked in. Devon shook his head and looked at Mercedes.

"Mercedes I am going to take Angel and Maggie out we all need some air. You need to talk to someone and since you won't talk to Sam maybe, you can talk to Puck. I am not going to let you just walk away from what you worked so hard for."

Mercedes stared at him as he walked up the stairs. A moment later he Devon walked down followed by the girls. They walked out the door and Mercedes shook her head.

"You wasted your time coming over here."

"Mercedes talk to me why did you break up with Sam?"

Mercedes sat in the recliner near the wall and folded her arms.

"Devon has a big mouth."

"Devon didn't tell me. Sam just called me he is heartbroken."

"So what I have more things to worry about."

"What like moving?"

"Where did you hear that one from because I just said it?"

"I know I was outside you were pretty loud."

"Puck we can't stay here we aren't safe."

Puck walked closer to her and bent down.

"So you're going to just uproot the kids again?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do. Mercedes you need to stop running from him and face your fears. You need to face him. Face what he did to you."

"I have."

"You haven't. You're running from him every chance you get."

"Puck I am so angry."

"I know you are but running away will not make it easier. I know you feel lost but let us your friends and family help you. And what would your mom say? What has she always said? Don't let fear control you. You control the fear."

"I thought things would be different. Now my mom is gone and I am raising these kids alone. I can't put it on Devon he has to live his life. He wants to protect us but it's my job to protect him."

"Why?"

"If I don't no one will…not even you."

"I screwed up. I am so sorry about that."

"Don't apologize to me I am so sick of hearing I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"Or maybe you want your dad to say it."

"No I don't I just want my past to be gone. I fear for Maggie and Angel every day. I lived in fear until we left and came here. For once, I was able to be me. Sam gave me so much more than I could ever give him. You know since I started working at Evans Empire I lost over 60lbs. he worked with me and made me feel beautiful he took care of Angel and Maggie. He allowed Stevie to take Devon under his wing. He needed a Man in his life. Now because Sam has such a big heart I am worried for us again. Danger won't stop."

"He will stop because we will stop him. Let go of the power he has over you. Become stronger because that is who you are. You're Mercedes Jones, you are a strong woman. Show that to the world. Face Danger."

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't."

"Puck I can't and I would rather run then face him."

"Why? Why are you going to let this one man run you out of your home?"

"Puck stop."

"Mercedes why are you letting him control you?"

"Please."

"Mercedes!"

"Because I loved him."

Puck looked at her. That's something he never thought he would hear. "You what?"

"I fell in love with him."

"Mercedes."

"Don't!" She turned away from him. "Don't look at me like that and don't judge me."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm just shocked I mean he raped you."

"I know. Don't you think I hate myself enough? That I hate how much I loved him and that a little part of me still does. He was my first. He was always around and I loved him. I hated myself for it."

"Mercedes it's not your fault. It's his. He raped you; he inserted himself in your life. Bought you things took care of you. Of course, a part of you loved him. But you weren't in love with him and that's all that matters."

"How do you know?"

"Because when you got the chance to leave you did. IF you were in love with him, truly you would have stayed no matter what. Mercedes the type of woman you are how could you not love him. That's not your fault. And you need to face that fact and him."

As fresh tears fell from her face, Puck pulled her into a hug. He wanted to make her hurt go away but he knew it was a long process. He didn't mind it though because deep down he knew she was worth it.


	24. Chapter 23 Truth and Lies

Here is another installment which I hope you enjoy! Remember I love reviews and this one finally broke 100 so yay! Stay blessed!

* * *

Walking in the house and moving some of the boxes to the side, Mercedes went to the den where she was packing up the dishes. The last two weeks had been tough and she couldn't deal. After her mother passed and she found out what Sam had done she quit, it was too hard seeing him and feeling the betrayal. He tried to call but she just couldn't see him, she trusted him and he hurt her like all men did.

Someone cleared their throat and she was surprised to see Devon standing there. "Devon I thought you had practice?"

"I did but I need to talk to you."

She sat back in the chair placing the plate in her hand down. "Okay, it sounds serious."

"Merce I need to tell you something and normally I wouldn't get in the middle but Maggie begged me to do it since she can't."

"Maggie? Oh God please do not tell me she is pregnant?"

Devon shook his head. "No, but after what I tell you, you might wish she was."

"You are scaring me here."

"Mercedes, Sam isn't the one who told Derek where we were, Maggie was."

"What?"

"From what I heard, while Maggie and Angel were with Auntie, Derek came around. He swore he was sober and he wanted to see mom. She gave him her number and they were talking back and forth. He manipulated her into telling him where mom was. Maggie that morning Derek said he was coming up to Shrines and she freaked out. Sam and Stevie said we could call them at any time so she called Sam and told him what was going on. Sam told her he would handle it. Now I don't know what happened when and if Derek got to Shrines but when Maggie heard Sam take the blame it started to eat away at her and she wanted to come clean."

Mercedes sat stunned in silence. "Oh God." She placed her hand over her heart as she took in everything that Devon was telling. "So Sam didn't do anything wrong, he was just protecting Maggie?"

Devon nodded. "Maggie thinks you are going to hate her."

"Where is she?"

Devon nodded towards the door. She stood. "Come with me."

Walking to the living room she saw Maggie standing sadly and Angel sitting on the stairs. Mercedes pulled Maggie into a hug and the girl broke down.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry I thought….he said he changed and I thought we were getting our brother back, mom kept saying she wished he changed and would come home. I never meant to break you and Sam up."

Mercedes held her tight. "Baby its okay. You were trying to do the right thing."

"But you and Sam."

"Would have been over even if this didn't happen. Look I know you and Angel don't get told a lot of things, and if I would have explained what happened and told you how he was, then you wouldn't have invited him, so this is on me too. As for Sam we have to move now and if I was still with him, he would never let me go. So please we have enough to cry about don't let this be another thing to break your heart. Right now we need to talk, really talk and I will tell you what is going on and why we have to leave."

Maggie nodded as Angel and Devon walked over to them and they all embraced in a family hug.

* * *

Puck knocked on Sam's door waiting patiently for his best friend to open the door of his one story Bachelor Pad. As he stood outside and waited for Sam, he was not prepared for the sight he saw, Sam wore black sweatpants and a white tee and socks. His eye had bags and his once neatly tapered hair was looking unkempt. He looked downright horrible. His condominium was a mess with pop cans and candy wrappers everywhere. Papers scattered all over the table and floors and the TV was paused on a movie that Puck couldn't figure what it was. In addition, "What hurts the most" By Rascal Flatts was playing in the background followed by boys to men's "bended knee. Puck moved the wrappers to the table and took seat.

"So I am getting ready to leave and wanted to say bye."

Sam shrugged and sat on his brown leather couch. Puck shook his head.

"Dude you look horrible. What happened?"

"She won't take any of my calls. She won't come to work. I miss her."

"You got it bad don't you?"

"I went to her house and Devon sent me away. A 17 year old sent me away. He said she would call me but it's been a week. I know I screwed up but I swear if I would have known her father and Ex were with him, I wouldn't have said anything… Maggie called him so I thought things were okay. I just thought..."

Sam kicked a can on the floor.

"I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't work."

Puck tried to hide his laugh as R Kelly's "I can't sleep" came on and Sam started singing.

"I can't sleep baby, I can't think babe I can't live babe without you in my life I can't go on babe this is my song baby I don't want to do nothing if I can't go away bae and I can't do nothing if you're not around."

"Ok Dude get yourself together."

Puck got up and turned off the music Sam walked over to the wall and punched it.

"How? I lost her. I should have stayed out of it! I should have stayed and fought for her but I didn't I just respected her damn wishes and walked out that house because I knew I was wrong."

Sam walked back over to his chair and sank deeper into the couch as someone knocked on the door. Puck went to it.

"Stevie I was just about to call you. Your brother is in pretty bad shape."

"How bad?"

"See for yourself."

They walked back into the living room. Sam was hugging a pillow. Stevie laughed and took out his camera phone he snapped a picture then looked at it.

"Wow Sam seriously look at this."

He showed it to him but Sam just turned away and Stevie sat next to him..

"What's going on here?"

Sam looked at him.

"Stevie she won't talk to me. I need her."

"Sam pull yourself together. Don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?"

"This self-pity. You are an Evans man. We don't do pity."

Sam stood and laughed sourly at his brother.

"Oh isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. Or something like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You! When Quinn dumped you for that month because you couldn't commit to her. You lost your mind. You hated the world as I recall. Dressed in all black singing "Ain't not sunshine when she's gone". You were alone in your room for a week hadn't showered and all you ate was butterfingers because they are Quinn's favorite."

Stevie smiled.

"Really? And what wrappers are on the floor?"

Sam shook his head.

"Kit Kats."

Puck laughed.

"How can you men allow women to get you like this?"

Sam snorted.

"Look who's talking? I had to fly to you three years ago after Mercedes left you. Dude you were crazy yourself. Going through her drawers talking about oh, we went to the park the first time she wore this or Awww I remember when. You were in tears. Took all her photos down cause you couldn't bare to see her, you were hurt."

"I guess when men love we love hard."

Stevie walked out the room as Sam sat back on the couch with his hand over his forehead. Puck sat next to him as Stevie returned with a glass of ginger ale.

"Come on Sam she is mad but I am sure she will get over it. Just give her time."

"She kicked me out of her house then she wouldn't speak to me at the funeral. If that doesn't say we are done I don't know what does."

Puck shoved him.

"So you're just going to give up? Just like that? Sam if you love this woman then not going after her will be the biggest mistake you ever made. You will keep looking around for women to fill that space in your heart but they never will because no one can take her place. It's been three years Sam and I am just now getting over Mercedes. I regret just letting her walk out of my life the way I did. Don't be like me. Cause a beautiful and smart woman like her won't stay down for long."

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Then make her. Sam nothing worth having is worth not working for. Because if you don't go after her someone else will."

* * *

Devon ran to the door and opened it. Puck smiled.

"Hey Devon how are you guys holding up?"

"We are ok. Mercedes is in the living room."

Devon let Puck in and Puck followed him to the living room. Mercedes soft smiled as she saw him.

"Puck hey I thought you were leaving today?"

"I am but I had to stop by and see my favorite girls before I left."

"Some crazy visit huh?"

"Yeah but well worth it."

Mercedes pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for talking to me you have no idea how much you helped me. And thanks for staying for the funeral. It meant a lot seeing you there."

"No problem. So how are you holding up?"

"I am fine."

"Liar."

She gave a weak grin.

"Saw right through that huh?"

"Yep so tell me how you are really feeling."

"Puck I'm miserable. I miss my mom. I miss Sam. Not that he misses me."

"Trust me he does."

"How do you know?"

"I just left his place. You got that poor man twisted. He was pitiful."

She raised an eyebrow. "How pitiful?"

"Let me enlighten you."

He showed her the photo Stevie had took and sent to Puck's phone. Mercedes gasped.

"Wow he looks so sad."

"Oh trust me he is. He's sitting in his Condo eating Kit Kats and drinking Cherry Pepsi and singing Sad Country and R&B songs."

Mercedes was about to speak but Puck stopped her.

"Don't ask the Evans men tend to go overboard with the dramatics they eat whatever their loved interest loves. Any way why don't you go talk to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"What part of go talk to him do you not understand? The go or the talk to him?"

"I can't."

"Why not? You love him don't you?"

"I do but."

"But what? I know he made a mistake-"

She cut him off. "I am not made about that anymore… I can't talk to him because, we aren't staying here and if I call him he will just be hurt more once we leave."

"I thought we had this conversation you said you weren't going to run from him so why are you leaving?"

"I sat everyone down and we talked about staying. But seeing how my mom is gone. Danger knows where we are. We aren't safe here."

"Mercedes if you love him I mean truly love Sam then you need to be with him. Don't allow your heart to lose your love because you frightened."

"I am terrified. You have no idea what Danger is capable of."

"I am not talking about Danger I am talking about Sam. We won't let Danger hurt you. I am leaving but I will be back to check on you constantly. You have Stevie and Dwight and others who are willing to protect you all. And you have that restraining order if he steps within 200 feet of you he's going to jail. We are talking about Sam the man who you said yourself made you a better woman. He loves you with all of him and you love him so why won't you just go to him?"

"It's not the right time and what about Mary. She hates me."

"She just wants what is best for her son."

"Why is everyone telling me that? Like it makes it any better."

"I didn't think it would make it better but it's the truth. That is all she wants, to make sure her son has the best. But you need to show her you're the best. You need to show her that you are this incredibly selfless person who loves and adores her son. Don't walk away Mercedes because you're afraid of yourself or Sam or even Mary. If you do you're going to regret it. Like I do."

"What?"

Puck took her hand in his. "I should have come after you. I should have made you understand where I was coming from. I should have made you see I never wanted to hurt you. Mercedes I loved you back then and love you now. I see how you stepped up and I can't help but wish I was a better man for you but I know you love Sam."

"Puck I love you to. I never stopped. You're a great guy but what we had was years ago."

"I know we are better as friends right?"

"Of course we are and believe it or not I wouldn't want it any other way."

Puck smiled. "So I guess I can move on now."

Mercedes hugged him and kissed his lips. He smiled.

"Oh yeah I can definitely move on now."

"Good."

"So go ahead and call Sam I know you want to make it work. Stop using Danger and everything else as an excuse, we got you."

"I'm not."

"You are."

She folded her arms across her chest. "You think you know me so well."

"I do."

Maggie and Angel walked into the room followed by Devon. Puck patted Devon on the back.

"Devon you got your work cut out for you this house is crawling with beautiful women."

"Don't I know it?"

Angel hugged him.

"I'm sad you have to leave."

Puck hugged her back. "I'll be back super soon I promise."

"Ima miss you."

"Awww ima miss you too Angel. I have something for you and Maggie."

He walked out to his rental car and walked back in with two bags and a box.

"This is for Maggie."

She took it and opened it. She let out a scream. Puck covered his ears and laughed.

"The lady at the counter said this was the thing to get for teenage girls."

"OMG Puck I love it."

Maggie pulled out a pink Coach purse with matching wallet. Angel opened hers and pulled out the same purse but in purple. They opened the wallets and each pulled out fifty bucks. Mercedes shook her head.

"You are going to spoil them."

"Can't help it. You know I live to spoil these beautiful girls. And for Devon this is for you."

He handed Devon a black box with a wallet in it. Devon opened it and smiled.

"Two hundred bucks? Puck I love you man."

Devon hugged him and Puck turned towards Mercedes.

"And this is for you."

"Puck no I don't need anything"

"I know but I think you will like it."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She gasped and didn't know what to say. She stood and looked at Puck.

"My ring?"

"It's not right to give it to anyone it belongs to you, we did design it together. And I want you to have it. You told me that you wanted to give it to Angel when she got married and so on down the family line. Now you can."

Mercedes hugged Puck.

"Thank you so much. This is just Thank you Puck. Thank you."

"I am sad to leave you but I will be back. I promise."

Puck hugged everyone as they walked him to the car. They smiled as he drove away. Mercedes looked after him and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her mom was right. Out of darkness comes the light.


	25. Chapter 24 Pushing Forward

This chapter is short but an important segway into the next. Enjoy, stay blessed and remember to review.

* * *

Mercedes, Devon, Maggie, and Angel walked to the front of the 25-story building. Mercedes stood in front of the building. She was nervous because this very place held so much emotion for her. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She was so afraid of walking into Sam. As they walked over to the elevator, Mercedes had déjà vu. She couldn't deny she was tempted to push the 25-floor button but instead she pushed 14 and waited as the elevator moved. As they got to the office, Mr. Andrews walked out and ushered them into the room. He was a robust man with red hair and beard. He smiled as they sat down.

"I am sorry it took me so long to get you here we normally do this within the week of passing. To do it a month later is bad on my part. But in my defense, I wanted to wait until all the paperwork and legalities were done. I am Mr. Andrews and I represented your mother."

Mercedes sat up in her seat.

"Mr. Andrews I am sorry but I don't know why we are here. My mother didn't have anything of value. She sold it all so we could make it."

"Oh but your mother did. When your mother went to Shrines she asked my client Mrs. Evans where she could transfer all of her assets too."

He opened a folder.

"See let me explain. Your mother took out a life insurance policy for herself when she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She also saved a few bonds her father gave to her. From the records she sent to me and her policy I would say you guys are looking at around 1.4 million."

Mercedes looked at him. "Dollars?"

"Yes. See your mother had a bond for each of you. And one for Angel as well. Let me show you something."

He took out a DVD and placed it into the player.

Mercedes glance at the woman on the screen and felt tears come to her eyes. She glanced as the kids and noticed the same thing. He mother looked so frail but happy.

"Hey babies. If you are watching this then I did not make it. Don't be sad. Everything happens for a reason. Margaret my sweet I am so proud of you. My hope is you will put some of your smarts together and make a difference in the world like I believe you can. You are a light in everyone's life. Don't forget that. Devon my baby boy. My favorite son you are a mothers dream. Handsome and strong and knows how to fight for what you want. Never lose that. And keep being the man I raised you to be. The girls are going to need you now more than ever and I believe you will live up to every expectation I have set for you. Because you already have.

And Angel my beautiful granddaughter. You put a smile on my face every time I think about you. You are just like your mother in so many ways. Enjoy your childhood don't grow up to fast. But when you do grow up, I know you're in great hands. Your mother has always made me proud as I am sure you will make her proud. She will always keep you safe in ways I couldn't do her. Last to my angel without wings, there were many times I didn't know how I would make it then you would look at me and I would know everything would be fine. The day you were born, I knew you were destined to be someone so special. Mercedes you have helped this family in too many ways to number. I am sorry things happened the way they did but I am so proud at the woman you have become. I have no doubt that Devon, Maggie and Angel will succeed because you are their role model.

We believe things happen for a reason. I believe that you are the glue that held this family together. And this family needs your strength now. I have wanted to say something to you about what happened for so long but I haven't had the nerve. When you were born, I knew you were meant for more than the life I could give you. Don't let one man ruin your life. Danger ruined years but not your life. He took something from you that I was never able to give you back. When you found Puck, I thought you had found it and even though I loved him like a son, I know that it didn't work out but I know the man of your dreams is out there. He may even be closer than you think in the form of a certain boss of yours.

Mercedes just because when I married for love it turned out badly doesn't mean it will for you. I believe Sam is a great man and you deserve great. So I will leave you with this. Mercedes be happy. Love hard or don't love at all. You are the star, Maggie is the light, Devon is the sky and Angel you are the child guided by them all. Be that to each other. I may be gone from this earth but I am with you always. I am so so so very proud of you guys and I love you all so much."

The DVD stopped and Mercedes looked around trying to regain her composure. Maggie wiped her eyes.

"Can we keep that? Just so we can see her?"

"Yeah you can that would be no problem."

"I want to thank you for helping us through this." Mercedes said trying to stop the tears.

"It's my job. We will be contacting you shortly with the details and the transfers."

"Ok thank you."

They walked out the office and Mercedes looked at Devon who was hugging Angel.

"She always knows what we need to hear doesn't she?"

Devon hugged her.

"Always."

As they walked to the elevator, Maggie wiped her tears away and the elevator doors opened. Quinn and Stevie smiled as they came face to face with Mercedes, Angel, Maggie, and Devon.

"Hey guys how are you."

Quinn hugged Mercedes as they entered the elevator.

"How are you holding up?"

Mercedes gave a soft smile. "I'm ok. Still a little sad but ok."

Quinn smiled.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah if you can bare being around me."

"I think I can manage."

Turning her attention to Stevie she let Angel push the buttom for the bottom floor. "Stevie how is everything at the Empire?"

"Well Sam's new assistant is nothing like you. She misspells things and is so lazy. She won't even bring me files."

"Awww I miss it if you can believe it."

"Well it misses you. Sam does too."

Mercedes sighed. "I wasn't thinking when I quit but I can always help out when you need it. I just needed that time away… he does?"

Stevie nodded. "He does. Very much so."

As the doors opened, Sam stood there with Kitty. She pulled him closer but he pulled away as he saw Mercedes.

"Mercedes how are you?"

Kitty smirked.

"You should've listened." She sang under her breath.

Mercedes stared at Sam then walked off the elevator. Kitty tried to hold him back but he went after her as everyone else stood back.

"Mercedes wait."

He caught up to her.

"Mercedes it's not what you think."

She shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Mercedes."

"I don't! I was just up here taking care of some business."

He moved closer to her.

"I miss seeing you here I miss being around you."

"Yeah well I am sure Kitty is taking good care of you."

Sam laughed bitterly. "Kitty and I are not together."

"Tell that to the article in last week's paper or what I just witnessed."

"That was a cheap photo opt by her. I don't want her."

"Well you don't want me I got to go." She said continuing to walk away. Sam followed her.

"Please talk to me."

"NO."

"Mercedes will you stop being so damn stubborn and just listen to me for a minute."

She stopped, shaking her head. "Sam will you stop being so damn annoying and leave me alone."

"Mercedes I love you please listen to me."

Mercedes looked at him tears brimming her eyes.

"I did listen to you. I loved you and I let me guard down I trusted you and look what happened."

"I said I was sorry. It was bad judgement on my part."

"And letting you in was bad judgement on mine."

She walked away and to the car noticing that somehow, the kids beat her to it. Stevie gave a sigh of frustration as Mercedes beeped the car and everyone got in.

"Mercedes you know he isn't dating her."

"It doesn't really matter now does it?"

"I guess not. Did you get the flowers we sent?"

"Yeah I got the flowers and I also got the gifts and cards from your brother. He seems to be doing really well for himself."

"Yeah I guess so. Did you mean it when you said you can come back?"

"I don't know if I can see him every day Stevie… I can help but not be there working…now that I have the money I think I am going to go back to school."

Quinn smiled.

"You're going to finish your degree?"

"Yes I am. But…I think I am going to change my major."

"That is great. I am so proud of you…I know your mom is too."

Mercedes nodded. "Thanks…well we have to get going."

Stevie patted Devon on the back. "Devon am I still picking you up for practice tonight?"

"Yeah if you don't mind, with Mercedes dropping the girls off at their friends and then hanging with Quinn I don't think I'd have a ride."

"I don't mind at all."

Quinn hugged Maggie and Angel. "You girls are coming to the picnic right?"

"Yes mom said she was going to pick us up for it tomorrow."

"Great."

Mercedes shut the door and turned to Quinn. "Speaking of that I want to thank you for allowing Fran to come with the girls."

"It's not a problem."

"So I will see you at 6?"

"Yes ma'am."


	26. Chapter 25 A Past Shapes the Future

This chapter will explain a little more about Mercedes and James past. It has mentions of Abuse and Rape but none of that takes place in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and review! Love ya stay blessed.

* * *

Mercedes drank her auntie Annie's lemonade as Quinn talked about her students. They grabbed a bench at sat down. Mercedes smiled.

"People sure do love the mall don't they?"

"Hey everyone loves to shop. I know I do. I have to pick a new bathing suit."

"You know I need one too."

"You know I owe you."

Mercedes stopped drinking and looked to her best friend. "Owe me what?"

"Keeping me and Stevie together."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did. I was really mad and ready to leave and you yelled at us both."

"I wasn't in a good place."

"Yeah well you saved us."

"Excuse me?"

Mercedes looked up and saw a tall man smiling down at her. She knew she knew him but she couldn't place him."

"Hi can I help you?"

"Your name is Mercedes right?"

"Yes it is."

"I'm Romeo. We met at the ball I'm a friend of Sam's."

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"It's ok. Sam told me about your mom. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "It's ok. We are doing better."

"That's good. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me sometime."

"Romeo you are very attractive and all but I am kind of in a relationship."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok. It's a new relationship but I don't want to lead you on."

"It's ok. Sam is a very lucky guy."

"What makes you think Sam and I are together?"

"I saw the way you guys looked at each other. He is really lucky."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

Romeo walked away. Quinn smiled at her.

"You have a boyfriend huh."

"No I just said it to make him leave."

"You still love him don't you?"

Mercedes looked at Quinn.

"I can't help it…it's not something I could just turn off."

"So go tell him."

"Quinn I can't. I am so angry."

"It wasn't all his fault, you said so yourself."

"That's not why I am angry we talked through that the day before the funeral."

"Then what?"

"I told Sam everything but the most important thing. I wanted to I did but I couldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I left something out from everyone but Puck. Not even Devon or Maggie knows this."

Quinn turned towards her. "What is it?"

"Quinn I was forced to marry Danger. And while I was stuck with him I fell in love with him."

"What?"

"When I found out I was pregnant and I told my mom she went nuts and kicked my dad out. Derek willingly left with him. We thought everything was over. But my loser father told Danger I was pregnant. Danger stalked me for a couple of weeks. In reality, I shouldn't have talked to him. But Val convinced me I should. After that, he followed me around. I wanted to tell my mom that he was stalking me but she was working so hard. She wanted me to forget and as long as he wasn't putting his hands on me, I was fine. But then things changed."

She sighed heavily. "One day when I was about four months pregnant, I was walking home from school and they ambushed me. They kidnapped me and took me to a wedding Chapel somewhere I don't know. I was 17 and had my father's permission. But I wouldn't agree to marry him. So they drugged me up and when I awoke I was married."

"Mercedes…oh my."

* * *

 **Ten years and some odd months earlier.**

* * *

Genie smiled as Mercedes stepped out of her car.

"Mercedes don't forget you have a doctor's appointment after school."

"I will be outside waiting for you mom."

"You know everything is going to be ok right?"

Mercedes looked at her. "Mom I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared."

"We'll just keep looking at the positive. You don't have a disease and the baby is growing healthy."

"You really think I can do this mom?"

Genie reached her hand out and Mercedes took it.

"Yes I do. I am raising a strong and beautiful woman. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks momma. So I will see you right after school. Love ya."

Mercedes grabbed her bag and walked out the door. As she walked to school, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She looked over and screamed as Val reached out to hug her. Mercedes couldn't get over how she looked. Val wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a white shirt that was three sizes too small for her.

"Val! How are you? I heard your parents made you leave."

"They did but Pj came and got me."

"Val please tell me that you aren't still messing with him."

"We are in love. Well look at you looking all beautiful."

She looked Mercedes up and down and smiled at the black skirt jumper she wore with a white top.

"I'm nowhere near beautiful but I'm ok."

"I don't think Danger would agree."

"I don't really care what he thinks."

"Danger loves you."

Mercedes folded her arms. "He doesn't love me."

"He does. He misses you. He wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him."

"Please he just wants to know you're ok."

"Well you see me so you can tell him how I am."

"This man your mom has you believing he is isn't him and you know it. After everything you guys have been through can't you just see him?"

Mercedes looked at her friend then her watch. She sighed.

"I can spare five minutes where is he?"

"In that car over there."

Mercedes looked at the 1972 grey Monte Carlo sitting in a parking spot across the street. Danger stepped out the car as Mercedes walked over to him. She couldn't deny that a part of her was still attracted to him. He wore a white tee and a pair of black jeans. His hair tapered around his head and he had a goatee. She took a breath as she walked closer to him.

"Scar thanks for coming over here."

"Val said you wanted to talk to me."

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm ok."

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Well I heard a rumor that you were pregnant."

Mercedes shifted. "You should know not to listen to rumors."

"So you're not?"

"I should be getting back before the bell rings."

"Please just tell me the truth. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes I am."

"And I'm the father?"

"Well let's see I have only ever been with you so I would say yeah."

"Scarlett why didn't you tell me?"

Mercedes looked at him and notice the compassion in his eyes.

"Well I have to get to school."

"Can't you stay and talk to me for a little while like the old times."

"James I would love to but I have to get to class. Then I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"Scarlett I really think we need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. I shouldn't have even come over here."

"Scarlett we need to talk about this."

Mercedes turned to walk away but Danger grabbed her arm.

"Scarlett."

"James I have a restraining order against you and I don't want to get you in trouble so we shouldn't even be talking. Leave me alone ok I don't want to hurt you by turning you in, but make no mistake, I will turn you in if you don't keep your distance and leave me alone."

She pulled away and walked down the street to school. After school as she waited for her mom, she noticed Danger's car parked across the street. When her mother arrived, she decided as long as he kept his distance everything was fine so she kept it to herself. This went on for a few weeks. She finally decided that she would tell her mom what had been going on. Tell her that Danger had been following her. As she was on her way home, Pj came out of nowhere.

"Hey Scarlett how are you?"

"Pj?"

"Yeah."

"I'm ok."

Mercedes walked pass him but he grabbed her arm.

"Danger has been worried about you."

"Well you can tell him I'm fine. But he knows that because he has been following me."

"You told him to keep his distance and he has."

"And I appreciate it. Pj I got to go."

She walked away but he pulled her back to him and started to drag her.

"Pj let me go."

He carried her to a car and she screamed as loud as she could but Pj covered her mouth as Danger and Darrel shoved her into the car. She looked up and saw Pj hop into the driver's side and began to drive. Mercedes squirmed and struggled.

"Let me go. What are you doing?"

"We are getting married."

"We are what? I am not marrying you, not now not ever!"

She tried to sit up but he pulled her close to him. "I see we have to do this the hard way. This is just a sedative it won't harm you or the baby."

Danger pulled out a needle and stuck it into Mercedes's arm. She began to feel drowsy and began to see things in blocks. One minute they were in the car the next they were standing somewhere. When she finally awoke, Danger was staring down at her with a glass of water. She sat up and grabbed her head. As her eyes fumbled around the room, she didn't recognize a thing. She looked around and felt herself began to panic. The room was kind of big with burgundy wallpaper. There was a tan loveseat and a desk. She was lying on the queen bed with the burgundy flowered bedspread. She looked at the flat screen TV on the wall. There was a bathroom and a mini fridge. Mercedes noticed the phone was pulled out the jack. Danger shoved the glass into her face.

"You need to drink something."

"Where am I? What did you do?"

He handed her the cup.

"Drink up."

"No thank you."

"Take it.

She looked at him as she took it.

"Drink it. It's water."

She took a sip and he smiled.

"See I told you. I wouldn't poison my wife."

She choked on the water and looked at him.

"You're what now?"

He held up a piece of paper.

"By the power vested in me granted by the state of Las Vegas we are man and wife."

"But how? When? I'm just 17."

"Your dad gave you permission. He was so proud to give his little girl away."

"No."

She stood up off the bed and felt dizzy.

"You might want to take it easy right now. You have been out of it for almost two days. We haven't even had our honeymoon yet."

He leaned in to her but she pushed him away weakly.

"NO!"

"What's wrong? Are you hungry? What am I saying you must be starving?"

Mercedes moved from the bed falling to her knees. She crawled to the corner and sat balled up. Danger sat next to her.

"So what do you want?"

She looked away from him. He grabbed for her hand and she pulled away. He touched her stomach.

"Look I know you're not happy right now but you have to eat. If not for you then for the baby."

Mercedes looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I want to go home."

"Scarlett you are home. So what will it be? I know you're allergic to seafood so how about a chicken salad or fruit?"

Mercedes looked down to her stomach and had to admit she was hungry.

"Can I get a steak?"

"Steak?"

"Medium well, with a baked potatoes and sour cream ooooh and cheese. And A1 sauce and ketchup. Oh and can I get a cherry Pepsi too?"

"Wow ok how about I go order that for you now. But until they get here I have a fruit salad."

He got up and placed the order then grabbed the fruit salad out of the fridge.

"Come sit on the bed with me."

Mercedes stayed on the floor. He shook his head.

"I won't bite."

Mercedes exhaled and stood up wobbly. She walked over to the bed and sat on it. Danger pulled her back to the headboard and opened the fruit salad. He placed a fork in it and pulled out a strawberry. He gave it to her and she ate it. As she savored the taste, she realized how hungry she really was. She grabbed the fruit salad from him and began to eat. Danger stroked her head as someone knocked on the door.

"Let me get that then it's you and me."

Danger opened it and Derek walked in.

"D we got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Pj and Val do not understand that this is a nice hotel not the ghetto."

"I'm on it. Scar I got to go handle this but I will be back."

He walked out the room and Mercedes put the salad on the table and went to find the phone. She looked around and couldn't find it all she found was the jack. He must have moved it. She kicked the door and screamed. As she sat back on the bed, Danger walked into the room.

"Has your food arrived?"

Mercedes shook her head no and stared away from him. He sat back down next to her.

"Are you ok?"

Mercedes shrugged. Danger grabbed her face in his hands.

"You're not going to talk to me? Baby come on you can't be this mad at me. This is our wedding night."

She stared at him and then looked away.

"I want to go home."

"This is our home now. At least until we find a house."

"This will never be my home. You took me from my family."

"We are a family you me and our unborn child."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please let me go. Please."

"I love you so much. And I will love you forever. I will take care of you like I always have."

Mercedes turned away from him as someone knocked on the door.

"It's room service sir."

Danger walked to the door and retrieved the food. As he carried the tray to the bed, Mercedes was overtaken by the aroma. She was so hungry. Danger moved closer to her and handed her the tray. He kissed her forehead and got up.

"You enjoy your food. I am heading out for a little while. Is there anything you need while I am out?"

Mercedes took a bite of the steak and moaned a little. Then looked at Danger.

"If you're going to keep me here then I need you to find me pickles the sweet and crunchy kind and strawberry ice cream?"

"What? Seriously?"

"I'm real serious."

"Ok if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Then that is what I will get you."

"And some apple juice and macaroni and cheese."

"Anything else?"

"James I want to talk to my mom."

He went to her side and sat next to her. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

"Whenever you're mad at me or want me to do something for you. Or just want to acknowledge me you call me James."

"I don't know. I guess I don't even know that I am doing it sometimes."

H took her hand in his. "I like it that you are the only one to call me James. It makes me feel like you really do care and love me."

Mercedes looked at him swallowing, then back down to her food.

"Well then Danger I will stop calling you James."

He took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"You should get some rest and get used to being here."

Mercedes could have sworn she saw sadness in his eyes.

* * *

 **One month later**

* * *

Mercedes stood in front of the mirror. With her stomach growing everyday she was slowly believing she would never see her mom again. Someone knocked on the door and she walked over to the bed. Val walked into the room and Pj shut the door and locked it as Mercedes folded her arms.

"Why can't I leave this room?"

"James is afraid you will run away."

"Val you know this isn't right? I need to go home.

"You are home. We both are. We have men who love us and want to take care of us where is the bad."

"I am not happy here. I can't do this I won't do this. This is not living."

"I don't know about you but I am happy with my life. Girl Pj gets me whatever I want whenever I want it. He treats me like his queen. And Danger would do the same to you if you let him."

"I don't want to let him Val. How can they have you this brainwashed?"

"I'm not brainwashed I'm in love. And for the first time in my pathetic life I feel like someone special. Someone worth having. You can feel that way too if you just let go and trust in your love for Danger."

Mercedes looked at her. She was starting to realize if she wanted out she would have to play nice. After a few weeks of sweet talking and smiling she convinced James to take her and Val to the mall so she could get some new clothes.

"Ok we can only stay an hour. Mercedes you can have whatever you want nothing is too good for my wife."

Mercedes nodded then kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't deserve you."

"Yeah you do."

After an hour of shopping for maternity clothes Mercedes soon realized her window of escaping was growing smaller. She grabbed her stomach.

"Oh baby I need to visit the little girls room. That lemonade is going right through me."

"Yeah ok you and Val go ahead I will be out here waiting for you."

Mercedes ran into the restroom but frowned when she noticed there were no windows. She walked into the stalls with tears in her eyes. She was never going to get free; she was stuck in this hell. As she walked out James smiled at her.

"You hungry?"

She nodded.

"How about we go back to the room you get changed into one of those cute dresses and then we can go out to eat. Just the two of us."

"Ok."

As they walked to his car Mercedes was determined. It was tonight or never. She had to make her move. After an hour and a half of getting dressed and praying to find a way out she forced a smiled and walked out the door. The restaurant was very nice. Had Valet parking and a VIP section where they were taken. Mercedes smiled at all the happy couples not wanting to tip James off of her plan. First thing first she had to scope out the bathroom.

"James baby can you order me a cherry Pepsi I need to visit the ladies room."

"Ok don't be long."

"I won't."

She got up and walked slowly to the restroom knowing he was watching her. Leaving now was not going to happen. For one she was starving and two she didn't know when she was going to be able to eat again. So as she noticed the height and width of the restrooms she knew not being pregnant getting through that would be hard but being pregnant would make it impossible.

She noticed a chair and placed it against the wall. With the help of the chair she had better access to the window. She placed the chair back and walked back to the table. She allowed James to pull her seat out and kiss her cheek.

"Feel better?"

"Kind of this pregnancy is making me really sick but I'm making it."

"Of course you are we are fighters. You have no idea how happy you have made me by staying. I love you so much and I am just happy to be your husband."

Mercedes smiled knowing whatever she said would sound phony and fake. After the meal was over Mercedes excused herself to the bathroom again. She waited for a lady to be done then locked the door. She put the chair in front of the wall and climbed it to the window. She looked outside and for the first time felt she might actually pull it off. As she pulled herself out the window she frowned as she saw the landing.

As she was about to go back inside the window someone knocked on the door? Mercedes knew it was now or never. She jumped out the window landing on her feet but twisting her ankle. She hobbled away trying to run as fast as she could out from the back of the restaurant to the front. As she reached the edge of the wall for support she heard a branch crack. She turned and was face to face with Danger.

"Nice night for a walk through some bushes huh?"

"James."

"Don't you hate how much I know you? I thought we moved on from trying to leave Scarlett."

He grabbed her and she tried to pull away. "I don't want to be here I don't want to be your wife."

"So all this was a lie? Just playing nice till you can leave me? You think you can just walk away from me."

Danger felt himself getting angry.

"We will talk about this after we get your leg checked and get you in bed."

"I don't understand why you are being like this? If someone doesn't want you then walk away and be with someone else."

"You don't know me, I see what I want and you may not want me yet but you will. I love you and I am not losing you. You will be mines forever so get used to it."

* * *

 **6 weeks later**

* * *

Danger walked into the room with a gift bag and smiled.

"How are you feeling today?"

Mercedes sat up on the bed slowly, her seven-month stomach growing bigger every day. She wore a pink and white sweat suit. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she felt miserable. Danger walked over to her and pulled out his keys. He shook his head as he grabbed her right handcuffed hand.

"You got to stop trying to break free you are going to break your wrist."

"Well maybe you should just let me go if you care so much."

"Yeah I thought you would have figured that wouldn't happen by now."

Mercedes rubbed her wrist as the cuff fell off. She grabbed the Neosporin off the dresser and applied it to the cuts on her wrist. Danger sat next to her.

"So I got something for the baby today."

"Danger please let me go. It's been a long time and I haven't even seen a doctor. Something isn't right here."

"You know you can't see a doctor."

"So who is going to deliver the baby when it comes?"

"Oh come on it shouldn't be that hard. So have you thought about baby names?"

Mercedes tried to stand but she fell back in pain. Danger grabbed her and steadied her.

"Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok? I need a doctor. Your child could be in trouble and you just keep ignoring it."

"Last time we took you out you tried to run away."

"I won't I realized now that I am stuck here. I don't care about that anymore I just want to make sure this baby is going to be ok. I don't even know what I'm having."

"It's a surprise to both of us."

"James please?"

"You haven't called me James in months."

"Because I was just denying the inevitable. This is where I belong."

She looked down to her stomach and rubbed it.

"Where we belong."

"And how do I know you mean that? The last time you told me that and I took you to dinner you climbed out the bathroom window."

She looked up to him and knew the only way she would get out of this mess was if she sucked it up and did what needed to be done. She pulled him down to her and kissed him. She still felt so dirty but she responded to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto the bed. She closed her eyes and waited for him to be done with her.

As much as she hated him she had to get him to let her go to the doctors even if that meant giving Danger what he wanted. She was glad she wasn't facing him. It was bad enough what he was doing to her she didn't want to see him too. An hour later, they were on their way to the emergency room. Derek looked over to Mercedes.

"Ok what's your name?"

"Jen Rodgers."

"Birthday?"

"August 27 1985."

"And how old are you?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I am 22 okay I know the drill." Mercedes exhaled. "Look I am feeling really sick please can we go in?"

Derek looked at Danger who nodded. He untied Mercedes and Danger got out the car. He opened Mercedes's door and helped her into the emergency room. The receptionist looked up to them.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi yes my name is Victor Rodgers and this is my wife. I think something is wrong she looks pale and she has been complaining about not feeling well."

The nurse looked up and Mercedes sighed. He looked to be in his early thirties, tall with baby blue eyes. He wouldn't do at all she feared. He moved closer to her.

"For how long?"

"The last few days."

"And how far along is she?"

Danger shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Mercedes spoke up.

"I am about seven months I think."

"You think?"

"I haven't been to a doctor in a while.

"Ok well I am Nurse Walter's why don't you follow me and let's check you out."

Mercedes sat in the wheel chair he handed her. Danger took the reins but the nurse held up his hands.

"I know you want to come but give us a minute. I will come back and get you."

"No way I'm coming back with her."

"I know you're worried but I will come and get you after she's been checked."

Danger bent down to her ear.

"You try and run and I swear you will regret it."

He stood.

"Ima be right here ok."

The nurse wheeled her to a room and helped her sit on the bed. He pulled out a thermometer.

"Ok open your mouth and say ahhh."

He stuck it in her mouth and placed the blood pressure cup on her arm and looked at his watch.

"Ok blood pressure is 180 over 60. Temp is 102.6. I am going to need you to change here and the doctor will be right in."

The nurse handed her a gown and then walked away. Mercedes was tempted to run but the pain she felt in her stomach was overwhelming. She changed out of her clothes and placed the gown on. She noticed the phone on the wall and went for it. She tried to dial out but couldn't she slammed it down and screamed out of pain and frustration. The door opened and a tall Arabian man walked in followed by a short mixed woman. He smiled at Mercedes and she wiped her eyes.

"Hi I am doctor Amad and this is Doctor Angel. I hear you are not feeling so well."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she reached out for him. "Please you have got to help me."

"Jen it's ok."

"That's not my name. My name is Scarlett Hale I'm from Philadelphia I was kidnapped."

"Look you need to calm down. I think she's hallucinating Dr. Angel please get a nurse in here."

"Please you have to believe me I have to get away I have too."

Dr. Angel walked over to her.

"Sweetie you need to calm down. Come on and breathe in and out."

As Mercedes did what she said, Dr. Angel looked at her. As her eyes traveled down to Mercedes's wrists, she was starting to believe the girls story.

"What happened to your wrists?"

"They handcuff me to a bed so I wouldn't run away. I need my mom please you have got to help me."

"Ok calm down keep breathing. Dr. Amad I think she's telling the truth."

Mercedes double over in pain and Dr. Amad stood over her and checked her pulse.

"Scarlett I need you to listen to me. How old are you?"

"17."

"And how far along are you?"

"I think seven months I'm not sure. I'm just in a lot of pain and I want to go home."

Dr. Amad pulled out his cell/walkie talkie as Dr. Angel held Mercedes.

"I need help in room 12."

"Scarlett who did this to you?"

"My dad forced me to marry his dealer who raped me and got me pregnant." She said in pain. "They took me from home and kept me locked up in some hotel for months. I just want my mom I want to go home please."

Mercedes began to cry harder and Dr. Angel held her close.

"It's going to be ok. We have everything under control we will take good care of you."

Dr. Amad walked out the room as two nurses walked in. Dr. Angel cleared her throat.

"We need to get an ultrasound for her and get some blood drawn. See if there is a room available and no one who is in the waiting room is allowed to see her. Now Scarlett I need you to give me your mother's number."

She shot off her Mother's number and the house phone and screamed out. Mercedes didn't know what happened after that because she was hit with the worse pain ever then it all stopped as darkness surrounded her. She awoke in a dark room with a hand stroking her forehead. She jumped up with fear in her heart but couldn't believe her eyes as her she saw her mother stare back at her.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie."

Genie hugged Mercedes as they both let the tears fall.

"I never thought I would see you again."

"I know I looked everywhere for you sweetie I was so Scared and worried but everything is fine now. Once you're released from the hospital I am taking you home."

"But James he's here."

"No he's not. He and your father have been arrested. They can't hurt you anymore."

"Oh mom I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh baby girl you get your rest everything is going to be fine now."

Mercedes touched her stomach but winced. Before she could freak out her mom grabbed her hand.

"You blacked out from the pain, you were in labor, when they couldn't revive you the did an emergency C-section."

"The baby?"

"A beautiful 4 1/2lb baby girl."

* * *

 **Back to Present**

* * *

"It was horrible but I never gave up hope."

"So what happened to them?

"They were arrested got 10 years a piece and when I got out the hospital I got a restraining order and an annulment and went back home. I was so worried about Angel I didn't know how she would turn out or anything."

"Mercedes."

Quinn hugged her.

"You must have been so worried?"

"I was. But the Lord brought me through as he always did."

"So you named Angel after the doctor who helped you?"

"Yeah turns out she was just a med student and she had another rotation so I never got to see her again but she saved my life and us so it was the least I could do."

"So how did you overcome it?"

"I don't think I did. Not until my mom passed. Quinn I was a fool."

"I know, what were you a fool about this time though?"

Mercedes sighed heavily.

"I miss him I love him and I was a fool to let him go."

"So why did you?"

"I look at him and I want so badly to fit into his world to be his wife the mother of his kids. I want him all of him even the him who snores and hogs the covers like I found out he does. But how can I tell Sam all this?"

"You just do. You love him and he loves you…he deserves to know."

"I know that."

"You can tell him tomorrow."

"You invited him to the picnic?"

"Yes…and you are going to talk to him."

"I don't know if I can."

"You have been held down by this pain for years. Don't let it ruin your life ok."

"I have been dreading this. That's why I didn't want to be with him. I didn't want to have to relive my pain. But it will be good to finally let all this go."

"Just let it all go. He loves you so much."

"Mary doesn't."

"Well it's her loss."

"That's what I don't get though. She treats the kids like her grandchildren, but she treats me like I have a cooties or something."

"Mary always thinks like that. I know it's hard but you can't allow her to come between you and him."

"We all may not have a choice. You see Mary is not above forcing women onto her boys."

"Well I got your back and you got mines so we are good! Now let's go find us some sexy swimsuits."

Mercedes smiled as they stood up.

"You are a wonderful friend. Thank you for always telling me what I need to hear even if it's not what I want to hear."

"That's what sisters are for."


	27. Chapter 26 Get it Right

Thank you guys for being patient with me and letting me add stories at my pace. I appreciate the love and support you guys have shown me and the reviews you give me on my stories. It truly fills me with joy to read how much you guys love my work. Someone told me that my work mattered and I was having a hard time to believe that until I started writing fanfiction. I truly love you all and I write for you. Thank you for sticking with me and yes I have more stories and will finish the others.

* * *

Mercedes and Francine looked around Quinn's yard.

"Quinn your house is so beautiful."

Quinn beamed. "Thank you."

"It is so great of you to invite us here."

"It is no problem. Sharon and Alex are wonderful girls and any friend of Mercedes's is a friend of mines."

Mercedes smacked her teeth as she saw Sam looking towards her.

"Man where is a work emergency when you need one?"

"What he's here?"

Francine looked around.

"Where is he?"

Quinn pointed in Sam's direction.

"He's right there."

"That tall dirty blonde and sexy man? Shoot you better jump back on that one."

"Fran you need to stop."

"No you need to start."

Quinn smiled.

"That's what I'm saying. You know he makes you happy."

Sam walked over to them and smiled.

"Ladies, how are you doing this beautiful evening?"

"Great." Fran exclaimed.

Quinn smiled over towards Stevie. "Wonderful."

Sam looked at Mercedes. "Mercedes how are you?"

"Quinn I am going to go get something to drink."

"Mercedes, will you just talk to me please."

"Talk about what Sam?"

"I just want to see how you are holding up."

"I'm fine. We are doing great. I did want to thank you for letting us keep the house."

"It's no big deal."

"No it is, but once we find an actual house we will be out. We seem to be doing well. Devon is getting ready for college. Maggie and Angel are just so happy. And Quinn and Stevie are wonderful. And so are your parents. Everyone has helped us so much."

"So why won't you let me help you."

"Sam I know you are so busy and I didn't want to bother you."

"Can we go somewhere to talk please?"

"Sam I-"

Quinn nudged her and she sighed.

"Ok. But just for a minute."

They walked into the house and to one of the rooms, Mercedes sat on the bed.

"Ok so talk to me."

"Mercedes I miss you so much. I need you." Sam said just getting right to the point. "I realized that my life finally was worth living the moment you stepped into it."

"Sam I don't know what to say to that."

"Then let me do all the talking. I am sorry I hurt you by talking to your brother…I just wanted to make you happy I thought if you could get you through your past maybe we could have a future…Mercedes the first time I saw you I knew there was something special about you. Then working for me you just made things better you know. You kept me on track and you looked out for me and you looked so beautiful on my arm."

She stood.

"Sam I don't fit into your world. I work for everything I own. I have never had it easy but I am making it. And I am a mother and raising my brother and sister. I am just so not in your league. You would be better off with Kitty."

"But I don't want Kitty. I want you."

She folded her arms. "And so what you were going up to your office for?"

"We were set up to work the auction and she asked if we could talk. I didn't have a good time so I wanted to tell her face to face. Mercedes I want you. And as far as I am concerned you are in my league and you are my future. So tell me the real reason you don't want this?"

She looked away from him and he moved closer to her.

"You were married to Danger."

"You put two and two together huh?"

"Yeah I did. And I don't care."

"You should."

"Are you guys still married?"

"No."

"Then I meant what I said I don't care."

She sat on the bed.

"I have to tell you."

"No you don't. Can't we just move on?"

"I can't. Not until I tell you. "

"Ok then I am listening."

Sam sat on the bed next to her and she sighed. "They kidnapped me when I was a few months pregnant. Drugged me up so he could marry me. They held me captive for three months. I got out because I was feeling really sick and made them take me to the hospital and a Premed student believed my story. If she didn't only God knows where Angel and I would be today. I was able to get it annulled but it still kills me inside. I thought if I didn't say anything about it I could just let it go. But I have held on to this for ten years. I loved him in that time and I feel stupid. But I know it is time to let go and let God. And if you don't want me now I understand."

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Of course I still want you. You are beautiful funny. And the fact that you worked for everything you own, and went through so much and still remain a loving wonderful person that you are just makes me love you more."

"But I am nothing like Kitty."

"And that is why I love you. You are nothing like Kitty. You are nothing like any of the women I have dated. You are down to earth, you're funny, and you care about everyone."

"Sam. What about my past?"

"What about it?"

"When I was stuck in that hotel room I couldn't move or even breathe without Danger on my back. They had me locked in a room with handcuffs on. The thing is…when I was there he treated me well. I guess I never wanted to admit it but I fell for him. How can you not fall for the one man you have ever been intimate with? I felt so dirty and so wrong for falling for him. He was sweet. He got me things, like foods he knew I liked. He even brought something for the baby.

But whenever I got a chance to try and leave, I did. So when I got back home I was a wreck. No one could help me. I was afraid and worried all the time. I didn't know why I fell for him but I did. When I finally allowed my mom to get me help, the Doctor told me that I wasn't wrong. I was emotional and distressed and I just needed some sort of comfort. But I got over it…and I have finally gotten to the point where I don't need a man to protect me. I always thought my prince would be out there waiting to save me from them. But I was wrong. The only one who could save me was the Lord and he did. I have grown so much from my experiences and it wasn't always easy but I made it."

"Do you still care for him?"

"Apart of me will always care for him…he's the father of my daughter."

"I know what I'm getting into."

"And what about Puck?"

"Well he told me you guys talked before he left and he gave me his blessings. I know you still love him but he told me it was as a friend."

"It is. He was my first true love but we weren't right for each other."

"And what about you and I?"

"I don't know."

"Well I do.

Sam pulled Mercedes to him and kissed her. He held her close as she kissed him back. Mercedes pushed him backwards and they fell on the bed together. They laughed.

"So what do you say? Give us another go?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"What does give us a go mean exactly?"

"I want you to be mine again."

"I think I like the sound of that but I can't just think about me I have three other people to think about."

"What's to think about?"

"Are you really ready to be with someone who has a daughter and two others to look after?"

"I was before and I am now. I love them too. We all do. The only one stopping us from being together is you."

"Fine but let's just take things slow ok."

"Well how slow cause you already gave it up and I was hoping I could get it on the regular."

She hit him and he smiled.

"I'm just playing."

"I know, let's just see where the mood takes us."

"I can live with that."

Mercedes pulled him to her and kissed him again.

"I love kissing you."

"I love kissing you too."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah and I need more of you to kiss."

Sam kissed her neck. And her shoulder. Then her hands. Mercedes giggled as he worked his way back up.

"I said slow Sam."

"Hey this is slow."

"You know what I mean."

"So we should be getting back outside then?"

"Yeah."

They stood up but Sam pulled Mercedes back onto him.

"One more kiss won't hurt."

Mercedes and Sam walked outside hand in hand. Quinn smiled. As Sam kissed her, she smiled. Sam pulled away.

"I am going to go see what the guys are up too."

"Ok."

He walked away and Quinn looked at her.

"That must have been some talk."

"It was."

"So you told him?"

"Yes I did…everything."

"And?"

"We decided to try again."

"Are you kidding me? Oh that is wonderful."

She pulled Mercedes into a hug. They looked over to Stevie and Sam goofing around with the kids.

"We are some lucky girls Mercedes."

"I know. Sam wants me baggage and all and I couldn't be happier."

"Yeah you could."

"Well yeah but I am still happy. I miss my mom but she left us with some wonderful people. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't know any of you and for that I am thankful."

"Awww."

Quinn hugged her.

"We have been more touched by you then vice versa."

"I don't believe that at all."

"You should."

Mercedes smiled and overlooked the party. For the first time in her life, she let go of all of the problems and all her fears and just lived and it felt great.


	28. Chapter 27 Realizations and Fears

Devon ran to answer the doorbell and smiled as he saw Stevie and Quinn standing at the door.

"Merce hurry up or I am going to be late…Stevie hey what's up."

"We came to pick you up…you are riding with us for the big game right?"

"Oh no actually Mercedes and the girls are going to come watch me play so I will be riding with them."

Mercedes came to the top of the stairs. "You might want to take Stevie and Quinn up on the ride remember I am picking up Alex and Sharon for the sleep over."

Stevie smiled "Well look at you Mercedes you look so happy."

"I feel happy."

Mercedes walked down the stairs wearing a dark blue denim jacket and jean skirt with a feather flurry print cami under it with black heeled boots. She smiled at Quinn and was taken aback by her glow. And since it wasn't the black form fitting dress she wore that made her light up, Mercedes wanted to know what it was.

"Why Miss Quinn I do believe there is something different about you."

Quinn blushed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You have no idea my butt tell me what's up?'

"Nothing at all."

Mercedes eyed her and gasped. "Wait one minute what is that on your finger?

"What this old thing?" Quinn smiled holding her hand up.

"This old thing my foot…is that an engagement ring?"

Quinn turned towards Stevie.

"Can I tell them please?"

Stevie placed his hands in the pocket of his Coach's sweatshirt and smiled.

"Go ahead."

"Stevie asked me to marry him last night."

"Oh my congratulations! Oh we will have to celebrate this I am so happy for you and Stevie too I knew you had it in you."

Mercedes hugged Stevie then Quinn.

"So you're going to have to tell me what happened tonight at the game right?"

Mercedes held Quinn's hand and looked at the ring. Quinn smiled.

"I will."

Stevie looked at his watch.

"Well we are going to be late."

Mercedes walked over to Devon pulling at his jersey.

"Dev go ahead with Stevie just save us some seats."

"Ok. Love ya."

"Love ya too."

Mercedes shut the door smiling. She was so happy for them Quinn and Stevie belonged together. She just hoped Mary wouldn't ruin it for them.

Mercedes waved to Quinn and unbuttoned her jean jacket as she walked up the stands.

"Girls have a seat."

As the girls took a seat, Stevie walked over to them.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey Stevie."

"Hi Mr. Stevie."

"Please don't call me that you make me feel like my dad Angel why don't you call me Uncle Stevie? If that is ok with your mother?"

"Mommy can I?"

"Well if Stevie doesn't mind. You have become like an older brother to us so yeah Uncle Stevie is fine."

"Well can I Uncle Big Brother Stevie take the girls for a snack?"

Maggie smiled. "Yeah Merce please we are hungry."

"Sure. Go ahead. Can you get me nachos and a Cherry Pepsi?"

Mercedes went to her purse.

"Mercedes I am offended. I don't want your money."

Mercedes and Quinn laughed as they walked away. Mercedes grabbed her hand again.

"That ring is so beautiful. And you are glowing."

"Yes it is. 4 carat princess cut I am almost over how long it took him." She joked. "I'm not the only one glowing. You look absolutely radiant. And Devon, Maggie, and Angel seem to be happy too."

"Quinn after being around Danger I had a hard time trusting guys then with Puck I just wanted to give up…but Sam loves me because of everything I have been through…even the whole Danger thing."

"I still can't believe he is here and he threatened you guys."

"He has done worse to me than threaten me trust me so that I can handle…but let's talk about you. So you and Stevie are finally engaged? How did that happen?"

Quinn flexed her finger looking at the ring. "Well you know we have been off and on for years. So one night we were talking and he was saying how he wanted to be happy and the only person he was ever happy with was me. So I said if you're so happy then why not marry me."

"Really so he said ok?"

"No I thought we were done with the conversation then last night we were supposed to go out to some fund raiser but I wasn't feeling good at all. So he came by with dinner and flowers. In the flowers was a card. I opened the card and there was this ring and a note saying he loved me and would be so happy if I would be his wife."

"Wow that was so sweet."

"I know. He told me that he knew I was the one because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"At the hospital when I was going off on him you brought us back. You made me realize that I was being selfish and made him realize he was being inconsiderate. He said after everything you went through with your mom you were still able to get us to see straight and he realized life is short. So I owe you because meeting you is one of the best things that has happened to me."

Mercedes leaned on Quinn's shoulder. "Meeting me? No girl meeting you is one of the best things to happen to me. I never had friends or anything and the fact that you wouldn't tell what I told you made me realize that you were a true friend. You're my best friend and I thank the Lord he put you in my life."

"I guess we are both very lucky."

"Yes we are."

Mercedes looked to the entrance and saw Mary and Dwight walk into the gym.

"Look your future in laws are here." She said nudging Quinn.

"Where?"

"Over there."

"Hey you never know they could be your future in laws too."

"That would be great but Sam and I are taking it slow. We are going one day at a time. So how did they take the engagement?"

"Surprisingly well. I think Mary is trying to let go."

"That's good."

She stopped talking and smiled when she saw Sam walk in behind them. Quinn looked at her.

"I am so happy that you guys made up. I heard he was miserable. And that picture Stevie showed me was too funny."

"Yeah I saw it too and it was heartbreaking. It's just."

"Just what?"

"We were thinking about moving somewhere else."

"Wait you want to move? You can't."

"No I said we were thinking about it only because we were only staying here for my mom. But Devon got into Kent State and Maggie and Angel are doing so well here."

"But."

"Danger knows where we are and I'm afraid he won't stop."

"I don't like the sound of that. You know you have Stevie and me and Sam…and we won't let anything happen to you all. You're like family. I mean look at Stevie and Sam with the girls we are your family."

"Thanks Quinn."

Sam saw Mercedes sitting in the stands with Quinn. Angel walked over to him.

"Hi!"

"Angel how are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm great how are you?"

"I am very well, very happy."

"Me too mom is letting us have a sleepover and we are just going to stay up late and eat junk food."

"Well you guys are just going to have a fun aren't you?"

"Yeah we are going to sleep in the living room so we can watch the big screen."

"That sounds like a really good time."

"I know and you can come if you want."

"I think I might just do that."

"Ok."

Stevie smiled at him as Angel ran back over to Maggie and the girls.

"Well look at you little brother playing daddy."

"I'm not playing daddy."

"Yeah but you want too. So I didn't know you were going to come to the game."

"Well it is the big one right?"

"Yeah well the game is about to begin I was just helping the kids get snacks…but I need to get back to my boys so the girls are all yours."

"Ok I got this."

"This is Mercedes's and these are Quinn's…see yea."

Sam grabbed the snacks and smiled.

"Ok…how about I take you girls to your seat."

"Yeah. See you Stevie."

"Yeah Uncle Stevie I hope you guys win."

"Uncle Stevie?"

"Just take them to their seats ok."

Sam laughed as he took the girls to their seat. Quinn stood up.

"I am going to talk to my in laws I will be back."

"But I brought your snacks."

Quinn smiled.

"Thank you I will take those…now girls I know you guys just got over here but I think Mary and Dwight would love to see you."

"Oh yeah lets go."

"Can we mom every time we see them they give us money."

"Oh can we?"

"Go "

They left and Sam sat down.

"They seem to be so happy now."

"Yeah. I think we all are finding our place."

"So how are you?"

"I'm ok. Even though mom is gone, I think she prepared us for it well…so everyone is adjusting. Oh look the game is starting."

"So I know you are having a sleepover tonight but can I come over?"

"Yeah I would like that."

She smiled at him and he frowned. "Mercedes what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Mercedes come on I know you. I see the fear in your eyes did something happen?"

"No I just have a bad feeling is all like, like something is about to happen you know."

"Well we are here to protect you."

He caressed her face.

"You know that right?"

She smiled at him.

"I know."

"So I am going to stop by at say twelve?"

Mercedes laughed at him.

"Twelve?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Ima tell you what my mother told me. Nothing is open after twelve but legs."

He laughed.

"Your mother was a smart woman but I'm not going to try anything I just really want to see you. But since I don't have a wonderful assistant, anymore I am super busy. But I'll make it ten ok."

"Ok."

She gave him a kiss.

"Can I have another one?"

"No the game is starting."

"Please."

"Fine."

She kissed him again as the players came onto the court.

"Yeah go Devon."

* * *

Mercedes opened the door.

"Ok girls who is ready for a snack?"

"I am."

"Me too."

Alex and Angel ran into the kitchen. Maggie and Sharon walked to the stairs.

"Scar we are going to go into my room."

"Ok want me to bring up your S'mores?"

"Yes please."

"You got it."

Mercedes went into the kitchen and starting to gather the things for S'more's with Angel and Alex.

"Ok girls we have all the ingredients to make a great treat. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

A few hours later, the girls are talking in the living room.

"So then you guys are having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Well good cause Devon is gone all weekend so it's just us girls."

Maggie beamed. "Can we go to the mall too?"

"It's all up to you girls. But you may want to be done by 6."

"Why?" They all asked.

"Because I was thinking we could go the movies."

Sharon bounced. "Oh can we go see a PG-13 movie this time please?"

"Fine if that is what you girls want."

"It is."

Sharon looked at Maggie. "Mercedes you are awesome."

"Well I get better trust me.

"MERCEDES…BABY GIRL!"

Someone began banging on the door.

Maggie looked at the door then to Mercedes. "Mercedes who is that."

"Mommy I'm Scared."

Angel huddled with Alex. "Yeah me too."

Sharon moved closer to Maggie. "Me three."

Mercedes looked at the door and her heart sank deep in her chest. The banging continued."

"MERCEDES I KNOW YOU ARE THERE."

Mercedes stood frozen for a moment before she turned to the girls. "Maggie you and Sharon take the girls up to my room and lock the door. My cell phone is on the charger call the police and Sam and Stevie. Don't come down here. No matter what you hear."

Maggie's eyes welled up in tears. "Mercedes who is that?"

"MERCEDES I KNOW YOU HEAR ME I WILL BREAK THIS DAMN DOOR DOWN!"

"Maggie go now. Lock the door ok I mean it."

They ran upstairs. Mercedes went to the front door. She peeked through the window curtain.

"James what the hell are you doing here?"

"Mercedes hey baby girl…how are you?"

"James you need to leave."

"Mercedes baby girl I just want to hold you just want to kiss you and I just want to be with you again. I miss you."

"Are you high…drunk? You need to please just go."

"You don't want me here? Now that is not nice." He said hitting the door.

"James please just go away."

She closed the curtain. Danger began hitting the door. Mercedes ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. The door busted open and Danger walked in.

"Mercedes baby look at you. You're so beautiful…what are you going to do with that knife. Are you going to stab me?"

She moved away from him with tears in her eyes. "I am begging you to please just leave. I don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me Mercedes if you tried."

He moved closer to her but she backed away.

"Don't touch me please."

"So where is my daughter?"

"She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She's over a friend's house. Now can you please leave?"

"I saw her…at the game. She is so beautiful. Looks just like you."

"At the game? You've been following us?"

"So who was that guy you were sitting with?"

"I am not going to tell you again to leave."

"And if I don't?"

He lunged at her and she swung the knife at him it pierced his arm. He reached around and grabbed her. She kicked him and ran for the door but he grabbed her by her hair. He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck.

"You still taste so good. I bet you feel just as good too."

Mercedes screamed as she sat up in the chair. She looked around and saw the girls watching a movie. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. Twenty after ten. She walked out the room and called Quinn.

"Quinn."

"Merce? Are you ok?"

"No I need you to come get the girls please if you could."

"Mercedes what's wrong?"

"I had a horrible dream…and now I have a bad feeling…I need you to take the girls for me."

"What's wrong?"

"You remember when I told you about the restraining order on Danger three years ago?"

"Yeah because you had a dream that he was going to attack you and he broke into the house that night."

"Danger is on his way over here."

"What?"

"That was the dream Danger attacked me. I am freaking out and Sam is supposed to be here by now but you know they are always late. I just don't feel like those girls are safe here."

"So why don't you just come with them."

"Sam will be on his way over here soon and I don't think anything will happen I just want to be on the safe side you know?"

"Yeah I know I am on my way and I will call Stevie too."

"Yeah just ask him to stop by too later if he can."

"Ok. I will be there in like ten minutes."

"Ok."

Mercedes hung up the phone and looked at the girls.

"Hey girls…I just got off the phone with Quinn and she is so bored I told her you girls would love to go over to her place so go get your swim suits."

"Mommy really? Are you coming?"

"Yeah but I will be there later I have a few things to finish here."

"Ok."

"Ok so she is on her way now so go get your things. And don't worry I'm going to explain the situation to your mom ok girls?"

"Yeah ok."

They ran up the stairs. Maggie looked at Mercedes.

"Mercedes what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mercedes I see your face you haven't looked this scared in a long time."

"Maggie ok look I have a bad feeling and I just think you girls would be safer over Quinn's."

"Is it Danger?"

"Yes?"

"Mercedes is he really Angel's dad?"

"Yeah."

"But you always said he died."

"Maggie there are just something's you and Angel don't need to know."

"And there are some things we do."

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Maggie he is a bad man and I just want you guys to be safe."

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah in a couple hours."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Mercedes hugged Maggie then looked at her.

"So go upstairs and get ready ok I will be fine."

Maggie ran upstairs as Mercedes grabbed her phone.

"Fran hey this is Mercedes."

"Hey Mercedes is everything going well."

"Yeah I am sending the kids with Quinn and I just wanted to let you know."

"Yeah that's no problem. The girls have been begging me to go back over there since the picnic."

"Ok I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah so will I be picking them up from there?"

"No I will drop them off on Sunday."

"Ok. Well I got to go so talk to you later kiss my girls for me."

She hung up the phone as Quinn arrived at the house.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah I am…if Sam doesn't come in an hour I am just going to come over too ok."

"Ok…I am going to be calling every thirty minutes and if you don't pick up I am calling the cops."

"What if I'm in the bathroom?"

"You have five minutes to call me back."

"Ok. Thanks Quinn."

"You know I'm here whenever for whatever…is Devon still with the guys?"

"Yeah he is with them all weekend. They are celebrating the victory."

Maggie stepped up. "We are ready."

"Ok girls who, is ready for swimming dancing and makeovers."

"Hey Quinn are you going to let Sharon and I go through your closet like Mercedes does?"

"I will let you girls pick out and keep whatever you want."

"For reals?"

"Yeah I was cleaning it out anyways."

"Bye mommy."

"Bye Mercedes."

"Bye girls."


	29. Chapter 28 Open Wounds

Hi all! So I am back, glad to be too, you guys want the story finished and I do too its a great ending, Few warnings, the next two maybe three chapters will have some form of violence. I wanted to omit it but I have to be true to the story and the characters. TW: Sexual Abuse, Violence

* * *

Mercedes hung up the phone and looked at the girls.

"Hey girls…I just got off the phone with Quinn and she is so bored I told her you girls would love to go over to her place so go get your swim suits."

"Mommy really? Are you coming?"

"Yeah but I will be there later I have a few things to finish here."

"Ok."

"Ok so she is on her way now so go get your things. And don't worry I'm going to explain the situation to your mom ok girls?"

"Yeah ok."

They ran up the stairs. Maggie looked at Mercedes.

"Mercedes what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mercedes I see your face you haven't looked this scared in a long time."

"Maggie ok look I have a bad feeling and I just think you girls would be safer over Quinn's."

"Is it Danger?"

"Yes?"

"Mercedes is he really Angel's dad?"

"Yeah."

"But you always said he died."

"Maggie there are just something's you and Angel don't need to know."

"And there are some things we do."

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Maggie he is a bad man and I just want you guys to be safe."

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah in a couple hours."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Mercedes hugged Maggie then looked at her.

"So go upstairs and get ready ok I will be fine."

Maggie ran upstairs as Mercedes grabbed her phone.

"Fran hey this is Mercedes."

"Hey Mercedes is everything going well."

"Yeah I am sending the kids with Quinn and I just wanted to let you know."

"Yeah that's no problem. The girls have been begging me to go back over there since the picnic."

"Ok I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah so will I be picking them up from there?"

"No I will drop them off on Sunday."

"Ok. Well I got to go so talk to you later kiss my girls for me."

She hung up the phone as Quinn arrived at the house.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah I am…if Sam doesn't come in an hour I am just going to come over too ok."

"Ok…I am going to be calling every thirty minutes and if you don't pick up I am calling the cops."

"What if I'm in the bathroom?"

"You have five minutes to call me back."

"Ok. Thanks Quinn."

"You know I'm here whenever for whatever…is Devon still with the guys?"

"Yeah he is with them all weekend. They are celebrating the victory."

Maggie stepped up. "We are ready."

"Ok girls who, is ready for swimming dancing and makeovers."

"Hey Quinn are you going to let Sharon and I go through your closet like Mercedes does?"

"I will let you girls pick out and keep whatever you want."

"For reals?"

"Yeah I was cleaning it out anyways."

"Bye mommy."

"Bye Mercedes."

"Bye girls."

Mercedes locked the door and called Sam.

"Hi you've reached Sam Evans I am unavailable at the moment so please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Sam hey it's me. I was wondering where you are it's a little after ten thirty and I just was hoping you were on your way it's nothing really I just have a bad feeling. Its fine don't worry I will see you when you get here. I love you."

She hung up and made sure all the doors were locked. Mercedes walked into the den and saw the sliding doors were open. She went to close them when someone came behind her and covered her mouth.

"You scream and I will hurt you."

Mercedes felt a chill go through her body as she heard Danger's voice.

"Now Mercedes look at you girl living large aren't you. Dating a rich man. Living in a big house. I could have given you this, all of this and more."

He removed his hand from her mouth and turned her to him.

"Look at you still just as beautiful as the day I first saw you."

He kissed her and she tried to pull away but he held her tighter. She struggled to get free. He pulled her closer after he removed his lips from hers.

"Oh baby I missed you."

She finally pulled away and shoved him.

"James what are you doing here? Leave me alone."

He stared down at her with his dark brown almost black eyes. She thought she saw a flicker of compassion but knew it couldn't be. He smirked.

"What kind of welcome is that for your first love baby?"

"James I never loved you."

"That's what you say."

He moved closer to her and traced her face with his hand.

"But your body told another story."

She moved her head away from his hand as he tried to stroke her face again.

"That wasn't by choice."

"Wasn't it? You loved it just as much as I did. You responded to my touch."

"I did not!"

She turned away from him as he came behind her and rubbed her shoulder. His voice was low and husky. Mercedes couldn't deny that if this was any other circumstance she would be turned on but because he was the man who haunted her nightmares all she felt was fear.

"You did too. You moaned for me no matter how many times you tried to muffle it you did. You loved it and me."

"James I want you to leave."

"No you don't."

Mercedes tried to move away from him but he blocked her. He walked over to the hall table and saw Angel's school picture.

"She looks so beautiful. Just like you."

Danger picked the picture back up and broke the frame. He took the picture from the frame and smiled at Mercedes.

"So where is our beautiful daughter? She has my eyes."

"Yeah and how would you know that from one picture?"

"I am not the only one who believes so. Derek and your dad do too. Derek also told me that you told her I was dead."

"And that is how you will stay to her."

"You can't keep me away from her."

"I have been doing a pretty good job so far."

"So where is she?"

"She's not here."

She backed up and found she was against a wall. The phone rang and she looked at it.

"I need to get that."

"Why is that your little boyfriend calling? Well he can leave you a message."

He moved closer to her and rubbed her face with his index finger then moved it down to her chest. She jerked back at his touch then a shiver went up her spine.

"See I told you."

"James stop it. Please."

"You sure you don't mean James give it to me."

"No I don't I."

"Give it up Mercedes. After the years we spent together, I have learned a few things about you. Like you still love me because you call me James. Like what happens when I do this."

He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. Unwillingly she went weak in the knees. He lifted her to him and continued to kiss her neck. Mercedes felt a moan escape her lips as she was lost in the pleasure that he made her feel. He was right he knew how to make her feel good. He knew how to make her body sing his praises. But she knew that even if he had her body he would never have her sprit her soul.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. Mercedes tried with all of her might to break free. She twisted in his arms until he threw her to the ground. She rolled over and tried to get up but he held her down. He got on top of her and grabbed both her hands in his one. Then he moved the other one down her body.

"I love the new curves. You have filled out well. I still remember the first time don't you? You were so small and tight. You were Scared. You fought me the whole time but I loved it. But you learned that I always get what I want…and I wanted you. I still want you. You are so beautiful Mercedes. I love you. I never stopped."

Mercedes fought him off.

"Get off of me…get off."

"Tell me you love me."

She began to cry as she relived her past experiences.

"Please James just stop. This can't happen again. I won't let it."

"You won't let it? There is nothing that you can do to stop it."

He moved his hand down her left leg and pulled her skirt up.

"No! Stop it."

She kicked her legs at him trying to get him to stop. He moved his body between her legs then he stuck his fingers inside of her. She tried to close her legs but his body still split her legs apart.

"Stop it."

"You're so tight…I guess that guy hasn't gotten any yet?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're mine. You will always belong to me."

"Please don't do this to me not again."

Danger kissed her neck as he moved his fingers inside her. She screamed. She hated the way he made her feel so bad and yet good at the same time. She pulled her hands free and punched him. He grabbed her hands again as he moved his lips down to her breast. He kissed his way back up to her lips and she bit him. Danger pulled back and Mercedes took that as a chance to run. She kicked him in his thigh then ran to the door and unlocked it. She opened it but Danger grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.

"You are not going anywhere."

He threw her to the ground. Danger moved back from the door and shut it. He put the chain across it then pulled the hall chair to the door she stood firm and looked at him.

"Danger don't do this."

"Danger? Please who are you fooling it doesn't even sound right coming out of your mouth."

Mercedes felt tears drip from her eyes. She was Scared but she knew the only way to get over her fears was to face them head on. She looked ay Danger.

"Oh well how does this sound coming out of my mouth, I am over everything you did to me. You are nothing but a coward. You got to rape me to feel like a man?"

"Mercedes."

"I'm not scared of you anymore. See I know you and I know that all you are is a sad excuse from a man. What happened in your life to where a man like you is so insecure he had to claim a 12 year old girl?"

Danger stepped back and began to ball his fist. Mercedes didn't budge.

"I was 12 when that sorry excuse for a man gave me to you. What made you think that you could have me? That you were good enough for me?"

Mercedes couldn't control her anger she began to yell.

"YOU WERE A DRUG DEALER, A RAPIST AND A LOSER! I HATE YOU!"

She lunged for him hitting him as hard as she could.

"I HATE YOU!"

Danger blocked her hits but grew angry when a few landed on his face, sh shoved her to the floor and as Mercedes tried to get up Danger got on top of her.

"Ima show you a loser."

"Stop it! Help! Help! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"No…you remember how much fun we used to have. I want you Mercedes and I will have you."

Mercedes screamed but Danger slapped her.

"I was hoping we could recreate some of our more wonderful experiences but now I see how you are going to be but I remember how to handle you."

He pulled a roll of duct tape out of his coat pocket. She yelled as loudly as she could but it didn't help. He grabbed her hands together then wrapped the tape around them. She struggled to get free but he put all his weight on her. He pulled out a little white pill and shoved it in her mouth. He placed his right hand over her mouth so she wouldn't spit it out. But she bit his hand and spit it on the floor.

He placed his hands around her neck and began to choke her. After a few moments, she felt herself losing awareness and she began to black out. He unbuckled his pants. He tore the slit in her blue jean skirt as he stroked her legs. She began to breathe normally and she kicked and pushed him off of her.

"Stop it…stop."

He pushed himself inside her and she screamed.

"Oh my God Mercedes you feel just as good as I remember."

Mercedes cried as he moved inside her. He grabbed her leg with one of his hands then tightened his grip around her neck with the other. She tried to UN tape her hands with her teeth but soon she felt dizzy and weak.

"Oh yes baby yes! You feel so good. I love you so much…oh baby…baby yes."

Mercedes couldn't keep conscious as Danger continued to have sex with her. As he finished he griped her neck tighter. He reached his climax and Mercedes felt her awareness draining. As he tried to catch his breath, he caressed her face.

"Baby we belong together. I know you feel it too."


	30. Chapter 29 Cant easily be closed

I know I know I am spoiling you guys cause its two updates in one day but hey I love you. TW: Violence.

* * *

Stevie and Sam pulled into the driveway at the same time. They nodded to each other as they walked up to the door and Sam knocked. After a moment, he called her phone.

"Something isn't right she always answers."

"Unless she's asleep, let's just use Maggie's Key."

"I don't want to scare her."

"Well if she's asleep she won't be scared."

Sam unlocked the door but couldn't get it opened.

"Something's not right here. It won't open."

"Here let me little brother."

Stevie pushed against it but noticed it wouldn't budge.

"Look in the window and see if you see anything."

Sam looked through the side window and saw a man standing over Mercedes. He ran back to the door and started pushing it in.

"He's in there."

"What?"

"He is in there right now."

"Who?"

"Him! Angel's dad whatever get the door open."

They pushed and kicked against the door till finally got the door opened. The chair flew across the floor as they ran into the house. Sam saw red as he saw Danger leaning over her touching her head. He lunged at him but Danger jumped around and pulled out his gun.

"Not so fast."

Stevie and Sam froze as they saw the gun.

Danger stared at Sam as he looked over to Mercedes as she was lying limp on the floor.

"Mercedes are you ok?"

Danger moved in front of Mercedes and held the gun closer to Sam.

"Get out. You both get out now or I will shoot her."

Stevie held his hands up.

"We can't do that."

"I will shoot her. I will."

Sam tried to hold his emotions in.

"Please leave her alone."

"Please Awww that silver spoon hanging out your mouth comes with manners huh? That's funny. But you guys should leave. We were having so much fun."

Danger pulled Mercedes off the floor and held his arm around her neck.

"My baby and I are getting to know each other all over again."

She tried to move from him but was too weak. He made his arm tighter around her neck as her taped hands fell in front of her. Sam looked at her. Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Just leave."

"No I'm not leaving he will just have to shoot me I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh that can be arranged."

"James leave him alone I will do whatever you want just don't hurt him."

Mercedes sounded hoarse. She tried to muster all the strength she could. Danger pointed the gun back to Mercedes's temple.

"Tell him to leave or I will shoot them both."

"Don't bother Mercedes we are not going anywhere."

"Hey I'm a generous guy you can have her when I'm done. I am thinking I want to go for round two what do you think Mercedes?"

Danger laughed as Stevie stepped closer to them.

"Look man I don't know you and I don't know what's going on but what I do know is we can't let you hurt her."

"I know who he is…that's her new boyfriend but who are you?"

"My name is Dwight Evans the Second and you say you know my brother Sam Evans did you know we own Evans Empire."

"Yeah I know you the cats who gave her that job and this house."

Danger tightened his grip on her. She gasped for air.

"To make her think she is better than me…than where she came from."

"James you're hurting me…I can't breathe."

"Well you hurt me. I'm just returning the favor."

"Look man I know what it's like. You're in love with a girl. She doesn't feel the same."

Mercedes struggled to get free.

"Will you stop moving? I did love her I still do. And I know she loves me."

He loosened his grip and stroked her face with his fingers.

"I asked for you Mercedes. He wanted to give me your mother. But I said naw I want Mercedes. Sweet beautiful untouched Mercedes."

He brushed her face with the gun.

"I wanted to be your first from the moment I saw you. Your dad had pointed you out to me as you were walking home with a group of your friends. I saw you and thought damn she is beautiful. You were a sexy young woman and I wanted you. I had to have you. Your dad fought it at first but his habit wouldn't let him deny me what was mines."

Mercedes tried to shake his arm from around her.

"I wasn't yours."

"Oh you were…you were mine from the first time I saw you. I still remember the first thing you said to me, you were 11 and you said that I had a nice smile. Not that I was anything or had to do anything, no one ever said anything like that to me before and truly meant it. I gave you everything and you sent me to jail. You denied me my child."

He threw her to the ground and pointed the gun to her.

"We were married and that meant nothing to you. I wanted to give you the world. I gave you everything and you just left me."

She moved her fingers to her neck with her taped hands as tears fell from her eyes. She cried.

"You didn't really expect me to stay with you. You raped me you got me pregnant at 17, you forced me to marry you, and you were a drug dealer."

"I would have taken care of you."

"You would have ruined my life. And my daughter's life too."

"Our daughter."

"No not our daughter. I raised her."

"Because you wouldn't let me help."

"Why should I have?"

"Because she is a symbol of our love."

"No she has nothing to do with you and she won't. Ever!"

"Look man you guys are talking why don't you put down the gun."

"No! I am going to kill her and take my daughter and then I am going to leave."

"Do you really think killing her is a way to get your little girl?"

"You are right. Maybe I should just torture her then."

He pulled the trigger and shot her in the arm. Mercedes screamed as Sam ran to Danger. Danger turned the gun on Sam and he stepped back.

"Not so fast tough guy look at her do you really think she is good enough for you for your life? She doesn't belong in your world. She is a liar and selfish. 9 years Mercedes you took her from me you didn't let me see her. I am her father and she doesn't even know who I am. And to make matters worse you're with this loser what makes you think he's right for my family."

Sam looked at Mercedes crying on the floor.

"I am right for them."

"Why."

"Because she is my life and I love her."

"You don't love her."

"Yes I do. I fell in love with her despite all the things you did to her."

"You don't love her. You can't love her she is mines."

"No I'm not." Mercedes cried.

"You don't mean that."

"Oh but I do. I left you had you arrested. I left Philly with no forwarding address. I did everything possible to make sure you never found us."

"But I did."

"How…how did you find me Danger? Where I live?"

She was crying in pain. He smiled a cocky smile.

"Well let's just say you are not the only one with friends in high places."

He looked over to Sam.

"How can you love her? A guy like you can't love a girl like her, she is everything that your type frowns at, and she has a daughter, no education. Look at her…she is not right for you. Let me take her back where she belongs. She was made for me."

"Why so you can hurt her? Can't you see she's in pain right now you shot her?"

"It wasn't supposed to hit her no one told her to move."

"You son of a-"

Sam moved closer to him but Danger held the gun closer to him.

"Are you forgetting that I am holding the gun?"

They heard sirens and Danger pulled Mercedes to him.

"Say goodbye to your new life Mercedes we are going to get our daughter and leave this place."

Mercedes tried to move away from him but he pointed the gun to Sam.

"Come with me or I will shoot him in the head."

"Mercedes don't do it."

Mercedes looked from Danger to Sam and knew he would shoot him and not think twice.

"Don't follow us Sam. Just stay away." She said weakly.

Danger led her out the back still pointing the gun at Sam. As they got out the door, he shot off three shots and pushed her into his blue ford focus and went to the driver's seat and ran off. Stevie and Sam ran after the car.

"Mercedes!"

Sam entered into the house as two officers ran into the house with their weapons raised. One was tall and lanky the other short and stout.

"Everybody freeze."

"You got to go after him. He has her."

"I said freeze."

"And I said hurry he's getting away."

Stevie pulled Sam to a chair and turned to the officers.

"I'm sorry about him he's upset the man you want just left here with Mercedes Jones she lives here."

"So what are you two doing here then?"

"Mercedes is Sam's girlfriend and my fiancée Quinn asked us to stop by."

The tall officer held up a note pad.

"Would that be Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes sir."

"So you two must be Sam and Stevie Evans?"

Sam stood.

"Yes. And you are letting that crazy man get away with her."

The short officer put his hands up.

"Ok what was he driving?"

"I don't know it was a dark color like blue or black and it had four doors. I know it's not much to go off of but it's the best I got."

The short officer walked out the house as the tall one walked over to them.

"Ok while he checks that out will you guys tell me what happened?"


	31. Chapter 30 When One Story Ends

Okay so I know the last two chapters were really rough but this is the completion of all the bad. There is no abuse but there is a TW in this chapter but to be honest some of you if not most of you will be happy about it. Enjoy and stay blessed.

TW: Death

* * *

Mercedes screamed as Danger made a sharp turn and she flew against the door.

"Put your seatbelt on and you won't be hurt."

"How? You tied my hands together you ass hole."

"Ass hole huh? Well this ass hole is about to make a surprise visit to your little friend Quinn's. She is the one with our daughter right?"

"No. NO!"

Mercedes jumped to the driver's side and covered his eyes with her tied up hands. He screamed.

"Mercedes what the hell are you doing."

"Pull over."

"I can't see."

"Then pull over!"

He began to lose control of the car as he tried to throw her off of him. As the car swerved, he shoved her arms from around him and threw her backwards into the backseat. He laughed at her as he turned to face the front.

"Stupid bitch you're going to pay for that."

"You don't have to do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"This! Why are you doing this? Just let me go. James I am finally happy. Your daughter is doing so well. Just let me go please."

"I love you and I can't just let you go. I can't."

"Why?"

"Just stop talking."

"Why James?"

"Because you are the only person who actually loved me for me."

"James."

"Just shut up. SHUT UP!"

Mercedes felt lost for hope so she did the only thing she could think of. She prayed.

"Lord please help me. Please get me out of this mess."

"I thought I asked you to stop talking."

"Please Lord. I need you."

"What are you praying for?"

"Because James I don't believe you really want to do this."

"How do you know what I want?"

"James have you ever prayed?"

"Shut up."

She squinted in pain, but continued talking seeing she hit a nerve. "Asked for forgiveness for your sins. For everything you have done."

"Shut up."

"It's not too late. God can forgive you for everything."

"What do I need to be forgiven for? Just shut up! SHUT UP!"

He turned and shoved her back into her seat. Mercedes laid back and cried. Danger looked back to her and didn't understand why she just couldn't accept they belonged together. He loved her he really did. He realized after the first time he was with her. She was extraordinary and all he wanted was to be with her. He knew if they were a family, he could have been everything she and his daughter needed. But at every turn, she fought him.

He looked back at her lying in the fetal position on the back seat. Blood covering the right side of her shirt her face was tear streaked. He faced the front suddenly realizing that if he did love her he wouldn't be doing all this to hurt her. He looked to the sky and wondered if she was right. He had done a lot of bad in his life. Sold drugs, beat someone so severely they ended up in a coma for a month and might have killed people he never stayed around long enough to find out. Could he be forgiven?

He thought in his mind all the things that he did and silently asked for some kind of forgiveness.

"James look out!"

He heard a long beep and realized he was going head to head with a car. He swerved to miss the car but ran into a pole. Mercedes screamed as she was thrown from the car. As she was in midair, she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest then landed on the concrete.

* * *

Sam paced back and forth. What was taking so long? He walked to the wall and punched it.

"Who do I have to pay to get some results? There has to be someone who can find them."

He walked over to the officer and was about to ask him for the fourth time what was going on when he heard hey heard yelling and saw Devon walking towards the door.

"Mercedes…Mercedes."

Stevie walked over to him.

"Devon you need to calm down what are you doing here?

"What happened to Mercedes, Stevie?"

"How did you know what was going on?"

"I got a call from Maggie. She was worried…I had Hale drop me off is Mercedes alright?"

"Devon calm down ok. I need you to go to over to Quinn's. She has Angel and Maggie and their friends."

"No what is going on? Maggie said she thought it had something to do with Danger does it? What, what did he do?"

"Danger was here. He shot her and took off with her. They are doing all they can to find her and right now, what I need for you to do is go over to the girls and keep them calm. Can you do that?"

"We can't lose her Stevie she is our world."

Stevie hugged him. "Devon I know that. They are going to do everything they can ok? So can you go over to the girls?"

He wiped his tears from his eyes as he pulled away from Stevie.

"Yeah."

He took one last glance around the house then grabbed the car keys of the hook and walked to the car. As he drove off the tall officer walked over to Stevie and Sam.

"Ok so here is the deal. There was a one-car accident on Broadway involving a male and female. The car is a four door blue ford focus."

Sam moved towards the door. "We got to go."

"You can ride with me but I need to warn you."

"Warn me what?"

"I don't know who but they said there was one fatality."

Sam's heart sank in his chest as the officer continued.

"They said one person was thrown from the car and then the car caught on fire."

"We got to get there now."

They ran out the door and Sam rode with the officer as Stevie followed in his car. As they arrived to the scene, Sam looked around at all the bystanders and the firemen working to clear the scene. Sam noticed someone on the gurney in a black bag. His emotions got the best of him as he thought the worse.

"Mercedes! Mercedes! Please God no!"

He ran to the gurney but was held back by the other officers.

"I have to see her tell me it's not her."

"Sir please we need you to calm down."

"No let me go."

"Sir there is nothing more you can do you need to get behind the line."

"Let me go I have to see her."

Stevie ran behind Sam and tried to calm him.

"Sam!"

"No Stevie she's gone. She's dead and I couldn't save her."

"Sam look over there."

Sam looked over to where Stevie was pointing and saw two paramedic lifting Mercedes's limp body on a stretcher into the ambulance.

"Mercedes."

Sam made a beeline for her.

"Is she ok? Tell me she's ok."

"Who are you?"

"I am her boyfriend."

"I never thought I would say this but being thrown from the car might have saved her life."

"She was thrown?"

"We have to get her to the hospital. It doesn't look good sir."

Sam grabbed the gurney.

"Mercedes you have got to be fine. Please wake up. We need you please."

"We got to go sir."

"I'm coming with you."

Sam stood back as they secured her in the ambulance; he looked at Stevie with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to go with them ok?"

"Yeah. You know she's going to be fine right?"

"What if she's not…they said it doesn't look good."

"Who cares what they say it only matters what God says."

"You're right. If we all pray she will come out of this."

"Yeah we will the whole way there."


	32. Chapter 31 In need of a Miracle

Sam sat at Mercedes's side, the place he had been since she was admitted. He just couldn't bare the thought of leaving and something happening. Quinn walked into the room, hugging Sam as she did.

"Hey…how is she doing?"

"She seems to be getting stronger. They took her off the sedatives that were keeping her sleep but uh he still hasn't woken up though. They say she's healing fine. But I just don't understand if she is healing so well why won't she wake up?"

"It takes time Sam, she will wake up when she is ready. Hey umm would you mind if I talked to her?"

"No go ahead they say she can hear us. So if we all talk to her maybe she will wake up."

Quinn stepped closer to the bed.

"Hey Merce. It's me Quinn. You know when we first met I knew we would be friends. You have become like a sister to me and I need you to wake up."

Tears welled in her eyes. "They said you guys were on Broadway. That's down the street to from my house. He was coming after Angel wasn't he? You protected us didn't you? Mercedes you got to wake up so I can thank you. Hey, we set the wedding date. It won't be a wedding without you. Everyone is praying for you to get better. We know you will."

She kissed Mercedes on the cheek and hugged Sam who gave her a small smile.

"How are the girls and Devon?"

"Well they know she was hurt but Angel and Maggie still can't bring themselves up here. And Devon is holding everyone together."

Sam took Mercedes's hand in his. "I can't believe he did this."

"Sam how did he find her?"

"Kitty." Sam said through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Yeah she was the one who told him where she was. And that Angel was with you if she wasn't home."

"I can't believe it."

"I can…Danger said some things and got me thinking. He was talking about how she didn't belong in my world and stuff like that and he started to sound like her."

"Wow so you knew it?"

"He said he had friends in high places and next thing I know Kitty is leaving me messages apologizing."

Quinn exhaled angrily. "I can't believe she did that…so what's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know and I really don't care." He ran his hand through his hair as Quinn held his hand.

"You know Mercedes is going to be fine…right?"

"I want to know that I really do. But how can I believe she is going to be fine. It's been a week."

"I can't believe my ears. I did not raise you to speak like that."

They looked at the door and Mary walked into the room.

"You and I both know Mercedes is going to be fine. She is a fighter, and from what I can tell has been her whole life. This isn't going to get her down."

"I'm just scared. I was there. He raped her and shot her. Then he took her from me. She risked her life to save mines and I couldn't even protect her. And he didn't even look sorry. No second thought about Angel or Maggie or Devon. What kind of person does that?"

"Someone who is really messed up in the head." Mary said reaching for Mercedes's free hand and Sam looked over to her."

"Mom I was really scared. But Mercedes wouldn't go without a fight."

"I am just so glad he didn't shoot you."

"I wish he did. Cause at least Mercedes would be fine. If they lose her on top losing their mom I don't know what will happen."

"You wish what? Quinn can I have a moment with Sam?"

"Yeah I am going to call home and see how the kids are. Maybe I can get them up here."

Quinn walked out the room and Mary looked over to him.

"Far be it for me to tell you how to live your life…but I don't know what you and your brother were thinking going in there. That guy is a drug dealer if he shot her and he said he loved her? What would he have done to you?"

Sam got up from his seat and walked over to his mom.

"I don't want to hear this mom ok. I know you don't think Mercedes is good enough for me but she is. And I don't care what you say about it."

"But I told you not to get involved with her. You and your brother could have been killed."

"So you would rather us not have gone over there and let that man do God only knows what to her."

"No…you were so brave…but I was so worried about you when I heard."

"Mom. When I got there and saw him standing over her. I just wanted to stop him. She had to relive all that he put her through. If Quinn hadn't called the police when she did."

Sam walked back to his seat and grabbed Mercedes's hand.

"He was heading towards Quinn's. If Mercedes wouldn't have prevented him from going after the girls, it could've been worse. She was so brave and she shouldn't have even been there but she was because I didn't get there on time I told her I would be there at ten. She didn't deserve any of this."

"I know where you are going and it's not your fault."

Sam smirked bitterly. "11:30 mom that's when we got to her house. Stevie and I arrived at the same time. If I would have gotten there earlier or called to say, I was, running, late then she could have gone with the girls and none of this would have happened. And if she dies it's my fault."

"No its not."

"Mom I know she's not educated or have an Ivy League background but I don't care. I just want her the way she is."

"Mary I think you should tell him."

They looked at the door and Dwight was standing there.

"Tell me what?"

Mary sighed. "You and your brother are more like your father than you know."

"What do you mean?"

She took a seat placing her purse on her lap. "When your father met me I was a waitress at this restaurant. He would come by every day with a different flower. Your grandmother wouldn't hear of it. Dwight was heir to their empire and he wanted to be with me. A small town waitress with no education."

"What? But I saw your degree."

"In order to marry your father I had to finish school with honors, grow my hair out, and drop fifty pounds."

"What?"

"That was what they felt would push me away. But I took their money went to school finished in two and a half years. I lost the weight and grew out my hair. My parents threatened to disown me. I changed so much because of your father. But I loved him. I told him when we married I would never be like his mother was but look at me. Judging you because you love her. And poor Quinn she really is perfect for Stevie but I tried my best to ruin them."

"If you went through all that why do it to them?"

"A mother just wants what is best for her children. But what I forgot was I raised you to shoot for the stars and you did. I just don't know what would have happened if he would have shot you. I love you you're my baby."

Sam moved to her and embraced her tightly. "Mom I know that but all this has proved one thing to me. I'm in love with Mercedes and I don't want to be without her. And when she gets well, I am going to ask her to marry me. And I hope by you telling me your story you will approve."

"Are you sure you are ready for that kind of commitment?"

"Yeah I am."

"I don't know what happened to my children. After years of begging you to settle down…you finally do. And I have to say. Mercedes may have a sorted past but I have seen how happy she makes you. And the way you are with those kids. I'm sorry I was just so scared at losing you. But you and Stevie have found some pretty great girls."

"And she has a pretty great family."

"Yeah she does. Those girls are so sweet and Devon is just so smart. But are you ready to be a father?"

"I am ready to be with Mercedes and if that means be a father to Angel and be there for Maggie and Devon well we are already doing that."

Quinn walked into the room.

"Devon and Stevie are bringing the girls up here. I think if Mercedes hears from them she will come back to us."

"I thought the girls wouldn't come up here?"

"I talked to Devon then he talked to them."

Mary looked at Quinn.

"Quinn you are doing a great job with those kids. I can't wait till you and Stevie have children."

"The girls are older so it's a lot easier but Stevie and I have talked about starting a family."

Sam touched Mercedes's hand and it moved.

"Did you guys see that?"

"See what baby?"

"Her hand it moved."

"I didn't see it. Maybe it was wishful thinking?"

"I don't know…maybe."

An half an hour later Sam stood as he saw Devon, Maggie, and Angel.

"Hey guys."

They walked in and hugged Mary and Dwight, Devon looked at the bed.

"How is she?"

Sam smiled.

"She is healing well."

"Mommy."

Angel walked over to her and shook her a little.

"Why won't she wake up?"

Sam looked at his mom and then he took Angel's hand and pulled her to him.

"You see those bandages those are where your mommy was hurt. She is sleeping so she can heal better. Once she is all better she will wake up and be good as new."

"So she's resting? Kind of like sleeping beauty?"

"Exactly like sleeping beauty."

"So when she's all better she will wake up?"

"Yes…she wants to be good as new for you."

"But what if I need to talk to her?"

"You can still talk to her. Why don't you talk to her now?"

"Ok. Hi, mom we had a lot of fun over Aunt Quinn's she is almost as funny as you are. You sleep all you need mom so you can be good as new…I love you mom."

Angel hugged Mercedes then walked back to Sam.

"You want to come? Aunt Quinn and Uncle Stevie are taking us skating?"

"I would love too but I think I should stay here in case your mom needs anything."

"Ok. You better take good care of her."

"Angel I will I promise."

"Sam do you love my mom?"

Sam smiled. "Yes I do."

"Do you love us?"

"Of course I do…how can I not you all are so wonderful."

"We love you too."

Angel hugged Sam then looked at Maggie.

"Maggie don't you want to talk to Mom?"

"I can't."

Maggie began to cry.

"If we."

Quinn held her shoulder. "Don't think it Maggie…Mercedes is going to be fine."

Quinn hugged Maggie.

"Maybe we should go."

"Wait I will meet you guys at the car I need to talk to Mercedes…alone if you guys don't mind." Devon said frowning.

Sam nodded. "No problem I will walk them to the car."

Everyone left the room and Devon walked over to Mercedes.

"Mercedes I know you can hear me…so you need to listen up and listen good. I need you. Maggie needs you and so does Angel. You are an awesome sister and an even better mother. Bad things have happened to us you were the one who pulled us together. So you need to come out of this. Sam is a great guy. And he really loves you. I don't think he has left your side for more than five minutes since you have been in here. I need you to get better. There is so much going on. I am graduating, I have prom and I can't go through all this without you. So please come back. Lord, I ask you bring my sister back. Please bring her back to us. Amen."

Devon kissed her cheek and walked out the room.


	33. Chapter 32 Goodbye Sorrow

So its time to get to the love but not without one last verbal beat down. So this story is coming to an end soon and I just wanted to say that I love you all for your support and I appreciate you for sticking with me.

* * *

Mercedes looked around. She was in the same dark place she had been for the past couple of days. She gave up calling for help. She sat in the dark corner and waited. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. She didn't even remember how she got there. All she remembered is hearing voices telling her to come back. But she didn't even know where she was.

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes looked up and saw Danger walking towards her. She jumped up and screamed. Danger held up his hands.

"Mercedes please calm down."

"What are you doing here? Where am I? Stay away from me."

"Mercedes wait I'm not here to hurt you. I need to talk to you."

Mercedes tried to walk away but as she looked around, she realized there was nowhere to go. Danger walked a little closer to her.

"Mercedes I won't hurt you. I'm trying to help you."

"Danger go away."

"Please call me James.

"What?"

"Call me James. I never liked it when you called me Danger. You meant more to me than that."

Mercedes looked and him and had to admit there was something different about him. He didn't look the same as she remembered. His eyes were soft and kind. His clothes while they usually consisted of saggy jeans and a wife beater he wore a pair of Khaki's and a red polo shirt.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

"Somewhere you shouldn't be. But don't worry I am going to help you out of here."

"I don't know what happen."

"We hit a pole. You flew out the window."

"Did you?"

"No I was stuck in the car when it caught on fire."

"Am…am I. Are we dead?"

"No you're asleep…you have had a lot of bad in your life, mostly thanks to me but good things are on their way."

"So why am I here?"

"Because you're afraid. You are scared to go back."

"How did you know?"

"I just do. Just because you don't believe I love you doesn't mean I don't. I know bad things have happened. I hurt you for years and I never apologized for it. But know Mercedes none of that was your fault. It was mines. And even though I truly loved you I know I hurt you."

"Why did you?"

"That's who I was. But I never wanted to hurt you I thought you were remarkable from the moment I saw you. But now I know it was never meant for me to have you."

He moved closer to her.

"You have a man there who loves you and that beautiful daughter of ours. And he wants to help you take care of Maggie and Devon. Don't let fear stop you from returning to your life."

"How?"

"Just wake up."

"But."

"No buts…Mercedes you are a strong woman…your family needs that strength so they can reach their potential. Great things are going to happen all you have to do is let them. So just wake up."

"I don't know how to."

He caressed her face.

"I realize now that you and I were never really meant to be. We were only meant to produce that beautiful little girl. I want to thank you though."

"What did I do?"

"You got me here."

"How?"

"When we were in the car telling me all I had to do was ask for forgiveness. I have been to church. Been saved and baptized but I wanted to live that easy money life. Started when I was 15 and I went right to the top. No one ever had faith in me like you. And now because you cared enough to make me a better man I am in this better place."

"I still don't know why you're thanking me."

"You saved me Mercedes and now it's my turn to return the favor. I am going to save you for once."

He pulled her to him.

"Please if you ever tell Angel about me tell her I made a lot of mistakes in my life but she was the best one."

"I will. I promise."

"So all that's left for you to do now is just wake up."

He lifted her face to his and kissed her, as he did she felt like she was falling.

Sam sat next to Mercedes's bed sleep. Mercedes looked around the room and felt his hand on hers. She tightened her grip and Sam awoke.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hmmm water."

Mercedes's voice came out in a whisper. Sam grabbed his water bottle and placed it onto her lips. She drank and then licked her lips as Sam placed the bottle onto the table and moved closer to her.

"Welcome back we missed you."

Sam pushed the nurse's button as Mercedes looked around the hospital room.

"Where are the kids?"

"With Quinn and Stevie once I find out you're ok I will call them."

The nurse walked in.

"Yes…oh I see I am going to go get the doctor."

She walked back out the door. Sam looked at her. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head no.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Scaring you…and putting you through this you deserve so much better."

"Shhhhh don't talk ok…just relax."

She nodded at she laid back down.

Sam leaned over to her and kissed her. As she closed her eyes, Sam said a silent Prayer.

"Thank you Lord. Thank you for bringing her back to us."

He kissed her hand as he reached for his phone.

* * *

Sam wore big smile while he wheeled Mercedes out the door of her hospital room and to the elevator.

"Don't go scaring me like that again."

"I won't…thank you for what you did and have done for me and my family. Without your family we would not have made it."

"I haven't done anything worth thanking me for."

"Baby you have. You saved my life."

"No I didn't."

"I know what happened I know you and Stevie came by to help me."

"Some help I was, I let him rape you, shoot you and kidnap you."

"So what, you were still there for me."

"I hate that he hurt you."

"He did, but I have learned that everything happens for a reason."

"What was the reason?"

Mercedes sighed. "Meeting you and that is something wonderful. I am trying to stay positive and look to the positive things that happened."

"Which is?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes and I couldn't be happier."

As they waited for the elevator she looked up to Sam.

"Sam I know you have been trying to avoid the subject of James but."

Sam bent down to her.

"I have I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Sam I know."

"You know what?"

"I know that James didn't make it."

"How?"

"Well first off with everyone telling me I won't have to worry about him anymore I kind of figured he was gone and I saw him."

"What do you mean you saw him?"

"He helped me come back. He told me that after I got tossed from the car he was stuck in his seat and the car caught on fire."

"How."

"Don't try to understand I still don't. I know I should feel relieved but a little part of me doesn't. He hurt me in so many ways but he did love me."

"It's hard not to love you."

She sighed. "Sam there was a side to him that I loved too. And I saw that side of him before he left and now when I tell Angel about him I don't have to lie."

Sam pushed her into the elevator and pushed the G button to head to the garage. Mercedes looked up as Sam looked down to her.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled at him.

"I will be."

As the doors opened he wheeled her to the car and helped her into the front seat.

"I hope you don't mind but I have to stop by the office for a second and then I am all yours." He said as he pulled the car out of the garage.

"I don't mind…hey is it true? That Kitty told James where I was?"

"Yeah apparently he saw the article about me and her and went to her to see what we meant to each other. They decided that if they worked together she could get me and he could get you…when I confronted her she said she did it because he had a right to his daughter but like I told her I don't care why she did it."

Sam parked the car in his spot and turned it off.

"Would you like to come up or do you want to stay in the car?"

"Well I can walk to the elevator so I guess I can take a peek at the office."

They walk onto the elevator hand in hand and Sam pulled her to him.

"I have been fighting this all morning."

He kissed her deeply. She held him close to her and kissed him back. As the elevator came to a stop, they pulled apart.

"So what do you have to do?"

"There are some emails that need to be sent today. I let my assistant go so I have to do them myself."

"You need any help?"

"No you relax it shouldn't take me that long."

"Sam have you forgotten I used to work for you…I know how long it takes you to do things. Bring them out here and I will do it…it should take me about five ten minutes."

"No if you seriously want to help then use my desk."

"Oh the perks of being your girlfriend."

She laughed as she walked into his office. She stopped in her tracks as she sees Kitty sitting there.

"Sam, Mercedes um hi."

Sam stood in front of Mercedes.

"Kitty what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you. I called and they said you were due in so I waited."

"Kitty you need to leave."

Mercedes turned to Sam.

"No Sam how about you go get me some hot chocolate I want to talk to Kitty alone."

"Mercedes."

"Don't Mercedes me ok…it will be fine we are just going to chit chat a little nothing big just girl talk."

Sam kissed her cheek and walked out the room. Mercedes slowly walked over to Kitty and Kitty exhaled deeply.

"How are you feeling?"

Mercedes smirked.

"How am I feeling? Really? That's all you can think to say to me? I should slap the stupid out of you. How dare you…how dare you tell that man where I lived? Do you realize what you did?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know he would hurt you like that."

Mercedes folded her hands across her chest slowly. "Or maybe you did know you just didn't care. As long as I was taken out the picture right?"

"No that's not it at all."

"He was arrested for my rape what did you think he would do to me if he found me?"

"He promised he wouldn't hurt you he said he just wanted to see his daughter."

"Yeah and of course you know him so well that you could believe a word he said."

Mercedes pulled her baby blue V-neck t-shirt down and showed her the bandage of where the bullet went.

"This is where he shot me. Any closer to my heart and I would be dead right now. I know you disregarded what might have happened because the well-being of not only me but also my family didn't matter. All that mattered to you was getting with Sam."

"That's not true."

"It's not? Did you ever think what a man like that would do to three girls Kitty…home alone? Did you ever think what he would do to my brother? I had two other girls there. He could have raped them all…did you think about that? Because I did. If I didn't have that dream, who knows what would have happened. Or did you think of what he would do to his daughter? You didn't because all that mattered was you getting another chance with Sam. Well he had a chance to be with you. He didn't take it."

Kitty backed away and screamed.

"Because of you, if you hadn't moved here."

Mercedes cut her off. "He would still be ignoring your calls. I had nothing to do with you and him not working. I am sorry if you feel I ruined your chance and happiness. But this is my chance now…and no one not you or anyone is going to take that away from me. I love Sam with all my heart enough so I was willing to die for him…can you say that?"

"No."

"Do you even love him?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"If you don't know then you are a sad woman and I feel sorry for you. You could lose your job, your title, and the respect everyone has for you and for what? Just to be with a man you don't even know if you love? You are a truly sad woman."

"Mercedes."

"No Kitty you want Sam for what he can do for you for the title that he holds and you put me, my daughter, sister, brother, Quinn and the two girls who I was watching in danger."

"How could I have known what was going to happen that night?"

"You want to know what happened that night. The same thing that happened when I was younger. Danger raped me. I got pregnant because my dad couldn't and wouldn't pay his bill. So he gave me to his dealer. And that man came into my home, and he raped me again. He threatened my sister and my daughter. He threatened Quinn and Stevie and Sam."

"I didn't know."

Mercedes waved her off. "You didn't want to know."

Kitty moved closer to her.

"How could I? You come in here you take everything from me."

Mercedes held up her hands and walked to the door.

"I don't want to hear this anymore. I didn't ruin your life Kitty you did. You are selfish and we have nothing more to talk about. You have no excuse for what you did and I hope you get everything you deserve and more. And when they ask me about your part in all this again, don't think I will forget this conversation. And now I think you should leave. If I have to look at you any longer I may not be able to control my anger."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't doubt you are but if you're looking for sympathy you came to the wrong person. You got everything you deserve because as my mom said you lie down with dogs you bound to get up with some fleas."

Kitty grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Sam walked into the room.

"Are you ok?"m

"Oh I'm fine."

"I heard what you said."

"About what?"

"About everything…you were willing to die for me."

"I was."

"I guess I knew I cared for you I just never knew how much I loved you until I thought I was going to lose you. When I saw that gurney and thought you were on it I went a little crazy."

"I know what you mean."

"No I don't think you do."

Sam moved closer to her and pulled her to his desk. He sat on the edge and pulled her close to him.

"When I first saw you I knew you were it. But I was afraid because I have never had these feelings before. I wanted you and wanted to do everything I could to make you happy."

"And you have."

"No I don't think I have yet. What have I done for you? You came in and you save this place. When you got here you put everything in working order…you took care of your family not because you had to but because you wanted to, you sacrificed so much for them. And to be with me."

"I don't care what happened I wouldn't change any of it. I love you."

"And I love you too…I came up here to get something I left here."

He walked over to his desk drawer.

"This is why I was late to your house I needed to get this. And I was going to wait but I just can't seem to."

He opened the drawer and pulled out a small white box. He walked back over to her and bent down on one knee.

"Mercedes Jones you are the most astounding, beautiful, sweetest, kindest, selfless person I know. You have changed me in ways I never thought possible. I love you and I would be honored to call you my wife."

"What?"

He handed her the box. She opened it and saw a beautiful 4 carat princess cut diamond ring.

"Sam I…I don't know what to say."

"Say yes…please say yes…I want to love you for the rest of my life…let me do that for you."

"I don't know if you can handle me and the kids on a daily basis."

"I love them too. As far as I am concerned they are the icing on the cake."

"But."

He stood up. "No buts…do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you want to spend your life with me?"

"Yes."

"So will you be mine forever…will you marry me?"

"Before I say yes there is something we need to talk about."

"You are killing me Merce."

She pulled him to her.

"I know that you are this wonderful man, but I also have come to realize that you are kind of rich."

"Umm Mercedes if you are worried that I can't afford you..."

He laughed as Mercedes playfully pushed him.

"what I am saying is I don't love you for that and I know we would to deal with it so I am just going to tell you if I say yes then I will be agreeing to signing a prenup. My mother has always taught me to be upfront with your intentions."

"Mercedes I don't want you to sign one. I don't need you to sign one I believe what's mines is yours."

"Well in that case I think I need a new wardrobe."

She laughed and he pull her close to her.

"Anything you want you will get. "

"I wasn't serious."

"But I was. I want a wife I can spoil, a wife I want to give her the world and if you are my wife then that is what I want to do for you."

She looked at him and saw the love in eyes. She pulled his face to hers and passionately kissed him. Sam pulled away smiling.

"Would it be too presumptuous to think that the kiss we just shared means yes?"

Mercedes smiled.

"I would love nothing more than to be your wife."

He swooped her up into his arms and kissed her. He stepped back and placed the ring on her finger.


	34. Chapter 33 Hello Happiness

Sam pulled his car up to his parent's house and Mercedes looked at him.

"Um what are we doing here? I thought you were taking me to dinner."

"I am but my mom wanted to talk to you. She already spoke with Quinn."

"About what?"

"Well I will let her tell you. "

Sam got out the car then opened her door. He helped her out the car. She straightened her ruffled one shoulder black dress. Sam drew her close to him.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Oh you have something on your shirt."

She brushed his light blue collared buttoned down shirt. He lifted her head to his.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am."

"Ok I'm just checking on you."

Mercedes smiled at him standing up on her tippy toes to kiss him. "I am so lucky to have you."

"No I am the lucky one."

He pulled her lips back to his and gently kissed her. They walked to the door as Sam rang the doorbell. Dwight opened the door.

"Sam, Mercedes what a wonderful surprise how are you feeling darling?"

"I am feeling so much better thank you."

Mercedes hugged Dwight. He patted her back.

"I am so glad. We were all praying for you."

"I thank you for that. You guys have been wonderful."

Sam hugged his dad as Dwight looked back at Mercedes.

"So where are the kids?"

"Stevie and Quinn have them. They bonded a lot when I was in the hospital."

Sam moved into the house. "Where's mom?"

"In the living room."

As they walked to the living room Mercedes looked around the dark room. Dwight turned on the lights as everyone yelled surprise. Mercedes stepped back not knowing what was going on. Angel ran over to her. Mercedes looked around.

"What is going on here?"

Angel beamed.

"Well this is your engagement party."

"What?"

Sam was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well it started out as your welcome back party but when I told my mom I asked you to marry me she decided it should be an engagement party."

"Your mom put this together?"

"Things have changed I guess you can say."

Devon walked over to Mercedes with his arms extended. He hugged her tightly.

"Big sister we are glad to have you back."

"Don't I know it because I know those girls drove you crazy?"

"They did but with Stevie, Quinn and Sam it was ok. So what did you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you say yes or no?"

Mercedes held up her ring. "Oh I said yes of course."

"Well Damn look at that ring! Sam is a great guy and he loves you, I am glad that you found him."

"Mercedes!"

Maggie ran into the room.

"I am so happy. You have no idea how glad we are that you are ok. I hope you don't mind the party. Mary let us help plan the party."

Mary walked over to Mercedes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling really well. Thank you for everything you have done. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Before you go off to party can I have a word?"

Mercedes looked at Sam then sighed.

"Sure thing."

Mercedes followed Mary to the den. Mary sat down with her hands in her lap.

"Mercedes I am so sorry."

Mercedes began to speak but she stopped her.

"No wait before you say anything just hear me out please. Sam and Stevie are just like their father. In more ways than I was willing to admit. When I met Dwight, I was a waitress. My family couldn't afford for me to go to college so I just had to get a job. Every day despite his mother's protest, he came to the diner with a different flower. He said he knew I would be his because from the moment he saw me something stirred inside him. I knew it had to be true because something inside of me stirred too.

So when Dwight told his mother he wanted to marry me she said I needed to lose weight and get my degree to be a part of her family. She wanted me gone and thought that is what she could do to push me away. And I realize that even though I wasn't doing it to you guys the way she was I was doing the same thing. It's not fair I know but I am just so sorry. A mother always thinks she knows what is best for her children. And it was never you Mercedes. The whole reason I didn't want my sons with you and Quinn was because I saw myself in you girls and I saw my father in law in the boys."

"Your father in law?"

"Dwight's father. He had this incredible work ethic but he was mean and rude. He was always trying to be the best and the way he was with women was just horrible I don't understand how my mother in law handled it. Until I found out that she did it for the money. Having power and wealth was more important to the then love. I didn't want you girls to go through that. But what I failed to remember is that Dwight was like that until he met me. I know none of this will make up for how I acted but if you will let me I would love to start over. I love you and your family."

"Wow." Mercedes breathed.

"Mercedes I don't think my son could have found better if he tried."

Mercedes exhaled. "I just...Wow."

"You are just the person I always wanted for him. Just keep him on his toes for me ok?"

"That won't be a problem at all. And I would love for you and Dwight to be in our lives. The kids love you and so do I."

"I do too."

They looked at the door and Quinn walked in.

"I figured you two were still talking. Once you get Mercedes started she can talk your ear off."

Mercedes scoffed towards Quinn.

"You talk just as much as me."

Mary clapped her hands together. "Well we do need to talk about these two weddings that will be going on? Have you guys thought about when or where you want your wedding?"

"Summer!"

Mercedes and Quinn both laughed as they said it at the same time. Someone knocked on the door.

"Mary you know the men are wondering why you kidnapped their women?"

Mary laughed as she saw her old time friend.

"Quinn and Mercedes let me introduce you to my soul sister in the flesh Sandra D."

Mercedes beamed as she shook her hand. Sandra took Quinn's next.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you both."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Finally?"

"Yes Mary has been telling all about you."

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other.

"Don't worry it was nothing but good things. She said that she saw you girls together and she knew guys were destined to be sisters. Just the way you are with each other. Its how my best friend and I are she told me this would happen."

Quinn sat back in her chair.

"Told you what would happen?"

"You guys would be her daughters. She said she knew you girls were perfect for her sons."

Mercedes sat next to her.

"She did?"

Mary who was slowly walking towards the door stopped and stood in front of it and turned away.

"Thank you so much sandy."

"My pleasure."

Sandy grinned and took a seat. The three women all staring up at Mary smiled. Mary cleared her throat.

"To understand this you guys should know our history. Sandra is a woman I met while I dated Dwight. She was so much like me I wouldn't have made it to where I am now if it wasn't for her. We actually went on our first dates with Dwight and his still till this day best friend Brian. We fell in love with men who only wanted us and we only wanted them. Not their money or their power just the men who we fell in love with. We were happy and having kids together and growing with our husbands has brought us even closer. When Stevie brought Quinn home, I admit I was skeptical of that relationship, Stevie knew without a doubt in his mind she would be his wife.

But he also knew that I wasn't that easy to please and to be honest I was fine with that because I knew my son would never commit to a woman unless his brother committed to one as well."

With Mary's back to the door, she didn't hear nor see it open. Stevie and Sam placed a finger to their lips to ensure the women's silence. Mary continued.

"Stevie was always the most driven and because he was that made Sam work just as hard. What I love about my boys is how instead of competing with each other it was never about winning it was about working together. They had their interests and hobbies that made them wonderful men. But Stevie knew if he got married, until his brother met someone steady he would have to deal with me and dealing with me alone no one can win. I knew you loved him because you were so patient Quinn. But I was Scared that if he married you he wouldn't need me.

That's why I encouraged Sam to date Kitty. She wasn't wife material and Sam wasn't ready to settle down, which meant that neither was Stevie. He didn't like her hell I don't even like her. But she was a means to an end. If Sam stayed with her he wouldn't get married and neither would Stevie. And that had worked too until I walked into my son's office and saw him kissing Mercedes I didn't know who she was or what was going on but I knew he was a goner."

Mercedes gasped and covered her face.

"You saw that?"

Quinn gasped.

"You kissed Sam the first day you met him? Why didn't I know?"

"It just happened? Hey let her finish the story."

Mercedes shook her head and looked back at Mary trying to keep her eyes away from Sam's.

"I walked away gave you a few minutes to catch yourselves then walked in again like I didn't see a thing. I told him to stay away from you. That I knew he would hurt you because I knew that would attract him to you more. I didn't know how serious his feelings for you were until the dinner party. I was out of line and I can't really explain why I said what I said it just came out."

Quinn frowned.

"I just don't know what to say."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness I was petty and mean and I am so sorry. But I am not sorry that you guys bonded. Even at the hospital the first thing out of Sam's mouth was I got to call Quinn, Mercedes is going to need her."

Mary felt tears come to her eyes.

"Mercedes I need you to know that I never spoke negativities to your mother. After the Ball when I saw Sam looking at you I knew he was in love. I knew that my son had found his wife. So I went to Shrines and I bore my soul to your mother. I needed her to know that I was sorry for the way I treated you Mercedes that it wasn't personal but I needed to know you could handle being in our lives. She told me that the daughter she raised would see that I was just a mother trying to protect my son. And she knew that once I realized how wonderful you were that I would know you were the one for him. Mercedes she was so proud of you that is what I was trying to tell you in the hospital. She knew Sam was the one for you the moment she met him. And she knew like I do now that you guys were it. I promised her we would make you stronger and help heal you."

Mercedes felt her eyes water as she looked at the door.

"You never told me you met my mom?"

Mary wiped her eyes as she looked at the door.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Listening to a very interesting story."

Mercedes stood up.

"Sam why didn't you tell me?"

He walked over to her.

"I was going to. That's why I was late coming from the site. I was at Shrines. I wanted your mom to get a look at me give me her once over."

"And?"

"And she told me that if I was half the man that you and my mom said I was then she knows I could make you happy. She told me that you deserved the best and if I wanted to be with you then I needed to acknowledge that you were this incredible woman and needed to be your rock."

"She said that?"

"She did and she wanted me to tell you that none of this was your fault. You had strength in you that even when everything looked bleak you still held strong. She was proud of you and she didn't blame you she never did."

"Oh Sam."

Mercedes hugged him tight.

"I love you so much."

Stevie grabbed Quinn to him and frowned.

"You know that whole making you wait thing while it sounds bad it's true. My mom knows us better than anyone does. Sam and I did everything either together or around the same time. I know it sounds bad but I wanted you to have someone too."

"I get that now. Didn't get it before but now I do. And everything seems to make sense."

Dwight wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Well I hate to break up this bonding moment but there is a party going on out there."

Everyone laughed as they walked into the Living room. The waiter went around and handed out champagne flutes. Mercedes grabbed hers as Mary lightly tapped her glass with a knife.

"We would like to thank everyone for being here. I am extremely blessed to be celebrating not only gaining another daughter in law but also some pretty amazing kids. When Sam chose Mercedes as his bride he couldn't have chosen a better woman. So congratulations to the both of you. Cheers!"

Everyone lifted their glasses as Sam pulled Mercedes to him and kissed her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	35. Chapter 34 Epilogue: Five Years Later

It is that time again, time for the ending of another one of my stories. I want to thank you for taking this journey with me. I thank you for the reviews and thoughts. This story may be ending but my writings will continue as long as I am here. So enjoy and remember to review. Stay Blessed!

* * *

Sam opened the door as Angel ran into the house after three and a half year old SJ. Angel chased him into the living room as Puck jumped out and picked him up. SJ squealed with excitement.

"Puck!"

"SJ, why are you running from your big sister?"

"Cuz"

Puck mocked him tickling him.

"Cuz, Cuz"

They both laughed as Angel went to hug him.

"When did you get here uncle Puck we were only gone for a few minutes?"

Sam walked into the room high fiving Puck.

"Puck man when did you get here?"

"I only just got here Devon let me in before he and Maggie left in his graduation gift."

"I told Sam he was spoiling Devon with that brand new BMW."

Puck looked towards the top of the stairs as Sam ran to a very slow 8 month pregnant Mercedes. She tugged at her black sundress pulling it down more over her stomach as Sam helped her down the stairs.

Sam shook his head. "I told you to wait for me. You need to be taking it easy."

"Sam if I am late to my brother's graduation because I can't waddle fast enough I will never forgive myself so let's get this show on the road."

As Mercedes reached the bottom of the stairs Puck handed SJ to Sam and hugged her.

"You are practically glowing. How are you feeling?"

"Like a whale." She laughed. "Where is Tina? Didn't you bring her?"

"Yes she dropped me off because she felt the need to grab more gifts for our God children."

"When are you going to have some kids of your own?"

Puck smiled.

"Well we just found out that she is three months pregnant."

Sam high fived him as Mercedes let a few tears fall.

"Congratulations. Now I am really glad you moved your practice here. And I love Tina she is perfect for you."

"Party over here!"

Mercedes laughed seeing an equally pregnant Quinn walk into the door. Stevie walked in after her holding their 4 year old daughter Ebony.

"Ain't nothing over here, you better stop shaking that thing before you shake my son right out."

Mercedes and Quinn moved to hug each other but laughed as the bellies touched. Mercedes laughed.

"How about a high five instead?"

They high fived and Stevie and Sam exchanged ebony and Sj. Quinn looked around.

"Where is the graduator?"

"He and Maggie left early his new car. He wanted to talk to her about moving away for school this year alone."

Puck smiled. "So she's transferring to Yale."

Mercedes nodded. "Yes and while I hate to see her go I am so proud of her. She worked so hard these last two years to get them to change their mind and admit her and they did."

Sam smiled then walked to the door.

"Alright let's get this show on the road! My wife doesn't want to be late and she is pregnant and scares me so let's go. Mom and dad are already there holding our seats."

Puck took SJ from Stevie as everyone walked to the door as Mercedes looked at the family picture on the side table in the hall. Sam walked over to her as tears fell from her eyes, he wiped them for her.

"Are you ok?"

"I miss her. She should be here."

"I know and she is here. She has always been here and when our daughter gets here she will have been kissed by your mother just like SJ. She is a part of this family because she is a part of you."

"She would be so proud. Of all of us. We have all come such a long way. I can't believe Angel is starting high school, and Devon graduating from college. These last five years have been so wonderful. Being your wife, and working with you at the company instead of for you."

"Bringing you on as CEO was a brilliant move on our part. And your master's in business helped too."

"I can't believe Devon starts work Monday. He is very lucky to have a brother like you looking out for him."

"I think we all of lucky because of you. Now are we going to go or what?"

"Yes just give me a minute ok."

Sam kissed her cheek and walked out the house. Mercedes held the picture close to her heart and sighed.

"Thank you Lord for my family. I am so blessed and proud to have so much love. Mom we miss you every day but I know you are happy and at peace. I love you."

She placed the picture down and walked out the door. The last five years were only the beginning as far as she was concerned. With Derek and Darrel serving time for possession of drugs and violating the restraining order she knew she never had to worry about them again. Sam was madly in love with her and she him. She closed the door and walked to the car ready to start yet another chapter in her happy life.


End file.
